


【授翻】亲爱的士兵（完结）

by Marka2357



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles是修补Erik大师, Erik has Issues, Erik有点问题, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, 共享文学之爱, 又焦虑又轻松还有很多两者之间的东西, 受伤/抚慰, 士兵Erik/教师Charles, 士兵au, 引经据典, 无能力AU, 越战, 这个世界和作者我对Erik都不是很好
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 176,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marka2357/pseuds/Marka2357
Summary: “亲爱的士兵，我祈祷你收到包裹时平安无恙。组织机构在清单上为我们列出了一些零碎的必需品，但我想除了筒袜和肥皂，一个远离家乡的人也许还会需要些别的东西。”当查尔斯的学校决定为参加越战的士兵寄去爱心包裹时，他在里面加上了一封信，还有几件私人物品。艾瑞克中士收到了那封特殊的包裹，一段感情就此萌发，改变了他们的生活。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dear Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983450) by [Lindstrom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindstrom/pseuds/Lindstrom), [ToriTC198](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriTC198/pseuds/ToriTC198). 



雨天并没让他感到安慰。这很反常，令人不安，因为他一向喜欢暴风雨天那肃穆宁静的气氛。他的双眼没有聚焦，透过温馨的小教室的窗户凝望室外翻搅的风雨，思绪抛向远方。饱满活泼的雨滴在无格玻璃窗上争相竞逐，对这位年轻人此时身处的困境无知无觉。如果它们能听懂他的心声，一定会多少展露出些同情。

查尔斯已经在这里卡了两个小时，寻思着如何能写得更好。孩子们早已与他雀跃地道过了别。他混沌的大脑几乎无法把单词串联起来。任务乍看上去很简单。他的学生们从容地完成了一系列工作，收集食物、洗漱用品、怪模怪样的小饰品，一切他们能搜刮来的东西，然后寄给大洋彼岸勇敢的士兵们。另外，每个人还都写了一封短信。这是一石二鸟的好办法，查尔斯想着。毕竟孩子们最近在练习书法。

像任何一位好老师一样，当热情洋溢的三年级学生请查尔斯一起参加学校活动时，他友善地答应下来。一点慈善工作有益无害。他兴致高昂地打包了一小盒零碎物品，附带一副旅行装的棋盘，坚信一定会有人和他一样喜爱它。只剩下最后一项难以克服的任务——写一封信。

这位年轻的教师确信，这么多年来，他还没遇上哪项工作比这更让人为难。具体来讲，你该对一位冒着生命危险为国效力的陌生人说些什么呢？该死，查尔斯怎么会知道。他的生活虽然远谈不上完美，但无可否认地还算舒适。他有什么权利去支持一位在前线奋战的男人或女人？说得好听一些，这封信远远不够。难听一点，这简直像一种冒犯。

他短暂地考虑了一下是否该直接放弃，但很快就否认了这种想法。这位无名的、陌生的士兵值得他付出精力。况且如果孩子们都能做到，他至少也该试试。查尔斯绝望地瞥了一眼时钟，下定了决心。如果他再不回家去，他的妹妹很快就会给他打电话来。而他一点也不想告诉她自己是如何挣扎着写不出一封单页的信的。瑞雯肯定会抓住机会嘲笑他。他倍感苦闷地长叹一口气，咬住自己的下唇，终于把笔尖落到信纸上。

_1960年2月8日_

_亲爱的士兵，_

_我祈祷你收到包裹时平安无恙。组织机构在清单上为我们列出了一些零碎的必需品，但我想除了筒袜和肥皂，一个远离家乡的人也许还会需要些别的东西。希望你喜欢象棋！如果不喜欢，我确信你的营队里也会有人愿意收下它。至于随信的几本小说，若你不喜欢奇幻故事，我深感抱歉。不过如果你对T.H.怀特*也不感兴趣，那恐怕我们就没法成为朋友了。_

_坦诚来讲，我曾纠结于是否要给你写这封信。阅读陌生人寄来的怜悯之词一定很奇怪，可能只会让人更觉孤独。我绝不会贸然将同情强加于你，但你也许与留在此岸的亲人相隔，我的心为此牵痛。你爱的人都在祈祷你平安归来。即使我们的处境在其它方面都大不相同，可我确实深知孤单之苦。_

_如果这些话读起来过于失礼，那我先向你道歉。这本身就很奇怪，写信给一个全然陌生、不知名姓的人。收到来自陌生人的信件一定也一样奇怪。我是纽约的一位小学教师，和妹妹一起住在一栋小公寓里。我最喜欢的颜色是蓝色。我爱看老电影，爱吃一切带草莓的食物。我还对科幻作品特别感兴趣。瞧，现在我们不算是完全的陌生人啦。_

_思及此，我想感谢你，亲爱的士兵。我难以想象身处你所在的位置将是什么感觉。我对你饱含无穷尽的敬意。我得承认自己一直是个和平主义者，但无论如何，我都尊重你的献身精神。请你知道，这里至少有一个人会永远支持你。感谢你的英勇无畏。_

_愿你一切都好，_

_查尔斯_

* * *

【*1】T.H.White：奇幻小说作家，代表作《石中剑》、《永恒之王》等。


	2. Chapter 2

艾瑞克疑心自己在这湿热的丛林中将再也无法顺畅地呼吸。每吸一口气，他肺里进入的水汽仿佛都多于能支持生命的氧气。汗水每时每刻都在滚落，而小虫频繁叮咬他与战友们裸露的肌肤。

在出发之前他收到了不少警告，一遍遍被告知说此地就像人间炼狱。不过他也没法离开这里，毕竟，命令就是命令。而艾瑞克起先并不相信那样的传言——哪有地方会真这么糟糕？

他在这冒蒸汽的泥塘中找到了答案，此地已经成了他暂时的家。每周都有新兵被送来，取代那些数不尽数的裹在尸袋里回家的死人。而事到如今，艾瑞克已经基本不再花时间去特意记那些新名字了，除非他们能活过一整个月。能做到的人很少。

不知怎的，即便如此，这里对他来说也达不到人间炼狱的程度。不，地狱是回家。地狱是结束任务后回家，却发现你的妻子已经打包整齐，准备离你而去。地狱是她用那毫无情感、麻木苦涩的声音告诉他说，他不在家的时候，安雅去世了。地狱是瘫倒在地，全部的生活碎裂成片，而玛格达没有帮他修补，她只径直走出门去。

而这片被持续的死亡与苦难占领的泥潭，根本无法与那栋空荡荡的房子相比。在那里他的女儿曾开心地与他追逐嬉笑，笑声填满所有房间。

艾瑞克转动了一下肩膀，试图缓解双肩的僵痛。他们睡的行军床很不舒服，几个月来已经在艾瑞克的肌肉里留下了持久的损伤。也许有一天他会把它彻底扔掉，转而睡在地上。

有人在他帐篷的帆布上敲了一下。艾瑞克立刻坐起身，手紧攥刀柄，双眼警惕地闪烁起来。等隐约认出了他的士兵的脸后，他放松下来，把刀锋压低。下士在一周半前刚来到这里，脸上满是泥渍。

“有你的邮件，长官。”年轻人说，疲惫地敬了个礼，用另一只手递给他一个小包裹。艾瑞克寻思着这个新兵能否活得久一些。

他放下军刀，伸手接过包裹，朝士兵点点头，示意他可以离开了。艾瑞克看着那年轻人走出去，然后低头打量手里的小盒。他打开它，读完了塞在里面的信。信里词句庄重，在荒蛮的雨林中显得如此不合时宜，他哼了一声。不过等他开始摆弄包裹里附带的小物什，脸上还是忍不住露出了疲惫的微笑。它们让这封邮件显得颇私人化。

这不是他在这里收到的第一个爱心包裹，但这是第一个让艾瑞克真正想回复的。这些词句读起来颇为真挚，与寻常人草草书写的那些多愁善感的蠢话大不一样。闲来无事，艾瑞克拽来纸笔，翻过一个木箱，把它当作书桌，在上面写了起来。

_1960年3月2日_

_亲爱的查尔斯，_

_我得承认，你的礼物使我惊喜，让我感觉有必要亲自回信感谢你。我们批量印刷了许多回复条，签过名或者写几句感谢的话后就会被寄回去。不过你寄来的包裹如此用心，我决意同样用心地回复你。_

_我一直很爱象棋，但我怀疑我的营队中可能没人会玩。也许下周抵达的新兵中会有人对这种趣味的游戏颇感兴趣。在那之前，我可以读你寄来的书，聊以消遣。我得抱怨一下你的选书品味，不过只是因为这本小说已经被我读过至少十二遍了。但我自己的那一本此时正躺在大洋彼岸。所以我还是要感谢你将书寄来，让我能在这里继续享受它。_

_我的确远离了家乡，但请别为我心痛。我已经没有家了，而比起那栋房子，这里倒让我更有归属感。此地并非什么梦幻温柔乡，但我并不念家。_

_我该先自我介绍一下，这样比较礼貌。中士艾瑞克·兰谢尔。或许我该多写一点，加上一些关于生活的小细节，像你写的一样。但我发现自己一时间什么也想不起来了。_

_与其谈论我的生活，让你觉得无聊，我宁愿知道更多关于你的事情。你为什么会想当老师？你说你很喜欢科幻作品，我想知道你指的是电影还是小说。个人观点，我两个都喜欢，但文字总是更能吸引我，唯有文字才能把人真正带进科幻角色的世界里。_

_我担心自己的喋喋不休已经将你的耳朵念叨掉了——开个玩笑。但恐怕这里并没有长久稳定的友谊陪伴一说。信纸上一团糟，我得为此道歉。要让所有东西都远离泥潭十分困难，我看见纸边上已经沾上泥巴了。等它离开这里时，上面肯定会沾得更多。_

_十分感谢你的礼物，_

_中士E.兰谢尔_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢与我合写这篇文的askprofessorx带来了这篇精彩的查尔斯章节。

事后想想看，确实有点蠢。查尔斯花了一个多钟头的时间书写、阅读和修正一封信，而收到的人很可能瞥一眼就把它扔到旁边。他刚署上名，瑞雯就打来了电话。她一如既往的亲切乖巧，就此事无情地嘲弄了他三个星期。即便如此，他并不后悔这么做。这很值得，至少他拥有了真正完成一项任务带来的小小自豪感。莎伦*最好把她那傲慢的讥讽咽回去。

实际上，从第二天把包裹放到体操馆的寄送点之后，他就很少再想到它了，也很少再分神去想收到它的人。照看一群活力旺盛的八岁孩子占据了他所有的精力。当然，偶尔也有几次，在黄昏前的寂寞时光里，他会想象那位无名的士兵此时正在做什么。他……或者她也会像查尔斯一样，时常感到自己的渺小卑微、无足轻重吗？不大可能。

一个多月过去，飞逝的时光被孩子们顽皮的咯咯笑声占满，点缀以深夜时分就着冷餐的交心谈话。世界如常运转，绝不会哪一个人而减缓速度。士兵必须奋战到底，教师必须教书育人，除非宇宙另有规定。

他险些就把那封信给丢掉了。它落在客厅桌上那堆越堆越高的垃圾邮件里——他和瑞雯都不特别爱好干净整洁。最后，是信封的质感吸引了他的注意。泽维尔庞大家产的继承人并不习惯于收到这样沾满泥渍的信件。他震惊地睁大眼睛，一股古怪的歉疚感传遍全身，他读着落款：中士E.兰谢尔。

这么说，他的信最终还是被读到了！而且他还收到了一封回信！带着一种出乎意料的狂喜，查尔斯大步跑回自己的卧室，无视了瑞雯生气的叫喊。她在指责他没有把门关上。这样的时候，谁还有心思考虑入室的窃贼？！他可不是每天都能收到在海外的陌生人寄来的信。如果说他的生活一度缺乏刺激与激情，那么现在肯定不是了。

橡木门闷响一声，查尔斯把自己锁在房间里。过会儿，他将向妹妹道歉。他清理掉床上的东西，然后把自己塞进窗台边的角落里。当初选这套公寓时，此处就让他十分喜欢，这里无疑是整个房子里最棒的地方。不过等躺好之后，他却觉出一种古怪的恐惧。

信里会说什么呢？士兵先生会不高兴吗？他是否期待着查尔斯寄给他点别的东西？他值得收到回信吗？毕竟里面可能写满肺腑之言，而这位年轻的教师在过去几周里想起寄信人的时间不超过五分钟。查尔斯埋怨着自己的傻气，把信封拆开。如果他怯懦到读都不敢读，那肯定什么都没法弄清楚。

他拿着那张皱巴巴的纸片读了一遍，又读了一遍，胸腔里升起一股紧张感，红嘴唇上却泛起微笑。这位兰谢尔中士，不管他是谁，读起来像世界上最好的人。查尔斯吞咽了一下，扑向书桌，把杂物堆到一边，寻找纸笔。他过会儿会收拾桌面的（也许吧）。现在他有封信要写。

_1960年3月24日_

_兰谢尔中士，_

_要说你的回信仅仅“使我惊喜”，那一定是本世纪最低调的说法。我没想到我自言自语的便笺能被读到，更别说被回复了！我得承认，这真是个令人愉快的惊喜。你肯定是个思虑周全的人。恐怕这正是当今世界所缺少的美德。_

_很高兴听说你喜欢你的包裹！我之前还在犹豫寄送清单外的物品是否会显得不合适，但我一向不乐意循规守旧。知道你很喜欢下象棋，让我觉得更有成就感了。与我心意相通！这是种有趣的游戏。国王们会在王宫里下，如果我没记错的话。我祈祷着你能至少找到一个会下棋的人。至于那本书，我非常抱歉。不过想到我们有可能成为朋友，我倍感欣慰。我会随信附寄一套我最爱的丛书，希望你还没读过托尔金*！_

_你的自白让我心疼，这样说是否会显得过于失礼，中士？你在外奋战，却无处可归，无法寻得安慰。这真残酷。如果这样说能给你带来一点抚慰，我自己的家也有很长一段时间算不上什么家。我妹妹和我从那里逃出来，找到了一处新家。我敢肯定，你也可以这样做。我坚信如此。_

_请原谅我的唠叨。我无法想象像你这样的人怎么会想了解一个学校教师的乏味生活，这让我受宠若惊。其实说来很怪，我向往这样的生活。你瞧，人们都期待着我跟随我父亲的脚步。他是位科学家，他的父亲也是。事实上，我自己对科学领域也非常感兴趣。我曾在哈佛和牛津大学学习生物和基因学，但最终发现那不适合我。_

_我总觉得我的时间应该用来直接帮助别人。又有什么比致力于培育我们的未来更合适的呢，对不对？当听说我退学来成为一名老师时，我的母亲——上帝保佑她那忧郁的心——差点与我断绝关系。但我并不后悔。这听上去也许颇为伤感，但这些孩子们就是我的生命。即便给我世界上所有的财富，我也不能放弃教书。这是否很蠢？_

_至于你提的关于科幻作品的问题，我得承认我与你同感。并不是说我不愿意享受一部好电影，只是没什么比书本更能为思维提供庇护。很多时候，阅读是能让我保持理智的唯一办法。这听上去一定非常可悲，鉴于你此时正如此勇敢地面对一场战争，但这是真话。书脊的封面间仿佛有希望连接。如若没有它们，世界将成为黑暗之地。_

_老天，看我啰嗦了这么多。如果你读到了这里，我得赞扬你。很抱歉。我亲爱的妹妹总说我很喜欢听自己说话。我猜对于写字来说也是一样。我希望你收到这封信时健康平安，而附上的小说能给你带来快乐，正如它们当初让我感到的那样。_

_希望你一切都好，_

_查尔斯_

_P.S.我认为你的生活不论从哪个方面讲都很难称得上“无聊”。即便是一位中士，也肯定有他最爱吃的食物吧？_

* * *

【*1】莎伦：查尔斯的母亲

【*2】J.R.R.托尔金：代表作《魔戒》、《霍比特人》等。


	4. Chapter 4

坦诚来讲，艾瑞克原本期待着自己将那封信寄出去，然后就此再也不牵挂它。只是一点转瞬即逝的联结，接着就回身参加那场他深陷其中的战争。这似乎是最好的办法，只可惜并不可行。在夜里，艾瑞克会伸手去拿那本已经被读过不少次的《永恒之王》，然后想起将它寄来的那个人。不知怎的，这人与他只通过一封短信相连，却显得比每个月经过他指挥室里的几十张面孔都来得更真实。

他认识了几个新兵，一些依旧跟在他身边，另一些则陆陆续续地被运回祖国。艾瑞克一度非常喜欢达尔文，他总能迅速适应新环境，脑子机灵，在最糟糕的时刻也心存幽默感。甚至当艾瑞克用沾满鲜血的双手按住他身上最严重的弹伤时，达尔文还打起精神开了个无力的玩笑，直到呼出最后一口气。

乔纳斯也很好。艾瑞克当上指挥官后最先接收的几个士兵里就有他。乔纳斯已经被送回家了，失去了一条腿，和他全部的乐观天性。阿扎泽尔倒在一次伏击中，被四溅的子弹击穿。塞巴斯蒂安被炸飞了，一个看上去很无辜的女人在背上藏了一颗炸弹。皮特被刺穿了肋部，在艾瑞克有机会喊出警告之前……

艾瑞克不再愿意去亲近任何人。当他们逝去后，留下的只有痛苦。艾瑞克回忆着他们谈起几个月后就能回家时脸上快乐的表情，感觉每个新增的伤亡都像一次失败。他们受的伤仿佛击在他自己身上。他总希望自己能及时赶到，以身代之。他无人可等，无家可归，而一想到这些年轻人被迫离开家庭，战死他乡，再也无法回到所爱的人身边，这念头带来的痛苦比死亡能带来的要多得多。

不。最好不要再亲近任何人。

不过查尔斯在大洋彼岸，安然无恙，这意味着艾瑞克可以和他接触。并非完全是对这个人特别有兴趣，而只是一种需要，需要知道在这片混乱与死亡之外，世界还留存有别的东西。

尽管艾瑞克非常渴望后续的联系，但他怀疑自己也许根本收不到回复。对方很可能只把通信看作是一次性的，即使收到回复也并不动摇。寄出回信一个半月后，艾瑞克拾起一只小包裹，心里淌过一阵谨慎的惊喜。他试图抑制住胸腔里迸发的那股乐观之情，提醒自己这可能只是另一个人发来的爱心包裹。

他坐在乱糟糟的帐篷里，迅速吃完那罐被称为食物的恶心的混合物，然后拆开包裹。当他认出那倾斜的字体时，脸上不禁露出微笑。他在空闲时间里把这样的字读过一遍又一遍。在信底下是几本新书，艾瑞克无视了它们，摊开信纸读起了查尔斯的文字。此时它们看上去要更重要。

他又一次有了那种古怪的感觉，信里的话与艾瑞克身处的环境是如此格格不入。不断叮咬他皮肤的蚊虫和汗水滴在眼皮上的刺痛感似乎与学校中的孩童和牛津学位离得那么远。这封信就像一扇通往外部世界的窗户，而在血流成河的战争与泥沼之中，他已经开始怀疑那个世界是否真正存在。

这次艾瑞克没再犹豫，他把脏兮兮的手往沾满泥渍的制服上擦了擦，拽过离自己最近的一张干净的纸。他展开它，将它带回自己的帐篷里。这样可以避开新兵们好奇的注视。

_1960年4月10日_

_亲爱的查尔斯，_

_我向你保证，收到这封回信使我感到和你一样的惊喜。我之前一直在想象你可能根本不会读到我的回复。我敢肯定，在第一次写信给我的时候，你并没想着要建立任何长时间的通讯关系。如果我这样做是在占用你的时间，那你也不必觉得自己有义务要一直给我回信。_

_象棋确实是国王的游戏，你说得对。如果我没记错，它曾是波斯贵族的必修课。当然那已经是几世纪以前的事，随着时间流逝，这种游戏肯定也被改善和翻新过了。我好奇最开始的规则是什么样的。原谅我的啰嗦，现今我很少有仔细思考的机会。在西贡*这样的地方，你必须当机立断，而非深思熟虑。_

_前阵子，我找到了一位能陪我下棋的人。磨砺自己早已生疏的棋艺实为一件乐事。我得承认自己开始时确实输了很多把，然后才再次摸清了这项游戏那优美的规律性。我希望自己能尽快再觅得一位棋友，鉴于上一位刚来没几天，就被送回了家。_

_托尔金的书是我能想象的最好的礼物。事实上我之前读过第一本，但一直没找到时间来读后面的两部。有时我会想起弗罗多和他的魔戒，遐想着他之后会经历些什么事。我很期待着能再次沉浸进书页的世界里，这部小说先前一度使我着迷。_

_你为我心痛，我不会把这看作一件蠢事，但我得告知你这全无必要。我不是那种需要有家可回的人。这荒蛮的雨林反倒更适合我，战斗于此也让我觉得满足。不过我确实理解那种归乡的渴望，很高兴你和你的妹妹最终找到了一个家，尽管我自己并没有如此的渴望。_

_这听上去也许颇怪异，但读到你谈及教育事业时字里行间隐藏的热情，着实使我感到惊奇。这里的很多人都是被强征入伍的，这并非什么秘密。每天我面对着这些士兵，知道他们一心只想逃离战场。我相信你为国家做出的奉献并不比我们哪个人要少。而且你这么做并非迫不得已——像很多士兵一样——而是发自内心、真心实意地投身于自己的行业中。这令人钦佩。真希望更多的人也能像你一样。_

_我得再次请求你的原谅；今天我过分啰里啰嗦了。作为这里的指挥官，我确实花了很大力气来保证自己看上去坚强勇敢、不可战胜。这是种愚蠢的想法。不过我手下的男孩已经受过不少惊吓与苦难，知道自己队伍的长官有能力保护他们，至少可以带来一些安慰。我因此也很有机会能展露出自己柔软的一面，恐怕正是对真情流露的渴望让我的信变得如此冗长。_

_感谢你的倾听，_

_中士E.兰谢尔_

_P.S.说实话，吃了太久这里的东西，我已经快要忘记正常食物的味道了。我也不记得自己最喜欢吃什么。不过我可以告诉你这个，我最喜欢的颜色是红色。_

* * *

【*1】Saigon：西贡，即现在的胡志明市。前越南共和国首都。


	5. Chapter 5

查尔斯不会，也 **不能** 允许自己期盼着收到回信。这实在是自私。兰谢尔中士正受着他难以想象的折磨，在异国的泥沼中奋战，这边的年轻人却无所事事、悠闲自在。简直如同某种宇宙间恶意的玩笑，上帝让他活得如此安逸，却把一位像中士这样的好人放到炼狱里受苦。一种古怪的羞耻感不断牵扯着他那骄傲的心，查尔斯尽力把它压在心底。他不该为不可改变之事而苦恼。这有害无益。

不，不。期盼总会带来失望。他转而全身心地投入于自己的工作。教室里从不缺活干。备课、领读、教育、分享。这确实辛苦，可也能带来前所未有的充实感，多少安抚了他良知上的歉疚。一位教师也许很难做出什么非凡的成就，但教书育人至少很有 _意义_ 。

当然，渺茫的希望并没能阻止查尔斯时时 ** _想起_** 艾瑞克——兰谢尔中士。大多数时间里，他专心工作，在白天里坚持着不让自己分神。他和大堂对门的麦考伊教授不知怎的一起被拉去组织了一场学校科技展。说实话，他很感激有这些事帮他分散注意力。因为一到傍晚时分，他的思绪就总会完全沉沦进另一个世界。

查尔斯从没去过越南——鉴于那里的政治境况，可能也永远不会去——只听过一些传闻。没有具体的细节，美国政府严密地掩盖着真相。但是纸包不住火。无数尸体被运回祖国，塌陷的胸腔前憩着的身份识别牌闪闪发光，这些都足以暴露残酷的实情。*

他的士兵是如此彬彬有礼、亲切友善，在信中对陌生人慷慨致谢。他们怎么能把他丢进那样恐怖扭曲的炼狱中？这是错的。他盯住天花板，把工作的压力抛到脑后，只想着兰谢尔中士能否平安归来。如果他不这样挂念他，那感觉简直像种罪过。世界需要更多中士这样的人。然而在查尔斯心底，他也隐隐希望着自己从没收到那封回信。因为如今他的依恋与牵挂与日俱增，对方却随时可能战死他乡，这实在让人难受。

尽管如此，当瑞雯在一天傍晚——眼神狐疑、撅着嘴唇——把另一封脏兮兮的信放到查尔斯的床头柜上时，他的心脏还是猛跳起来。距离他上次寄信只过去了五个星期！他敷衍地保证自己到时候会解释这一切，然后把妹妹打发走，请她去采购食物。出于某种难以解释的原因，他想要独自阅读兰谢尔中士的回信。

这封信让他心神搅动，呼吸急促，胸口又升起了那种熟悉的紧滞感。世上真有这么完美的人吗？查尔斯把书包倒空，四处寻觅信纸，脸上挂着的笑容如阳光般明媚。趁着读信时的暖意还在心口徘徊，他得尽快写封回信。

_1960年5月4日_

_亲爱的中士，_

_你的信让我感到前所未有的开心。请原谅我的直白，之前我确实从没想过要和一位军官成为笔友，但这主意立刻就打动了我。很高兴能收到你的回复，我也期待着收到更多。你冒着生命危险为国效力，我绝对可以匀出点时间来给你写信。_

_噢！我发现你的智慧不逊于英勇，中士。结识像你这样知识渊博的人真是让人耳目一新。波斯贵族，是吗？多有意思！我敢肯定父亲在下棋时给我讲过不少这样的轶事，可惜我早已记不清细节。往昔的安逸已成为模糊的回忆。真希望我小时候能更珍惜这样的时刻，嗯？我得读一读相关的书籍。象棋于我是如此亲切，多了解一些相关的知识肯定十分有趣。也许我还可以把它们教给孩子们。_

_听闻你棋友已经被送回了家，我很抱歉。不过他至少没被放进裹尸袋中运送回国，这让我稍感安慰。时刻恐惧于失去战友的感觉一定很糟糕吧。我无法想象。原谅我，我不该谈论这样的事情。你时刻都在被迫承受这样的折磨，我却贸然提及它们。真是失礼。_

_也许如果你哪天休假时来到纽约，可以顺便给我来个电话。天知道我多么需要一位通晓策略之艺术的棋友。我曾逼着一位朋友与我下过几盘，但他总不愿意认真钻研。瑞雯（我的妹妹，我不记得是否跟你提及过）则对象棋全无兴趣。她管它叫“老年人的游戏”，连规则都不愿意学。尽管我深爱着她，但我们确实非常不同。_

_很高兴得知你是托尔金的书迷。他的丛书使我百读不厌。它们的确容易让人着迷，是不是？他成功创造出了一整个世界。等想到了其它合适的书，我会给你一起寄过去。我也不想把包裹弄得很沉，让你拿不动，但这是我最起码能做的了。如果你愿意，也可以把它们借给你的战友看。你特别喜欢哪种类型的书呢？我的藏书颇丰富。_

_你的赞美之词让我受之有愧，我的朋友。近来我正试着全身心地投身于工作之中，至少让生活有点意义。我得向你坦白，我为自己此时身处的位置而内疚不已。脊柱的一处旧伤让我免于服役。而这实在很不公平。每一夜，我都能平安地回到家中，与此同时却有很多秉性正直的好人再也无法与家人团聚。你说我的工作和他们的一般高尚，这温暖了我的心。_

_请原谅我过度的分享。但我有这种古怪的直觉，知道你不会随意对人妄加评判，因此我可以放心地吐露心声。你似乎是个值得信任的人。_

_如果让我大胆地说，我认为你的部下能拥有你这样的长官，实在非常幸运。至少你有能力保证自己的安全。我也能觉出你是多么关心自己的战友。不会有比你更好的中士了。我十分乐意倾听你所有的想法与思虑。我可以做到这一点。_

_看来我总是没法写出一封长度适宜的信。很抱歉让你读到这样闲散唠叨的长篇大论。我该多加自控。一如既往的，我希望你收到这封信时平安无恙、健康快乐。你是一座灯塔，我的朋友。你光芒闪耀，而世界此时正需要这般明亮的火焰。_

_无上真诚，_

_查尔斯_

_P.S.我贸然附寄了一包果脯和干果。不多，但可以保存很久。不知道他们在那边都给你们吃些什么，希望这点调剂能帮你换换口味。_


	6. Chapter 6

日子一周周过去。时光在昼夜间流淌，艾瑞克的队伍则在越南的泥沼中流血。他时常想起查尔斯。查尔斯在做什么？今天他给学生们上了什么课？他读了什么新书？他过得好吗？

艾瑞克承认自己正把对方用作一种应对机制，一处庇护所。每到战争的残酷让他再难忍受时，这种方法能有效地让他的思绪远离战场。把意识聚焦于大洋彼岸让他更容易忘记地雷在战友脚下的弹动，忘记迫击炮迫近时杀戮前的尖啸。

对查尔斯的挂念使他保持清醒，帮他远离战争。他寻思着如果查尔斯知道了他的真面目后又会怎么想他。不是那个教养良好、兴趣相通、行文深刻的士官，而是一具穿巡于雨林中的暴力机器，满怀杀机，掠夺生命时从不迟疑。

也许是因为他自己的生命早已不值一文，艾瑞克发现他杀戮时少有心理负担。他残酷而高效，先发制人地扫清埋伏，屠戮敌人。艾瑞克开始擅长于无视部下们倒地时的惨叫，聚精会神于消灭敌军才更重要。停下来救助负伤的士兵，只会给越共以机会杀死更多战友。

艾瑞克如今已熟知要将刀刺入多深才能干脆地杀死一个人，他能从树丛窸窣作响中分辨出该朝哪里开枪。如果陷入绝境，他甚至可以赤手空拳地杀人。他双手上沾的血比奔流全身的血液都要多。而他不愿让那位大洋彼岸的教师知道自己这样的一面。

如果查尔斯认识了真正的艾瑞克，认识了这个为保护自己的部下而残忍屠戮的怪物，他很可能再也不会给他来信。

三个多月以后，新的包裹才来到艾瑞克手中。他的队伍先前与大部队失联了，一场伏击切断了他们的通讯。食物渐渐耗尽，敌军前所未有地迫近，他们孤立无援地奋战了整整三个星期。

队伍里一开始有二十人，而艾瑞克最后只带回来了七个。剩下的人都在艾瑞克掘的一座浅浅的墓中腐烂。他们没法把尸体一起带回营地。

艾瑞克拿着新的包裹和信件，心情前所未有的沉重。在他自己生活的这片炼狱之外，世界还在照常运转。这让他觉得崩溃。将近一个小时，艾瑞克盯住手里崭新的白色信封，感受着喉咙里梗塞压抑的啜泣，大脑挣扎着一遍遍提醒自己他已经安全地回到营地里了，不再被困在外面的泥沼中。没人来他的帐篷里打搅他。艾瑞克任由寂静在身边蔓延。死寂至少好过垂死者刺耳的喘鸣。

最后他终于用颤抖的手指拆开了信封，强迫自己把注意力集中于那处精神的庇护所。那是查尔斯的世界，不是越南。就好像沉溺于虚拟的仙境中，只不过这一个是真实的。保护这个世界，保护这种生活，正是他战斗的意义。

_1960年7月17日_

_亲爱的查尔斯，_

_求你，请叫我艾瑞克吧。我已经厌倦了被用军衔称呼，即使有一个人能用我本来的名字唤我，我也会很高兴。人们常把拥有名字的权利看作理所当然，忽视了蕴含其中的力与美，姓名独一无二，专属于自己。我失去名字的次数实在太多，这次很想将它保全。我曾被编成一串编号，我曾被当作一个军级，在这里我只拥有一个代号，方便他们在军用广播中联系我。只此一次，仅被你一个人，我希望你唤我作艾瑞克。_

_我相信有限的词汇难以表述你的来信对我来说有多重要。现在我正急需这样的东西，能提示我除了这场潮闷血腥的灾难外，正常的世界依旧存在。我不知道是何种命运的巧合把我们的生活连接在了一起，但我确实庆幸我们似乎都愿意与彼此保持联系。我发自内心地感谢你。_

_是你父亲教会你下棋的吗？我自己的棋则是我叔叔教的。当时我大概十一岁，刚刚搬到美国。我记得我们把一堆零碎的小饰品收集来当作棋子。因为我们买不起真正的棋盘。我婶婶的顶针是皇后，多余的纽扣来替代小兵。如果我没记错的话，国王由巧克力包装纸小心地叠成。将近十七岁的时候，我才知道了一副真正的象棋长成什么样子。_

_你无需为提及诸如我身边人的死亡之类的话题而道歉，也请别为了我的缘故而缄口不言。我向你保证，死亡在这里早已成为生活的一部分，我断不会因为你道出事实就感到被冒犯。我还不至于脆弱到无法直面自己身处的险境。_

_至于你说我去纽约时可以给你致电，我会努力记住的。不过鉴于目前战势的紧迫，我怀疑这计划可能无法成行。我甚至不确定自己是否还能回国，所以我也很少想到战后的事情。不过，我很乐意与你下一盘棋（不管你妹妹怎么说，它绝对不只是什么“老年人的游戏”），所以如果有一天我能再次踏上家乡的土地，我一定会到纽约去拜访你。_

_近来我的空闲时间很少，所以才刚刚读到托尔金的第三部书。我开始担心魔戒远征队的命运，托尔金的行文使我屏息凝神，全神贯注。说来奇怪，但这些书让我联想起了自己的处境。洛汗与刚铎在黑暗中奋战，获胜的几率微乎其微。我们的人则在这处雨林里战斗，境况如此艰难，让人快要忘记世界还有变好的可能。我希望托尔金最后能给他们一个和平快乐的结局，正如我期盼着这场战争的结束。_

_你问我喜欢什么样的书，如果非要选，我大概还会要奇幻小说。不过事实上我乐于享用各式各样的文字，每种类型的书都能让我沉溺其中。_

_我的朋友，请别为自己安全的处境而感到内疚。战争没有波及到你，这是一件好事。把你的名字加进那列苦难的名单，并不会让另一个人得以逃脱。你对世界施加的影响依旧比我能做的要深远得多。命运把你安置在那里，而非带你来到这里，不必为这样的安排而歉疚。_

_说实话，我很高兴你不在这里。如果你我在战场上结识，恐怕我根本不会花时间去了解你。_

_请原谅我的异议，可我确实认为我的部下有我的这样的长官，算不得多么幸运。我有能力保证自己的安全，并不意味着我的士兵们也同样安全。如果我能成为自己心目中理想的指挥官，伤亡也许远不至于如此惨重。有时候生与死的抉择只在一瞬间，而我总会长久地回顾这样的瞬间，花费几个小时回放那些片段，希望着自己当时的反应能更快一点，希望着我能及时赶到，把他们从枪口前推开。_

_我实在厌倦了生命从我手中溜走的感觉。而我又深知些垂死的人原本可以给世界带来更多价值——这让我更加厌倦。_

_实在抱歉。坦诚来讲，恐怕我现在状态很差，比以往更加郁闷。我本不想在诸如死亡这样阴沉的话题上喋喋不休，但近来它在我脑海中盘旋不去、难以摆脱。_

_我感觉自己还得向你道一次歉，因为这封信送到的时间可能比平时要迟一些。我的队伍先前与大部队失联了一段时间，这肯定让通信的周期延长了几个星期。真希望能有更便捷简单的联系方式，到我想目前我们只能知足。_

_希望你平安地收到这封信，_

_艾瑞克·兰谢尔_

_P.S.你寄来的果干看上去很美味。希望你别介意，但我觉得我的部下比我更需要这些，所以我把它们全分了出去。_


	7. Chapter 7

时间，查尔斯认定，是人类最残忍的造物。它可以被借用和售卖，交换和窃取，利用或浪费。时间极易流逝，因此显得特别珍贵。而且最重要的是，它似乎总不够用。不过此时对于这位年轻的教师而言，情况恰恰相反，时间如同指缝间粘稠的糖浆，层叠厚重，黏黏糊糊地把他困在当下。

查尔斯上次收到兰谢尔中士的信已经是三个多月前的事了。日子一天天过去，他也愈发觉出那种焦灼的痛感深入骨髓，每一时，每一分，每一秒都在逐渐加重。他早就放弃了压抑自己那孩子般的期待的努力。查尔斯把礼节和理智的判断力抛到脑后，任由自己对那位士兵的关心与日俱增。他真切地关心着他，至少期盼他平安健康。

担忧将他不断钳紧，撕扯着他的心，让他越发难以集中注意力。不仅是他的同龄人瑞雯，甚至连那些活力旺盛的孩子们都注意到了他的心不在焉。一得空，他的思绪就会漂越大洋，想着他亲爱的士兵此时境况如何，又为什么这么久都没有回信。

兰谢尔中士受伤了吗？被俘了吗？战况激烈到他根本无暇去做琐碎小事？亦或是一名教师的乏味生活终于不再使他感到新奇？查尔斯拒绝考虑死亡的可能性。即使是上天也不至于这么冷酷，把一颗如此温暖诚挚的心从世上抹去。如果说是恐惧催动着他每天傍晚迈着纤瘦的双腿奔向邮箱，又给他那车矢菊蓝的双眼镶上红边，让他夜里无法安眠，那对死亡的担忧肯定也不是引起它的原因。

带着那敏锐的洞察力、丰富的同情心和愤怒的倔强劲儿，瑞雯终于想方设法从她固执的哥哥口中问出了事情真相。在瑞雯执着得惊人的威逼利诱之下，查尔斯把自己与那位勇敢的军官的通信经过告诉了妹妹，但是藏起了信件，没给她看（那是 ** _他的_** 信，真见鬼）。她立刻朝他发了一顿火，他顺从地等她说完。只有他的妹妹知道他曾失去过什么，知道来自过去的阴影如何笼罩着他们。如果最坏的事情发生，年轻人也只能在她这里寻求慰藉。他由着她稳固的双臂揽住自己，让她柔软的怀抱帮他化解悲伤。他苍白的手指相互绞缠，紧握着一副颤抖的茶杯。

为了她和自己的理智着想，查尔斯决心谨慎地保持乐观。艾瑞克很安全。如果有时间，他就会写信。如果他没写，对这位古板无聊的教师来说也没什么不好。世界将继续转动，一如既往，翻篇前行。直等到那封饱经风霜的信封再次寄到手上，他才意识到这些自我安慰的话一点也没能说服自己。

他蜷缩到自己的海军蓝床罩上，双手颤抖着把那封信压在胸口。刚刚他不得不蹑手蹑脚地从瑞雯敞开的房门前溜过，提防着她的抗议。数月来的耐心（有待商榷）等待终于有了结果。尽管如此，他还是有点不敢拆开信封。他害怕继续通信，也同样害怕让它结束。

最后他还是用手指点住了信纸，眼睛在字句间流连，心里知道自己肯定会选择把它拆开。他实在没有足够的意志力去切断这种联系，这比让他停止呼吸还难。双颊挂着泪痕，脸上留有微笑，他探身起来去找纸和笔。如果这种笔友关系不论如何都将持续下去，那他至少要珍惜身在其中的每一刻。

_1960年8月12日_

_亲爱的艾瑞克，_

_写下这些文字时，我心中燃起了一种微妙的满足感，微笑把双颊都扯痛了。我知道这听上去绝对不合情理，但我觉得离你更近了。我想，同任何词语一样，名字中确实蕴含力量。从今往后，直到永远，你于我来说就是艾瑞克了。很荣幸能拥有这项特权。我向你保证，我会好好珍视它。不过我也想告诉你，你对我来说从不只是一个军衔。不论你的军级如何，我都对你饱有无限的敬意。_

_没有词语能精确地形容你的来信让我感到多快乐，艾瑞克。我自己的想法时常也惊人地荒唐，因此我多少能体会你的心事重重，但我也很为你担心。得知你平安无事，让我长出一口气。不论是什么麻烦让你的部队先前与外面失联，我都深感抱歉。请知道我的关心并无冒犯之意，亲爱的朋友。我天性爱操心。瑞雯曾亲切地把我比作母鸡。_

_不必为了这些信为我道谢。如果非要这样，那也应该是我感激你。我时常会沉溺于自己的思绪中，这是种讨厌的毛病。在我的小小角落之外还有大千世界，而你向我展示了哪里都有英勇无畏、秉性善良的人。我因此能够再次脚踏实地地思考，这都归功于你。为了这个，我和我的学生、家人，都该永远感谢你。_

_你那关于用零碎小玩意儿组成的棋盘的故事让我不住微笑。我没想到你竟然不是美国人！如果这么问不算太唐突，你的原籍是哪里？我是个土生土长的纽约人，但我小时候在英格兰待了太久，以至于大部分朋友都以为我来自英国。我父亲则是个彻头彻尾的牛津人，是他教给了我一切关于象棋的知识。恐怕我记不起他的其他事了。他总是很忙，而且在我很小的时候就过世了。_

_你的绝望让我心碎，我的朋友。我知道自己远没有断言的资格，但我坚信你能平安回家。这世界本就没有足够的光，我拒绝相信你的那簇火苗会被如此轻易地撵灭。即使我们一无所有，我们也总可以心怀希望。我尊重你对现实主义的需要，但我向你保证，我怀抱的希望足够分给我们两个人。我将一直架好棋盘等着你，直到你安全地回到美国。别和我争论。我的信念一向难以动摇。_

_所以，你是个奇幻小说迷！我会把这记下来，下次给你寄去的书将多得让你抱不动。你有把书借给别人看吗？我很高兴你终于有了足够的时间能够悠闲地读书。我知道接下来的情节有多紧张，所以不想冒险把结局提前透露给你。但我得说，托尔金能成为我最喜欢的作家之一是有原因的。你一定不会失望。_

_我得感谢你对我说的客气话。我总是无可避免地感觉自己逃避了从军的义务，没有像你和其他人一样参加战争，不算是个真正的男子汉。不过，我还是能从你的保证中得到一丝安慰，谢谢你。同样的，我也不得不反对你对自己的看法。你是个很好的人，艾瑞克·兰谢尔。我能真切地理解你，理解你觉得自己该为每个死去的士兵负责。一个卑劣的人不会如此关心别人的生死。你身处战争中，我的朋友。正如你自己所说，死亡无可避免。你不该这样自责。我确信你的部下会说，有你在他们身边，生活变得更好了。你比你自己想象得要更好。_

_永远别为了向我吐露心声而道歉。坦白来说，如果你为了我而压制自己的倾诉欲，反倒会让我觉得伤心。你有权利表达自己的情感。我也许没法在你身边给你拥抱，但至少可以提供一对倾听之耳。这是我的荣幸，我很乐于这么做，也永远期待着你的来信。_

_尽管我很乐意继续长篇大论地谈论你对这个世界来说是一份多么美好的礼物，但恐怕天色已晚。我正忙着装点大厅，准备零食。如果再不计划好今晚要如何举办孩子们的庆祝活动，恐怕我将面对一场全面失控的混乱。一如既往的，我祈祷你收到这封信时平安健康，也希望能尽快听到你的消息。_

_关心和祝福，_

_查尔斯_

_P.S.永远把别人放在自己之前。我当然不介意！毕竟它们是送给你的。我又为你随信附寄了一罐。请随意处置它。_

* * *

【1*】残酷的实情：越战时期，约翰逊政府故意向美国公众隐瞒战争将长期化，以及政府也意愿将其长期化的真相。


	8. Chapter 8

信件几乎刚一离开军营，艾瑞克就已经开始后悔了。他应该先等自己从前几周的伤痛中恢复过来，然后再动笔回信。艾瑞克无权把自己关于死亡和毁灭的消极想法强加给那可怜的教授。没人想要读到他见证部下死伤时感到的绝望与厌倦。

他的信似乎不过是一串打着沟通幌子的长篇大论的抱怨。艾瑞克决心在下封信里一定要记得道歉。前提是那思虑不周的行文没直接把那善良的教师吓退，让他干脆中断他们的通讯。艾瑞克寻思着查尔斯的底线在哪，想要让教师认定这些文字弊大于利，他究竟要在信中透露出何种程度的阴暗。

这对于艾瑞克来说并不是第一次了。他展露出真实的自我，却只把别人吓退。说到底，玛格达为什么选择离开？她从没向他解释过。所以艾瑞克只能得出这样的结论：她瞥到了潜伏在他肌骨之下的那头嗜血怪物，因此远远地跑开了。

怪物更适合生活在战火纷飞的西贡，发泄那股杀戮和毁灭的欲望。不知怎的，他特别擅长这些事。可事实是，每杀死一个人，艾瑞克的心都会为逝去的生命而痛——即使他会坚定地否认这一事实——只是在宏大的战争计划中，心痛向来毫无意义。

艾瑞克和他的部下渐渐从那次简短却惨痛的丛林伏击中恢复过来了。至少身体上的伤痕大都已经痊愈。有了源源不断供给来的食物，他们瘦削的模样逐渐复原，伤口和淤青的疼痛随时间流逝而减轻。伤势更重者则被送去了远处的营地医院。有好几个人建议艾瑞克再少去看看护士，但艾瑞克无视了他们。饥饿造成的憔悴的阴影还没从他身上消失，手臂上一道敌军造成的切口也没完全愈合，但除此以外，他很好。他还有任务在身，时间不能浪费在医护帐篷里。

即便如此，等下一封包裹送到艾瑞克手上时，他还是发现自己身处医护帐篷。艾瑞克恶狠狠地抗议说他们该放他回到战场上，但上司长官对他怒目而视，强迫他留下休息。先前，他在一次任务中途因为高烧而瘫倒在地。这显然无助于长官做出放他出院的决定。三个士兵死于他的骄傲。艾瑞克依旧模糊地记得他们的惨叫声，彼时他的手指正痉挛着在泥地里抓紧，试图逼迫自己重新站起身来。

他胳膊上的那道小伤口原本看起来是如此微不足道。但他猜这并非全无道理：伤口没得到处理，就会感染发炎。而这里污泥遍布，想保持伤口的清洁实在很难。他应该去看护士的，应该在溃烂发生之前就把它缝合好、包扎紧。

三个人死了。

艾瑞克活了下来，内疚的心却被死人的魂灵时刻纠缠。

他们中的一个订婚了。艾瑞克记得在夜里曾坐在篝火旁边，听他谈论自己亲爱的她，他眼里闪着亮光，让其余士兵嫉妒不已。

现在，高烧和感染终于都已经好转，艾瑞克坐立不安，急切地等待着让他返归前线的命令。他在这一周半里已经把托尔金的书看过了两遍。他每日躺在那张不舒服的小床上读书。尽管这些文字很美，但这种状态已经开始使他厌倦：除了读同一个故事以外无事可做。

所以当那位下等兵走进医疗帐篷，在一排排病床间漫步，给大家分发邮件，然后把一封小包裹砰地丢到艾瑞克的大腿上时，他的心激动地欢跳起来。

查尔斯干净的字迹正朝着他，艾瑞克开心地拆开信封。这次信来得很快，距艾瑞克上次回信只过去了三个半星期。他如饥似渴地读着纸上的字句。他想着这位了不起的人，身在世界另一边，认为艾瑞克值得自己花费时间，愿意与他成为笔友，不禁咧嘴露出一个温柔的微笑。

_1960年10月1日_

_亲爱的查尔斯，_

_看到我的名字被你写出来的感觉真好。当我读着那四个小小的字母时，忍不住笑了起来（我可能吓到了房间里的其他人，经常有人告诉说我笑起来像条鲨鱼）。不知怎的，只是信件抬头的一点小改变，就让我感到我们已经成了更亲密的朋友。我对名字的看重可能颇为古怪，但我猜这算一种本能。我不想用自己悲伤的过往让你徒增忧虑，但相信我，我依恋名字的概念，而且我有充分的理由如此。_

_不过我也发现自己从一开始就在对你直呼其名。希望这不会冒犯到你。你似乎从没告诉过我自己的姓氏，不然在被允许使用更亲切的称谓之前，我肯定会用姓氏来称呼你。你于我来说一直是查尔斯。_

_很抱歉我的失联让你担心了。相信我，我希望每天都能给你写信。事实上，在得到机会真正写回信之前，我已经在脑子里给你写过很多封了。这是不是很奇怪？每当有一些小事情发生，我都想立即告诉你。比如我发现的一只奇怪的小虫，在阳光下是绿色，阴影里却变作紫的。又比如那天我的靴子被黏在了泥沼里，我的部下全都笑了起来，最后我不得不只穿着袜子走回营地。不知道为什么，这些生活中单调平凡的小事却让我格外想与你分享。_

_你说我让你能脚踏实地地思考，事实上你也这样帮助了我，我必须得重申自己的谢意。正如你经常沉迷于自己的思绪中，我有时也会忘记世界不仅仅是脚下这处泥沼。你的来信就像一种证据，向我证明着除去湿热的空气与参天的绿树之外，世界的其余部分依旧存在。这能让我记起自己正为何而战。_

_你尽可以知道我的国籍，这算不得什么冒犯。只要你问起，我想我愿意告诉你任何事情。我生在德国，在那里住到了1946年。十一岁的时候，我的叔叔和婶婶带我来到了美国。事实上，我们在纽约也住过一阵子。我们之间的距离很可能并不一直像此时这样远。我想知道在你寄来第一封信之前，我们人生的道路是否在不知不觉中已经有过交织。_

_你充满希望的文字使人读来振奋。我无意再与你争论，因为我颇确信，我们的观念永远无法达成一致。我们此时身处的境况如此不同，没见识过战争的人也很难理解这样一个世界，每个拐角都潜藏残忍暴戾的杀机。也许你是对的，我会活到战争结束，但即便是那样，我也不确定自己是否会回到美国。我相信我已经在自己的第一封信（也可能是二封）中提到过，我早就无家可回。如果我能活着离开越南，我猜自己可能会想回到德国。_

_你寄来的第一本书现今已经几乎被我队伍里每个士兵传阅过了。但我颇自私地把托尔金依旧藏在自己这里。我已经将它们读完了，甚至还从一个部下手里搜刮来了一本《霍比特人》*，得以进一步探索托尔金创造的美妙的世界。阅读时，我可以从现实从逃离，躲进幻象的世界里。这些时刻弥足珍贵。你是对的；他的小说确实没让我失望。书中人物的命运数次陷入黑暗，最后却总能绝处逢生。_

_我不想回到美国，这心境也许正像书中的弗罗多*。他感到自己不再属于夏尔，因此最后选择前往不死之地。我觉得自己现在这副样子，也不再适合回到那个我曾称之为家的地方了。我很高兴能为国而战，必要时也会献出自己的生命。但这个国家已不再让我拥有归属感。_

_请原谅我，我的朋友，在这一点上又开始与你争论。我不愿反驳你的观点，但我发觉自己不得不再次提出异议。我无意要为所有死亡负责。有时人会死，而我不可能救得了他们。但也有一些人直接死于我的命令和指挥。对于这些，我必须承担全责。他们的死并非命中注定。如果我没做出些愚蠢的决定，死亡完全可能被避免。当责任很明显地落在我身上时，请别为我开脱。_

_谈及这样的话题让我的行文再次变得阴暗，好像还有可能再挑起一场争吵。恐怕我只长于战斗。我会试着提亮这封信的气氛，让它变得快乐一点。我想问问你孩子们正在庆祝什么？有那么多饰品和零食。活动举办得顺利吗？_

_我猜孩子们一定很爱你。你显然很关心他们。我失去了几年上学的机会。但当我上学时，每当遇到关心我们的前程、真正希望我们得到知识的教授，学习总格外让人快乐。你是个很好的人，查尔斯。我很高兴遇见你。_

_希望你一切都好，_

_艾瑞克_

_P.S.我还没决定好要如何处置这包新寄来的食物。我想这次我会自私一点，不再把它们全都分给别人，而是自己也吃一些。_

* * *

【1*】《霍比特人》：《魔戒》系列前传之一。

【2*】弗罗多：Frodo，《魔戒》中的人物。在完成护戒任务之后，他回到了家乡夏尔，只是身上留下的三处创伤久难愈合，时常复发。最终他选择离开中土世界，与精灵一起乘舟前往“蒙福之地”阿门洲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尔等poor ppl还在讨论这故事有多甜……如果你知道我们为查尔斯和艾瑞克准备了什么程度的虐心情节……  
> [译者注：其实在20章之前确实都挺甜的（抹泪）……至少和后面比起来的话……]


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我们决定给信件都标上日期，以便追踪时间，所以我刚刚回去给信全加上时间啦。和之前一样，超棒的查尔斯视角的章节都由askprofessorx为我们带来！

事后想来，在一段刚刚建立起来的脆弱友谊里如此迅速地向对方敞开心扉，似乎不算什么明智之举。不过查尔斯生来亲切，乐于关怀，不常受陌生人间礼节的拘束。他发现自己渴望与士兵分享生活中的一切趣事与琐事。他们之间横隔一整片大洋，艾瑞克却成功地时刻牵动着查尔斯的思绪。

查尔斯的心经常越过几千英里的海水，飘向士兵所在的彼岸。这种情况发生得越来越频繁，时候也越来越不合适。漫不经心地瞟着桌上的语法作业时，他寻思着艾瑞克是否收到了他的信。拖着沉重的脚步穿过拥挤的走廊，怀里抱着班里一大摞各式各样的课业书时，他思索着该挑选狄更斯的哪本小说寄给他的军官。和十六个（跑得特别快的）三年级孩子踩过地上窸窸窣窣的枯叶，你追我赶，放声大笑时，他脑海里却做起了关于潮湿水汽与茂密丛林的白日梦。

傍晚时分的日落也让他心不在焉。查尔斯早就改掉了下班-回家-倒头就睡的生活模式，现在养成了熬夜的习惯。他会捧起一杯格雷伯爵茶，舒服地蜷进大堆的枕头里，眼睛随意瞥向窗外熙熙攘攘的城市，成百上千的问题涌入他的脑海，简直要满溢出来。艾瑞克身体健康吗？吃得好吗？睡得怎么样？他还像上封信里写的那样忧郁吗？

他妹妹倒不再反对他们的通信了，这全靠一道命运的幸福转折。到学校探访过几次之后，瑞雯令人惊奇地爱上了他的同事。汉克与她很般配。他想着。厚厚的眼镜、斯文的举止、容易脸红的气质。查尔斯全心全意地支持他们。再说，一段初绽的罗曼情事正好也能帮他分散注意力。

近来他时常感到前所未有的孤独。他们的公寓里摊满着写到一半的信和成堆待读的书。年轻的教师性格迷人，身边却少有年龄相近的朋友。平时，查尔斯不是跟在一群咯咯笑的八岁孩子身后跑，就是同自己的妹妹待在一起。能和另一个成年人对话的感觉很好，即使他们交流的间隔有时要长达几个月。艾瑞克是他的知己，他不想失去他。

当然，这种情感绝不意味着他的生活就要就此停滞。学校里事务繁忙，冬天即将到来。查尔斯花在教室里的时间比平时都要多。那天傍晚，他努力地刮了一晚上小书桌上黏着的胶水渍，累得不行——说真的，手这么小的生物是怎么弄出这么大一堆烂摊子的——回到家时，却收到了一封新的信。

感谢瑞雯，她把那封沾有泥渍的信留在了他枕头上，显然接受了这个事实：不管她是否赞成，哥哥都会继续和士兵通信。查尔斯吓了一跳，接着一点时间也没浪费。他着急地把信封拆开，目光贪婪地在那如今已经熟悉的字迹上游走。天色渐晚，他也已经颇困倦，但他还是马上就写起了回信。艾瑞克绝对值得他牺牲一小时的睡眠。

_1960年10月28日_

_亲爱的艾瑞克，_

_万圣节前夜快乐！当然，我知道等你收到信的时候，节日肯定已经过去了，不过我还是要祝你快乐。这几天里，大家全都在讨论节日的事情。写这封信的时候，我的手上还满是南瓜味呢。今晚大部分时间我都在和胶水混战，现在手肘上全是。孩子们快乐极了，喋喋不休地计划着万圣节变装和不给糖就捣蛋。一想到他们那天会揣着满满的糖果来班里上课，我甚至有点害怕——他们现在已经够兴奋的了！_

_恐怕瑞雯也好不到哪去。我可以发誓，这姑娘比我的学生们更激动。我猜这也不能全怪她。她一直都很喜欢万圣节，而这一次，她终于有了机会，能逼着除我以外的其他人套上那些滑稽可笑的戏服。当然，我自己也还是要变装的。几个老师和我正计划着要打扮成行星。这看上去肯定会相当滑稽，不过我们正好学到了太阳系那一课。也许我可以延着轨道“飞”进大厅。_

_看我又在胡言乱语。你一定被我无聊到要睡着了。收到你的信总让我开心，艾瑞克！很难想象“鲨鱼的微笑”是什么模样（我这里有张照片，是一个人嘴里长了几排匕首般的尖牙。好吓人！），不过我很高兴能成为你微笑的原因。我猜，一副令人胆寒的笑容与你的工作性质颇为相称。_

_不必为我爱担忧的天性道歉。一旦被难以解决的忧虑所困扰，我常常会彻夜难眠。我把你看作我的朋友，这就意味着我会时时挂念你的平安。如果我是你，就不会分神在意我的忧虑。没人在意。我只是很高兴能知道你没事。_

_读到你说自己时常想着要写信，让我觉得开心。这一点也不奇怪。至少我希望如此，因为我和你的感受相同。我简直记不清自己潦草地记下过多少件趣事想要分享给你。若非出于矜持，我肯定已经把它们寄出去了。也因为我觉得除了教育工作者以外，恐怕没人会想知道我的一个学生像位小莫扎特般才华横溢，或者另一个孩子的阅读水平是如何远超同龄人的高。_

_噢！我也希望他们能给你发一双新靴子！你总不能只穿着袜子走来走去，是不是？_

_德国！多迷人！你还记得那里吗？那里是什么样子？真可惜，我到欧洲去了无数次，却从没造访过德国。多数时候，我父亲都在英格兰和法国办事。我们还去过一两次威尼斯。也许我该把自己的旧护照本翻出来，等有空的时候，多出去开拓一下视野。_

_请原谅我的鲁莽。你说得对，我对战争一无所知。我的意思只是，我无法忍受可能失去你的想法。在此类事上我一向努力保持乐观。这样想至少让我比较承受得来。我能理解你想要离开美国的想法。简单说，我希望你在哪里都能获得幸福。_

_真是粗心，我居然把《霍比特人》给忘了！只给你寄了年轻的巴金斯的冒险故事，却忘记了那部前传！不过你还是想方设法找到了一本，这让我开心。他们的旅途振奋人心，很高兴它们能在黑暗的境地里给你带来一点光。我想下次我会给你寄一本我最爱的C.S.刘易斯*的小说。我得提前请求你的原谅，因为它是部儿童书。但我的学生们都喜欢它。如果你需要那种能带你逃离现实世界的故事，刘易斯绝对能做到这一点。_

_我的朋友，你逐渐会发现我的性格颇固执，有时简直像头倔驴。但我不愿与你争吵。在这一点上，我想我们可以寻求和而不同。对我来说，你永远都是最英勇出色的指挥官。_

_我过了一会儿才想起你在信中提到的庆祝仪式是哪一个。恐怕我的记忆力已经开始减退了。看管一大群孩子的后遗症之一。那是一个小小的派对，用来庆祝新学期的开始。我们每年都会这么做。孩子们在派对上玩得很开心，我也是。只要有披萨和零食，他们总是兴高采烈。_

_说到庆祝，我必须在三十一号之前准备完毕。我得向你告别了，亲爱的艾瑞克。除去书之外，我会随信寄上一盒糖果。如果愿意，你可以同别人分享。我只希望糖果能保存到信寄到的时候，不要坏了。一如既往，我希望你收到信的时候平安无事，身心康健。_

_你的朋友，_

_查尔斯_

_P.S.我的名字是查尔斯·泽维尔。查尔斯·弗兰西斯·泽维尔。_

* * *

【1*】C.S.刘易斯：代表作《纳尼亚传奇》。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：这章有些ANGST。

这个月过得出奇平安顺利，让艾瑞克非常高兴。距离上次发生伤亡已经过去了很久，他开始感到安全，甚至花工夫去认识了几个新兵。其中一个名叫罗根，他表示自己乐意来学象棋以打发时间。

这孩子的棋艺起初糟糕透顶，基础概念学得很慢，学习走棋规则时简直更加费劲。但他的技术最终还是有了起色，而艾瑞克发现自己很乐意和他待在一起。年轻人性情冷硬、粗拙有力，几乎立刻就讨到了艾瑞克的喜欢。他是少数几个自愿参军的人之一，来时就自带着身经百战的气质。

在罗根和艾瑞克一起消磨时光时，他们谈话的尝试总以沉默告终。最后，两个人只是安静地下棋。艾瑞克想谈论文学和梦想，而罗根则对啤酒和笼斗更感兴趣。尽管如此，他们之间还是建立起了一种古怪的友谊。能在大洋此岸也拥有一个朋友，这种感觉很好。

几星期后，他们在艾瑞克帐篷进行的安静的象棋比赛就变成了不那么安静的爱的泄欲。艾瑞克沉醉于新情人身上那股慵懒的平静气质。这里面并不含什么实质的情感，只是亲近的、不守常规的友谊罢了。但他们两个都不愿意拒绝这样的时刻，为彼此提供短暂的欢愉。在这些时候，雨林消失进模糊的背景，而艾瑞克珍爱其中每分每秒。

他的思绪依旧经常期望查尔斯优美的行文，而非罗根唇瓣间偶尔吐露出的粗哑短句。但他尽力不去这么想。日子一周周过去，艾瑞克允许自己感到快乐，甚至怀揣起了希望，以为战争可能很快就会结束。

等到他们出去执行一场侦查任务时，现实才重新朝他碾来。

树丛窸窣轻响，动静并不比微风更大。接着涂抹污泥的面孔就从树叶后出现，子弹呼啸而过，艾瑞克的部队后退着寻找掩护。艾瑞克片刻后就反应过来了。他抽出匕首，朝进攻者冲去。

比起枪，他更常用刀。在污泥和水汽中枪械时常失灵；冰冷的金属刀刃却从未辜负过他。他把武器插进第一个敌人的身体里，温热的血流涌到他指缝间。然后是第二个人。当枪声再次响起时，艾瑞克本能地矮身闪躲。

他身后传来一声咕哝。仿佛空气被从某人的肺中强挤出来。接着是人体倒地的闷响。艾瑞克转过身，世界静止了。他太熟悉这种声音，清楚地知道它代表着死亡，听得比罗根深沉的男中音还要更清楚——他正嘟哝着叫艾瑞克的名字。

他那训练有素的队伍高效地消灭了剩余的敌军。两个人负了伤，但没有人倒下。

只有罗根。

艾瑞克在触碰到他之前，就知道他已经死了。

他知道自己从未在部下面前崩溃过，但他现在这么做了。他的手指绞进罗根制服的织物里，泪水顺着面颊滚落。他拼命摇晃着尸体，吼出一串语无伦次的荒唐指令。他命令罗根呼吸，命令他的心脏重新跳动，命令他起身和他分享一支雪茄，命令他脸上再次出现那该死的蠢笑。

士兵们尊重艾瑞克。他们看着他失控，但并未因此看轻他。过了一会儿，他们还推来一辆小车，把尸体运回营地。没人再提起这件事。幸好也没人试着安慰他。这时候安慰的话毫无益处，只可能引起愤怒的反抗。

这一天结束得和平时一样。只不过艾瑞克在公用帐篷里待着，阴沉地盯着没拆开的食物。他知道如果回到自己的帐篷，他会看见什么。罗根的靴子随意落在地上，几瓶半空的啤酒瓶被扔在一边。昨晚他们撂下啤酒，找了一些更亲昵的乐子。边上架着一副棋盘，上面落满死人的指印。

那颗本来应该击中艾瑞克的子弹杀死了另一个人。艾瑞克本能地弯腰闪躲，却不知道更重要的人正站在自己身后。

最后他还是回到了帐篷里，在帐口站了几秒钟，盯着里面的情形。接着一股狂怒攫住了他，他咆哮一声，把棋盘从桌子上拽下来，棋子乱糟糟地洒落在地。他将棋盘奋力摔到丛林里，又集起那些棋子，把它们也愤怒地远远地扔进树丛中。

他不愿意躺到自己曾和朋友分享的那张床上去，于是在地板上睡了一夜。第二天早上，他在地上发现了一只黑卒，不知怎的躲过了他昨天的暴怒。他安静地伸出手，把它捡起来紧紧握在胸口，试图抵御又一波啜泣的哽咽，通红的眼眶再次湿润起来。

就在前一天他还以为战争就要结束了，真让人难以置信。那天上午晚些时候，勉强振作起来之后，艾瑞克走进指挥官的帐篷，签了 **第二次** 服役承诺书。他下定决心要把这场战争打到底。

两天之后，一个包裹被送到他手里。艾瑞克的手指轻轻拂过信封的落款。本应如此。查尔斯应该是他和世界间唯一的联系。

他虔诚地打开信封，想着，想着查尔斯还活着。查尔斯会活着，查尔斯待在战争无法波及到的地方，非常安全。

_1960年11月15日_

_亲爱的查尔斯（·弗兰斯西·泽维尔），_

_万圣节在这里悄无声息地过去了。事实上，我几乎不记得自己在那天做了什么。和平时的日子没什么区别。多数时候，这里没人会庆祝节日。不过我乐于知道你很开心。我很想看看你打扮成行星的样子，一定非常有趣。孩子们在月初上学时肯定兜里揣满了糖果，希望他们没闹得太厉害。_

_万圣节一向是我最喜欢的节日。即使到了十几岁的时候，我依旧很喜欢变装。我还记得有一次朝自己的叔叔发火，因为他说我已经长大了，不应该再去玩“不给糖，就捣蛋”。要不是他告诉我这样做不得体，那年我很可能依旧打扮起来，出门要糖呢。我想我最后一次（那是16岁的时候）扮的角色是外星人。一个很符合刻板印象的外星人，大大的眼睛，全身都是绿色，时不时就冒出一句台词，诸如“带我去见你们的首领”之类的。_

_你的妹妹认识新朋友了？你赞成他俩的关系吗，还是你得时时注意，提醒他待她好些？不过希望你不会因此觉得孤单——瑞雯有了新男友，不再缠着你不放。_

_请务必放心地对我胡言乱语。我很爱听（或者是读，我猜）你讲些生活琐事。在这里不常有什么琐事发生，每天都大同小异。我渴望听听那些日子丰富多彩之人过的生活是什么样的。我向你保证，我很乐意倾听你的一切事情，从你的学生们，到你的妹妹，到你袜子的颜色。没什么会使我感到无聊。_

_据我所知，我的牙齿并不尖利。我想我只是笑的时候露出了太多的牙，因此吓坏了不少新兵。不过我发现这有助于我更快地树立威信，鉴于他们都害怕被我吃掉。我为你附上了一张照片，耳闻不如目睹。_

_尽管你说不必，但引起了你如此的忧虑，还是让我感到抱歉。即使这是天性使然，我也希望你别为我担忧。我同样把你看作我的朋友，而我没有担心朋友的习惯。_

_德国。我记得不少关于那里的事情，不过有时我情愿能自己忘掉一些。在我生命最初几年里，生活还算美好。但等战争爆发以后，像我这样的人的日子就不那么好过了。_

_你似乎游历颇丰。你有什么特别想去的地方吗？如果有机会，我很愿意去希腊探访。站在文明的废墟中，试着拼凑出它原本辉煌的景象，一定是种非凡的体验。_

_没什么好原谅的。你的所言都限于个人的经历，我不能因此怪你。如果我们的处境互换，我敢肯定我自己也很难想象死亡在这里是如何无可避免的一件事。不过我可以向你保证，我生性固执，绝不甘心轻易去死。也许这样的承诺能让我接下来的话变得好接受一些。_

_我不记得自己是否提过，但我的兵役开始去去年十一月份，到这个月底，我就该期满归乡了。不过最近发生的一件事让我想把这场仗继续打下去。所以我又签了一轮服役承诺书。无论如何，我喜欢这样想：我留在这里，就意味着一个年轻人得以留在家中，不用被强行推上战场。比起把另一个人拉进这样的地狱，我留下来，显然要划算得多。鉴于你在信中提过的担忧，恐怕这消息不会让你喜欢。我很抱歉，我的朋友。_

_我有一个请求，希望这不会太不方便。过去的几个月里，你似乎也乐意与我保持通信往来。我想知道如果请求你与我再做六个月的笔友，会不会太麻烦了？若没有你的信帮我保持理智，真不知道我会变成什么样子。_

_我听说过刘易斯的书，但从没有幸读过它们。别为它们是童书而道歉。我时常发现儿童书比成人小说要更富于乐趣，因为它们不受成人世界条条框框的限制。_

_我似乎唠唠叨叨地写了许多废话；我得承认，我确实把你看作一处避风港，能让我逃离此刻的生活。希望你能原谅我。_

_你出奇啰嗦的，_

_艾瑞克_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：感谢我的查查askprofessorx写了如此无与伦比的一章！

在过去的三周的大部分时间里，查尔斯的心情都糟糕透顶。这是造访维彻斯特会带来的典型后遗症。在过去五年里，他们达成了一种协议：他和瑞雯必须来宅邸过感恩节—— _为了面子，当然了。他们总不能让邻居怀疑泽维尔家家庭不和，算不上完美的WASP*之家_ ——但他们可以自由地决定如何庆祝圣诞节。这样的妥协，查尔斯认为，属于两害相权取其轻。忍过一顿晚餐，总比让不速之客带着那撅起的嘴唇和眯缝的双眼出现在（千万不要）他们的小公寓门口要好。

没错，这位风度翩翩的贵族青年早就习得了把自己的两个世界分隔开的艺术。不幸的是，他记忆中库特*那不加掩饰的评判和莎伦惯常的冷淡漠然依旧毫无改善。查尔斯爱他的家人。真的。但这喜爱颇为矜持，一般是寻常人留给远方亲戚的那种。和家人相处的时间越短，他就越喜欢他们。这是道微妙却准确的定律。

即使是工作也没让他低落的情绪有多大的改善。他热爱自己的事业，珍视自己的每个学生，但每年的这段时间都很难熬。寒假就要来临。他得编写试题，完成教学任务，还要准备节日策划。日子一天天过去，学生们的心情越发激动，也越难控制。他当然不怪他们，可这也并不意味着他从没不止一次地想朝他们丢粉笔头。

在这些烦闷的时刻里——忧郁渗进他每寸思绪中，如同浓雾悬停于静水上——他习惯性地想要在阳光明媚的瑞雯身上寻求慰藉。然而最近，他那眼神明亮、满头金发的庇护所永远黏在一个汉克·麦考伊身后。但查尔斯并不后悔，依旧支持他俩相恋。瑞雯很快乐，这几年来前所未有的快乐，让他的哥哥也受了感染，不住微笑。不过，他还是会想念那种……亲密无间的感觉。

在这一切之中，他始终不变地想着艾瑞克。一有空闲，查尔斯就发现自己正思念着他亲爱的士兵，他被这些思绪鼓舞、安慰、惹恼。兰谢尔中士，坚定英勇、慷慨善良，肩负重担，同时还挂念着自己的部下。他远离家乡，被困在烈日下的泥沼中。而泽维尔先生对自己的家庭的抱怨又是多么小器啊。至少他还 ** _有_** 个家庭！

这类坚定的自省心让查尔斯得以一直维持住脸上拿来打发家人的假笑，直到下一封信件到来。查尔斯把它带回自己的卧室里，蹦蹦跳跳像个男学生，将信封恭敬地平衡在自己张开的手掌上。查尔斯把那惯常的心悸的犹豫被抛到脑后，用生着淡雀斑的手指飞快地展开饱经风霜的信纸，双眼如饥似渴地盯住那熟悉的笔迹。

渐渐地，仿佛破裂的气球发出轻微的“嘶嘶”声，他肺里的空气全被挤了出去。这些句子字字沉重又教人疼痛，如同一条毒蛇，一路爬到了他的胸腔里，让他觉得呼吸困难。第二轮兵役？在查尔斯那样求他保证自己的安全之后？他倒回床上，把纸张按在心口，没去管信上其余部分的内容。

一溜相片的白边滑出来，吸引了他的目光。他弯腰把它捡起，并非出于渴望，倒更像种本能。他已经忘记了艾瑞克在说到自己要继续服役之前还写了些什么。结果这天晚上第二次，年轻的教师发现自己的呼吸停滞了。他的士兵很 ** _美丽_** 。不仅仅是上帝精心雕刻的轮廓和锋利清晰的下颌线。在那——确实露了挺多牙的——笑容之后还藏着一种莫名的温柔暖意，强烈地吸引着他，如同塞壬之歌诱惑着水手。

查尔斯把那自己都没察觉到的对艾瑞克的冷落心搁到一边，再一次找出了钢笔和信纸。

_1960年12月7日_

_亲爱的艾瑞克，_

_自我上次写信以来，似乎又有一个节日匆匆过去了。你没有机会庆祝它们，真是可惜。我得寄去一包小红莓干来补偿你。遗憾的是，我的感恩节过得并不那么快活。我从来都不喜欢一年里的这个时候，总有些泽维尔家族的琐事需要处理。我更喜欢万圣节的轻松愉快。想到你打扮成鲜绿色外星人的样子，让我笑了好一阵。_

_至于那张照片，谢谢你把它寄来。你的笑容很可爱，一点也不像我想象的那样可怕。我总觉得你对自己的部下肯定不是这么笑的。真奇怪，我一直把你想象成一位饱经风霜的老兵，结果你看起来绝不超过三十岁。本着公平的原则，我也塞了一张自己的旧照片给你。每当有人问起它，我都解释说这是我妹妹最喜欢的相片。我想这是在凡尔赛度假时拍的，但我记不大清了。_

_瑞雯确实正在和人调情。坦白讲，不仅仅是调情。他是我的同事。一个好人。正直善良。我很支持他们的感情，只不过她近来越来越不黏人了。少了她喋喋不休的纠缠，我们的公寓似乎空荡得令人沮丧。但我还是为她高兴。真的。他待她很好。_

_如果你坚持，我的朋友，我还会继续给你讲述一位纽约教师每天的新奇历险。你居然乐意倾听我的唠唠叨叨，确实让我受宠若惊。不过最近没有什么值得一提的趣事。孩子们在帮我制作装饰教室的冬日饰品，简直没完没了。如果能再也不用看见任何一片剪纸雪花，我就心满意足了。还有，我今天穿的袜子是蓝灰菱格的。超有趣，我知道。_

_你的性格似乎和我的一样固执，艾瑞克。即便毫无必要，我接受你的道歉。感谢你周全的考虑，给我写信来向我保证你平安健康。这确实是我对你想要求的一切。不过我也很想听你讲讲自己的故事。我发现它们颇引人入胜。_

_如此的话题转折似乎有些许生硬，但我想鼓起勇气问问你关于德国的事情。如果这不算太过冒犯。你说战争对“像你这样的人”来说是场灾难。你信仰犹太教吗，艾瑞克？我几乎害怕知道答案了。我想象不出在那样的时候，你的生活会是怎样的。如果你觉得我过问得太多，请务必告诉我。我只是想了解更多关于你的事。_

_让我们聊些不那么沉重的事情，我旅游的次数已经够多了。最近几年里，我很少再四处出游，毕竟这边有学生在等着我。不过我也确实想探索更多的世界。希腊听上去美得无与伦比。我一直很想去看看秘鲁的废墟。新鲜的山间空气和厚重又可触及的历史遗迹听上去相当诱人，是不是？_

_如果我说你的第二轮服役不让我感到难过，那肯定是在撒谎。但我不会怪你。如果非要说的话，我敬佩你的坚韧与英勇。你是个坚强的人，我的朋友。比绝大多数人都要坚强。请向我保证，你会照顾好自己？如果能知道在这场艰苦的战争结束前，你能一直努力保证自己的安全，我会多少感到些安慰。_

_你无需问我我们的通信是否能继续下去。当我说我乐意收到你的来信时，这些话乃是发自内心。知道世上还留存有如此的美好与温暖，使我觉得慰藉。给你写信永远不会让我感到麻烦，我会继续跟你喋喋不休地讲述关于生活和工作的琐事，直到你要我停下为止。我是你的朋友，艾瑞克。只要你愿意，我永远都会是你的朋友。_

_我相信我刚刚听见瑞雯进门了。我最好快点出去抓住她，以防她再次溜走。请告诉我你还想读哪本小说。我的书房资源充沛。希望你平安地收到这封信，我的朋友。_

_你思维混乱但满心好意的教师，_

_查尔斯_

__

————

【1*】WASP：White Anglo-Saxon Protestant的简称，是指盎格鲁撒克逊新教徒裔的、富裕的、有广泛政治经济人脉的上流社会美国人

【2*】库特：查尔斯的继父


	12. Chapter 12

11月5日来了又走，就像他队伍里的士兵一样。但等艾瑞克在日历本上做了标记，把那一天圈起来，打一个叉，代表着他又战斗了一天时，心里还是吹过一阵疼痛的风。他已经在这里待了整整十三个月，时光飞逝，又仿佛停滞不前。时间的规律就是如此离奇。不论如何，日历上的这个小圆圈不再意味着他的服役完毕；只代表着新的一天即将开始。

再过六个月，他将又一次面临相同的抉择：离开，还是留下来继续战斗。艾瑞克对查尔斯说的话是真心实意的。与其让一纸入伍书把某个十八岁的孩子拖入战场，还是他继续留下来比较好。这样更公正。如此一来，艾瑞克的存在，艾瑞克的 ** _生命_** ，对于另一个人的生活来说就是有意义的。

艾瑞克第一千次许愿，希望信能送得快一点。当然，他理解国际邮政面临的困难，尤其是这样的战争区。但这种理解并没让信与信之间的漫长等待变得更好受。很经常地，一有什么值得和查尔斯的事情发生，他的手指就渴望地伸向笔杆。

不过在大多数这样的时刻里，艾瑞克都不会真的去拿纸笔。他的手转而伸进口袋里，攥紧那个单只的黑卒。那套棋盘里只剩下这个了。棋子有棱角的轮廓已经变得圆润光滑，因为艾瑞克的手指在它表面上摩挲过太多次。他握着这单只的卒，甚至不确定自己究竟在哀悼什么。罗根在他的生命中匆匆而过，灿烂明媚，却转瞬即逝。也许他哀悼的只是又一场失去，他和世界间又少掉了一种连接。

一个又一个月过去，艾瑞克无法否认，他那人性的那一面正在流失，他对周围的生命视而不见，毫不在乎。罗根，那副棋盘，他们曾是 ** _真实_** 的。如今，查尔斯再次成了他生活中唯一真实的部分，而艾瑞克一想到自己如此轻易地就扔掉了象征他们友谊的那副棋盘，就感到愧疚和哀伤，两者程度相同。一只孤单的黑卒无法代替整副象棋，正如同艾瑞克与现实的那种试探性的联系远远比不上他曾经拥有过的真正的生活。

又一周过去了，日子熔化在一起，变作炎热又泥泞的一长串。艾瑞克惊喜地收到了查尔斯寄来的新包裹，这次比他想象的快多了。他猜测着是因为假期的临近让邮递员们更卖力地递送起了邮件，把它们一股脑全塞给部队。

他摸出信封里还多装了点东西，于是在读信之前把它抽了出来。是一张照片。他瞥了一眼，瞬间屏住呼吸。这位年轻人难道就是那位一直在给他写信的教师吗？艾瑞克把相片放到旁边，开始阅读信纸上的文字，查尔斯的笔迹一如既往地干净。他读到教师写到孩子和生活的那部分，对着信露出一个温柔的微笑。

艾瑞克盯住其中一句话，一个念头在脑海中闪过。他从口袋里掏出一把小刀，展开它，一边抽出一张白纸。几次尝试之后，艾瑞克用匕首成功地做出了一幅颇具观赏性的作品。肯定远远比不上用剪刀做的，但也算可以。艾瑞克咧嘴一笑，开始做更多片。

他满意地做出了一小堆，然后又抽来一张纸，把匕首叠回去揣进口袋。这次，他拿笔对准了信纸，字母从笔尖流泻而出，这些单词小小的，又私密，只独属于他和查尔斯。

_1960年12月16日_

_查尔斯，_

_你说得对，当然。我们这里毫无节日气氛，这很可惜。不过我用自己的方式尽力弥补了一点，相信你会喜欢。看到你如此热衷于纸片雪花，我忍不住为你做了更多片。它们肯定比不上你的学生们剪出来的，但你很明显还需要更多。所以我依旧决意这么做了。记住，我只是在寻找节日气氛啦，我的朋友。_

_如果我想知道泽维尔家族的节日氛围为什么会那么紧张，会显得特别失礼吗？瑞雯听上去是个好女孩，所以我想是其他的家庭成员给你带来了困扰。无论如何，我希望你的节依旧过得开心。_

_正如你把我想象成饱经风霜的老兵一样，我得承认，我也曾以为你是位年长的终身教授。我猜我们两个都没想过要询问年龄这样简单的问题。我今年二十五，不过到明年一月份，就要二十六岁了。我在十八岁的时候参军入伍，在军队里待了很多年，才到了指挥官的位置。我记得听你说过自己既上过哈佛大学，也去过牛津大学，既然你现在在做教师，那你一定很年轻的时候就入学了。恐怕我此时正在给一位智力远超于我的人写信。我肯定不及你那样聪明，只希望我没把这一点暴露得太明显。_

_为了信息交换的公平起见，我会告诉你现在穿的袜子是白色的。或者说它们曾经是白色的。这里的一切织物都会被污泥渐渐染棕，不管洗多少次也没用。_

_不管你自己如何否认，我觉得你转换话题的方式已经够巧妙的了。询问我关于德国的事算不得冒犯。那些经历远算不得愉快，但我记得自己曾经说过，我会对你完全敞开心扉。我依旧坚持这一点。如果你真的想知道，我会把这些事与你分享。正和你猜想的一样，我的家人信仰犹太教。当邻居决定向纳粹S.S.*揭发我们的宗教信仰时，我刚满六岁。无须多言，但就连我如今身处的战场，也比我们过去待过的集中营要好不少。那里的阴暗恐怖我不愿多提，直到现在，它们还时常在我的噩梦中回映。_

_我在四年之后被救了出来。但我的父母没有这么幸运。我之前提过自己的叔叔和婶婶；他们与我实际上并没有血缘关系。不过在那漫长的集中营里的岁月中，是他们尽可能地保护了我。等战争结束，集中营被解放之后，一等我恢复了足够的健康，可以旅行，他们两个就带我来到了美国。_

_我希望有一天你能有机会造访希腊和秘鲁，或者其它任何你想去的地方。世界是如此多彩，而你像那种能欣赏每处奇景的人。从你透露出的乐观精神来看，我相信你甚至在越南的战火中也能发现美处。你肯定是第一个成功这么做的人。_

_是的，查尔斯，我当然会照顾好自己。如果我能在这里活过十三个月，我想再来六个月也伤不到我。除此之外，死去未免太过可惜。如果我死了，我会很想念和你的通信的。若有可能，我相信自己余生都乐意听你“唠唠叨叨”地描述你的生活。我发现我对你的依赖早已超出了预想，而我想要和你继续做朋友，直到有一天你彻底受够我为止。_

_你的朋友，_

_艾瑞克_

__

————

【1*】S.S.Office：德国纳粹党党卫军


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：再次感谢亲爱的askprofessorx的优美行文。  
> 又及，这章是有配乐的！请去边哭边听Marianas Trench的《Beside You》——因为据askprofessorx说，这正是查尔斯想送给艾瑞克的歌。

精疲力竭的感觉将他紧紧拥住，劳累深入骨髓、让人难以招架。查尔斯确信自己至少需要一整个一月份的时间来休息，才能勉强恢复活力。熊在这一点上就想出了有用的对策，它们会冬眠。若教授也有休眠过整个冬天的能力，他肯定早就这么干了。

幸运的是，虽然劳累，但他过得还算舒服。十二月带来一阵庆典的旋风，把他从一场任务带到另一场，几乎没有休息的时间。不过他享受其中，毫不后悔。正如承若的那样，节日带来了欢声笑语、捷报与祝福。查尔斯不可能要求一个比这更好的假期。

秋季学期的期末季并没像他害怕的那样艰辛。他的学生们担心着如果自己不乖乖听话，收到的圣诞袜子里可能塞满煤块，因此表现像一群小小天使。他们轻而易举地掌握了最后几个单元的知识，得到的分数几乎是全年最高。小教室的墙壁上挂满小彩灯，闪烁如同蛋糕糖霜，而温柔善良的年轻教师脸上露出的微笑比这些小灯还要灿烂，他给自己的学生们带来了在冬天能觅得的最大的快乐。洒满闪粉的手工和即兴的雪球大战让他每天都精疲力竭，又幸福无比，笑个不停。

瑞雯也让他每晚都没法睡饱，她拽着他从一个派对赶往另一个。在员工圣诞舞会上，她甚至想方设法把一向不善社交的麦考伊先生也拖了过来。查尔斯发现，参加这场舞会，是他这么久以来做出的最好一个决定。就着大杯蛋酒和糖霜曲奇，校长向这群老派的教师们介绍了学校的新成员。莫利亚·马克塔格雷特小姐面容和善，智力过人，几乎像潮水般立刻把他吸引了过来。

这一对儿很快成为了好朋友。不是莫利亚在他的沙发上讲述教学计划，就是查尔斯到她整洁的公寓里啜饮薄荷茶。能和另一个成年人聊天的感觉很好。她如此理解教育的复杂与美，几乎不逊于他！即使是他们之间时常陷入的沉默也不会让人觉得空虚。他的心疼痛地寻求陪伴，而莫利亚正好填补了寂寞的空隙，至少填满了一部分。

这种日益增长的友谊却没能把查尔斯的思绪从他亲爱的中士身上移开。真要说起来，他的心反倒更常飘到大洋彼岸去了。往钱包夹里那张珍贵的照片上一瞥，就能让他觉得思念。他渴望分享古怪的小笑话与有趣的轶事，时常会把它们匆匆写下来，以免写信时忘记了。等到他想挑选礼物和下一封信一起附过去时，他甚至转向莫利亚的帮助。多亏了她锐利的眼睛，让他发现了那件小饰品。纯银的小小国王，棋子上缠绕着深红缎带，舒服地立在他手心。他不确定这艾瑞克能拿这只无用的小物什做什么，鉴于他身处越南的丛林中，不过他觉得这肯定能让他露出微笑。这一个原因就够了。

圣诞节令人愉快。照着一向的传统，他和瑞雯捧着冒气的热可可，舒服从窗户里望出去，欣赏笼罩在淡淡银辉中的城市。他们决定等会儿再交换礼物，汉克和莫利亚很快也来了。热闹的公寓里充满欢声笑语，比壁炉里劈啪作响的火焰更温暖。他妹妹想方设法把他们都灌醉了，醉到足以认为高唱颂歌是个好主意。他们双颊粉红，身心都被温酒与友情温暖着，一遍遍高唱起《平安夜》和《铃儿响叮当》，直到日落。

尽管他的节日过得很开心，查尔斯最好的礼物却在第二天才寄到。他露出微笑，面容像阳光下的新雪般被点亮，一边急忙拆开了信封，甚至没来得及把门关好。接着他猛吸了一口气：一片纷飞的白色翩翩洒向前厅。教师过了一会儿才意识到，这些落到他毛绒地毯上的纸屑实际上是小小的剪纸雪花，又过了好一会儿，他才明白过来这是 ** _为什么_** 。他大笑起来——一阵大声的、教人全身发抖的笑，平时他几乎不允许自己发出这种声音——瑞雯好奇地扬起眉。“厚颜无耻的坏家伙。”

查尔斯向她保证自己过会会解释，然后把地上的纸片集起，几乎是冲回了自己的房间。艾瑞克的信让他开心得不住咧嘴微笑。他一点时间也没浪费，飞快地找出节日贺卡，天蓝色封面，饰以剪纸雪花（当然了）。他落笔写了起来，脸上的笑容一直没有消失。

_1960年12月26日_

_圣诞节快乐，艾瑞克！_

_或者“光明节快乐！”要更合适一些？我好像从没问过你是否信教。我猜“节日快乐”总没错。节日快乐，我的朋友！看来我们不仅固执的程度相当，幽默感也很相衬。收到你可爱的雪花让我非常开心。它们带来的那些关于沾满手工闪粉的小手的回忆也令人愉快。你的节日精神教人羡慕，感谢你愿意拿它来感染我。_

_又一次，邮政系统的延迟让我只能给你送上迟到的祝福。希望你和你的战友在圣诞节至少得到了简单的问候。那天总不能也像其它日子一样匆匆而过。我给你随信寄送了一件小礼物，希望它能为你脸上带去鲨鱼之笑。请务必告诉我，近来你还用自己的笑容来吓唬新兵吗？那景象总能逗乐我。_

_你的好奇心不会冒犯我，我的朋友。我自己也不止一次地缠着你的过去问东问西。是的，瑞雯是我在世界上最爱的人，但这种爱实在延伸到我其余的家庭成员身上。你瞧，父亲去世后不久，我母亲就改嫁了；我的继父待我们两个继子并不是很好，他的儿子也一样。近几年来，冲突不再那么——激烈了，但糟糕的回忆依旧徘徊不去。我早就原谅了那些事情，但我猜我的妹妹还没放下它们。不过不论如何，那都已经是很久以前的事了。我想可以不必再提。_

_让我们谈点愉快的事，我的圣诞节过得很开心。我与我的妹妹，她的男友，和一位新朋友一起共度了节日。我想你会很喜欢莫利亚的。她是个亲切的姑娘，尤其幽默。我们的学校雇她来教四年级。我随信附寄的那一小罐薄荷茶叶就是她送给你的。_

_噢！我想起来了，我还该告诉你，我今天穿的袜子上印满了小小雪人。幼稚可笑，不过它们是瑞雯送我的礼物。_

_得知你也以为我比自己的实际年龄更长，让我觉得很有趣。我的家人和朋友经常称我为“老气横秋的家伙”。所以我想他们会觉得你的猜测有理可循。事实上，我今年二十三岁。我十六岁时被哈佛录取，但我实际也不算特别聪明。在童年大部分时光里，我都忙着埋头读书。在牛津度过第一个学期后，我就从那里退学了（我的继父气得不轻），此后就一直在教书。_

_噢，艾瑞克。我说不清自己是为你的经历感到心碎，还是更觉得骄傲：你挺过了这一切，长成了如今这样优秀的人。请原谅我鲁莽的问题，也感谢你对我的信任，对我分享了自己的过去。我会好好珍惜你的信任。你的叔叔和婶婶听起来真了不起。我想你一定很感激他们。对我而言，家庭间的联结远比血缘关系要深刻。_

_你的赞美简直让我觉得心虚啦，我亲爱的士兵。我唠唠叨叨绝没有那么大的价值，不过我还是会继续喋喋不休下去的。感谢你的承诺，答应我会保证自己的安全。我会牢记你的诺言。相信我们的友谊将持续很长一段时间。_

_我快要把这张贺卡写满了，这意味着我该写上结语了。一如既往，我希望你收到这封信时心情愉快。保重，我的朋友！_

_最最热烈的问候，_

_查尔斯_

__


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的查查告诉我下一章会微虐，所以现在请尽可能享受这轻松快乐的一章吧！

艾瑞克还模糊地记得去年的圣诞节，它悄悄溜走，无人庆祝。今年他则花了半天的时间神游，想着查尔斯正在做什么。他一次次地把口袋里查尔斯的相片掏出来，盯着它看，用手指摩挲边沿，小心地不让污泥沾染上那灿烂微笑的人像。

这也许算不得什么很好的庆祝方式，但艾瑞克享受其中。圣诞节那天，丛林间的部队里弥漫着一股古怪的宁静气氛，并不惹人讨厌。为了让查尔斯感到骄傲（他知道那位教师会希望他庆祝节日），艾瑞克主动走进灶房，花了一小时的时间施展他的烹饪技术。在荒野中少有做饭的机会。

这称不上一顿盛宴，但在艾瑞克的努力下，军用配给的确变得更美味了些。他的几个部下发起了善意的牢骚，抱怨他怎么不早点下厨房。一位下等兵，斯科特，甚至勇敢地朝兰谢尔中士丢了一只汤匙，命令他以后提高做饭的频率。连平日负责烹饪的那两个人也恳求地望向艾瑞克，请他今后多来帮忙。

艾瑞克提醒自己要把这件事告诉给查尔斯。毕竟，这都是那位教师的错。不过他并没真的被惹恼。轻松的对话和好吃的食物的确给这里增添了一点圣诞气氛。

几天的宁静之后，他们又遭遇了一次突袭。但只有几个人受了轻伤，所以艾瑞克把这看作一场胜利。随着新年的脚步临近，艾瑞克的思绪更经常地漂洋过海，挂念起彼岸的朋友。那位教师在节日里做什么呢？他享受假期吗？他收到了艾瑞克的信没有？

他想象着查尔斯收到雪花时脸上的表情，不禁发出一声低笑，急忙把它掩饰成一阵咳嗽。即使那已经是几个周前的事情了，他依旧觉得这主意很机灵。谁知道呢，他居然能用一把小叠刀刻出相当不错的纸片雪花。

新年的丛林中当然没有焰火表演，但艾瑞克还是在半夜里盯着表盘等待新年，秒针跳动到新一轮时，他闭上眼睛许下了几个迫切的愿望，绝望地期盼它们都能成真。他希望自己能活下来，自己的士兵们也能活下来。他希望他能亲眼见到查尔斯的笑容，能和他下一盘象棋。

不知从哪一刻开始，他那退役后离开美国的想法已然转变。即便萦绕着不少糟糕的回忆，此时看来，那片土地也突然变得有吸引力了起来。他寻思着等到和艾瑞克见面后，查尔斯是否还会愿意和他做朋友。他清楚地知道书信并没能展露他那阴暗的一面，因此担心一旦不再有大洋将他们隔开，查尔斯就会看透他真实的内里。

固执、傲慢、易怒，待大多数人的态度都很糟糕，绝不像对查尔斯那样友好。

算不上一位迷人的朋友该拥有的性格要素。

等收到下一封信时，艾瑞克已经忘记了一大半想要和查尔斯分享的事，但很快就冒出几十个新点子。他在公用帐篷里把信封拆开，饥渴地读完了它。他咧嘴笑起来，颇像一条鲨鱼，离他最近的几个士兵吓得朝后缩了缩。接着他又读了一遍，逐字逐句，体验着心中收到教师来信的喜悦。

最后他终于腾出手来，放下信纸，好奇地打开旁边附寄的小包裹。他无视了那罐薄荷，径直伸手握住那枚光滑的银色小棋子。他小心地把它从盒子里取出，修长的手指抚摸过顶上系着的红色缎带。鲨笑变作一种更温柔的表情，要不是他全神贯注于手中的小饰品，很可能会为自己此时的神色感到难为情。那银色的表面反射微光，艾瑞克想着如此美丽精巧的东西居然出现在这样的地方，觉得自己的呼吸堵在了喉咙间。

他狼吞虎咽下了剩下的食物，然后回到自己的帐篷（把一些薄荷分给了他的士兵们）。他坐了一会儿，让银色的小国王在指尖转动，直盯着它看，脸上又露出那种温柔的笑容。最后，他依依不舍地把棋子放下，抓起纸笔，开始写回信。

_1961年1月8日_

_新年快乐，查尔斯，_

_你能相信吗？距离收到你第一封信起，已经快过去一年了。这段时间过得好快，但我又觉得自己好像已经认识了你一辈子。我想这样的友谊并不常见，但感谢上天，我们的友情持续了这么久。_

_已经有点晚了，但也祝你圣诞快乐，我的朋友。很高兴知道你喜欢我的雪花，它们费了我一番工夫。当发现小小的信封里能装下那么多片时，我简直觉得惊奇。希望它们够用。至于节日，我庆祝的是圣诞节；即便是住在德国的那段时间里，我们也不常过光明节。_

_说到圣诞节，我想我的部下逐渐开始喜欢我了，这都怪你。我猜这是因为我犯了个错误，在圣诞节那天去灶房帮了忙，给他们做了一顿圣诞节晚餐，不知怎的要好吃过平日的食物。那个，加上我不时跟他们分享你给我寄来的小吃，似乎让他们得出了某种草率的结论，以为我心地善良。这种想法让我后脊发毛，我决意永不原谅你。连我收信时咧嘴露出的笑容这次也只吓到了寥寥几个人。我显然失去了威慑力。_

_那件小饰品美极了，查尔斯。一方面，我有点怕手上的泥渍会污染它的美丽，但另一方面，我简直对它爱不释手。就在我写信的这会儿，我已经伸手拿了它至少三次了。非常感谢你。真希望我也能送你些同样珍贵的礼物，可我这里只有树叶和泥土。_

_你想要只泥巴团吗？我肯定可以给你寄个这个。这里唯一不缺的就是泥巴。_

_我想说些什么来安慰你，减轻破碎的家庭给你带来的烦扰，但我不知道可以说什么。只希望你从没经历过那些。你有原谅别人的能力，这一点又比我强多了。我一向难以忘却伤害过我的人。我习惯性地怀恨在心，一些愤恨至今还徘徊在我脑海里。_

_谢谢莫利亚为我寄来薄荷，我把它们分出去了（再次损害了我那坚忍冷酷的名声）。_

_不知怎的，你会穿印有小雪人的袜子，这事并没让我觉得惊讶。想到瑞雯送你这样的礼物，让我更爱她了。她肯定知道你没法拒绝妹妹的礼物。我从你的信里读出，你会愿意为她做任何事。_

_尽管你非常谦虚，我还是要坚持说你一定是个天才。许多孩子小时候都爱读书，但可不是每个人都能在十六岁的时候被哈佛录取。_

_你无须为我的过去的经历心碎，更不必感到骄傲。哪种情绪都不能改变已经发生的事。我不想让你为我难过，而我那部分的人生绝对不值得骄傲。我只是很幸运地活了下来，收养家庭给我的爱也陪我度过了最艰难的时光。你对我的称赞是如此慷慨，但我可以向你保证，我配不上其中任何一句，更不值得你的骄傲。_

_也许未来我们可以在另一处地方共同庆祝节日，但我期望你也别收回请我去纽约下棋的邀约。对你了解得越多，越让我在战争结束后想回到美国，想见到你。归乡的念头不再那么让我害怕了。_

_你说你喜欢草莓，是吗？我刚刚发现距离这里不远有个地方可以买到草莓。如果能有时间，我将去买一些来，吃的时候肯定会想起你。我本想给你寄去一些，但等寄到的时候，新鲜的水果肯定就都坏掉了。_

_新年夜有什么趣事发生吗？这里很安静，但我想着你在那边肯定能看到焰火表演，也许还在和朋友举杯相祝。你有许新年志愿吗？我许了几个愿，但是听说把愿望告诉别人，会让它们失灵。所以你只能猜猜我许的是什么啦。_

_我还想给你写更多话，但现在该是睡觉的时候了，所以我得就此住笔了。_

_再次感谢你的礼物，_

_你的朋友，_

_艾瑞克_


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一如既往地感谢我的查查，askprofessorx。  
> 以及，感谢thehouseofwholock画的配图——两张！棒极了，点这里可以看到：  
> [图1](http://thehouseofwholock.tumblr.com/image/93511263251)
> 
> [图2](http://thehouseofwholock.tumblr.com/post/93683384801/more-doodlet-for-gnaahhh)

查尔斯蜷缩在海军蓝的床单上，衣着整齐，把皱皱巴巴的信封压在自己胸口，攥着它，好像攥着救生艇的绳索。暴风雨中的避难所。窗外传来城里欢乐的喧闹声，比前几天他在老家听的那种老旧房梁的吱嘎作响要好上不少。那声音让他回想起儿时的创伤，木梁的每次呻吟都伴随着一个孤寂难忍的长夜。若非必要，他绝不会再回去。把他和维彻斯特绑在一起的线终于彻底而永远地断裂了。

悲剧总如一条狡猾的毒蛇，进攻前全无预兆。查尔斯的新年过得很好，这几年里前所未有地开心。宽敞的公寓里洋溢笑声，杯中灌满昂贵的香槟。汉克、莫利亚和瑞雯的一群活泼的朋友在里面跳舞、谈天，朝着冬日的新鲜空气醉醺醺地大喊大叫，描述自己的新年志愿，直到太阳从地平线升起。

那通电话是在春季学期开始之前打来的。消息传进查尔斯的耳朵，撕扯碎了他心里自己都不知道尚还存在着的一部分。坦白来说，这并不特别使人惊讶，莎伦病了。平日里她不是用优雅的长手指端着红酒，就是在啜饮一杯恍若无底的杜松子酒。她的肝脏能支撑到现在，已经算是个奇迹了。

查尔斯无法确认自己回到宅邸的举动是出于爱，还是出于责任。他唯一确知的只是他母亲憎恶医院，而他决不能信任库特来照看她。撂下学生让他难过，年轻的教师做了完备的计划，确保孩子们在他不在的时候也能被照顾得很好。他热爱他的工作，是的，但当给他以生命的女人生了重病，他至少应该在场。

宅邸的情形比他想象得还要糟。那栋古旧的大宅一直算不得特别温馨，但总归是他们的家。如今，陌生的寒意却侵蚀着每尊塑像，潜伏在每座垫着华丽软垫的家具上。查尔斯感到前所未有的孤独，而固执的瑞雯这次也没能分担他的苦楚。他一直知道继父娶莎伦只是为了她先夫的遗产——他冷酷到了无情的程度，狂怒发作时甚至会对自己的亲骨肉施暴——可他也不该完全不露面！马尔科夫人也许性情淡漠，但也不至于落到孤身承受病痛的地步。

查尔斯遵守自己的承诺，日夜在母亲床边守候，直到她在不到一个月后过世。这几天里，他们都很沉默——只有护士忙碌时会发出轻微响动，打破寂静——一种古怪的平和感出现在母子之间。在那最后几小时，发生在他们两个身上的所有苦涩往事都被忘却、被原谅了。莎伦获得了安宁，而别的一切也就不再重要。

不幸的是，葬礼办得也很凄凉。库特至少维持了礼节上的体面，回家参加了哀悼，但他的参与也就止步于此。瑞雯则干脆拒绝出席。她一直没能原谅莎伦的冷漠无情。查尔斯没法因此怪罪她。他们的母亲在生活破碎之前曾拥有一颗颇温暖的心，但瑞雯从没得到体会它的机会。他把腰板挺得直直的，站在那里，看着最后一撅土被铲进坟墓里。他的眼眶发红，晕染着黑影，眼珠却是干涩的。

在这一切发生的时候，他试着从他亲爱的士兵那里汲取力量。艾瑞克也失去了自己的父母，承受了大多数人无法想象的苦难。如今却依旧强大而勇敢，胜过查尔斯认识的很多人。艾瑞克会理解他的。他的来信将让世界重新归位、恢复转动。

他回到自己的小公寓，精疲力竭，迫切地想让生活恢复常态。因为最后几通电话的缘故，瑞雯和他的关系颇有些紧张，但她还是把那封有点破烂的信封搁到他的枕头边，帮他保存好了。查尔斯一看见它，就瘫倒在床上，胸腔被一股久违的温情填满，驱逐了几周来一直徘徊不去的寒意。

查尔斯攥着那封信在床上躺了好久，感觉几乎有几个世纪。然后他才恢复了足够的精神，能有力气阅读。他读着，唇边开始浮现微笑，一种他怀疑自己特意为艾瑞克保留的微笑。接着，带着愉快的心情，他出门购置了些新文具，又给他亲爱的朋友买了一点节日礼物。这是他很长一段时间以来第一次觉得这么快乐，就凭这点，他也要感谢艾瑞克。

_1961年2月12日_

_我亲爱的艾瑞克，_

_也祝你新年快乐，我的朋友！不过，恐怕此时“情人节快乐”才是更妥帖的说法。请原谅我这次回信的拖延。我的母亲最近刚刚去世，而我这阵子都不在家。我以前从不知道策划葬礼是件这么劳神费力的事情。撇开我的心事不谈，收到你的来信让我非常开心。如果我说自己很想你，会不会显得有点奇怪？_

_得知你的部下对坚忍冷酷的兰谢尔中士产生了好感时，言语实在难以描述我的高兴。我会开心地接受你的指责，谢谢。虽然这似乎很荒唐，但听说你烹饪了一顿圣诞节大餐，让我忍不住大笑出声。每年的那个时候，我都会给孩子们读一本图画书，《格林奇如何偷走圣诞节》*。也许你听说过它？若没有，我将乐于在下一封信里给你附上一本。我想象着你，笑得像条鲨鱼，满心骄傲，给勇敢的士兵们送去节日祝福，激发士气。再想想看，我也许还会把这事讲给我的学生们听呢。正巧我这周刚回到学校，这是一件可爱的小轶事，正适合告诉他们。_

_说起节日，我希望你能喜欢我附在这封信里的小小情人节礼物。你那贴心的雪花大礼让我一直难以忘怀，而我希望能好好报答你。我知道你有多么喜欢节日气氛。_

_很高兴知道你非常喜欢那件小饰品。说实话，我之前颇担心自己的礼物挑得不合适。我难以想象一个身处你此时境地的人会想要什么（除了干净的袜子，也许），但等我一看到那枚骄傲的小国王，就立即想起了你。不必特意谢我，不客气。_

_我的朋友，你曾说我会为自己亲爱的妹妹做一切事，确实是这样的。恐怕她自己也太清楚这一点了。如今，我在这世上只剩下她了。原谅我，但此时谈及家庭总引得我多愁善感。还是不提了。_

_我并不想破坏你的这种幻想：一位智力高超的天才正在大半个地球之外给你写信。如果你坚持说我的大脑比平均智力水平要高明一些，我不反对。不过，如果你期待我怀有什么能转折命运的智力或洞察力，那我担心自己最后会让你失望了。_

_噢！艾瑞克，你的来信给我带了如此的快乐，我甚至不知该如何表述。我会信守承诺，永远架好棋盘，只等你造访寒舍。我想我跟你提过，我生性固执。你得明白这一点，我的朋友。我坚持要等你，也祈祷着你的兵役很快服完。_

_我的元旦过得很愉快，谢谢你问起。瑞雯在屋里办了一场小派队。我们玩得十分开心，不过我颇懊恼地发现自己不记得当时许下的新年志愿了。那天夜里，我寡廉少耻地用香槟把自己灌了个烂醉。如果我能想起其余的细节，一定会第一个告诉你。_

_恐怕我又开始唠叨得没完没了了。现在已经挺晚的了，我才意识到自己有多困倦。我想一连睡上整个星期。一如既往，我希望你收到这封信时健康、平安又快乐。期待你的消息！_

_无尽爱意，*_

_查尔斯_

_P.S. 我确实很爱草莓！事实上，爱得有些过头了。希望你吃得开心，我的朋友！_

【1*】格林奇偷走了圣诞节：Grinch Stole Christmas，又译《圣诞怪杰》。童话绘本。主要内容大概是：脾气暴躁的格林奇被圣诞气氛感染，最后开始和大家一起庆祝节日。

这里是一个可以读其中部分内容的中文网页： **[Grinch Stole Christmas](http://www.aitongshu.com/book/10177/)**

这里是全书pdf版（英文，可下载）：[ **Grinch Stole Christmas**](https://maken.wikiwijs.nl/bestanden/642289/how-the-grinch-stole-christmas%20\(2\)%20\(1\).pdf)

【2*】无尽爱意：原文是“with love, Charles”


	16. Chapter 16

事情的发展超乎预期。不仅是那一天——虽然它确实让他吃了一惊——而是整场越南之旅。艾瑞克曾以为这里顶多只会成为他人生中另一处悲惨回忆，让他的生命中增添更多鲜血和死亡。一部分事实也的确如此。但他近来发觉，这其中也混杂起了莫名其妙、违背着他意愿的——快乐。

这种感觉的渗透是缓慢的。一开始，快乐只存在于查尔斯寄来的皱巴巴的信纸中。然后渐渐地，如此微妙，艾瑞克甚至没留意，快乐的感觉淌进他心里，直到他发觉和士兵们待在一起也让他感到开心。每个人分享的来自家乡的趣事，一起大笑、逗趣的瞬间，还有那种坚韧的互相信任感，他们可以把生命交到战友手上。艾瑞克曾以为他只该待在这样欢快的战友情谊的边沿。直到陡然间发觉他已经被拽进了这个临时创建的大家庭里时，艾瑞克才意识到自己一直以来是多么孤独，

艾瑞克擅长做很多事情，但留神社交生活中的蛛丝马迹绝不算是其中之一。当艾瑞克按照一张沾满泥渍的小纸片上的指示，在泥地里艰难前行时，他完全以为自己正朝着一处附近的小村庄前行。那里的集市上有草莓售卖。似乎很合理。这片区域中有很多小村子，而艾瑞克完全不知道哪种气候区适合产草莓，所以这主意好像挺不错的。

不过，他走得越近，越开始注意到四处依旧是一片荒芜，了无人烟。等到艾瑞克最后抵达地图上说的终点（显然 **不是** 一个村庄）时，他吓了一跳——他的大半个队伍坐在那里边聊天边打扑克牌。他们一看见他，就立刻爆发出一阵哄笑，笑声席卷了每一个人。

斯科特是第一个走过来的，他伸手拍拍他的背，依旧笑个不停，“你走来花了好长时间啊。你该看看你的表情！我不敢相信你真的以为自己能在越南买到草莓。”

他试着发火，怒容在脸上摇摇晃晃，但片刻后——尽管他依旧尴尬得脸红——他就放弃了，和他们一起笑了起来。在那一刻，他才发觉自己真的很喜欢这些人。不知从什么时候起，他们早就不仅仅是听令于他的士兵了。他们成了他的家人，而甚至连艾瑞克自己都没发觉。

艾瑞克望着他们，意识到自己没法抛下他们。等他的兵役服完之后，这些士兵中的大部分人还都得在这片丛林里待上很久。而他们的生命可能就将交到别的指挥官手中，这想法让他感到恐惧。

艾瑞克用靴子尖推了推迪恩，示意他往旁边挪一点。然后他坐到泥地中间，开始和他的士兵们一起玩扑克牌，直到傍晚的蚊子把他们都赶回营地。那天晚餐时，他的目光徘徊在公共帐篷里，觉出胸膛填满暖意。这感觉就像回到了家，而他曾以为自己永远也不会有这种感觉了。

几周之后，他收到一封邮件，认出了上面查尔斯眼熟的笔迹。他立刻知道自己应该告诉他的朋友，他还要继续留在这里，没法回到美国去。查尔斯不会喜欢这样的消息的。他一边这样想着，一边觉出通常收到信时的喜悦被他的新决定给冲淡了。

他站起身来，从士兵们的欢声笑语边离开，一边拆开信封，接着惊讶地把它扔下了——一片红色的纸片雨。艾瑞克惊得发怔，看着最后几片鲜红的心形纸屑懒洋洋地飘落到地上。在他身后，大家猛地安静下来，好奇地打量着这场小小的纸心爆炸。

艾瑞克跪下来，捡起信纸捏在一只手里，另一只手抓住几片小爱心。一股笑意挠着他的胸腔，几秒钟后就让他笑出了声。不是他寻常的那种低沉的轻笑，而是一阵快乐的大笑，让他简直喘不过气来。直等他一路回到自己的帐篷，读完了半个段落，他还在笑个不停。然后他继续读下去，笑容消失了，变作一阵心痛。

一段过去的记忆攫住他，模糊、遥远的回忆，关于他自己的母亲，关于她死时他是如何悲痛。想到查尔斯现在正经历着同样的悲伤……这不对。艾瑞克总觉得查尔斯是安全的，远离他自己身处的充满死亡与痛苦的境地中，而如今他意识到即使在战场以外，生离死别依旧存在。这一点让艾瑞克如遭重击。

他自己的死亡，他部下的死亡，是艾瑞克每天都要面对的可能的现实。但查尔斯的死，和世界另一边的每个人的死，则是他一直尽力不去想的事。

带着一种忧郁的平静心情，他读完了信纸上剩余的段落。当读到一个过于熟悉的书名时，他的呼吸微微停滞，视线模糊了一会儿。这一次，他回忆起一个小小的女孩在他怀里咯咯直笑，而他为她读着一本童书，讲述格林奇学会如何去爱。

艾瑞克拾起笔，带着沉重的心情开始回信。

_1961年3月2日_

_我的朋友，_

_任何言语都难以减轻你此刻承受的痛苦。我想一位士兵来自大洋彼岸的慰问很难帮你和你的妹妹渡过难关。我希望自己能做点什么，我会为你做 任何事情。我很抱歉，我擅长斗争，却不善于抚慰。肯定有不少人已经向你表达过了他们的悼念，而我很明白这有时只会让你觉得更糟。所以我就不谈这个话题了。_

_你说你想我，我觉得这并不奇怪。至少我希望这不奇怪，因为在信与信之间，我总是很想你。甚至就连现在，刚刚才收到你的来信，我就已经在想你了。我从未见过你，却一直感到你的缺席。这种感情在笔友间常见吗，亦或不同寻常？在朋友之间呢？说实话，我甚至不知道该用哪个词来称呼你，因为我试过的那些都不足以形容你对我的意义。_

_我近来才发现，自己似乎谈你谈得太多了。导致的结果就是我的部下不再把我看作是什么难以对付的恶魔，还策划了一个恶作剧来捉弄我。显然，我跟他们讲起你的次数过多，多到足以让他们记住你很爱吃草莓，所以他们决定骗我说这里真的可以买到一些。他们推测（猜得很正确，我得承认）我会很乐意享用你最爱的食物，然后在信里跟你提到。很遗憾，这里完全没有草莓。只有一群浑身沾满泥巴的家伙，对着我哈哈大笑。_

_更令人惊讶的是——至少对于我来说——我跟着他们一起笑了起来。换做一年之前，我只会命令他们一人做五十个俯卧撑，然后把他们赶回营地。我已经不是刚来到这里的那个军官了，而说实话，这吓到了我。我从没想过要依恋上这些士兵。不过说起来，我也从没想过要依恋上你，结果瞧我现在。_

_我听说过《格林奇偷走了圣诞节》，我时常为我女儿读这本书。不过，她最爱的苏斯博士的绘本是《乌龟叶尔特》。每天晚上，我都会给她读一遍，有时若她执意要求，我还会读上两遍。到她去世的时候，她已经能背过那本书上的每一个字了。对不起，我不该在现在跟你提这些事。_

_非常感谢你的，“节日祝福”，就像你感谢我的纸片雪花一样。它们都落到地上去了，我只救回来几片。我猜就在我写信的这会儿，我的士兵们应该正在四处捡这些小爱心，一边笑个不停。希望你能知道，我的部下非常乐意八卦关于你的事情，而满地的小纸心恐怕只会助长这群家伙的气焰。_

_至于我欠着你的那盘棋，我知道你期望着在六月份就见到我，但恐怕我又得让你失望了。我最终会回到纽约的，我向你保证。但随着时间一天天过去，我愈发意识到自己在这里的任务还没有完成。我的士兵们需要我，而坦白来讲，在美国没有一个人会需要我。我早就没有家了。你是我和那里唯一的联系，而你有瑞雯，又有莫利亚，这些陪伴应该足够了。我想象不出自己回国后能做什么事，肯定远远比不上我在这里的用处大。我会继续留在这里，用生命保护我的队伍。_

_我很抱歉，真的。我知道这些词此时听上去只显得空洞，我也明白你并不想听我说出这样的决定。我 **会** 去与你下棋的。我还不知道那是什么时候，但我向你保证我会努力活下来，不论要付出什么代价，也不论要在这里待多久。我会活下来，我会去纽约，只等到这场战争打完。_

_我很抱歉，_

_艾瑞克_


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：和我联文的askprofessorx弃坑了，失去查查的我觉得自己一个人肯定没法写完……不过，亲爱的Mormorella在汤不热上找到了我，鼓励我继续更新。所以提前预警一下，查尔斯的段落不会写得像之前一样好了。但艾瑞克还是和以往一样，鉴于一开始就是我写的他。  
> 无论如何，抱歉我耽搁了这么久。我得提前为第18章里艾瑞克遇到的事道歉，抱歉啦。

查尔斯曾以为母亲的去世至少会给他的生活带来一些变化，事实上却几乎没有。日子一天天过去，莎伦的死完全翻篇，轻松得近乎怪诞。有时查尔斯简直想向世界大喊大叫，告诉每个人这里有什么不对劲。因为如此一件值得哀悼的大事，怎么能这样悄无声息地过去？——唯一留下的仅有几句偶尔的悼念。

他已经有好几年没感受过与母亲间真正的亲情。可即便如此，她的死还是在他胸腔里留下了绵延的苦痛。瑞雯似乎很满足于得以完全无视这件事，不过偶有几次，查尔斯也发现她哀伤地望着天空发怔。引她哀悼的也许并非过往，而是过往本 **可能** 成为的样子。

查尔斯如今急需回到工作岗位上。孩子们开心地欢迎了他，争相给他讲述各式各样有关代课教师的趣闻，又求他别再离开。不止一个学生给查尔斯送了自己画的图画——称不上多么精美——只为了告诉查尔斯他们多需要他留下。

他得承认，这是个有力的论点。

当然，他原本就不想再离开。回到学校就像找回了自己。远离莎伦的病榻，避开那种使人窒闷的忧伤气氛，而回到了他为自己选择的生活中。满面笑容的孩子填满了他的生命，舒适的小公寓让他有地方歇息，瑞雯的陪伴也让他在孤单时有友可寻。

近来，瑞雯一直和汉克待在一起。不过这没关系。汉克的陪伴让他妹妹展颜开怀，再次露出那种无忧无虑的微笑。

正是如此，不幸与死亡的干预并不能阻止生活继续前行。时间一点点过去，同时渐长的还有对艾瑞克回信的渴望。这种渴望从未完全消失过，但查尔斯与他亲爱的士兵失联的时间越长，它就在他心里蔓延得更深。有时查尔斯会看着瑞雯和汉克在房间另一头亲昵地聊天，不知怎的，这总会使他对艾瑞克的思念变得更强烈。

那天，当瑞雯抱回家的一大摞邮件顶上有一封破破烂烂的信时，查尔斯立刻表现出了不应属于一位学校教师的洋溢热情，朝她飞奔过去。他差点一头撞到她身上，为此匆匆道了歉，然后把那封信接过来，转身跑回自己的卧室。

在他脑袋里有个声音——听起来很像他过世的母亲——批评着他的唐突失礼，没能维持一贯的稳重端庄。查尔斯无视了它，一边拆开信封，急切地沉浸到士兵的行文中。那股热情减弱、褪去了，速度惊人。他的手指攥紧了信纸，上面的字母因此微微扭曲，直到形成无法恢复的褶皱。查尔斯倒回床上，觉得疲惫，比他上次离开宅邸那天更甚。

无论艾瑞克的信让他心里的感受如何矛盾，他都得起身为他写封回信。

_1971年4月7日_

_最亲爱的艾瑞克，_

_你是对的，很多人都向我表达了对我母亲的悼念。可不知怎的，你的慰问比其他人都要真诚。在她病重和死后的那几周里，有不少人试着安慰我，不过这种安慰大多出于体面性的礼节，而非真的在乎我的痛苦。鉴于我母亲社交圈的性质，我想我也不该期待着别的什么。少数几个真正了解她的人则根本不会为她哀悼。我想你是那更稀有的几个人之一，你真正在乎我，也想努力减轻我的哀伤。_

_坦白讲，艾瑞克，我也不知道该用什么词来称呼你。此时此刻，对我来说，你比朋友要重要，更远胜过笔友。我读过不少书，对英文词汇量的掌控也颇丰，如今却难以觅得一个词，能表达出我现在对你的依恋之情。我得承认，当我写下第一封信时，从没期待着自己会产生这样的感情。而时至今日，我也不能说自己不喜欢如此的现状。_

_我的朋友，得知你没能找到草莓，我不知道该笑还是该安慰你。你绝对已经失去了自己努力赢来的威慑力，鉴于你的士兵们如今如此自在，甚至敢来捉弄你。也许对他们展露你的鲨鱼之笑，可以再次吓退几个人？我疑心这办法没用；到这种程度上，你威严的形象很可能已经全然崩塌了。个人观念，我觉得这挺好。你在那边也许会感到孤单，战友情谊应该能让你觉得好受些。你尽可悼念自己消失的威慑力，我则打算为此庆祝。_

_不必为提及自己的伤痛而道歉。我也失去了亲人，这并不意味着你的痛苦就不再真实。如果非要说的话，我反倒要感谢你把这事告诉了我。等我写下这行字，才觉得它读起来有些怪，让我重新组织一下语言。得知你信任我，愿意把如此伤感的回忆与我分享，对我来说意义重大。我无法想象失去女儿的感觉。你再也不愿把这里看作家乡，这一点也许有助我体会你的痛苦。我当然无权请你讲出更多的细节。但务必记住，不论你想向我倾诉何种苦痛，我都会在这里，听你说。尽管这倾听来自于半个世界以外，还带着邮递的延迟。_

_我很好奇，纸片爱心会让你的部下八卦些什么关于我的事情？哦，我想明白了。我能看出人们会根据小爱心推导出些什么事情。我并不是这个意思，不过如果他们得出了这种结论，我也很不介意。希望这不会给你带来麻烦。_

_给你写信一向很轻松，但这次却颇艰难。在我心底最自私的部分，你选择留在那里的决定让我难受，我无意掩饰这一点。我很生气。不是生你的气，你想要保护自己的部下，我不能怪你。我生这个世界的气，生这场战争的气，不论是什么让你身陷战场、随时可能受伤，我都生它们的气。当然，我自私的这一面感到不快，得知我不得不再一次等待，那场约好的棋局也要再一次延期，就在我以为几个月后就可以见到你的时候。但我也很害怕，想到你还要在战场上待半年，随时可能有生命危险。你还没受够吗？艾瑞克，你值得拥有和平的生活。搬去德国，或者回到这里，我不管你选择哪个，但我请求你别把自己再送回战场。你能平安无事这么久，已经是个奇迹了；待得更久恐怕只会触犯命运。我猜等这封信寄到的时候，我说什么都晚了。但我还是不得不反对你的决定。_

_以及，你错了。你自称没人需要你。艾瑞克·兰谢尔，我可以向你保证，我需要你。当然，我有瑞雯和莫利亚的陪伴，她们都待我很好，但她们在我生命中的存在不可能冲淡你对我的意义。我想要你活着，我需要你出现在我的生活中。我需要你到这来。或者不管到哪里，只要让我知道你平安。如果你不想回美国，我会理解你，但别犯下错误，选择留在越南。我担心如果待得更久，你会在那里迷失。我担心再一轮兵役会延成再下一轮，而你一路奋战，直到一无所有。我不想失去你，艾瑞克。_

_感谢你向我许下诺言，说自己会活下来，而我们会得以下那一盘棋，但你如此的决定让这诺言显得很不可信。也许这时想要阻止你已经太晚，可我恳求你，让自己的战斗结束吧。_

_全部的爱，_

_查尔斯_


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：出于必要，本章的结构与其它章节略有不同。艾瑞克的视角被分成了很多段，直到最后才是他写的信。这将是最后一篇含有信件的章节，所以到现在为止，所有的通信内容都已经完结啦。  
> 译注：其实后面还会有一点点信件的内容，不过这不是重点……

邮政的速度前所未有地慢，艾瑞克每天都要去邮件处怒视那堆包裹，因为里面总没有查尔斯的信。等他最后终于收到查尔斯的包裹时，还是习惯性地对邮件们怒目而视，不知怎的，这让他觉得心情愉快。同时，他也知道斯科特每天总是很开心能看到这副场景：他的长官对着一堆无生命的物件发脾气。艾瑞克不想夺走他的这种乐趣。

在过去的几周里，艾瑞克与自己的部下前有未有地亲近，这种感情让他又爱又怕。近来，他发现队伍里的许多人都能和他探讨严肃的话题，还有几个人会为他提出实用的建议。时不时地，他甚至会 **采纳** 他们的意见。

其中一则建议是艾瑞克期望着能告诉查尔斯的。他觉得查尔斯会喜欢这个新决定；当他读到查尔斯的信时，立刻彻底下定了决心。他立刻给他写了回信。

他将笔放下，仔细地叠好信纸，唇角露出了柔和的微笑，一边把纸张塞进信封里，尽可能不带上泥渍，可惜这是不可能的任务。不过也许这并不要紧，只要等寄到纽约时，这些字迹依旧清晰就行了。不过这同样不要紧，因为到那时，他已经在去纽约的路上了。而不管泥渍抹去了多少字母，一等到他亲自出现，信里的话也就不言自明。

想到要真的见到查尔斯，让他觉得紧张不已。否认这一点无疑是在撒谎。信纸后可能掩藏了很多真相，而说实话，艾瑞克害怕这一点。也许查尔斯会不喜欢真实的艾瑞克，又或者查尔斯和艾瑞克想象中的完全不同。不过他又瞥了一眼查尔斯的信，觉得这种风险似乎值得去冒。

又也许根本不会有什么风险。毕竟，他选择要离开的地方，是让他随时命悬一线的战场。选择查尔斯就意味着选择生命。而艾瑞克已经很久都没有做出过这样的决定了。他并非不想活着，只是不在乎自己是生是死。如今他的生命再次有了目的，这实在不同寻常，令人兴奋，又使人害怕。

头一次地，他没在信写完之后就立刻把它寄出。艾瑞克把它搁在自己的桌子上，保存好，决心等鼓起勇气之后再将它寄走。他还有改变主意的时间，还有无视士兵们的建议，无视自己内心的渴望的时间。而信一寄出去，就没法后悔了。他决定把它在手上留一两天，然后再将好消息寄送给查尔斯。

————

一声熟悉的高亢尖啸灌入艾瑞克的耳朵。在迫击炮炸开之前，他只有片刻时间喊出警告。他的双耳里回荡着震耳欲聋的轰鸣，弹片四处飞溅，他的肺抗议起来，但更多的尘土已经钻了进去。几秒钟后，他才意识到出事了。又过了几秒钟，他才发现出了什么事。震惊让他的痛觉变得迟钝，但艾瑞克确认无疑地辨识出了那种感觉：鲜血开始浸透他的制服。

他发出的声音让他听来觉得困惑诧异，他的手自动攥住胸口，短暂的休克过后，那里开始升起阵阵扭曲的疼痛。他痉挛的手指在那里摸出了弹片，从通红的血肉中翻出来，钝痛炸裂开来，变作某种更丑恶的东西，迫使艾瑞克咬紧牙关，拼命吸气。

透过依旧嗡嗡作响的双耳，他似乎听见了部下发出的喊声。他们也许在喊他的名字，又可能那只是他们临死前的惨呼。艾瑞克最后发觉自己跪到了地上，身体前倾，脑袋疼痛而晕眩。他很快就扑倒在地上，落地时金属弹片朝身体中往深里刺了几寸，但他只发出一声沉闷的痛呼。他不确定自己是否还在呼吸，空气流动的声音被疯狂的心跳声掩盖了，他的心脏猛跳着试图传导血液，但更多的鲜血还在往外直冒，淌到地上。

艾瑞克的视线模糊了，事物的边缘开始消失，不过他想这不要紧。在生命的最后几分钟里，视力还能有什么用呢？反正他也只能看见在过去的几个月里始终不变的泥土和树丛。不过他倒是没想到自己会看见一双陌生的脚，靴子上沾满泥渍。艾瑞克被粗暴地翻过身来，一个男人拿枪抵住他，冷酷地咧嘴一笑。接着，陌生人抬脚踩住艾瑞克的胸口，正在一处流血的伤口之上，然后他用力地踩下去，将他固定在原地。

艾瑞克发现，自己肺里确实还存有足够的空气，至少能让他惨叫出声。

————

斯科特敲响了一扇房门。他听说过很多关于房主的故事。艾瑞克谈起查尔斯时眼睛闪烁的样子，让他很难忘记。不幸发生以后，是斯科特第一个想起他来。他提出应该有人把这事告知那位教师。最后，也是斯科特被派来找他，站在一个陌生人的家门前，带着可怕的消息和沉重的心。

艾瑞克在一个多月前就失踪了，所以也没人知道距离中士写下自己最后一封信已经过去了多久。不论如何，艾瑞克回信的拖延应该已经让查尔斯开始感到担忧。

斯科特听到公寓里传来脚步声，于是站得更直了一点，等待着房门打开。他的制服一尘不染，与在丛林时的样子全然不同。但这副模样显得他和这里的气氛更加格格不入。他手里拿着一封信，他们在艾瑞克的桌子上找到了它。尽管斯科特没法把艾瑞克本人递还给查尔斯，他至少能把中士的最后一封信送到，这想法让他多少感到宽慰。

_1961年5月5日_

_查尔斯，_

_真希望我能多做些什么来帮你。我不认识你的母亲，但我依旧要为她哀悼。她对你来说意义重大，因此她的生命对我也颇重要。也许没有几个人为她的死感到真正的伤心，但我想我可以算作其中一个。_

_得知你也无法定义我们的这段关系，让我颇感欣慰。最近，我和士兵们聊了聊这件事，最后他们得出了这样的结论：我爱你。我相信他们是对的，尽管我还没弄清自己对你怀揣的爱是哪一种。我想我总会有时间搞清楚这一点；不必在今天就完全想通。_

_我在部下们心中威严的形象崩塌了，不过让我惊讶的是，这件事实际利大于弊。我很享受他们的陪伴，而在对他们展露出自己人性化的一面之前，我几乎都要忘记了友情的感觉有多好。他们依旧觉得我笑起来像鲨鱼，不过这现在只能逗他们发乐，而再也吓不到任何新兵。这让我疑心他们也许根本不知道鲨鱼是什么东西，在我看来，如果一条鲨鱼向你露齿而笑，那你绝不该觉得它引人发笑。_

_你是对的，我女儿的死确实让我不再想回到美国。我在华盛顿外有一套房子，周围环境也很好，但我再也不能把那栋空荡荡的建筑称之为家。不过，我也开始意识到美国的土地颇宽广，而我也不必因为想躲开一栋房子，就逃离整个国家。也许我能在某处再觅得一个家。可能，在纽约？_

_别担心会给我造成麻烦。在你给我寄来塞满小爱心的信封之前，大多数士兵们就已经根据我的表现下过结论了。他们猜得并不全错，至少在我看来是这样，所以我也从未费心去纠正他们。在大洋彼岸有一群陌生的士兵怀疑着你的取向，而你说自己并不介意这件事。很高兴很能知道这一点。那些小纸心绝对让我的部下们坚定了自己的推测。_

_说到我的部下，我近来确实和他们聊了很多。我们聊天的话题很广，但总经常提到我选择再次延长兵役的事情。我坚持己见，不过他们一致反对我，意见和你的相同。其中有几个甚至威胁说，若我执意犯蠢，不抓住机会逃离这片地狱，他们会亲自动手杀了我。他们一直拦着我，没让我签下任何志愿书，而现在距离我这轮兵役结束只整下一个月，我却发现自己越发急切地盼望着能离开这片诅咒之地。我想为我的部下们留下来，但当连他们都坚持着要赶我回家时，也许意味着我该听从这样的建议。我的确急于回家，不想再花六个月的时间参加战争。_

_等我收到你的信时，终于彻底下定了决心。我将在六月份回家，查尔斯。我不确定自己何时能到达纽约，不过肯定比我在上一封信里写的要快上很多。我们两个可以下那盘棋，而若你不介意，我也想请你吃顿饭。_

_爱你的，_

_艾瑞克_


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：虽然上一章看起来很糟，但请别失去希望！故事尚未结束，而且它的结局并不悲伤。

最常造访他们小小公寓的客人是汉克。当敲门声响起时，查尔斯朝瑞雯微笑起来——她的眼睛瞬间亮了。他和蔼地挥手示意她去开门，自己走进屋里收拾碗碟。到访的客人也有可能是莫利亚，她有时会来找他喝茶。不过她在来访前总是会先打电话。

因此当瑞雯脸上带着疑惑的神情回到厨房的门边时，他微微吃了一惊。“门口有个士兵要见你。”她告诉他。查尔斯的心脏接着就跳到了喉咙里，双手僵在原处。他一直努力着不让自己去想距离上次收到艾瑞克的消息已经过去了多久——既担忧是他在信里流露的情感冒犯到了对方，也担心他的失联意味着什么更坏的事情的发生。

近来，查尔斯在夜里躺到床上后，经常在心里拼凑他最后一封信里写的内容，试图弄明白大洋彼岸的士兵为什么不再给他写信。也许是对于同*之爱的暗示——依旧没被大多数人接受。也许是让艾瑞克退役的恳求——显得他过于缠人。也许是就那场关于草莓的事故取笑了他——这似乎不大可能，不过查尔斯愿意设想每种艾瑞克失联的原因，只要不用去想最坏的那一种。

而现在门口出现了一个士兵……他的第一反应——近乎绝望的期盼——是艾瑞克站在自己家门口。若他又续了一轮兵役，那现在时间未免太早；但如果他不知怎的改变了主意，那现在他应该恰好回国。查尔斯 **真的** 很想相信是这样，但冰冷的理智苏醒过来，而一种糟糕得多的可能性涌上心头。

查尔斯慢慢冲洗掉自己手上的肥皂沫，将双手在毛巾上擦干，然后才转脸望向瑞雯。他的新发现使他灰心。她脸上没有痕迹表明门口的人是查尔斯的士兵。她见过那张照片，而如果真是他，她应该能 **认出** 来。

也许她只是很久没看那张照片了。也许艾瑞克换了发型。又或许她的妹妹是想和他玩个恶作剧。

“ 谢谢你，瑞雯，”他轻轻地对她说，“我过会儿会来把碗刷完，你不用管。我想你现在也许有别的事想做。”查尔斯的微笑很虚弱，但瑞雯朝他灿烂地笑了笑，倾身过去亲亲他的脸颊，然后大步走出门去。她肯定是给汉克打电话去了，接下来几小时估计都会和他咕咕哝哝。

查尔斯决定不再耽搁——出于礼貌，也不该让那位也许不是艾瑞克的士兵久等——他把剩下的碗碟搁到水槽里，鼓起勇气转向那扇敞开的门。回望他的是位陌生人，彬彬有礼地站在门口，等待进门的邀请。在查尔斯心底一小片尚存希望的部分，他决定过会儿把瑞雯训一顿，她思虑太不周全，甚至没把那人请进来，让他坐到沙发上什么的。这位士兵冒着生命危险为国而战，他们至少可以为他做到这一点。更不用说他们门边的客人看上去是如此心碎痛苦，但又温和有礼。心碎痛苦，而且带着歉疚——查尔斯并不是很想知道引他露出这种神情的原因。

“ 你想喝点茶吗？”他问，朝门厅走去，强迫自己露出一个振奋的微笑。陌生人显然想对他说什么消息，而查尔斯觉得自己若能想办法延迟他的开口，那没准就也能改变消息的内容。让它不至于太过伤人。男人制服上的标签写着“萨默斯”。查尔斯盯着那印刷体的名字看了很久，迟迟不愿意抬眼对上名字主人的目光。

“ 你看起来和那张照片上一模一样。他总随身带着它。”萨默斯说，脸上挂着悲伤的微笑，无视了喝茶的邀请。他停顿了一下，仿佛等待着更多的回应。但查尔斯只是猛地抬起眼睛，脸色变得苍白。他没能等到别的反应，于是稍微迟疑了一下，手紧张地攥住什么东西，看起来像一张被揉搓过的信纸，“他没有什么家人。但我们都觉得如果该通知谁，那个人一定是你。”

“ 不。”这单词像一声私语。查尔斯慢慢摇了一下头。他耳鸣起来，几乎没听见自己唇边蹦出的单字，因此他把它重复了一遍，声音更大，带着更多信念。只要他说得足够坚定，它就会成真，“不。这是个残忍的玩笑，我不喜欢它。”

有那么一会儿，萨默斯似乎正吞咽着自己的悲伤。但那神情转瞬即逝，他很快又再次变成了一位纪律严明的军人，站在他的门厅里。

** 依旧 ** 站在门厅里。查尔斯想知道士兵是否不愿意迈入这间公寓，鉴于他带来的消息可能毁掉公寓的主人。他也想知道他棕榈色的肌肤是天然如此，还是在越南的烈阳下曝晒的结果。他想知道萨默斯服役了多久。他想知道他是自愿参军，还是被强征入伍的。他有担心他的家人吗？他擅长什么？经历过什么？他是艾瑞克的部下吗？

不。他正试着把自己的思绪从艾瑞克身上剥离开来。不愿再想起那鲨鱼般的笑容和那男人每封信中字里行间流淌的温情。

查尔斯的表情一定是在那一刻从佯怒和否认变成了哀伤，因为萨默斯似乎就在等待他脸色的变化，他伸出胳膊，把一只手轻柔地搭在查尔斯的肩膀上，紧紧捏捏它。鉴于他们目前谈话的性质，这实在是种无用的抚慰。

“ 这种事一般有个标准流程，”萨默斯呢喃道，“但现在境况特殊，而我又没受过相关的训练，不知道该怎么传递这种消息。我本该能做得更好。我的长官们都觉得没必要联络兰谢尔的笔友，但我们这些与他并肩作战过的人……唔，我们知道你对他来说意味着什么，我们也不能任由你在这儿苦等一封永远不会再来的信。”他说出最后一句话，好像突然回忆起了什么。萨默斯举起手来，严肃地把那张皱巴巴的纸递给查尔斯，“他确实给你写了最后一封信，在…在那之前……”他的声音变轻，似乎找不到合适的词。

查尔斯接过那张纸——他能看出这曾是一封信——他的手在发颤，“在 **什么** 之前？你还没告诉我。究竟发生了什么？”

他知道，当然。但他需要亲耳听到。他需要最后的证据，证明这一切是真的，证明他无法逃离真相。他的双眼被将涌的泪水刺得发疼，后背也开始隐隐作痛。在压力变大的时候，他总会背痛。但查尔斯强迫自己站得直直的，凝视萨默斯的眼睛，等着他开口。

士兵读懂了他的眼神，于是立正起来，双手叠在身后，立起一个标准的军队站姿。无情的句子从他唇间吐露，把查尔斯撕扯成碎片。“中士艾瑞克·兰谢尔，失踪于一九六一年五月八日，六月一日宣告死亡。”萨默斯卸掉语气里的庄重，声音变得更柔和，“他很英勇，奋战至死。艾瑞克救过我们很多人的命，我们永远不会忘记他。”

查尔斯几乎没听清最后几个字，他正努力控制着自己不要把信封揉皱——艾瑞克最后的信——团成一小球攥进手心。他都 **死** 了，英勇又有什么用处？“谢谢你告诉我，”他晕眩地说，心中涌上太多情绪，让他难以辨识任一种，“我现在想自己一个人待着。我得读读艾瑞克——”这名字让他的声音堵进了喉咙里，查尔斯挣扎着咽下那个词，“——在信里跟我说了什么。”

“ 如果你需要任何帮助，”萨默斯柔声说，“或者需要和人聊聊天，你可以打电话给我。”他把手伸进口袋，掏出一小片纸。查尔斯麻木地把它接过来。上面写着， **斯科特 ·萨默斯**，底下还有一串电话号码。查尔斯颇肯定自己永远也不会用得上它。不过这依旧是份心意，而且斯科把那张纸在口袋里准备好了，说明他事先计划如此，而非一时冲动的善意，事后可能后悔。

几次心跳的功夫，查尔斯呆呆地站在那里，一手攥着信纸，一手捏着那张纸片，试着接受事实：他最深的恐惧成真了。然后一股病态的好奇心压倒了他。他果断地把信拆开，读起了艾瑞克·兰谢尔的遗言。

一小时之后，瑞雯发现他蜷缩在门边，压抑的呜咽撕裂着席卷全身，手里仍旧紧抓着那封信。

_ 1961 年6月19日 _

_ 艾瑞克， _

_ 我依旧不能相信你离开了。 _

_ 我觉得自己总在收集生活中的琐事，想在下一封信里写给你。但接着我就想起无论寄去多少封，你都再也不能读我写的信了。这事实每次都使我如遭重击；每次都比上一次更痛。 _

_ 瑞雯告诉我时间会治愈一切。但我能从她的眼睛里读出，她担心我永远忘不掉你。我怎么能？我们也许从未见过面，但我从不记得还有哪个灵魂与我自己的如此契合。我拒绝忘掉你，拒绝继续生活，像你从未存在过一样。你存在过，而我觉得自己仿佛失去了最亲密的朋友。我觉得我生活中最伟大的冒险还没开始，就已经结束了。 _

_ 在这其中，最糟的是得知我差点就能和你在一起了，差点就能让你安全地待在我身边。想到你已经改变了主意，决定离开那该死的地方，而战争却在最后几天里将你带走。 _

_ 我希望你没受苦，我的朋友。我希望你去得很快，我希望你的来生比这一世要幸福。 _

_ 是我太夸张了吗？你告诉我，你爱我，我只能想这对你和对我一样意义重大。这很重要，对不对？这是有价值的。我总觉得自己心里最关键的一部分缺失了，如此的事实就能证明这一点。有时候，我试着对自己说你并不是——你只是个大洋彼岸的陌生人，远不该对我产生这么大的影响——但这不是真的。你告诉我，你爱我，而我最深切的遗憾是，我没能有机会对你说我也一样。 _

_ 我希望你已经知道了。我记得自己在信件的落款上曾写过一次这个词，但如今记忆显得模糊。我希望你至少知道自己对我来说意味着什么。 _

_ 我爱你，艾瑞克·兰谢尔。 _

_ 我依旧爱你，我也许永远都无法把这种感情从心中抹去。 _

_ 愿你安息， _

_查尔斯_

他把信留在了书桌上，没费事将它放进信封里。纸上沾着泪痕，但从没积过灰，因为他时常把它拿起来重读。查尔斯重读它，也重读士兵寄来的所有的信。他还重读了自己在接下来这几个月里写的无数封信。每封都再也寄不出去了。

瑞雯说这样继续写信无益于健康。但查尔斯告诉她，如果他想给鬼魂写信，那是他的自由。

等他把最新的一封信折好，小心翼翼地塞进几乎被信填满的抽屉里时，有人再次敲响了他公寓的大门。


	20. Chapter 20

每吸一次气，热度都灼焦着燃起肺部。单论这种窒息和痛苦就足够让人难受了，更不用说他还待在狱中。不过艾瑞克的意识还没恢复到正常运转的程度，因此无暇去琢磨自己的悲惨处境。疼痛和饥饿剥夺了他所有的神志，只剩下一种恍惚的本能。偶尔有哪里会传来一阵剧痛，把他从雾蒙蒙的梦境中带回来——比如骨骼断裂的脆响。彼时他们正摸索着他的手指，试图弄清楚需要掰断多少根才能让他开口说话。

答案是十根。艾瑞克坚守着他固执而轻蔑的骄傲，拒绝提供任何关于部队策略和行动的信息。即便死在这里，他也不能背叛自己的战友——他们依旧在一场绝望的战争中挣扎。这是他确信所知的事实，不论他的意识为了逃离悲惨的现实而飘忽到了多远的地方。

时不时地，艾瑞克的头脑能足够连贯地思考，让他得以对那些抓捕的人破口大骂。不过这种清醒的时刻越来越少了，间隔的时间也越来越长。但这真的没关系。艾瑞克早就准备好去死了。无痛苦地陷入昏迷，沉沦进黑暗，是他此时能期盼的最好的事。如果这样的黑暗要变成永久的……那实在是种慈悲。即便出乎意料，但也值得感激。

只要能终结那折磨人的饥饿感，只要能缓解那勉强愈合的疤痕和感染的伤口在每次动作时持续的剧痛。

这并不是艾瑞克第一次被俘——他时常用这个事实提醒自己，他在奥斯维辛*中幸存下来了，也一定能撑过这次——但现在的境况甚至比当时糟糕一千倍，因为他已经足够年长，品尝过了希望的滋味。在他还是个孩子的时候，身边总有成年人努力保护他，向他隐瞒最恐怖的悲剧。而且他身边总有人陪伴，与他一同受苦。夜里他得以与同样支离破碎的人们蜷缩在一起，互相安慰，鼓励彼此，坚信他们能活到明天。这种念头使他得以坚强地撑过那些漫长岁月，度过他那遗落的童年。

监狱里也有其他的俘虏。但他们都不会说艾瑞克讲的语言。有一些能讲英语的，都被和他分开关押了。出于残忍，他想。确保俘虏们无法与人交流，就能让他们更快崩溃。艾瑞克现在能做的只有对视别人的双眼，无言地交流着那种延绵不断的痛苦和对死亡的渴望。

所以他放弃了。艾瑞克不再挣扎着试图保持清醒，也不再想要越狱——他不觉得自己能有成功的力气。有些人清楚地自己无法成功，依旧尝试着逃走。这举动无异于一场光荣的自杀。可惜艾瑞克连这样做的力气也没有了。他绝对会在走到围栏前就被枪击中，所以这徒劳无功，只会给他增添痛苦。

日子一天天过去，艾瑞克停止了反抗，等待着注定的死亡。

也许这就是他觉得今天的俘虏营比平时更吵闹的原因，不过艾瑞克没有细想。没必要关注。可能只是又有人越狱失败了，或者是一些不守规矩的新囚徒还没意识到反抗的无用。他蜷缩进牢房更黑暗的角落里。四天前，他那终于被惹恼的审讯者把他扔了进来。如果哪个心情不好的人想找俘虏出气，艾瑞克决意缩得尽可能小，不让自己成为靶子。

有些人叫喊着什么，但艾瑞克的意识很恍惚，听不清那是什么语言。他颤抖了一下，双腿贴紧身体。他们没在他的牢房前多停留，不过艾瑞克不会轻易上当。他们随时都有可能改变主意。而他已经被单独囚禁了足够久，现在随时可能被再次拖出去。他们总是这么做。

直到寂静持续得足够久，艾瑞克才开始相信骚乱已经平息了。也没人过来找他，所以也许这次他们放过了他。当然，就在他将将这样想时，牢房的门就被打开了。艾瑞克努力贴住墙壁，仿佛这举动能让他变隐形，逃过审讯官这次准备给他的惩罚。他们就不能放过他一次吗？

这真是种奇怪的二分法。他既绝望地期待着另一个人类的陪伴和交谈，同时又如此珍视得以独处的时间。独处意味着没人会来碰他，通常也就意味着能免去一些疼痛。

艾瑞克紧闭上眼，试图阻挡门外刺眼的光线扎入眼睛，也试图说服自己也许这只是一场梦，也许等他醒来之后，这些人就会消失。希望在片刻后就消失了——一只手搭到他的肩膀上。艾瑞克发出一声低哑的呜咽，畏缩着试图躲开它。

“没事的。我不会伤害你。”一个陌生的声音说。艾瑞克过了一会儿才意识到自己听见的是英语。又过了一会儿，他才弄懂这句话的意思。谎言，当然了。不过是艾瑞克此时绝望地想要相信它，“你叫什么名字，士兵？”陌生的声音又说；这次离得更近了些，仿佛那人在艾瑞克身边跪了下来。

艾瑞克没回答。但他的手指掐住小臂，那上面刺有一串序列号。此时此刻，它似乎是最精准的答案。他被又一次地标记成目录里的一小行。他不再是人，不再有名字，只是一串号码，和其余被这样标记的人没有什么不同。

对方沉默下来，时间长到让艾瑞克以为他终于被放过了，长到他鼓起勇气睁开眼睛，期望能看见空荡荡的牢房。相反地，他看见一个皱着眉头的男人，身穿一套特别脏、但依旧熟悉的制服。艾瑞克犹豫着伸出手，指尖拂过那人上衣上缝制的名牌，想确认他是否真实存在。“斯科特，”他轻轻呢喃道，一句疑问。那张脸长得不像，但他颇肯定“萨默斯”前面缀着的名应该是“斯科特”。

“埃里克斯。”士兵答道，脸上露出一个小小的微笑，开心于自己终于得到了回应，“斯科特是我弟弟。他现在已经回国了。你是他的战友吗？”

艾瑞克轻轻点点头，把手收回去环住自己。这样让他觉得更安全。更受保护。

“那么，我想现在该是带你回家的时候了。你能走吗？”

艾瑞克又点点头，但躺在原地没动弹。他其实不确定自己是否 **能** 走，可他绝对不想把力气浪费在幻觉上。不过，他也不知道自己为什么会幻想出斯科特的哥哥来。这似乎算一个颇有力的证据，说明这一切也许是真的。

当他被拖拽时身上传来的疼痛算是另一个证据。埃里克斯似乎放弃了他会自己爬起来的想法，转而伸出一只胳膊揽住艾瑞克的腰，把他半扶半抱起来。即便艾瑞克想要反抗，估计也没有胜算。他饿得半死，而另一位士兵泥泞的制服下显然有副好体格。

他决定任由事情发展，努力拖着脚步，想知道士兵会把他带到哪里。幸好埃里克斯承担了他大部分的体重，不然艾瑞克怀疑自己可能走不了这么远。

原来，他们的目的地是一列饱经风霜的小型车队，正忙着接收更多像艾瑞克这样的人。他站在那里，对着室外刺眼的日光不停眨眼，看着自己身边的人忙忙碌碌。然后艾瑞克才终于完全沉入事实中。他被救出来了。埃里克斯是真实的，埃里克斯把他抬进去的那辆卡车是真实的，供艾瑞克蜷缩着倚靠的板条箱是真实的，而他松了一口气，眼眶湿润起来。

他自由了。

被折磨得支离破碎，面目全非，但是自由了。

这话仿佛一句咒语，支撑他挺了过来。等这一小群伤兵到达医院后，艾瑞克就被目光冷静的陌生人带走了。当他们再次击碎他的手指，把骨骼正位时，当他们撕开半愈合的伤口，切除感染的部分时，他咬紧牙关，在心中紧攫住自己的自由。经过了漫长到痛苦的等待之后，他才能勉强吃下少量寡淡无味的食物。不过艾瑞克情愿忍受伤口愈合的折磨，也比在剧痛中失去神智要好。

等艾瑞克恢复到足以有精神说话时，他们想办法问出了他的名字。他知道这是为了联系他的家人，不过他确知他们会找到他的档案，然后发现没人可通知。有那么短暂的一瞬间，一张年轻教授的笑脸填满了他的心，不过这未免过于一厢情愿。查尔斯怎么会想要他？他只和他通过一打信，而彼时给查尔斯写信的艾瑞克还算是个完整的人。查尔斯肯定以为他已经死了，估计几个月前就早就将他忘记了。

这样最好。查尔斯迷恋上的那个人已经死在了俘虏营里。再说，艾瑞克越仔细想，越觉得查尔斯可能一开始就只是在捉弄他。艾瑞克如此绝望地寻求与外界的联系，以至于在心中构建出了根本不存在的关系。他们只不过是相隔半个世界的笔友。

不，查尔斯现在肯定不会再对他 **感兴趣** 了。如今他只是个从黑暗牢房里被救出来的生物，无论如何努力也无法再变回人。

毕竟，一个正常的、完整的人不会连简单的小事都做不好，比如能用双手拿餐具吃饭，或者在没有人帮助的情况下自己走到浴室。一个正常的人不会如此经常地走神，遗失在破碎的思绪里。一个正常的人不会盯着墙发一整天的愣，身体一动不动，只偶尔在回忆到恐怖往事时微微战栗。他根本无法忍受自己陷入无助的境地，为此愈发恼火；尤其是这时艾瑞克已经恢复了足够的神智，找回了他那残存的骄傲的心。

他记不清自己有哪次比现在更恨自己。如今他终于开始意识到他支离破碎成了什么样子。

然后，他们告诉他说他已经可以有力气旅行了，所以会把他送回家去。在那里，医院不会随时有被战火炸毁的危险，而走廊里的病人也不会看起来都像鬼魂和空壳。也许这能帮助艾瑞克，让他不再觉得自己也是一只鬼魂，一具空壳。这里的医生对他就像对待一件物品，一项需要完成的任务。而护士们对他的态度则如此小心，仿佛一阵微风就会把艾瑞克完全吹散架。对别人也一样。艾瑞克见过医务人员对待别的病人时摆出的态度是相同的。

当然没人和他讨论发生过的事情，这只让他觉得更糟。伤兵们走——或者摇动轮椅，像艾瑞克一样，没力气站起身，所以只能坐在轮椅上——过大厅，一言不发。目光空洞，表情麻木，脸上依旧有未褪去的淤青和久不见光造成的苍白。开口说话可能会击碎那层梦境的屏障，是这屏障让他们得以知道自己已经自由了。

不论艾瑞克如何告诉自己他比这些人的状况要好，事实都是他和他们一样。他遇到另一只鬼魂，感觉就像在照一面镜子。同样的鬼魂。

离开他们——回家——肯定能修补好他破碎的神智。必须能行。这是艾瑞克唯一期望的。但是他一边急切地盼望回国，一边又担心自己并没准备好再次面对真实的世界。不论他们是怎么告诉他的，艾瑞克依旧觉得自己没恢复到足以做任何事的程度。

不过他们也不在乎他的意见。

一个护士扶着他上了飞机。她对艾瑞克尤其关注，执着于想让他脸上露出微笑。她从没成功过。不过她还是又试了最后一次，和他告别，过于振奋地告诉他他马上就可以见到家人了。她显然没读过档案，不知道兰谢尔上士无家可回，顶多能试着在灰烬中重建生活，然后期盼着寻到一点安宁。

无论如何，最后，家也不是家。飞机载着艾瑞克回到美国，把他塞进了纽约上城区的一家疗养院里。当他问自己何时能离开时，没人给他确切的答复。

他被强迫着拽进了一种单调的生活，面对无数理疗和沉默的饭局，和其他美国军人一起进食，每一个都目睹过足够多的恐怖，以至于无法开口说话。偶尔，他们中的一个会开始尖叫、斗殴或者逃跑，同某个隐形的敌人对峙。有人过来把他们扭送回自己的房间，直到他们平静下来。偶尔，那个尖叫着挣扎的人是艾瑞克。有时他的噩梦过于真实，有时一道影子会勾起不幸的回忆，在这种日子里，他别无选择，必须 **逃跑** 。

就是这样的一天之后，斯科特突然出现了，过来拜访他。他坐进艾瑞克身边的椅子里，表情像长松了一口气。

“我们都以为你死了。”他告诉艾瑞克。仿佛艾瑞克不知道这件事似的，“早该知道你足够顽强，不会被轻易杀死。”

死寂在他们之间蔓延。艾瑞克抬起疲倦的双眼，对上斯科特满怀希望的目光。他把这男孩视作朋友，此时却觉得对他无话可说。艾瑞克唯一的想法是觉得斯科特是对的，他确实已经死了。不过他觉得这话不适合说出口。

意识到自己不会得到回应，斯科特再次开口。“埃里克斯一找到你，就给我写信了。他还不认识你，不过他在信里说他发现了一个我的战友，然后描述了一下你的外貌，让我猜那就是你。不久之后，我就发现这是真的。新闻刊登出消息，说一个俘虏营被解救了，而你就在幸存者名单上。”

艾瑞克听到俘虏营，身体僵了一下。他的手在椅子扶手上攥紧，转身背对起斯科特。凝望窗户会让他觉得好一点。看见草坪、树木和蓝天，能提醒他自己此时身处何方。

那孩子依旧在嘟嘟囔囔地说着什么，谈论自己的生活和近来发生的事情，不过艾瑞克没在听。他安静地坐在那里，直等到斯科特把话都说完，直到他彻底放弃。等艾瑞克发现自己又被一个人扔在窗前后，他觉得这应该就结束了。但斯科特在几天之后又出现了，这是他没想到的。他继续和他展开单方面的聊天，艾瑞克依旧没怎么听。

就这样，斯科特也成了艾瑞克生活中的一部分。尽管不会承认，但他的陪伴让艾瑞克觉得稍好了一些，即使他在大多数时候都只是一言不发地坐着。有时候他会留神听，有时候他只任由斯科特的声音填满整个房间，而一点也不费力辨识它们的意思。

有一次，斯科特进来的时候，正看见艾瑞克徒劳地试图合拢自己的手指，想拿稳一支笔。但他的手抖得太厉害，根本无法写字。这实在让人尴尬，被发现连这么简单的事情都做不到。斯科特看见时眼里闪过的怜悯更让艾瑞克愤怒。好在年轻人没有提这件事，所以艾瑞克得以假装它从未发生过。

不过斯特克似乎依旧从这件事中获得了启发，因为下次他来拜访的时候，脸上带着一种古怪的神情，仿佛有任务在身。等斯科特在艾瑞克的椅子边蹲下来时，这种怀疑得到了证实，他说，“我知道你没这样要求，别生我的气。但我给你带来了一个人，比起我，也许你会更喜欢他的陪伴。”

艾瑞克疑惑地皱眉看着斯科特，然后一双腿走进他的视野。也许在他生命中某些更好的时刻，艾瑞克尚且拥有理性思考的能力，能在抬头之前就想明白这是怎么一回事。但现在他的大脑混沌，完全想不出新房客的身份。所以当艾瑞克沿着那两条腿往上看，发现一张熟悉的脸时，他彻底惊呆了。

从那张斑驳的黑白照片上，他从未想过这个人的眼睛会是如此明亮的蓝色。

“你好，艾瑞克。”查尔斯轻声低语，表情难以置信，夹杂着一丝希望。


	21. Chapter 21

查尔斯打开门，以为自己将见到不小心把钥匙忘在家里的瑞雯，或是临时决定来喝杯茶的莫利亚。他绝对没想到门外会是那个半年前给他捎来噩耗的士兵，面容的轮廓让他隐约觉得熟悉。片刻后，他才想起来他是谁——士兵这次穿着便装，加大了辨认的难度——先前的记忆涌上心头，而查尔斯心里升起一种古怪的复仇欲望，让他想要直接把门摔上，假装没听见门响。

这股本能的冲动被多年来养成的良好教养压了下去。“我没想到还能再见到你。”他转而说，没问这士兵该死的以为自己在做什么，凭什么随随便便地登门造访，掘出别人痛苦万分的回忆。查尔斯隐约想起男人的名字是斯科特。不过他从未正式自我介绍过，这名字只在一张纸上出现过，同一串电话号码写在一起。斯科特在上次来访时没能腾出空来问候寒暄、自我介绍。

“我也没想到自己会回来。”斯科特答道，“很高兴你没搬家。不然我不知道该去哪找你。”他的目光坚决，查尔斯很久没见过这样的眼神了。

他意识到自己至少有义务表现得更好客一些，鉴于这位士兵曾大老远地跑来给查尔斯传递消息——虽然不是什么好消息——他把门敞开，示意斯科特进来。“我猜你来找我是有原因的？”查尔斯和军方并没有什么其他的联系。事实上，他极力避开所有和军队有关的事情。即便是在报纸上对战争报道的匆匆一瞥，都会让他的心脏疼痛不已。他和军方的一切联系都始于艾瑞克·兰谢尔，也终于艾瑞克·兰谢尔。

斯科特小心翼翼地踏过门槛，好像害怕自己会不受欢迎——尽管刚刚接到了明确的邀请。“我来确实是有原因的。”他肯定道，瞧见了沙发，于是走过去坐下，“我不知道该怎么开口，但我猜你最好先坐下来。”

“我该先去给你弄点茶水，或者是吃的？”查尔斯虚弱地抗议道，意识到自己在试图拖延。他猜这没有用处——也没有必要——不过他还是不可避免地怀疑这个人带来的消息会让他再次崩溃。他试图拖延时间，想晚点再遭受打击。但斯科特沉默不语。查尔斯叹了口气，坐进他最喜欢的那把扶手椅里，“或者我可以等会再招待你。你似乎迫不及待想告诉我些悲惨的消息。你可以说了。”

不论如何努力，查尔斯依旧没法与斯科特对视。他盯住自己的手，它们在他腿上蜷曲着攥紧，等待即将到来的重击。

“不怎么悲惨，”答复是这样的。但查尔斯脑海里此时翻涌的猜测是如此黑暗，让这些话显得颇不可信，“只是……说实话，我不知道你会有什么反应，我也不知道自己来这里的决定是不是不对的。我只是必须得 **做点什么** 。”

他再次沉默下来，直到查尔斯的耐心耗尽，几乎觉得恼火。这感觉就像站在一道悬崖边上，下一阵劲风既可能把他直吹下去，也可能把他送回到安全的地方。就在他忍不住要开口求他说话时，答案出现了。

“艾瑞克还活着。”

这句话的力量大到让查尔斯的世界再次旋转起来，他的呼吸堵在喉咙里。那很久之前就消失殆尽的希望在查尔斯心里再次抬起头来，而他努力地试图理解着这句话的意思，想确保自己没有弄错。只有五个字。误解的空间很小。“这不可能，”他呢喃道，希望和难以置信在心中冲突，“他们埋葬了他。我收到了葬礼的邀请函。我猜是你寄来的，不过我没查来信地址。”他把那封信扔掉了，一点也没想着要去参加。比起直面艾瑞克死亡的最后证据，孩子气地无视它要容易得多。

查尔斯觉出斯科特动弹了一下，仿佛在点头，不过这很难分辨，因为他依旧没能鼓起勇气直视自己的客人。一次点头，查尔斯完全不知道他对着什么在点头。意思是他确实寄来了邀请函，还是在说艾瑞克确实早就被埋葬了？

“他们一直没找到尸体，所以下葬的是空棺。一种象征性的悼念，不是场真正的葬礼。”斯科特轻轻解释道，仿佛觉得放低声音就可以减少话语中的力量，不让它们把查尔斯的世界冲击得颠三倒四，“很多士兵的葬礼上都摆着空棺。他还活着，查尔斯。他们终于找到了他，把他送回了家。”

这句话终于让查尔斯把眼睛抬了起来，燃起希望的目光锐利地直视斯科特，无声地命令他保证自己说的话是真的。“他在哪？”查尔斯问，努力克制着自己的声音，可它依旧颤起来，“艾瑞克曾告诉我他无家可回。他们把他带回美国了吗？”

在心里，他已经开始计划着如何向学校请假了。他要去找他。艾瑞克可能回了德国，也可能在欧洲的其他城市里找到了合适的家。这么久以来，他都在尝试着将回忆埋葬，再次说出艾瑞克的名字让他的心刺痛。制定计划有益于把他的注意力从刺痛上分散开来。制定计划也绝对要比他心里痛苦的疑问要 **好** ，他想问艾瑞克为什么没在一被找到之后就立刻联系他？他想问为什么这么久以来他都期盼着与自己依恋的人见面，此时坐在他沙发上的人却是斯科特，而不是艾瑞克？

斯科特发现查尔斯已经从最初的震惊中恢复过来，似乎松了口气。他的回答依旧带着点迟疑，“他在一家疗养院里。事实上，就在这里往西三十英里远的地方。你说得对，他确实没有家了——他以前的房子和个人物品在六个月前就被捐走，那时候他们以为他死了——所以他们就把他送进了第一个还有空床位的地方，就在纽约。他就在 **这里** ，查尔斯。”

斯科特竭力想把这说成一件好事，但查尔斯足够聪明，依旧听出了一些令人不悦的细节，这也许能解答几个查尔斯没问出口的问题。艾瑞克需要住院，这说明他没能毫发无伤地离开越南。线索串联起来，而查尔斯突然意识到艾瑞克失踪了多久，这说明他在俘虏营里待了很长一段时间。等他从那只有上帝知道有多糟的地方逃出来以后，又被送到了一处陌生的地方，被告知他过去的生活已经都消失了。查尔斯情愿自己没想到这些事。这让他的眼眶湿润起来。艾瑞克受的苦还不够多吗？即使在战争开始之前，他经受的痛苦似乎就够多的了。他值得获得一点安宁。在彻底破碎之前，一个人能承受多少磨难？

不过接着，他想，斯科特也没暗示过艾瑞克依旧完好无损。

“你来这做什么，斯科特？”查尔斯有点疲倦地问，“谢谢你过来告诉我——很感谢——但为什么？你为什么要来找我，为什么不等艾瑞克自己联系我？”

前提是艾瑞克依旧 **想** 联系查尔斯。这么长的时间过去了……查尔斯很难相信，他那失联已久的士兵还会在乎一个孤独的教授。

听到查尔斯叫自己的名字，斯科特似乎吓了一跳，还有点紧张，“他已经回来三个半月了，但一直没有好转。”他起初说得很急，接着语气就慢了下来，显然在斟酌词句，“我第一次见他是在他回国一周之后，自那以后，我每周都会去看他几次。可是他跟我说话的次数不超过五次。大部分时间，他都好像迷失在自己的脑海里，而剩下的时间里他就只是……他基本上是只鬼魂。他们送回来的这个人不是艾瑞克，不是我曾经的长官，这 **吓** 到我了。我不知道该怎么帮他，我想着也许……也许你能把他带回来。你曾经打开过他的心房，我希望你能再这么做一次。我应该早点想到你的，不过我一直没想起来，直到那天看见他在试图写字，这念头就冒出来了。我来这是为了，希望能，把你带去见艾瑞克。 **求求你。** 我不知道还能怎么帮他。”

斯科特在恳求他，承认了自己的恐惧，不知怎的，这让查尔斯突然意识到斯科特有多年轻。在他们第一次见面时，查尔斯只把他看作一位纪律严明的士兵，冷静地捎来噩耗。就连这次拜访的他身上也带着一种责任感和成熟感，而查尔斯完全忽略了面前的男孩真实的年龄。斯科特不会超过二十岁。这孩子可能在十八岁就入伍了，在部队中迅速早熟。而现在他不知怎的落入了这样的境地，想要帮助他曾经的指挥官，却完全不知道该怎么做。他被吓坏了，于是向着另一个人求助，试图分摊肩上的重任。

查尔斯在一开始就不会犹豫，不过他无论如何也会答应斯科特的要求，就算只为了安慰面前显然陷入绝望的男孩。

“当然。”他呢喃道，甚至还没理解完斯科特的话。想到艾瑞克的状况像听起来的这样糟糕，让查尔斯难以承受，所以他尽力朝乐观的方面想。也许斯科特只是过度担忧了。也许艾瑞克挺好的，而斯科特无意间夸大了事实，因为他年轻又紧张，惯于把小事放大。查尔斯记得自己这么年轻的时候也觉得一切都特别戏剧化。其实他并不比二十岁要大多少，但此时回忆起来却像上辈子的事。“你想什么时候去？”

“我通常在周三和周六去看他，所以这两天里哪天都行。”斯科特说，明显松了口气，“如果你不方便，另选一天也可以。我偶尔也可以改改时间，所以都行。”

“那就周六吧。”查尔斯总结道，露出微笑，“告诉我什么时间，这样我可以准备好。”

这样他就有两天的时间，可以做好心理准备，然后再去面对艾瑞克·兰谢尔。不过查尔斯模糊地觉出，两天的时间甚至不够他消化艾瑞克还活着的事实。

受了伤，需要某种查尔斯不确定自己是否能提供的帮助，但还 **活着** 。

————

时间一点点过去，查尔斯几乎没法集中精力教学，更别说想出到时候该对艾瑞克说些什么了。人该怎么问候鬼魂？从没有人告诉他人还该拥有这项技能。当然，查尔斯在得知艾瑞克死后还在不停给他写信，信里的话都可以算作是对鬼魂说的。但不知怎的，这不一样。在信纸上向士兵倾诉心声很容易，可当着艾瑞克的面把它们说出声却显得不对劲。

周六那天，当他坐进斯科特轿车的副驾驶座里时，觉得心神不宁。能见到艾瑞克的想法毫无疑问让他喜悦，但紧张感压倒了他的一大部分信心，而他又很害怕一切会变糟——或者更糟，这一切不过是一场精心策划的残酷骗局——他残存的信心也熄灭了。半小时的车程在难受的沉默中度过，斯科特偶尔试图挑起的话头最终都消失在沉寂里，因为查尔斯明显不想说话。

 **我可能将要犯下一生中最严重的错误** 。查尔斯禁不住想。去见一位死去的士兵，情况实在太有可能变得使人痛苦。

不论怎么努力，坦诚来讲，查尔斯都无法迫使自己相信艾瑞克已经活过来了。一位死去的士兵。他已经被悼念过，被埋葬过，而查尔斯已经……没有完全放下——他知道那不可能——但他已经能继续生活下去，只在心里携带着关于艾瑞克·兰谢尔的记忆，知道自己永远只能拥有一些碎片，他紧紧抓着它们。

纸片雪花和相隔数千英里的微笑。他只剩下这些。而这些远远不够。

想着他也许错了——大错特错——完全是不可能的。因为若他放任自己相信艾瑞克还活着，结果艾瑞克却将他拒之门外，那查尔斯会彻底崩溃。所以艾瑞克死了。他会一直保持死去的状态，直到查尔斯确信希望尚存为止。

汽车的引擎声突然消失，把他从破碎的思绪中拽了出来。查尔斯忧郁地盯着一块写有欢快问候语的标牌。它旁边是扇大门，整栋建筑物的颜色明亮到令人讨厌。保养良好的花坛和鲜绿色的草坪在地上蔓延来开。斯科特把车停在一扇大窗户前，里面是一片看起来颇舒适的休息区，每张桌子中间都放着一大束鲜花。

这景象几乎如田园牧歌一般，让人很容易忽视了那几个坐在里面的病人。查尔斯看出他们的表情麻木而痛苦，与宾至如归的建筑物格格不入。

要从车里出来，跟着斯科特踏入未知区域，需要付出的努力是巨大的。但查尔斯还是成功地这么做了。

他们迈入大门，欢迎铃应声响起。表情淡漠的接单员瞥了斯科特一眼，显然立刻知道了他要问什么，在他还没开口前就答道，“他在房间里。”她的注意力很快转回到手里捧着的书上，心不在焉地指了指什么东西。查尔斯猜那是张访客单。

她的话好像让斯科特有点不高兴。不过他什么也没说，只是走上前在表格上写下了自己的名字。他的动作自信，显然对整个流程很熟悉。写完之后，他把笔递给查尔斯。等教授也填好表格，斯科特皱着的眉头依旧没散开。事实上，等他从接待台边转过身，走进有稀疏装饰品的走廊里时，他脸上的表情显得更阴沉了。查尔斯跟在他后面，没理解他恼怒的表情。那位接待员的举动似乎也不算特别无礼。

“我希望他们别这么做。”一走出那张桌子能听见的范围，斯科特就嘟哝道。查尔斯没要求他解释，觉得也许最好让他自己说出来。他看起来很想一吐为快。又走了几步，然后查尔斯意识到自己猜对了，因为斯科特忍不住继续说，“最近他 **总是** 待在房间里。他们害怕他，所以把他像犯人一样关在里面。我告诉过他们十几次了，如果让他出来和别人多聊聊，他的状况会好很多。但大多数护士都说他对别人来说很危险，他们又不想花时间整天看着他。我能理解，因为这里人手紧缺。但如果他们直接把他扔下不管，他又怎么能好起来？”有那么一会儿，斯科特只是怒视着面前的空气。但接着他就放松下来，嘟哝着为自己的发火道歉。

查尔斯飞快向年轻人保证说没必要道歉。但斯科特的抱怨在他心里引发了一连串新的问题，而他忍不住也为艾瑞克生起气来。大多数问题都可能等会再问，所以查尔斯没有出声。但其中一个很重要。“他对别人来说是种 **危险** 吗？”没说出口的暗示是，他想知道他们是否会面临危险。

无论答案是什么，查尔斯都依旧想和他见面。但提前得到警告还是要更好一些。

斯科特犹豫了一下，仿佛在寻觅正确的形容词，“他可以是。”最后，他承认道，在一扇门前停了下来，但是没进去。木门中间的小铁牌上写着“E.兰谢尔”。这场景让查尔斯觉得胸腔疼痛地绷紧，视野也模糊了一会儿，直到斯科特开始解释自己的意思，把他拽回现实，“即使在状态最糟的时候，艾瑞克也是个出色的战士。而他偶尔会分辨不清自己现在在哪，这时候你要面对的就是一个受惊的指挥官。只要发现危险，他就会毫不犹豫地做出反应，正如他被训练成的那样。他在这里弄伤过几个人，不过只要你别逼他太紧，别吓到他，艾瑞克就不会伤害你。他对我做过最糟的事情不过是吼了我几句。”

查尔斯点点头。斯科特显然觉得这意味着他已经妥帖地警告过他了，因为下一秒钟，他就毫不犹疑地伸手推开了门。

“在这等着，”斯科特告诉他，“我得先警告他一下。我还没告诉他我把你带来了。”

查尔斯早就这么怀疑了。斯科特是背着艾瑞克把他找来的。不过他这时也只好把抗议咽回去，一边担心自己很可能不会受到欢迎。

斯科特迈入的房间空荡得令人沮丧。没有任何舒适的挂件或个性化的摆设来驱散那种医疗机构的气质。查尔斯在门边迟疑地徘徊，目光扫过几件家具，接着盯住了斯科特面前的人，他正与他低声说着什么。他坐在一张床边的旧椅子上，而查尔斯只能看见他的后脑勺和倦怠地下沉的双肩。这人对斯科特的存在和他说出的话都没作出任何反应。不过斯科特瞥向查尔斯，向他点点头。于是查尔斯深呼吸几次，踏入房间。斯科特站起身来让到一边。

每一步都更艰难，但他继续走了下去。然后他转过身，面向藏在昏暗房间里的男人。查尔斯的心脏猛地撞击肋骨，发出的声音简直仿佛在房间里回响。也许它真的在房间里回响。也许就是这声音让男人的目光移向查尔斯的脸。

他们的眼神相接。查尔斯的再次心悸起来，呼吸浅弱，双眼睁大——因为这是真的。艾瑞克还活着。他脸上此时没有那种酷似鲨鱼之笑容的痕迹，但面部的其它特征都让查尔斯觉得熟悉，熟悉到足以确信这就是艾瑞克。

查尔斯接受了这个事实，挣扎着承受了随之涌上心头的情感。狂喜，希望，解脱，然后是——他注意到了艾瑞克的情况——担忧。他面色苍白，而且实在太瘦。每次呼吸似乎都使他脸上掠过疼痛的阴影，裸露出来的肌肤上还横亘着不少将愈合的疤痕。

“你好，艾瑞克。”他轻轻说，半是想打破沉默，半是想阻止自己的目光继续在那些伤疤上探寻，他寻思着在没人能看到的地方是否还有更多伤口。

“查尔斯。”这名字被低低地唤出，语气近乎虔诚，夹杂着复杂的情感，让查尔斯屏住呼吸，担心自己发出的声音会打断艾瑞克好听的嗓音。

而且他也不想发出任何声音。他不需要再说话了。查尔斯在心中梦想过无数种与艾瑞克见面的场景，现在却发现自己无话可说。再精妙的话语都无法填平他们之间巨大的鸿沟，感觉仿佛比艾瑞克身在越南时还要遥远。

但语言从来不是唯一一种拉近距离的方式。当艾瑞克动作起来时，查尔斯意识到了这一点。他朝他伸出一只颤抖的手。毫不犹豫地，查尔斯凑近过去，来到斯科特刚刚为他腾出的位置上，跪在艾瑞克的椅子前。

艾瑞克的手指短暂在查尔斯面颊上短暂地停留，接着就把手缩了回去，仿佛这种接触让他觉得灼痛。“你是真的。”他自言自语地低语道。几秒钟后，他再次伸出手来，这回的动作更果断，手指抚摸查尔斯的下颌，“你在 **这** 儿。”

“我在这里。”查尔斯肯定道，朝他露出温暖的微笑。他倾过身子让艾瑞克继续触碰自己，沉浸于生茧的手指拂过肌肤的感觉。他能觉出它们在发颤，于是查尔斯用自己的手扶住艾瑞克的手背——带它贴紧自己的面颊——因为他需要这种触碰变得温暖而坚定。艾瑞克脸上的难以置信让查尔斯感同身受，而他知道什么也不会比这个更好—— **感受** 到艾瑞克还活着，感受到他就在这里。

这也许远不是最理想的场景，但查尔斯依旧坚持认为这是对的。命运使他们这样见面，而当他们的手叠在一起，那种相通的感觉是真的。世界重回地轴，而查尔斯得以再次呼吸，因为艾瑞克死讯带来的失重感终于消失了。一切都会没事的。

但这一瞬间稍纵即逝。艾瑞克的目光里有什么东西暗了下去，查尔斯的微笑也从唇边掉落。艾瑞克把他的手甩开，低吼起来，“你不属于这里。出去。”


	22. Chapter 22

他并没来得及感到后悔——不管怎样，艾瑞克似乎都不会这么感觉——查尔斯已经趔趄地后退了半步，仿佛艾瑞克的咆哮像一记重击。没有悔意，可艾瑞克确实感到一阵愧疚漫上心头。他的话让教授脸上闪过一阵痛苦，就像白天一样清楚。他本能地想要将它抹除，但在那短暂的一瞬间，另一种本能让他动弹不得。所以他僵在那里，犹豫着该上前安慰查尔斯，还是该朝后退缩。查尔斯已经松开了艾瑞克的手，可他最初的后撤并没把它们完全分开。艾瑞克的手指尖依旧蹭着查尔斯生有淡雀斑的肌肤，而艾瑞克出神地想着，自己指尖若即若离的爱抚也许可以驱散查尔斯的难过。

不过他克制住了那种下意识的动作，将手完全收回来，目光从查尔斯过蓝的、痛苦的眼睛上移开。“出去，查尔斯。”他粗暴地重复道，绷紧下颌，坚决地侧过脸，不去看另一个人。

有那么几秒钟艾瑞克以为查尔斯会拒绝，而他不确定自己对此将作何反应。如果事情真像那样，艾瑞克不知道自己是否有勇气强迫查尔斯出去。但接着，他就从眼角里瞥见查尔斯慢慢站起身来，往后退去。

很好。

查尔斯按他要求的做了，这让艾瑞克微微松了口气。脚步声显示查尔斯在往门口走，而只有在艾瑞克最心底的一小部分，他想求他留下。

“为什么？”

那轻柔的、恳切的声音像把尖刀将艾瑞克的胜利割开。若他的精神不像现在这样紧绷，他很有可能瑟缩。他保持沉默。只要他不回答，查尔斯就会放弃，然后离开。只要他不开口，查尔斯也就没法听出来他声音里的挣扎。只要艾瑞克等下去，脚步声就会再次响起，然后查尔斯会离开，到艾瑞克再也见不到的地方去。

“为什么，艾瑞克？”

这次艾瑞克确实瑟缩了。简单的语句几乎像一句命令，带着如此坚定的决心，击穿了他。不是一个即将放弃然后走开的人的语调。不知怎的，艾瑞克觉得自己早该想到这一点。他模糊地记得查尔斯在信里就展露出了固执的性格。一直以来，他都努力不去回忆那些信。

不过他仍然讨厌这悬在空中的问题。他没法组织出一个合适的答案，而那些他能勉强说出口的理由又是如此明显，所以他也不必张口讲述。答案不会改变任何事。他情愿为查尔斯省去告别的痛苦。

也许不是这样。也许艾瑞克害怕的是他一旦说出要查尔斯离开的原因，查尔斯就有了辩论的机会，一场他很可能赢下的辩论。如果艾瑞克列出一张理由清单，查尔斯将反驳掉上面的每一项，直到艾瑞克除了顽固的自尊心以外什么也不剩。这个，还有那种恐惧。

“请离开吧。”他低声说，轻得几乎听不见。艾瑞克紧紧闭上眼睛，希望自己能蜷到床上立刻入睡。这样就能开始新的一天，这样就能抹去他胸中涌动的情绪。“我不想要你在这里。”每个词都让他喉咙灼烧。

身后传来一点响动，艾瑞克意识到那是斯科特在朝查尔斯走来，他的声音片刻后响了起来，“我们走吧，查尔斯。这是个错误。对不起。也许下次再来。”一句毫无意义的陈词滥调，只不过斯科特自己还没意识到。艾瑞克根本不会允许查尔斯再过来。

“除非他回答我的问题，不然我不走。”

斯科特大声叹了一口气，显得很沮丧，“如果有必要，我会把你强行抬出去。你不能把他逼得太紧。是我把你带来的，我得为你的安全负责。”

最后一句话里的暗示像水晶般清晰。艾瑞克觉得好痛。不。他的意识想尖叫。我永远不会碰查尔斯一下。你不需要保护他不受我的伤害。

这并不全是真的，而他在心底隐约知道这一点。尽管他想坚持说自己绝不会伤害一个如此重要的人，但艾瑞克如今已经很熟悉自己精神崩溃的方式，知道自己总有失控的可能。他对查尔斯来说很危险。他虚弱得无法紧握现实，无法活在当下，对查尔斯来说，他会一直很危险。艾瑞克感激于斯科特的警惕心，在艾瑞克自己还没勇气承认之前就发现了危险。

他也感激于斯科特的语气，即使在正劝说查尔斯为了自己的安全离开的时候，他也没有任何指责的意思。至少当艾瑞克崩溃成破碎的怪物的时候，还能有人不为此恨他。这是一件好事。有时候艾瑞克真想知道斯科特为什么总来探望他。出于怜悯，也许。又或者是想找一个同伴，一个能理解他们在战争中所见所为的同伴。艾瑞克对那种渴望感同身受。不过他怀疑斯科特本能轻易地找到与自己共情的朋友，而不必总缠着艾瑞克这样的麻烦精。

“我是自愿来的，”查尔斯怒道，“我的安全也是我自己的事。等我知道答案之后，我会考虑是否要离开——如果你的答案有道理——但我现在不会走。”

艾瑞克终于转过头来，望着两个访客，疲惫的脸上流露出一种顺从的神情。事与愿违，他似乎无法把自己的老笔友轻易地拒之门外。从查尔斯开始质问的那一刻起，他戴的那副冷硬面具就注定将被剥下来了。

他什么也没说。查尔斯推开斯科特，走回到艾瑞克面前，双眼因决心而闪烁，嘴唇则因为沮丧而绷紧成一条薄薄的线。“我为此等了太久，决不能不知道原因就离开，因为我还不记得自己曾听过如此明显的谎言。你第一眼看到我的样子，你唤我名字的语气，你向我伸出手……我拒绝相信这样的人会在几秒钟后转过身去，要我离开。为什么赶我走，艾瑞克？”

“我不想让你看见我这样。”艾瑞克低声说，把目光从查尔斯锐利的眼睛上移开，以避免任何新的情绪出现。沉默持续的时间长到令人不安，然后艾瑞克崩溃了，他鼓起勇气再次望向对方。这一次，他更用力地重复了一遍，“我想让你走，因为我最不想让你看见我已经变成了什么样。我情愿让你离开，这样你还能多少相信我就是你认识的那个人，而不是看着你一点点地认清现实。我情愿让你继续以为我已经死了。但现在这选项已经被夺走，所以我选择让你离开。”

尽管查尔斯显然在强迫自己保持冷静，他接下来说的话听起来还是像愤怒严厉的指控。“你这自私的混蛋。你这彻底的白痴。你知道自己的死讯对我造成了什么影响吗？你知道我是如何崩溃的吗？轮不到你来替我做决定。谁也不能。”最后一句话是对着斯科特说的，查尔斯瞪了他一眼，接着再次愤怒地转向艾瑞克，“我至少有为自己做选择的权利，我自己会判断我认识的那个人是否还存在。而我不会允许你剥夺走我的权利。”

艾瑞克难以置信，怔怔地盯那怒气冲冲的男人。查尔斯似乎终于爆发完了。他不知道该怎么回应，甚至不知道查尔斯是否需要回应。秒针不停转动，查尔斯的自控力肉眼可见地一点点恢复。最后，他深吸一口气，伸出手指揉着太阳穴，这看上去是种习惯性的动作。艾瑞克猜测这样也许可以按摩走一些压力。

“我的朋友，”查尔斯说，声音要轻柔得多了。他再次跪到艾瑞克身边，牵住他的手轻轻捏了捏，“别把我推开。我不能第二次失去你。”

查尔斯的眼中充满希望，让他一看就心疼。在艾瑞克的一生中，他无法理解为什么会有人这么想和他待在一起，为什么会有人这么重视和他在一起的可能性。他从算不上是那种友好的人。他时常被比作鲨鱼，这事被用来自嘲，可事实上若真要把他和某种生物联系起来，鲨鱼正是一种合适的选择。而艾瑞克难以想象，为什么一个像查尔斯这样的人会想待在艾瑞克这般尖刻又残忍的家伙身边。

虽然这样想，但他无法抗拒冲动，他合拢手指握住查尔斯的手，也轻轻捏了捏。他变得如此支离破碎，却依旧有人想要他。这想法至少很有力量，即便他在心中怀疑这一切最后都会沦为痛苦。

“你有一天会改变想法的。”他呢喃道，垂下眼睛，看着他们交握的双手。查尔斯白皙无暇的手把艾瑞克遍布疤痕的扭曲手指衬得很刺眼，“长久不了。”

他不确定自己是在对查尔斯说话，还是在自言自语。

“我想你会发现我很了解自己的心意，艾瑞克。”查尔斯的语调听上去很像在指责他，“我不会改主意的。关于这件事的主意。关于你。你不必孤身一人，艾瑞克。不管你觉得自己失去了什么，我都会帮你找回来。那些无法复原的碎片，我会帮你重新补好，至少让它们能遮风挡雨。我想帮你。斯科特也是。我敢肯定还有很多人也关心着你，只要你允许，他们会很高兴能施以援手。”

“我把你在这里的事告诉了部队里其他几个人，”斯科特温顺地补充道，“查尔斯是对的。他们也都想帮忙。如果你能允许他们来看你，他们肯定会很高兴。我一直想带他们来，但又不知道你会有什么反应。”

艾瑞克望向斯科特，悲伤地微笑了一下，“我猜这取决于是哪一天。取决于我当时的意识有多清醒。事实上，我尽可能不去想任何人。没人告诉我谁活下来了，而谁没有，这样我就不用知道我的被俘是如何辜负了你们。我总假装想着他们都平安地回家了。我知道这是在撒谎，但只要得不到证据，我就能在否认的幻想中多活一会儿。这有用处。”能稍稍减轻他对自己的憎恨。

年轻的士兵脸上掠过一阵疼痛的阴影。艾瑞克完全理解，却不知该如何安抚他。“很多人都牺牲了。”斯科特确认道。这句简单的话让艾瑞克的胸腔升起剧痛，他瑟缩了一下，“但我活下来了，还有几个你的部下也是。你从没辜负我们，你保护了我们。如果是在别的指挥官手下，我想自己的境况会完全不同。我欠你一条命，艾瑞克。”

“别，”艾瑞克低语道，紧紧闭上眼睛，仿佛这样那些话就不会让他觉得疼痛了，“别把我当成什么我不是的人。”他已经受够了，很多人试图让他相信自己是个英雄。仿佛杀人和任人去死是种值得称耀的能力。他是只怪物，而不是什么该被崇敬和赞美的人。

查尔斯嗤笑一声，把艾瑞克的注意力拽了回来。他的目光过深地刺进了艾瑞克的心里。“是你把自己当成了你不是的人。我或者斯科特都做不到这一点。就算不是什么光荣的战士，你也绝对不是自以为的什么无药可救的生物。我想真相介于两者之间，而唯一能弄清它的方式就是向两边妥协。你允许我们帮助你吗，艾瑞克？”

“万一没有用呢？”艾瑞克轻声问。最后所有都归为一点。艾瑞克极度恐惧于失败。万一他再也不能复原了呢？万一他永远只能是只令人失望的鬼魂，被过去无休止地困扰呢？直接接受可预见的失败，总好过一步步迈向不可避免的结局。

但艾瑞克在查尔斯见到了某种决心，让他回忆起自己也曾燃起过这种希望之火。一种不屈不挠的意志力，艾瑞克在一路折磨中失去了它，但查尔斯……查尔斯让他想将它找回。查尔斯让他想相信只要他为之奋战，就能获得更美好的结局。不是一个完美的结局——艾瑞克在数年前就失去了这种机会——但至少不像他近来以为得那么悲惨。

这时，查尔斯坚定地回答了他的问题，“会有用的。”但艾瑞克已经下定了决心。

他握紧查尔斯的手，低声咕哝出一句道谢。算不上查尔斯想听到的那种明确的赞同，却已经是艾瑞克能给出的最好答复。他并不是怀疑自己坚持尝试的能力，而只是清楚地知道用不了多久，教授就会发现自己陷入了糟糕程度远超他本意的境地。到某一天，查尔斯将再也受不了他，艾瑞克会再次陷入孤单。不过他很熟悉这样的过程，因此不再感到害怕。等到查尔斯的乐观主义全部耗尽时，艾瑞克也绝不会怪他。

艾瑞克只是感激于查尔斯让自己产生了动力，他希望这动力足以将他推出泥潭，勉强重建起一种生活。生活的感觉应该很好。经历了战场和俘虏营中漫长时光，他已经忘记该如何生活了。他已经忘了世界上还有其余的东西——除了痛苦与愤怒以外。

“好极了。”查尔斯容光焕发，露出笑容，显然感到很满意，艾瑞克不再与他争论了，“在你住院的时间里，我每周都至少会在周末来看你。也许能让你从阴暗的房间里出来。他们什么时候能允许你离开这可怕的疗养院？我想你最好住在一个更像家的地方。被医务人员和陌生的面孔包围肯定不利于身体恢复。据我来看，这里好像没人对你特别友好。”

“我对他们也不是特别友好。”艾瑞克打断他，嘴角浮现微笑，“还是你忘记了？在你在信里劝我多和别人交流之前，我就一直独来独往。你劝了我几个月，即使到那时，我的交际能力依旧不算多出色。让我们一步步来，看最后会怎么样。至于开始策划宏伟的越狱计划，我不确定自己是否准备好了。”

查尔斯赞同地点点头，笑容一点也没减弱，“当然。我太着急了。只是那股兴奋劲还没过去——知道你活着，而且我终于能和你下棋了。等我下次来时，会带副棋盘。”

他还活着，而查尔斯因此感到狂喜，这对艾瑞克来说依旧像谜团般难以理解。所以他只评论了最后一句话，“我很久没玩了。”

“那我会对你下手轻点。这样等你以后下赢我，我就可以说是我在故意让着你。完美的解决方案。”

他们的话题最终落回了象棋上。出于某种难以名状的原因，这让艾瑞克的眼眶湿润起来。他觉出胸腔中升起情绪涌动的疼痛，而很长时间以来第一次，他辨识出那近似希望。不论光彩夺目的查尔斯·泽维尔能在他的生命中陪伴多久，他都将珍惜其中每分每秒。而等到最后，等查尔斯决定卸下负担、抛弃艾瑞克后，他也会依旧继续努力变好，因为他知道查尔斯会想要他这么做。

如果仔细想想看，艾瑞克也想要自己这么做。


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：有新的太太和我联文了！我知道距我上次更新已经过去一年半了，不过我之前确实没动力写下去。我本来以为这篇铁定变坑了，不过超棒的Lindstrom在几天前来找我，说她为这个故事写出了一个结局。为了让大家也读到故事的结局，我现在开始和她联文啦，我们会一起修改、构思。现在已经完成得差不多了，所以接下来的章节应该放得很快。抱歉让大家等这么久，希望你们喜欢Lindstrom带来的结局~

_1962年7月_

查尔斯再次伸手拽拽自己的领口。他燕尾服的领子浆得太硬了。

“别摆弄它，查尔斯。”麦考伊夫人提醒他。

“好的，夫人。”查尔斯温顺地说。汉克的母亲突然出现在他和瑞雯的生活中，潮水般强大无比、势不可挡。在和瑞雯正式订婚之后，汉克怯生生地提到，既然查尔斯和瑞雯的母亲已经去世，自己的母亲愿意过来帮忙策划婚礼。瑞雯答应了，而查尔斯期待着见到一位羞涩聪慧的女士，像汉克一样。不知怎的，事实却截然相反，不过她的确效率很高。在那数量惊人的关于鲜花、甜点和礼服的要求之下，麦考伊夫人看起来的确真心喜欢瑞雯，也爱屋及乌地待查尔斯挺好。也许所有的母亲都会这样关心自己的孩子，不过查尔斯还是被她那事事都过问关心的态度惊呆了，因为他先前习惯的是自己母亲的育儿方式。她彻底逃避生活，任他俩自生自灭。

麦考伊从婚房里出去想再找一卷缎带，宣布说瑞雯的花束上需要比花店里的多点装饰。这么漂亮的新娘一定得有鲜花相配，是不是？

“我出去看看我的朋友到没到。”查尔斯说。他非常清楚他得随时报告自己的行踪，至少直到他成功领瑞雯走过红毯，再在婚宴上跟她跳完第一支舞为止。麦考伊夫人已经明确告诉过查尔斯他应该待在哪，而他就连去盥洗室也得先告诉她一声。他已经二十五岁了，并不喜欢被像学校里的孩子一样呼来喝去，不过他至今还没鼓起勇气把这一点告诉麦考伊夫人。

“好吧，亲爱的。”麦考伊夫人说，找到了第二卷缎带，“只要别再乱摆弄你的衣领。”

一等她转过身去，查尔斯就使劲拽了一把领子。

艾瑞克要来参加瑞雯的婚礼。他在贝尔维尤军人疗养院十个月来的第一次出游。斯科特和埃里克斯·萨默斯陪他一起。三个人早就该到了，他们的迟到让查尔斯感到不安。他推开教堂沉重的橡木门，轻快地跑下楼梯，来到满是客人的接待处，朝停车场张望。还没到。

查尔斯在树荫下停住脚步，扭动着肩膀，试图从浆硬的衣领中解脱出来，一边深呼吸着保持镇静。艾瑞克来参加婚礼这件事，比带着瑞雯走过红毯还要令他紧张。不过他有很好的理由。汉克对瑞雯的求爱过程顺利又甜蜜，与艾瑞克那漫长而痛苦的旅程截然不同。他从那个当初坐在轮椅上命令查尔斯离开的伤兵，变成了今天来参加婚礼的人。

————

_1962年2月至6月_

“别跟他说太多话。”斯科特·萨默斯曾告诫他，“待着就行。很多访客犯的错误都是像喜鹊一样叽叽喳喳念叨个不停。这会把任何士兵都逼疯。”

所以第一周，查尔斯打包了一副棋盘去看望艾瑞克时，只说了句“你好”。他在桌子上放了一罐饼干，接着开始摆棋。艾瑞克把轮椅摇了过来。查尔斯先走一步棋，接着坐回去，等着，仿佛他拥有世界上所有的时间，而且也不在乎艾瑞克是否会走棋。沉默延续了几分钟，然后艾瑞克倾过身来。查尔斯试着不去盯着艾瑞克的动作看，他用自己的手掌侧面把一只卒朝前推了推。他没意识到他的手伤得这么厉害。

他们的第一场棋完全在沉默中度过。查尔斯告诫自己这已经比他们的第一次谈话要好多了。那次，艾瑞克命令他出去，接着经历了一场绝望与自我厌弃的爆发。

接下来的几个星期，这成了他们的相处模式。查尔斯借来汉克·麦考伊的轿车，每周日下午都开车过来陪伴艾瑞克，和他一起下棋，偶尔会闲聊几句，内容大多关于天气或者棒球。查尔斯偏爱大都会；艾瑞克则支持华盛顿国民队。他跟艾瑞克讲了讲学生的近况，艾瑞克会记得不时问问玛德琳的阅读水平进步得怎么样，或是惊奇于卡尔已经开始学习不规则分数了。查尔斯记录下有趣的轶事，带来报纸上的体育版页，还固定给他带书来。他总是留一罐饼干或者一篮水果，艾瑞克说他把它们都放进公共休息室了，同其他士兵一起分享。这鼓励了查尔斯。在越南时，分享查尔斯寄来的礼物让艾瑞克逐渐敞开了心扉，他希望在这里也能复刻这种模式。

有一周，一个步履蹒跚的士兵能停在了艾瑞克打开的房门前，看上去比查尔斯还要年轻。他们俩正在下棋。“你就是那个带饼干来的朋友？”

“是的。”查尔斯说，站起身来，伸出手，“我是查尔斯·泽维尔。”

“我是威尔森。你下次能拿点姜饼来吗？”士兵哀伤地问。他没和查尔斯握手。而查尔斯一看见他胳膊上的绷带，就把手收回去了，向他保证自己会带姜饼来。

“你这样吝啬、愤怒的家伙怎么会有这么多访客？”威尔森朝艾瑞克喊。

艾瑞克抬起灰蒙蒙的空洞双眼，盯着那男孩，直到他又蹒跚着走开。艾瑞克的眼神确实可以很吓人，不带一丝鲨鱼式的笑意。如今亲眼见到之后，查尔斯开始明白艾瑞克的部下以前为什么会那么怕他了。不过他当然不会告诉艾瑞克。

查尔斯坐回到棋盘对面。

“斯科特和埃里克斯·萨默斯也会来看我。”艾瑞克提出。

“我很高兴。”查尔斯露出温暖的笑容，任何能提醒艾瑞克自己被关爱着的事都让他觉得开心。

“威尔森来自亚利桑那州。他的家人来过一次，但是旅费很高，你知道，”艾瑞克说，“这里有访客的人并不多。”

查尔斯想了想。下一个周，他带来了好几罐饼干，还拿了一副跳棋，一套旧扑克盘。没让艾瑞克插一句话，查尔斯把他拖到了公共休息室里，在那里和他下棋。他将饼干和其它几套游戏放在了别的桌子上。房间里很快就坐满了士兵。

“谢谢你的姜饼。”威尔森说，放下拐杖，坐到他们这一桌来。

“你是兰谢尔的朋友？你接受请求？”另一个士兵问。

查尔斯在那周接到了无数的请求，多到他不得不拿笔记下来。然后他在学校休息室里放了一个箱子，旁边写好需要的物品，开始为疗养院募捐。饼干、书籍、游戏、纸牌、杂志，任何能使士兵们感到振奋的东西。他把这些饼干和游戏带到如今每周日下午都会在公共休息室举办的小派队上，书和杂志则留给艾瑞克让他自去分发，希望能逼他交到些朋友。这奏效了。艾瑞克脸上更常出现鲨笑的影子；在他们下棋的时候，其他士兵会停下说“嗨”，他听着他们调侃，尽力把艾瑞克也吸引到对话中来。

斯科特和埃里克斯·萨默斯惯常在周三和周六来探访，不过他们也参与过一次周日的小集会。斯科特环顾着周围的一大群伤兵，他们缠着绷带，拄着拐杖，推动轮椅围在游戏桌旁，把饼干传来传去。他拍拍查尔斯的肩膀，“你有魔力。你知道吗？”

魔力还没强到让艾瑞克能离开那架轮椅。他手部的伤势也让查尔斯心碎。他打电话约了医生，请了一下午假，驱车过去。查尔斯解释道，一等艾瑞克恢复到能够出院，他就会把他带回自己的家。而他想向医生寻求一些建议，关于如何把公寓改造成轮椅友好型，还有艾瑞克可能需要何种护理，鉴于他的手部功能依旧很弱。

“兰谢尔已经不需要用轮椅了。”医生答复道，“只要想通这一点，他完全能站起来围着轮椅跳舞。至于他的手，全世界最好的手指再造术医生就在纽约随时待命。可兰谢尔甚至不和他讲话。要修好他的手必须得经过三次手术，我们只完成了第一次，兰谢尔就不让我们再做了。这年轻人让我非常沮丧，因为我们可以帮他，他却不让我们这么做。”

查尔斯惊讶地燃起希望，表示自己理解医生的沮丧，兰谢尔确实不喜欢被帮助。

“你就是那个带饼干和游戏来的朋友，是你吗？”医生说，“我听说过你。继续保持。只要兰谢尔的脑袋从越南回来，我们就可以把他其余的部分也修补好。”

查尔斯知道不该训教艾瑞克，也不该逼他谈论未来。取而代之地，他遵从医嘱，继续保持现在的做法。时间一周周过去，艾瑞克逐渐变得开朗了一些。查尔斯不时提起艾瑞克在信里写过的小事；艾瑞克会它们填充成完整的故事。在艾瑞克意识里的短暂窥探有时会让查尔斯瑟缩，他的朋友遭受过如此多的苦难，有时又会让他燃起希望，因为艾瑞克正努力试着承受这一切。他观察到折磨艾瑞克最深的是他对部下的情感，觉得自己辜负了他们。在查尔斯看来，这正可以证明艾瑞克有深深关爱他人的能力。当他把这一想法和艾瑞克分享时，艾瑞克回望着他，睁大的双眼中目光脆弱，不像平时那样淡漠地掩盖自己的痛苦。“我从没这样想过。”

“你依旧有关心别人的能力，艾瑞克。”查尔斯轻轻说。他们坐在公共休息室里，查尔斯的最后一只车正视图躲开艾瑞克的车和两个小卒。在他们周围，嗡嗡的人声给他们提供了些许隐私。

“你真这么相信？”

“像相信我的生命一样。”查尔斯的声音很低，他凝望艾瑞克的眼睛，流露出对他的需要和未来的企盼。

艾瑞克与他对视了几分钟，脸上现出一点笑容的影子，然后把他的王后往前推了推，“将军。”

查尔斯没能料到这一步。

————

四月的一个周日，查尔斯走进艾瑞克的房间。艾瑞克正在玩一副拼图；理疗师说拼图能帮艾瑞克恢复他的精细运动技能，于是查尔斯买来了一堆拼图。

“你今天下棋前想去院子里转转吗？”艾瑞克问，笨拙地拼好一小片天空。他的右手比左手要灵巧，“听说天气不错。”

“在四月初算暖和的了。”查尔斯赞同道，然后环顾四周寻找艾瑞克的轮椅。

但艾瑞克站了起来。站了起来。然后他朝门口走去，仿佛这并非什么无与伦比的举动，让查尔斯喜悦得想惊叫出声。查尔斯急忙跟到他身后，回忆着斯科特的告诫，记着别说太多话，那样会显得傲慢无礼。

“你比我想象得要高。”查尔斯说，这样他至少能提一提这件奇迹事件。

艾瑞克咧嘴一笑，那美妙的鲨鱼之笑展露出全部的牙齿，“试着习惯吧。”

“我很乐意。”

院子里大部分地方都涂着水泥，有几张长椅，花盆中长着一些散乱的棕色枝条，几个月后可能会开出鲜花，旁边是一个网破了的篮球框。

“你打篮球吗？”艾瑞克问，从架子上捞下一个球扔给查尔斯。

查尔斯在球弹起时接住了它，“打得很糟，而且高中之后就再也没打过了，当时还是体育老师逼我玩的。”

“那我们算势均力敌。”艾瑞克说，那鲨鱼般的笑容依旧牢牢挂在脸上。

查尔斯以为他在开玩笑，但他没有，尽管艾瑞克比他高出五英寸。因为僵硬的双手，艾瑞克没法很好地运球，球不断地滚到地上，他跟在后面追它。

“你又错过了一次抢断，查尔斯。”艾瑞克说，又一次把球捡回来。

“我不想占你便宜。”查尔斯说。

艾瑞克用力把球扔给查尔斯，力道之大，让他没来得及接住，它撞到他胸口，把他砸得咕哝一声。“你下棋时也是故意让着我吗？”

“没有。”

“那打篮球时你也不用让着我。别屈尊俯就，查尔斯，永远别在我面前摆出屈尊俯就的样子。”

查尔斯觉得自己只是心地善良，算不得屈尊俯就。艾瑞克的挑衅实在惹人生气。“好吧，往后站，想输就输吧。”他运球、上篮、没投中，接着拿肩膀把艾瑞克撞开，抢到篮板。他停顿了一下，运着球，想着该往哪边走。这时他觉出艾瑞克的手指碰着自己的后背，然后是手掌。球就是这么打的，他告诉自己，防守可以把手搁在进攻球员身上，只要不碰到球就可以。意识到这是游戏的一部分并没能减轻艾瑞克的触碰给他带来的悸动，暖意瞬间蔓延到整个腹腔。

艾瑞克利用了他的走神，把球偷走了。他运球，越过三分线，转身投篮。那阵大笑，那望向查尔斯的调皮的眼神，说明他很清楚自己是怎么把球偷来的。“一切手段都公平。”他喊道。

“那么这是战争了？”查尔斯也喊道，抢下篮板。（*谚语：All’s fair in love and war.战争和爱情中，一切手段都公平。）

艾瑞克随后出现他右边，用较长的手臂伸过去把球从查尔斯那里扫过来，他的身体蹭过查尔斯的后背。“不，是另一个*。”他说，声音放低了些。然后他把球运走了。

心脏怦怦直跳，却并非因为运动，查尔斯朝他冲过去，用肩膀猛顶他，把球从艾瑞克笨拙的抓握中撞了下来，接着抓过球去单手上篮。居然进了，他简直大吃一惊，“得两分！”他叫道。

“你得再进一次。”艾瑞克喊，把球运走。

“输了的请吃饭。”查尔斯回道。

艾瑞克把球运得近了一点，“我本来就想请你吃饭，还是说你忘记了？”

“我记得你写的最后一封信，艾瑞克。”查尔斯说，佯攻到左边，把球再次从艾瑞克手上捞走，又进一篮。

他们时长几分钟的1v1结束了。篮球弹跳的声音对伤兵们来说显然是种诱惑。查尔斯最后开始了一场三对三的比赛，他在里面不是最矮的，也不是打得最糟的，这就满足了他对篮球比赛的所有期待。其他士兵们，坐着轮椅和拄着拐的，则待在周围，不分青红皂白地为两支队伍呐喊加油。

那天晚上，下过棋，参加了公共休息室里比平时喧闹得多的派对（大家打完球后精神都很振奋）之后，艾瑞克说他会送查尔斯出去。

“兰谢尔！你这骗子！早就跟你说过你不需要那架轮椅了！”戴维森在他们身后喊道。戴维森头上依旧缠着绷带，护住他失去的那只眼睛，不过他左胳膊上的绑吊已经解开了。

“这是要越狱吗？我们不在乎兰谢尔到哪儿去，不过我们铁定要派那些穿白大褂的把你抓回来，查尔斯！”罗德里格斯嚷了起来。

“拿镇静剂迷晕他！我们得让他留下。”道格拉斯提议说。

“你可以用我的镇静剂，”帕斯蒂斯好意道，“我一直没吃，不过别告诉医生。”

“安分点，孩子们。”艾瑞克命令道，一边把查尔斯推出房间。

查尔斯笑起来，和艾瑞克聊着天，一起穿过迷宫似的走廊，一路来到出口。这真是最棒的一个下午！但它在接待处的桌边戛然而止了。

“除非有医生的许可，不然病人不能出去。”那护工宣布道，从桌子后面绕出来，挡住他们的去处。他的名片上写着“凯尔姆斯利”。他和艾瑞克一样高，但比他要至少重三十磅。

“我的车就停在那里。”查尔斯解释道，伸手指指窗户，“他只是送我去车上。”

“他不能出去。”凯尔姆斯利说，“回你的房间去，兰谢尔。”

凯尔姆斯利的语气让查尔斯僵了一下。没必要这样对艾瑞克讲话，没必要为这种事跟任何人这样讲话。

艾瑞克脸上所有的光彩都消失了，他的目光重新变得呆板空洞、死气沉沉，仿佛整个下午都不曾发生过。

“他今天一直很好，比我见过的任何时候都要好。”查尔斯怒道，“你没必要表现得这么像个混蛋。”

“是，是，他很好。他们隔一阵子总偶尔会好上那么一天。前进一步，后退两步。我见过不少这种人从状态很好变成去爬墙想逃，直到我们把他们重新绑起来。你今晚再想被绑一回吗，兰谢尔？好几天没试试了，是吧？”

“你才不能！”查尔斯喊道，惊呆了。

“走吧，查尔斯。”艾瑞克命令他，然后转过身去，穿过大厅离开了。

查尔斯想去追艾瑞克，但凯尔姆斯利用胖手拽住他的胳膊，拦下了他。“他让你走。说明你该走了。”凯尔姆斯利那敦实的身子挡在查尔斯和大厅的门中间。

“你没必要那样跟他说话！”查尔斯抗议道，凯尔姆斯利已经开始把他往出口处推搡了。

凯尔姆斯利哼笑一声。“我想怎么跟他说话都可以。希特勒没把他那种人都杀光真是可惜。”

“你怎么敢！我要上报这件事！世上如今已经没有反犹太主义者的位子了！”

凯尔姆斯利朝查尔斯的脸直逼过来，直到查尔斯能嗅到他的呼吸。那只手在他胳膊上握紧，迫使他贴到墙上。“不是反犹太主义；我对犹太人没有意见。你上报，你就得承认自己是个什么东西，而你不会这么做，是不是？滚出去，你这肮脏的小基佬。”他粗暴一推，把查尔斯搡出去，然后在他身后锁上了门。

查尔斯咽下震惊的情绪，踉跄着回到车边。他把钥匙插进车里，然后不得不停下来，等心脏跳得不那么厉害，因为他的视野现在很模糊。这太恐怖了。那丑恶的男人看出了他和艾瑞克之间想要建立的情感，然后仇视它。这是个恐怖的、邪恶的地方。他们一点也不在乎这里的士兵。为什么在查尔斯送来之前，士兵们从没有书读、没有游戏玩？他们为什么不把那后院改造得不那么像监狱后院一点，至少为士兵们办几场活动？艾瑞克的病当然好不起来。在这种地方，谁能好得起来？

他依旧难过得不能开车，但他还是点燃引擎，把车倒了出来。他不想在这间停车场多待，那男人从窗户里就能看见他。他用袖子擦擦脸颊，把车开走了，浑身发着抖，既愤怒又恐惧，现在他分不清两者的区别。凯尔姆斯利是对的；查尔斯永远不会上报这件事。 **你这肮脏的小基佬** ，在他脑海中不停回响。为什么爱上像艾瑞克这样的人是件错事？他们这几个月来一直只是朋友，直到今天才有了一次触碰，有了几句超于友谊的对话，而这些回忆甚至都被凯尔姆斯利玷污了一点。

查尔斯强迫自己止住哭泣。不然的话，他就得向瑞雯解释自己为什么哭了。瑞雯终于接受了查尔斯对艾瑞克的着迷，但他不确定听到自己的哥哥被叫成那种东西，她会作何反应。突然之间，查尔斯特别嫉妒瑞雯和汉克的感情。每个人都祝福他们。他们会求着瑞雯讲述恋爱的细节，在她眼睛亮亮地笑起来时拿她打趣。瑞雯坠入爱河，全世界都觉得这很美；查尔斯坠入爱河，却遭到嘲笑。

 **只不过是一个人** 。查尔斯反驳自己道， **那里的其他人，即便也注意到了些什么，都愿意和我做朋友，也愿意和艾瑞克做朋友** 。这么想很有帮助，但依旧让他刺痛。现在他还得担心护工们是不是待艾瑞克不好。他怀疑这肯定不是凯尔姆斯利第一次威胁艾瑞克要把他绑起来。

所以，当瑞雯在周二下午来到他的房间，告诉他艾瑞克给他来了个电话时，查尔斯的第一反应是恐慌。他几个月前就给了艾瑞克自己的号码，但他从来没拨过。他冲到大厅的电话旁，挥手把瑞雯赶开，后者显然想要偷听。

“艾瑞克？是查尔斯。你没事吧？”

“嘿，我周四要去医院做那场他们一直想要我做的手部手术。我昨天跟医生谈过了，他本来要给我预订几周后的床位，但有人取消了，所以我周四就要上手术床了。”信号不好，艾瑞克的声音咝咝啦啦的，但确实是艾瑞克的声音。而且他听起来像他自己，不是那种他有时会有的死气沉沉的语调。查尔斯提醒自己，艾瑞克并没听到那个残酷的护工对查尔斯说的话。

“手部手术？你要去做那个手术了？”查尔斯重复道。他记得医生告诉过他艾瑞克还需要两场手术才能把手治好，但艾瑞克不愿配合。

“是的，我的手状况得好一点，他们才会放我出院。我猜是时候了。”艾瑞克回答。

如果那个周日下午给了艾瑞克努力变好的动机，那么那场恐怖的小插曲也值得了。

“医院在城里，”艾瑞克继续说，“也许你能在下班之后顺便过来？”

“我可以请假一天，待在医院等待室里。”查尔斯抗议。

“别这样。反正我那时会昏迷着。”艾瑞克说。

“很好。这样你就没法赶我走了。”查尔斯反驳说。

艾瑞克发出一阵低低的、温柔的笑声，直击中了查尔斯的心脏。“好吧， **liebling** ，我会把你的名字填在最近亲属那一栏里，这样他们会允许你进入病房。”

第二天在学校里，查尔斯路过布劳恩夫人的教师，问她“liebling”是什么意思。

“在英文中最对应的词应该是‘亲爱的’，”布劳恩夫人答道，浓密的灰眉毛皱在一起，仿佛要他努力学习这个生词，“这是一个非常温柔的、亲昵的称谓，多用于父母称呼小孩子，也用在爱人之间。”

查尔斯从教室里走出来，满脸通红，心情愉快。

他一整天都等在医院的等待室里；直到艾瑞克从麻醉状态中醒来，他们才允许他进来看他。麻醉药效已经逐渐褪去了，但艾瑞克依旧半梦半醒。他的右手被绑在厚厚的白色绷带里，只露出手指尖。他们没说几句话；止疼药让艾瑞克没法清晰地思考。所以大多数时间，查尔斯都只是看着他昏昏欲睡的样子，想要记住他眼角周围细小的褶皱，和他薄嘴唇的形状，直到艾瑞克请他读点什么。查尔斯带了一本《异乡异客》，是罗伯特·海因莱特写的，科幻小说界已经开始称他为“天才”了，与艾萨克·阿西莫夫不相上下。他们只读完了第一章，因为艾瑞克没法很好地跟上情节发展。

不过在查尔斯夜里离开之前，艾瑞克的确提出了一个请求。查尔斯在周五再来探望的时候实现了它。尽管查尔斯把违禁品用帆布袋包着走私进了医院，他们还是被抓了。当护士把帘子拉开，查看艾瑞克的情况时，只见芝士汉堡、薯条和草莓奶昔在小桌板上摆得到处都是。她瞥了一眼这景象，接着叹着气摇起了头，“孩子们！”

查尔斯没抗议，鉴于这位护士年长得足够做他们的母亲。“这是为了鼓舞士气，你瞧，”他解释道，露出最灿烂的微笑，“你想来根薯条吗？”

她伸手拿了根薯条，在番茄酱里蘸了蘸，“三十分钟内把这里收拾干净。我得给他换药。”她把帘子拉回去了。

艾瑞克和查尔斯对视了一眼，大笑起来。

查尔斯看着艾瑞克对着一个芝士汉堡发起攻击——那能鲨笑的宽嘴巴显然提高了进食效率——然后问出了他一直想问的问题。“奶制品和牛肉一起吃*？我只是好奇，艾瑞克，不是偷打听。”

艾瑞克只是耸耸肩，咽下一大口，说，“我不遵教礼。谁在乎？上帝没费心与我们同在；我可以吃一个芝士汉堡。”

查尔斯点点头，没再问。他从没觉得艾瑞克是个谨遵教规的犹太人，但他也想确认这一点。

————

艾瑞克得再等四个星期，才能去做第三次左手的手术。查尔斯继续来贝尔维尤探望他。他发现凯尔姆斯利只在隔周周日值班，而只要他在接待处登记的时候低下头，不进行眼神交流，凯尔姆斯利就不会说他什么。艾瑞克也再也没提出过要送他出去。

一天傍晚，距艾瑞克再次手术还有一个星期，查尔斯走到一半，听见身后有人叫自己的名字。他转过身。一个五十多岁的男人喊住了他，他理着军队的发型，身穿便装。他打开一扇空房间的门，挥手示意查尔斯进来。“我是斯旺医生，这里的精神科一声。今晚有另一个病人找我过去。我知道你是谁，想着在离开这里之前能碰到你。我一直想和你谈谈。”

查尔斯浑身冰冷，他的手捏住身下坚硬塑料椅的边缘。凯尔姆斯利把他上报了。他完全知道同性恋被看作一种精神疾病。斯旺医生将会把他送进精神病医院里，或者告诉他艾瑞克将永远不能出院，直到他们把他治好，让他不再爱查尔斯。他真希望自己拥有艾瑞克那瞬间变得面无表情的能力，因为他颇肯定自己这被自己从没看起来这么惊恐过。

“你是查尔斯·泽维尔，对吧？兰谢尔的朋友，总给他带东西来，举办周日派对，前所未有地鼓舞了这里的士气，是吧？”

查尔斯点点头。

斯旺医生倾过身子，“你也远远不止是兰谢尔的朋友，对吧？”

查尔斯艰难地吞咽了一下，突然觉得晕眩，他的胃沉到了脚趾边。

“别露出那种表情。我不会伤害你。”

查尔斯说不出话，即使说话可以救他的命，他也没法开口。自从上次他的继父把他拖出小屋以来，他这辈子还从没这么害怕过。

“老天爷。”斯旺医生嘟哝道，“这里不是德国；我们不会把同性恋扔进集中营。”

 **如果可以的话，凯尔姆斯利会这么干的** 。查尔斯苦涩地想。他的内脏融化成水了。他的继父在揍他之前也总是先和他说话，给查尔斯解释他为什么需要一顿好揍。

斯旺医生托住查尔斯的下巴，让他抬起脸来，然后轻轻拍拍他的面颊，“说点什么，好吗？”

“不要。”查尔斯说，把头甩开。

斯旺医生坐回椅子里，一只脚抬起来搁在膝盖上。“好多了。听着，当兰谢尔出院以后，他会和你一起住，对吧？”

查尔斯决心不承认也不否认任何一件事，担心它会被用来给他们两个定罪。

斯旺医生叹了口气，盯住天花板，仿佛试图寻求建议。他找到了。“我会告诉你一些事，我通常不这么说。你得闭嘴别乱讲，好吧？”

查尔斯一动不动。

“好吧。你不说话。知道了。我做精神病医生，是为了帮我弟弟。人很好，只有一个问题。想猜猜那是什么吗？”

不，查尔斯不想猜猜那是什么。

“问题是，我想我们这些精神病医生都错怪了我弟弟这样的人，像你，像艾瑞克这样的人。你随便怎么做，好吧？但你得坐在这听我讲我通常过讲给妻子和女友的话，在她们把男人带回家里之前。你在听吗？”

查尔斯微微点头，觉得受了冒犯。他 **不是** 妻子或者女友；他是一个男人，即使凯尔姆斯利觉得他不是个正常的男人。

“把一个士兵带回家是这样的。一开始，一切都很好，我们把这叫作蜜月期。至于你们俩，也许是字面意义上的蜜月期，不过我一点也不想知道相关的细节。”

查尔斯的面颊灼烧起来。

“妻子在这里会犯下的错误是，误以为这种状态会持续下去。她开始相信战争已经被留在身后，而她期待着自己的士兵变得和之前一样。这是错的。这种期待会让他们两个心碎。新环境带来的震撼起初仿佛富有魔力。会有好日子。好好品味那些好的时候，你听见没？这地狱般的康复过程能提供的几个小礼物之一，每隔一阵子就有一天，你能窥见兰谢尔原本该成为的样子，就是如果这一切破事没发生在他身上的话。你在战争前不认识兰谢尔，从某些角度来看，这是件幸运的事。你脑海中就不会有那副愿景，觉得他该恢复成什么模样。那些好日子是真实的。但千万别觉得只要他想，他就能把自己的状态调整好。好日子里他很好。但坏日子紧随其后。你听懂我在说什么没？”斯旺医生倾过身子，眼神穿透查尔斯，仿佛只要努力瞪他，就能把知识和理解灌进查尔斯的脑袋里。

查尔斯点点头。

“好的。现在你仔细听这一部分。这一部分是家庭破碎、情感断裂的原因，你好好听着。你不能救他。就是这样。别想着你能拯救他。你不能修补曾经发生过的事；你无法让它变得更好；你不能改变他对任何事情的任何感受，所以别把脑袋往砖墙上撞，固执地想要实现上述任何一点。你听见我告诉你什么了吗？要想跟一个破碎的士兵建立关系，唯一的办法就是你必须足够坚定地划分界限。别让兰谢尔让你觉得，在他要崩溃的时候，你能救他。如果他要崩溃，那他就会崩溃，如果你过分关注它，他会害得你一起崩溃。你得去找个安全的地方待着，过后再回来帮他擦拭伤口。但别待在原地，任他伤害你。你明白吗？如果你任他伤害你，对他没有帮助。只会让他愧疚，让他没法承受。保证自己的安全；在安全的地方帮助你的士兵。你都听懂没？”

查尔斯再次点点头。

“不，你不懂。从来没人听懂过。”斯旺医生朝后依靠，两手捂住眼睛，长叹一口气。接着他掏出自己的钱夹，从里面拽出一张名片，“你得每个月都联系我。你给我打电话；别去找其他精神科医生，他们只会把你扔进疯人院。你 **会** 说话，对吧？”

查尔斯接过名片，点点头。

“好吧，你当然会说话。别人告诉过我你会说话。有什么问题吗？”

“你觉得艾瑞克能变好吗？”查尔斯小声问。

斯旺医生再次瞪住查尔斯。“他已经变好了，比在越南的时候好，比你出现之前好。我觉得他会变得完全像正常人一样吗？不。没人能恢复成那样。但他能拥有不错的生活。他能好转到某种程度，这时候那些好日子变成了常态，而坏日子变得很少，间隔得很久，而且他学会了如何处理它们，如何不伤害你，不伤害他自己，或者其他任何人。是的，他可以变得比现在更好。这答案解决了你的问题吗？”

查尔斯点点头。

“很好。今晚是凯尔姆斯利当班，是他吧？凯尔姆斯利是个混蛋，我送你出去。”

斯旺医生打开门，挥手示意查尔斯出去。查尔斯把斯旺医生的名片塞进钱包里，跟在他身后。他仁慈地没再开口说话。查尔斯在接待室的桌子上登了记。有了斯旺医生陪在他身边，凯尔姆斯利甚至没把眼睛从报纸上抬起来。斯旺医生跟着他来到车边。查尔斯依旧挺害怕，虽然斯旺医生好像并不想把他关进精神病院。

“查尔斯？”

查尔斯刚打开车门，顿住了。

“我没想着要吓坏你。听着，感谢你在这里做的一切。”斯旺医生对着疗养院抬抬下巴，“时不时回来看看，好不好？等你把兰谢尔带回去之后，也偶尔回来看看。”

查尔斯点点头，钻进车里。

“嘿。”

查尔斯希望斯旺医生能允许他离开，但他还是回望过去。

“我希望你幸福，孩子。我真心希望。”

男人声音中的真诚让查尔斯微笑起来，而且终于抹去了凯尔姆斯利在他心中留下的刺痛，“谢谢你，斯旺医生。”

“这才是你，我的所有病人都和我提到的那个家伙。你在这干了不少好事。现在回家吧。开慢点。照顾好自己。别忘记要经常给我来电话。”他拍拍车顶，走开了。

目瞪口呆地，查尔斯驾车回家，他的思绪翻滚，不停回想着斯旺医生的话。

————

瑞雯正在策划一场婚礼。汉克几个月前求婚了，自那以后，瑞雯就一直戴着小小的钻石戒指和大大的笑容。当然，查尔斯把这消息告诉给了艾瑞克，偶尔还向他更新瑞雯婚礼计划的近况，不过他们只是偶尔谈及它，直到瑞雯宣布她想邀请艾瑞克来参加自己的婚礼。

“你不准问他；我要自己邀请他。我周日会和你一起去。”瑞雯说。

查尔斯惊喜于瑞雯已经开始接纳艾瑞克，但她的主意也让他不安。

“瑞雯，也许……”查尔斯开始说。

“你应该给他打电话，告诉他我要去。”瑞雯打断他，“我不想吓到他。那样对他的身体不好，是不是？你给他买套礼服。告诉他是借来的，这样他就不会觉得尴尬。斯科特·萨默斯可以带着他，可以吧？你到时候会很忙。而如果艾瑞克想提前离开，也没问题。”

瑞雯喋喋不休。是她对艾瑞克的关心让查尔斯决定同意。那个，还有意识到瑞雯真的愿意为了查尔斯而了解艾瑞克，这让他觉得喜悦。

查尔斯给艾瑞克打了电话，告诉他瑞雯这周日会过来。接着他花了好几天的时间嘱咐瑞雯该怎么表现，不过她在踏进艾瑞克的房间的一瞬间就把这些建议抛到了脑后。

“艾瑞克，你和照片上看起来一样！”她尖叫道，扑上去搂住了他。艾瑞克，吓了一跳，回拥她，拍拍瑞雯长长的金发，朝查尔斯投去震惊的眼神。查尔斯突然之间好奇艾瑞克有多久没见过女性了，除了护士以外。对于不习惯当今流行文化的人来说，瑞雯可能会令人有点难以承受。她穿了一件迷你裙，比查尔斯赞同的要短得多，脚蹬一双摇摆靴，而且还拉直了头发。她的头发本来和查尔斯的一样鬈曲，如今却时髦地又直又顺。查尔斯试图跟她说探访疗养院不需要画那么重的眼影，但她只是用那种惯常的恼人方式拍拍查尔斯的面颊，建议他别再穿那件毛衣背心了。

艾瑞克给瑞雯拉来了一把椅子，但她无视了它，开始在房间里乱逛，摆弄、检查着能拿到手里的各种物件，大多数都是查尔斯送来的书。看着瑞雯在艾瑞克的房间里走动，让查尔斯再次意识到艾瑞克的生活环境有多凄凉。在这间军人病房里，瑞雯的迷你裙和绣花上衣仿佛一道不和谐的彩渍。

瑞雯踮脚跳了一下，深深吸气，然后开始说话。“我有一百个问题想问你，但查尔斯说别问你私人问题。所以我就只来给你这个。”瑞雯抽出一张奶油色的信封递给艾瑞克，后者把它接过，拽出请柬，动作颇灵活，“如果你能来参加我的婚礼就太好了！求求你，求你来吧！”

“我说你可以邀请他，”查尔斯打断她，“我没说他必须得来。”他歉意地看了艾瑞克一眼，后者依旧一副惊呆了的样子。

“查尔斯会带我走红毯，”瑞雯说，“他也会和我条第一支舞。真高兴我有查尔斯！他穿上燕尾服之后绝对帅呆了！我试着保持冷静，因为查尔斯说我得注意，但婚礼真的让我超级激动，见你也让我超级紧张。差不多就是这样。你不介意吧，对吧？”

“我不介意。”艾瑞克顿了一下，说，表情仍然很惊讶。

查尔斯的目光从一个人移到另一个人身上；生命中最重要的两个人相见，让他觉得非常紧张。

“所以你会来吗？”瑞雯问。

“给他点时间考虑考虑。”查尔斯说。

艾瑞克读了一遍请柬，又读了一遍。“我以前从未参加过新教徒的婚礼。有什么注意事项吗？”

“你会来！”瑞雯尖叫道。她想了想，“穿礼服，别喝太醉，尽量抑制用剃须刀装点汉克的车的冲动。”

艾瑞克眨眨眼。

查尔斯开始大笑。

————

查尔斯再次活动肩膀，拽拽自己浆硬的领子，然后吓了一跳，汉克的小妹妹玛丽金突然出现在他右肘边。“妈妈让我来看看你。你朋友到了吗？”

查尔斯又一次环顾停车场，寻找斯科特·萨默斯的蓝色雪佛兰，寻思着艾瑞克是否改了注意，或者出了什么意外。时间一点点过去，他也越来越担心。然后他终于看见了自己在找的车，不禁露出微笑，“是的，玛丽金，我的朋友来了。”

——

【1*】-那么这是战争了？-不，是另一个。因为All’s fair in love and war.查说了战争，万告诉他“另一个”正是love啦~

【2*】奶制品和牛肉一起吃：犹太教的kosher饮食规范奶制品和肉类不能同时食用，也不食用猪肉,但很多自由派犹太人和世俗派犹太人并不遵守这一饮食规范。


	24. Chapter 24

艾瑞克最喜欢的是这些颜色。贝尔维尤疗养院没有颜色，每个人都穿着单调的军制T恤和灰色薄棉裤。煤砖墙表面光滑、涂抹灰漆。地板则太容易忘了。艾瑞克盯着它看了十个月，依旧不记得油地毡的颜色。护士的制服是白色的。即便连天空也只是一小方蓝，被昏暗的窗帘包裹着。

可在户外，深蓝色的天空顺着地平线延伸，点缀以蓬松的白云朵。树上的叶子油绿如漆。但最吸引艾瑞克目光的是那些女人。她们的裙装美极了——或是缝缀着明艳的花朵，或是点衬以橘粉色的斜线条，或是整裙的纯色，蓝、绿，或黄。这里似乎有很多黄色。贝尔维尤里唯一的黄色是那些模样难看的炒蛋，他们早餐时偶尔会吃。这真奇妙，在这个世界中，黄色再次成了一种美丽的颜色，而天空也不再被油漆剥落的窗框束缚。

他注意到斯科特·萨默斯在盯着他看。“第一次出来，有点不适应，是不是？”年轻人同情地一笑。

艾瑞克点点头，突然之间被一股恐惧攫住，担心他今天会处境尴尬，当众出丑。看在查尔斯的份儿上，他至少想表现得 **正常** 些。对他来说，正常的状态依旧遥不可及。

“艾瑞克！”查尔斯穿过停车场，朝他们小跑过来。正如瑞雯承诺的那样，穿礼服的查尔斯看起来帅极了。他鬈曲的棕发一丝不苟地朝后拢着，别在耳后。他瞧上去镇静、优雅，那快乐的微笑却一如既往地随性。

查尔斯去牵艾瑞克的手，接着紧张地收回胳膊，美丽的微笑瞬间变淡了。他担忧地皱起眉。“怎么回事？你的右手怎么也缠着绷带？”

“没事，”艾瑞克保证道，“医生听说我要去参加婚礼，所以帮我用纱布缠了一下，以免人们要和我握手，捏得太紧。不妨碍我用它。”他活动了一下手指，动作比他曾想象的要灵活许多，“看？完全没事。我的左手也换上更轻的绷带了。”手术非常成功。他依旧没弄明白那些关于筋腱、骨头和神经的手术原理。不过他的确知道自己现在吃东西不会洒出来，系扣子系得很稳，甚至也又能写字了。

“好主意。”查尔斯说，转而轻轻捏了一下艾瑞克的手腕，然后才去跟斯科特和埃里克斯·萨默斯握手。艾瑞克感激于他们的帮助。战争波及到了他们，却没留下伤痕。这感觉很好，见到一些军人能甩脱越南的阴影，重新步入生活的正轨。艾瑞克也许曾经是他们的长官，现在他却得试着跟上他们的脚步。

“这就是你的朋友？你的朋友现在到了吧？”一个小女孩命令道。她大约十二岁，站在查尔斯的胳膊肘旁边，黑色的齐刘海横在眉毛处，一本正经地皱着眉头，“因为妈妈说，你的朋友一到，你就得赶紧回去。她告诉我，如果你不回来，我就该踩你的脚趾。”

“啊，是的，她当然这么说了。”查尔斯说，“这是玛丽金，汉克的小妹妹。他们的妈妈帮着我们策划婚礼，而她对我的动向非常关注。”

“我们走。”她抓住他的手肘，开始把他往外拖。

查尔斯无助地回头看了看，脸上流露无言的歉意。

“走吧，查尔斯，我们先找座位，过会儿再见你。”埃利克斯喊道。

“很高兴你来了！”查尔斯嚷道，挥手告别，接着就被他的看护人拖回了教堂。

艾瑞克走得很慢，想把一切都看全。过道两旁满是鲜花，色泽充沛，足以与女裙媲美。他几乎忘了鲜花，忘了它们绽放起来的那种轻松、炫耀的方式，仿佛觉得世界值得见识自己的艳丽。这里与贝尔维尤截然不同，在那里，美丽不敢现身，幸福也吝于分施。这里是查尔斯的世界，当他来探望他的时候，就带着这个世界的气息。在过去几个月里，艾瑞克越来越确信自己想要渡回查尔斯的世界。很长一段时间，战争和贝尔维尤就是艾瑞克的一切，而查尔斯的世界只限于一张信纸，或每周几小时的探视。查尔斯的世界与艾瑞克的世界间的裂口又宽又深，而有时他见不到桥梁的踪迹。可现在他想要跨过去。这是他从未想过的愿望。

过道上还有成堆的宾客，叽叽喳喳聊个不停。艾瑞克听到了一些谈话的碎片，关于工作、孩子、体育或是购物。他记得。人们只是简单地谈论一些不重要的内容，这种对话与如何在战火纷飞的雨林中存活，或是如何处理横尸遍野的善后全无关系。他能和人们聊些什么呢？他在十八岁时就参军了，除去讲述该如何先发制人地杀人以外，他没什么好说的。还有痛苦。他知道如何谈论痛苦。也许他应该什么话也不说。一个受伤的士兵能说出些什么让人想听的话呢？遑论要人理解。

他们一进到里面，就被迎宾员指引着坐到了新娘的宾客席。他们三个并排坐进一张空长椅。教堂里面也满是色彩，彩色玻璃窗、精致的花簇、油画、栏杆周围的金色花丝。艾瑞克若不是如此陶醉于颜色的美丽，可能甚至会觉得这奢华得近乎炫耀。这里要更安静些，但依旧回响着激动的嗡嗡人声，人们快乐地低声交谈。

“长官，”斯科特小声说，“如果你不想回答私人化的问题，就问跟你说话的那个人，问他认识新娘还是新郎。”

“别叫我长官。”艾瑞克小声回复他。他们谈过这事了。三个人此时都穿着礼服，不是军装。斯科特给艾瑞克带来了一件深蓝色的西装，织绒面呢和亚麻布的，比他穿过的所有衣服都要精致。他说这是查尔斯从别人那里借的。如果查尔斯记得把衬衣上的别针给拿下来，这谎言也许会更有说服力一点。

斯科特的建议很快就派上了用场。一位年长的女士宣称自己从没见过这么英俊的男人，于是坚持要跟他们自我介绍。原来她是查尔斯学校的老师，几年前才退休。这似乎打开了闸门，接着就有源源不断的人过来和他们谈天。艾瑞克把这套话说得很熟练，“抱歉我没法握手，不过很高兴能认识你。你是怎么认识瑞雯的？”这简直跟咒语一样好用。他认识了校友、邻居、老师，甚至还见到了城外来的表亲、姑姑和叔叔。这让人难以承受，比他惯于参与的社交活动多得多，不过艾瑞克强迫自己振作起来，坚持下去。

人群中的一个坐进了长椅，似乎想和他们待在一起。她是个苗条的女人，有两只温柔的棕色眼睛，齐肩的赤褐色长发在末端翘起，身穿一条天蓝色的长裙，肩上别着一朵布玫瑰。“你是查尔斯的军人朋友，对不对？他让我来照看你。我是莫利亚·马克塔格雷特。查尔斯的同事。”

这名字沉进艾瑞克的脑海，几分钟后他才想起来。“你给我寄过薄荷。查尔斯在信里提过你。”

“他提过吗？我真高兴。他也给我讲过你。当发现你还活着的时候，我们真为他高兴。别再那样吓唬查尔斯了，你听到吗？”她说最后一句话时，脸上露出了充满活力的微笑。她拒绝完全不和艾瑞克握手，而是捏了捏他的手腕，像查尔斯做的那样。

“听到了，女士。”艾瑞克答应道，寻思着查尔斯认识的每个人是否都迷人、愉快又闪亮。也许这只是婚礼的影响，但艾瑞克表示怀疑。查尔斯的生活中充斥着这样的人。他的意识里划过阴影。他和这些人不一样，从未一样过，未来也少有这样的可能。查尔斯待他很好，甚至觉得自己爱他，但如果这接触不断持续下去，艾瑞克那永难摆脱的阴暗和痛苦终将暴露出来。

人群安静下来，噪音突然平息，把艾瑞克的注意力从思绪中拽了出来，重新转向这场婚礼。接着，显然接收到了艾瑞克没发觉的信号，大家全都站了起来，面向教堂后面。管风琴开始奏乐，两个穿着蓬松粉裙的小女孩手挂小花篮，把花瓣洒到长毯上。教堂的后门打开，查尔斯出现在众人面前，挽着一位新娘。

瑞雯闪闪发光——她的面纱似乎正闪烁微光，长裙拖着闪亮的绸缎。艾瑞克心不在焉地注意到她很美丽，但他的眼睛一直没离开过查尔斯。他看着那优雅、俊美、对他意义非凡的男人，觉出情绪在心中翻搅。查尔斯是他在这里的原因。不仅带他来到了这场婚礼，也让他终于能离开贝尔维尤。

————

经过查尔斯几个月愉快而低调的拜访，艾瑞克开始逐渐恢复生机。查尔斯从未向他施压，但随着时间过去，艾瑞克越发希望自己能给查尔斯送一份礼物，用来回报查尔斯给他和其他士兵带来的礼物。不过贝尔维尤里没有什么能当作礼物的东西，对查尔斯这样性情明媚的人来说，这里的一切都太单调、痛苦；他的军饷都堆在一个银行账户里，无处可花，不过他想不出有什么办法，能不叫别人帮忙就给查尔斯买来礼物。但接着，有一周，当他转动着轮椅，而查尔斯慢慢走在他身边时，艾瑞克意识到查尔斯真正想要的是他能好起来。说到底，这也是他一直鼓励他去做的，而且从一开始就坚信他能做到。

他做了几个月的理疗，然后才完全摆脱了那架轮椅。俘虏营的时光使他的肌肉严重萎缩，而艾瑞克在此之前几乎没花力气复建。他在锻炼时踉跄蹒跚，但疼痛和痉挛的只是肌肉，跟腱和骨头完好无损。时间一点点过去，他的体重逐渐恢复，辅以理疗，这让他的肌肉重新有了力量。在锻炼室里还有不少其他的士兵，把彼此羞辱当作军队版本的加油打气，叫嚷着让对方更加努力。而艾瑞克交到了几个朋友，融入了查尔斯在一开始为他建立的友谊的小圈子里。

那一天，理疗师隆重地没收了他的轮椅，告诉他他再也不用坐在上面了。艾瑞克从其余士兵那里收获了数次击掌，还有不少善意的调侃。

那天晚些时候，查尔斯脸上的表情就是最好的“谢谢你”。值得称赞的是，他没有喋喋不休于这件事。篮球比赛让他觉得活力充沛——查尔斯的只言片语也让他燃起了对未来的希望，即使他试着别期待太多。但到了傍晚，当他想送查尔斯回到车里时，却收到了令人不悦的提醒，提醒他自己依旧是贝尔维尤的囚犯。

凯尔姆斯利命令他回房间去，艾瑞克立刻照办了，这样凯尔姆斯利就不会有和他继续讲话的机会。疗养院里有不少正派的护工，但也有像凯尔姆斯利这样的人。一周里总有一两次，会有人打起架来，病人警报被拉响，护工们立刻朝他们跑来。疗养院的病人都神智恍惚、易被激怒，而且训练有素，知道如何杀人；在这样的医院里，劝解冲突已经成了一种日常惯例。艾瑞克一度常是寻衅滋事的那个，但查尔斯的出现熄灭了他心中大部分无处发泄的怒火。他已经有好几周没打过架了，只在旁边瞧着，直到他离开轮椅的第二天，发生了又一场争斗。艾瑞克其实在试着劝架，但护工不分青红皂白地按住了他们。艾瑞克嚷着说自己没打任何人，只是想把海勒和拉斯金斯分开，可凯尔姆斯利牢牢扭住他。

“真的吗，兰谢尔？拜托，给我个理由，让我把你绑起来。你不会那么轻易就放过拉斯金斯吧，是不是？把他撂倒，就一拳。敲掉他的丑牙。”凯尔姆斯利戳着他，艾瑞克撞到墙上。

“放手！”艾瑞克喊道，用一只脚勾住凯尔姆斯利的脚踝，试图绊倒他，因为他把艾瑞克的脖子掐得很痛。这动作完全出于本能，一种他无法摆脱的战斗的反射，即使他知道自己现在不该这么做。若不是凯尔姆斯利的体重比他沉上那么多，这招应该会很好使。要是他真被绊倒了，那么在不可避免的后果发生前，艾瑞克至少能觉出些许满足。

但他得到的只有一句话，“这就够了，我就等你这么干呢。”凯尔姆斯利对着他的耳朵说，露出的狞笑让他的皮肤发紧。凯尔姆斯利喜欢把艾瑞克绑起来，让艾瑞克又踢又打，叫嚷着说自己愿意让任何别的护工来管，只要不是凯尔姆斯利就行。这人总乐于见到艾瑞克奋力挣扎，而艾瑞克恨自己总给他这种机会，可战斗的本能根深蒂固在他心里。这一晚也一样，凯尔姆斯利用自己的体重把艾瑞克摁在c上，笨手笨脚地摸索着束缚带，让它们绑住他的四肢，他滚烫的呼吸不舒服地扑在士兵的皮肤上。艾瑞克身上留下了不止一处淤青，但被这样粗暴地对待使得不少恐怖的回忆从他脑海中闪过，让他无暇留神其它。

“这样就够了。”一个新的声音说。回忆正浪潮般将他击垮，使他沉没，这熟悉的声音让艾瑞克得以稍稍分神，“你的任务结束了，凯尔姆斯利。”艾瑞克从没这么喜欢过斯旺医生。这位精神病医生性格冷硬，但处事公正。

凯尔姆斯利无声地瞪了艾瑞克一眼，表示这事没完，然后离开了。

“我听别人说你只是想劝架。”斯旺医生说。

艾瑞克想要点头，但凯尔姆斯利把他的脑袋也绑住了。

“真没必要这样。”斯旺医生嘟哝道，把头上的束缚带解下来，然后又轻柔地解绑了他的一只手腕，那里的带子缠得太紧，切断了艾瑞克的血液循环。艾瑞克并不想承认——他的自尊心仍旧过强——但这小小的动作确实让他的呼吸容易了不少。

“海勒挑事，”艾瑞克咕哝说，声音充满感激，依旧带着点难以平息的恐慌，“我想着也许可以阻止他……”艾瑞克噤声了，觉出自己很蠢，居然以为那是个好主意。

“远离争斗，兰谢尔。你太健康了，不该再待在这。去把你的手修好，然后快出院。把你的床位留给病得更厉害的人。但不许再打架，不然我就不得不把你的状况上报，出院时间也会推迟。”

斯旺医生的警告也是他昨晚这么做的原因，当凯尔姆斯利威胁他的时候，他立刻就走开了。他不想让任何事危及他永远离开贝尔维尤的机会。他想和查尔斯一起走出大门，这欲望甚至比往凯尔姆斯利脸上猛揍一拳还要强，而这就很能说明问题了。

当艾瑞克提出请求后，斯旺医生签字允许他离开去参加婚礼，他迟疑了一下，“别干蠢事，兰谢尔，然后没准你就能出院了。你有什么计划？”

艾瑞克解释说，斯科特帮他找到了一家康复士兵的中途之家。在他找到工作和公寓之前，那里会给他提供住的地方。他们也比现实世界中的任何人都更了解艾瑞克将要面对什么。

“很好。聪明点，远离麻烦，”斯旺医生把签好字的表单放下，长叹一口气，“你是那几个真正能康复的人之一，知道吗，兰谢尔？有些人永远都做不到，但你可以。不准证明我错了，你听见没？”

“听见了，先生。”艾瑞克说。

————

艾瑞克环顾着教堂里所有这些快乐的正常人，怀疑着斯旺医生鼓励他的话。他能做到。想要相信这句话，比他想象得难，但至少比几个月前要可信多了。他在进步。等艾瑞克宣布自己几个星期后就会搬到中途之家去，开始找工作时，查尔斯一定会很为他骄傲的。

查尔斯挽着妹妹走过红毯，他对她的爱满写在脸上。艾瑞克之前从没见过有谁像这样字面意义上的喜形于色。他穿着那件礼服，仿佛惯于如此体面优雅。艾瑞克低头看看自己的西装，知道它绝对不便宜，接着又想起查尔斯每周往贝尔维尤带来的源源不断的礼物，再环顾满是鲜花的教堂。第一次地，他意识到查尔斯拥有的财产也许远不止一位学校教师的薪水。像查尔斯这样的好人能享受优渥舒适的生活，这很合适。但这也在他们两个之间又加了一道屏障。善良、快乐、健康，现在，还有金钱。

**我亲爱的朋友，我担心自己的阴暗终有一日也会熄灭你的光明。**

管风琴的柔润乐调给红毯上的踱步打着拍子，庄重的气氛不时被小花童的咯咯笑声打搅。 **等你知道了我的一切，就不会再想要我** 。艾瑞克把缠绕绷带的双手轻轻握在一起。不管医生把它们修补得多好，上面总会留下疤痕。这似乎也是他心灵的一种象征。

 **你这自私的混蛋** 。这句话在艾瑞克的脑海里总是带着英国口音，大声斥责他，拒绝接受任何借口。

查尔斯和瑞雯站成了一排，而查尔斯朝他瞥了一眼，脸上现出半个微笑，接着收敛回去，恢复了他目前为止一直保持的庄严神情。

 **你不许抛弃我，就因为你不能克服自己的内心** 。查尔斯会这样说吗？也许他会说得更温柔些，比如 **我也需要你** 。这部分也许是真的。他衣冠楚楚的教师内心颇孤独，而像他们这样取向的男人鲜少能遇到同类。如果有更合适的人选，艾瑞克肯定会立刻从查尔斯的生活中消失，给对方让出路来。但事实是，这样的人也许并不存在。

他们两个一路走到了教堂前面。查尔斯把瑞雯的手从自己的臂弯上移开，交到汉克手里，然后在前排坐了下来。艾瑞克坐着看不到他的脸，但他怀疑当查尔斯看着自己的小妹妹与她爱的男人并肩站在圣坛上时，那双美妙的蓝眼睛中很可能含满了泪水。

牧师开始朗诵誓词，而艾瑞克倾听着这些句子中抑扬顿挫的庄重感：无论顺境还是逆境，无论贫穷还是富有。他发现自己很喜欢这段话，喜欢它们背后的永恒，暗示着爱情的奉献。

宣誓之后，婚礼还要持续一整个傍晚，请柬上写着晚宴、派对和舞会。查尔斯一直试着和他说话，但刚说完一两句，玛丽金总会突然出现，宣布说她妈妈要求查尔斯去这里那里。看到查尔斯越来越恼火，艾瑞克觉得很有趣。

“你的皮带又来拴你了。”艾瑞克轻轻说，唇角泛起真诚的微笑。此时查尔斯刚刚找到他，准备和他们一起去晚宴。

“妈妈说你现在必须去主桌坐着。”玛丽金宣布。

“如果他说不，你会踩他的脚趾吗？”艾瑞克建议道。

“他不会说不的！”玛丽金说，被这想法激怒了。

“我不会说不的。”查尔斯重复道，顺从地叹息一声，跟着玛丽金走了，一边扯着自己的礼服领子。

三个士兵和莫利亚坐在一桌，一起的还有汉克的两个表妹，大学女生。她俩立即开始和斯科特与埃里克斯调起情来。艾瑞克不想和莫利亚调情，也不想给她问东问西的机会，于是开始谈论书籍。当发现莫利亚喜欢他和查尔斯读过的书时，他并不觉得惊讶。

食物很好吃，最后艾瑞克完全放弃交谈，转而把注意力集中在浸满蘑菇汁的香煎牛排上，盘边是亮橙色的裹满黄油的胡萝卜，点缀以绿色西芹。面包卷雪白蓬松，半融化的黄油金黄柔软，红酒则是深红的。这些食物不仅美味，而且也很美丽，进一步提醒他贝尔维尤之外的世界是多么丰富多彩。

晚餐之后，汉克和瑞雯跳了开场舞，现场乐队为他们伴奏。这对新人的主意力几乎没在舞蹈上，而完全沉迷于彼此。最后一个音符刚一落地，瑞雯就跑回查尔斯的桌边，把他拉进舞池。他们跳了一场华尔兹，查尔斯和瑞雯边跳边聊天，让他们的舞显得很轻松。时不时地，瑞雯会发出一阵大笑。他舞跳得很好，艾瑞克注意到。

等每个人都被邀请加入舞会后，莫利亚转脸望向舞池，邀他过去。作为借口，艾瑞克抬起缠满绷带的双手，说自己从高中起就再没跳过舞了。

但莫利亚不容他拒绝。艾瑞克最后来到了舞池的角落，莫利亚轻轻牵着他的手，引领他慢慢回忆起如何跳狐步舞，甚至还教了他一点华尔兹的方步。他发现自己在微笑，望着周围的人，想着这是否就是正常生活的感觉。并不恐怖，而就此刻而言，甚至也不艰难。他分心于舞蹈，先前阴暗的想法被推出脑海。如果他能继续保持下去，那么这些也许将可以成为现实。

到第四支曲子时，瑞雯出现了，挽着他的手肘，把他拉到舞池中央。艾瑞克朝她伸出一只缠着绷带的手，希望着一会儿别踩到她的脚趾。

“谢谢你过来，”她说，朝他倾过身来，这样就没人能看出她在说话，“查尔斯告诉了我你的一些苦恼，希望你没事，但我真高兴你能来。”

“我好些了。”艾瑞克回答道，此时此刻完全相信这句话，即便他清楚自己随后肯定要再次质疑它。瑞雯有着和查尔斯如出一辙的气质，自然而然地把每个人都视为朋友。他意识到和瑞雯保持冷冰冰的距离将会很难，于是决定干脆不这么做。带着比对待寻常陌生人更开朗的态度，他又补充道，“查尔斯帮了我很多。”

“你对他来说很重要。”瑞雯轻轻说，在艾瑞克的脸上搜寻着，但他不确定她在找什么。

于是他诚实地说，“他对我来说也很重要。”这似乎是最好的答复。

“我需要知道这个。”瑞雯告诉他，朝他露出笑容，比先前对他展示的都要温暖。显然她刚刚搜寻的就是 **这个** ，一句简单的答复，证明艾瑞克也爱着查尔斯。

这提醒了艾瑞克家庭的意义，成员永远照看彼此。

在那之后，艾瑞克和汉克的一个表妹跳了舞。汉克似乎有两打表妹，全是大学女生。然后是那位善良、年长的女士，她在婚礼前就介绍过了自己，现在坚持要和艾瑞克跳舞，因为这样她就可以“告诉孙女说自己宝刀未老，依旧可以和这么英俊的士兵一起大跳特跳”。莫利亚又给他介绍了几个新舞伴，接下来一个小时，艾瑞克都没能有机会离开舞池。不管怎么说，能跳这么久的舞，至少让他颇为骄傲，鉴于不久之前他还坐在轮椅上。他有点疲惫，跳了这么 **多** 之后，肌肉也可能会开始酸痛，但他并不后悔。查尔斯也有一长列数不尽的舞伴；艾瑞克想象着麦考伊夫人肯定乐于排队和查尔斯跳舞。

等乐队中场休息时，查尔斯从吧台抓了两杯饮料，朝他走来。他们在房间后面找到了一张小桌子，这里比较安静，终于让人有了点仿佛拥有隐私的幻觉。

查尔斯神神秘秘地倾过身来，“我有点事想要问你，我得赶快直说，在玛丽金再找到我之前。”

艾瑞克喝着自己的威士忌，等着。

“瑞雯要搬走了。显然。我不知道你有什么计划，我也不想催你，或者给你压力，让你做你不想做的事情。但现在我有一间空房间。比起张贴出租广告，我更希望你能住进来。前提是你愿意。”查尔斯两口吞下了整杯酒，“瑞雯把一面墙涂成亮红色的了；我得把它漆回来，但顶多一两个星期，房间就能准备好。”

艾瑞克难以控制自己的表情，但他还是克制住了自己，没有越过桌子拥抱查尔斯，说自己今晚就想搬进去。“不，留着那面红墙，我已经受够颜色黯淡的墙壁了。你确认自己不会更想要些空间，让家里更安静点？”

“我的朋友，我教三年级。我向你保证，我厌恶和平和安静。”

艾瑞克微笑起来，摇了摇他的威士忌。“我偶尔会有点难以相处。”

“斯旺医生警告过我了。”查尔斯说。

这话让艾瑞克怔了一会儿，瞪着他，然后问，“他什么？”

“斯旺医生几周前跟我谈了谈。他说你会有好日子，也会有坏日子。”查尔斯说。他玩弄着自己的空杯子，仿佛有点不确定该不该坦白与斯旺医生的对话。

艾瑞克沉默了一阵子，试图找出合适的词，足够强烈，能让他表露出自己的意思。但他最后能说出的只是，“我得为那些坏日子提前道歉。”至少，查尔斯听上去似乎颇了解他的状况。

“和我保证就行，保证你不会为了我好而离开我。”查尔斯说。

“我是个自私的混蛋。”艾瑞克说，“但也没那么自私。”

“谁这么说过你？”查尔斯问，显得很生气。

艾瑞克扬起眉，又喝了一口威士忌，回答他，“你说的， **liebling** , 你不记得了吗？我们见面的第一天，我让你出去，因为我不想让你看到我状态糟糕的样子。你骂我是个自私的混蛋。你说得对。”

“我……我没有侮辱你的意思。”

艾瑞克笑起来，“时不时骂我两句，查尔斯。这对我有好处，可能也是我学到东西的唯一途径。我太固执，吃硬不吃软。”

查尔斯瞥了一眼人群。玛丽金正朝他们走来。“所以你答应了？快说，我的时间有限。”

艾瑞克对上查尔斯的目光，允许自己流露出对他的感情，他至少值得这个，“我永远无法报答你为我做的一切。”

“我不要回报。”查尔斯轻轻说，神情有点脆弱，“我想要你。”

玛丽金马上就到了。

“我也想要你。”艾瑞克低声答道。

“妈妈说你必须来跳舞了！”玛丽金宣布道，“你该主动邀请她的。”她通知查尔斯，指着站在舞池边缘的一位年轻女子，她身穿白裙，缀以红花朵。然后玛丽金转向艾瑞克，“你该邀她跳。”他指指另一位年轻女子，她穿着黄裙。艾瑞克咧嘴一笑。起码这次，他和查尔斯一起被吆来喝去。

“是啊，当然了。”查尔斯微笑着答复她。即便并不想遵从指示，他也一向彬彬有礼。

“你很善于执行命令，查尔斯。你可以做个好士兵。”艾瑞克赞美他。

查尔斯笑起来，明亮的蓝眼睛闪起亮光。艾瑞克喜欢想象是自己将那些亮光放进去的。他从胸前的口袋里掏出一封信，嘴角弯起，露出微笑。他把它递给查尔斯，鉴于他不确定他们今晚是否还能有待在一起的机会，“我的笔迹变了一些，”他告诉他，查尔斯一度只能从信纸上的文字中认识他，“但我又能写字了。”

查尔斯接过信封，近乎庄重。他朝他一笑，艾瑞克喜欢想这种微笑是查尔斯专留给自己的，把信封装进口袋里。他们两个接着回到舞池中。艾瑞克期望他臂弯中挽着的并非这位穿黄裙的女子，而是他那优雅的教师。

_我最亲爱的查尔斯，_

_谢谢你。_

_到现在，鉴于你为我做的一切，我想给你写的任何信都得以如上的句子开头了。这话我永远也说不够，我想我也永远无法完全表达出我谢意的诚恳。但我会试着别用感激之情把你埋起来，让你觉得厌烦。你让我死而复生，让我回忆起生活的意义，即便艰辛疼痛，也值得坚持。每时每刻我都感激于此，每时每刻我都记着你是我微笑的原因。_

_我有好消息要告诉你，我的朋友。终于，我要完成贝尔维尤的出院手续了。时间到了，我该继续生活，度过余生。我希望我的余生中有你，不论你想扮演什么角色。即使只是每周下一次棋，随便聊聊天，我也会很高兴地接受，但我得承认，自己想要的更多。我想我可以挺过一切难关，只要你在我身旁。我爱你。我希望也相信你能给我的感情一点回应，但我也知道爱一位士兵实属难事，尤其是如此支离破碎的一个。我会为你尽力而为，查尔斯，这是我的承诺。_

_全部的爱，_

_艾瑞克_


	25. Chapter 25

1962年7月

和艾瑞克在一起的最初几周比查尔斯想象得更艰难，也更美妙。美妙之处在于艾瑞克在这里——他们每晚下棋，一起读书，还发现艾瑞克的厨艺比查尔斯好上许多。艰难之处在于艾瑞克偶尔会经历坏日子，而且处理得并不好。查尔斯起先想要帮忙，可很快就学会了不要在艾瑞克陷入沉默时试图和他讲话。

“我没法一直应付交谈，查尔斯。”艾瑞克试着解释，“别让我总得和你说话。”

查尔斯知道自己有时显得过分健谈，但他并没想着要强迫谁聊天。他只好闭口不言，觉得很受伤。有一天，他在电话里向斯旺医生提了这件事。

“听着，查尔斯，”斯旺医生回答道，“兰谢尔脑子里塞着很多东西，多到你不会想知道。有时候他得集中注意力对付它们。就是这样。你在和你眼前的事物互动，兰谢尔却在和所有的回忆、愧疚和发生在他身上的坏事互动。你明白吗？他的思维孤立于这个世界。他已经能比较好地对付自己脑袋里的事情了，所以我们允许他从贝尔维尤出院，但他不可能一直表现得很正常。”

查尔斯认为在脑袋里回顾战争实在无益于艾瑞克的健康，但他对此似乎无能为力。他学会了辨识艾瑞克脸上的表情，知道哪种表情代表着他将在自己的思绪里迷失一会儿，并且学会了忍受这些时光。

然后还有关于金钱的争吵。

“我要付一半房租，查尔斯！别再屈尊俯就地对我！”

“我没有屈尊俯就，你这傲慢的混蛋！你分辨不出二者的区别吗，有人想帮你并不是在屈尊俯就！你没有工作；你怎么付房租？”

“我有存款。”

“那就继续存着！我会付房租，直到你找到工作！”

“我不需要你的施舍，查尔斯！”

“这不是施舍，该死！你也会为我做同样的事的！”

到这时，查尔斯很想关上窗户，这样邻居就听不见他俩的叫嚷了。在以较低的音量进行了又一轮更剧烈的争吵之后，他们达成了共识，不论找没找到工作，艾瑞克都将在三个月后开始付一半的房租。

他们也都在和两人间那种日益增长的、身体上互相吸引的感觉相周旋。查尔斯想要艾瑞克主动点，因为他担心如果自己太主动、太快，艾瑞克会退回到脑袋里的战争中去。接着他又开始自责，责怪自己居然想要艾瑞克快点行动。如果艾瑞克需要时间恢复，适应常人的生活，然后再开始解决感情问题，那也实在情有可原。毕竟，才过了两个星期。但还是……

截至目前为止，他们两个的关系仅限于室友和朋友。不过，当艾瑞克围着浴巾从浴室里出来时，他的眼睛总紧盯在身上。当艾瑞克无意间碰到了他的手，他的心脏也总是震颤不已。还有一次，当他把目光从书上抬起来，却发现艾瑞克正望着他瞧。但艾瑞克立刻转移了视线，仿佛坐在那里注视着查尔斯是件难以启齿的事。有些夜晚，查尔斯想把艾瑞克手里的报纸拿下来，想坐到艾瑞克的大推上，想跟他说，“你写过两遍你爱我。我们能当面讨论一下这事吗？”但他没这么做，因为他不确定到时候回应他的会是哪个版本的艾瑞克。若是时机不对，他可能会毁掉一切。

查尔斯心中酝酿着一股愈来愈强的渴望。他毫不吝啬地给予艾瑞克支持和爱，而他希望得到回应。他想知道艾瑞克是否也同样爱着他，同样支持他。因为查尔斯也有些心事想要吐露，想要得到关爱。这些心事他从未和别人说起过，它们过于私密，也过于痛苦。查尔斯在这段感情中付出了太多，而他需要知道艾瑞克是否能为他做同样的事。

艾瑞克搬进了瑞雯的屋里，漆着一面红墙的那间；查尔斯住在他自己的房间。艾瑞克睡得很早——他还在服用镇静剂，它们能帮他获得无噩梦的安眠，让他昏睡过十二个小时。在暑假里，没有学校作息的约束，查尔斯是只夜猫子，而且喜欢赖床。等他爬起来的时候，艾瑞克通常已经吃过早餐、做好清洁、把整间公寓打扫得一尘不染了。公寓现在的干净整洁让查尔斯觉得颇惊奇。他在家务方面向来随性。他和瑞雯一致同意，想要住得舒服，人过得舒坦是最重要的。艾瑞克则显然持有不同意见。于是他们又吵了一架，彼时艾瑞克正试图连查尔斯的房间也一起打扫干净。查尔斯则告诉他自己并不在乎床底下躺了多少只脏袜子，艾瑞克最好让它们待在原处。

查尔斯记得斯旺医生说过，当艾瑞克回家以后，他们会经历一段“蜜月期”，那时一切都轻松愉快、美妙非凡。查尔斯想知道它得到什么时候才开始，亦或是艾瑞克决定跳过这个阶段，直接开启困难模式？这一切都让他心力交瘁。他们需要休息一下。

瑞雯的请柬似乎是个缓解压力的好时机。她和汉克请他俩去海滩上玩。查尔斯没和艾瑞克商量就接收了邀请。如果艾瑞克到时觉得自己没法和人一起度过漫长的一天，那查尔斯可以把他自己留在家里。不过，当艾瑞克说他会来时，他依旧觉得开心。这人自从搬进来之后就几乎没出过门，这似乎能算作一次小小进步。

————

艾瑞克从汽车后备箱里拿出小冰柜；查尔斯举起阳伞。汉克抓着一包毛巾，瑞雯则两手空空，告诉他们她得赶快跑到前头，找个好位置，接着就这么做了。

“这儿，小伙子们！”她欢快道，接着一把脱去了自己的沙滩衬衣，动作流畅非常。

查尔斯刚把阳伞安置好，没能控制住自己声音里的惊恐：“瑞雯！你穿的什么？”答案显而易见。瑞雯买了一套新款的分体泳衣，唐娜·里德在《Once Around The Town》里穿的那种，催生了报纸上的几篇社评，谴责当今年轻一代的寡廉鲜耻和道德堕落。

“喜欢吗，查尔斯？”瑞雯说，被他的震惊逗笑了，轻快地转了个圈，展示整套衣服。

“别担心，老兄。”汉克说，拍拍查尔斯的后背，“如果有谁敢看她第二眼，我就会让艾瑞克帮忙瞪过去，他们绝对会吓得发抖。”

艾瑞克没作声。查尔斯确切地感应到汉克并不喜欢艾瑞克，他想知道瑞雯是怎么说他们的。

“别说了。”查尔斯告诉他。他不想让艾瑞克不开心。艾瑞克也许没听见，也许只是选择无视了汉克。他把脱下来的衬衣扔到了毯子上，又踢掉凉鞋，然后走远望着大海，神情让人难以琢磨。和这么多人在一起，他会没事吗？这样的一天会累坏他吗？汉克说他们得在下午就离开。所以他只需要等上几个小时，就可以把艾瑞克再次安全地接回家。他们的公寓像一道边界，而艾瑞克甚至连边界内的世界也适应得并不轻松。查尔斯的目光在艾瑞克赤裸的身体上游走。他今夏并没晒多少太阳，肌肤却依旧泛着金色。接着他垂下眼睛，盯住沙子，觉得有点难为情，一边希望汉克没瞧见他用那样的眼神看着艾瑞克。

汉克也脱下了衬衣，“来吧，查尔斯。”

“我还是穿着衣服比较好。防止晒伤，你知道。”查尔斯蹩脚地解释道。

瑞雯笑了，“查尔斯一辈子都没脱下过他的衬衫。”她开玩笑说。

查尔斯露出尴尬的微笑。是的。他从没脱下过自己的衣服，至少没当着别人的面脱过。他不想露出自己后背上的痕迹。瑞雯不知道，上帝保佑，希望她永远别知道查尔斯如此“假正经”的原因。

瑞雯抱起排球，叫嚷着吸引艾瑞克的注意，然后把球朝他垫去。艾瑞克及时转过身来，球垫向查尔斯。绕过地上的毯巾和不时横冲直撞过来的小孩，他们四个找到一片被高浪冲刷平坦的开阔沙地，在上面展开了一场即兴排球比赛。最后，瑞雯的一记猛击把球打到了水里。

“我去捡！”查尔斯喊道，跑了过去。

等他抱着排球走回来时，瑞雯和汉克已经跑去到海浪中玩了。几个女孩正拉着艾瑞克说话，她们穿得甚至比瑞雯还凉快。一个散着蓬松的金发，另一个则扎着棕色马尾辫。她们咯咯笑个不停，时而轻声尖叫，抓住彼此的胳膊，就是那种女孩们想调情时的模样。查尔斯放慢脚步。女孩们当然会一有机会就扑上来把艾瑞克团团围住。他颀长、金色的身体和那雕塑般的颧骨保证了这一点，不管艾瑞克想吸引多少女性的关注，他都能得到。并不是说他真的想要。但还是……

这没什么好嫉妒的，可他还是觉得一阵难受。不用转头，他就能瞥见旁边至少有三对情侣。女孩揽着男孩，或是男生搂着女生，或是一对并肩漫步的情侣，肩膀不时蹭在一起。在海水里，一个男人捞起自己的女友，把她一把扔进浪里，她尖叫不停，拼命挥舞起手臂。他希望他能过去把那两个女孩挤开，他希望他能伸出胳膊揽住艾瑞克的腰，说，“抱歉，姑娘们，他是和我一起的。”但他当然不能这么做。

他已经走得足够近，能听到他们在讲话。艾瑞克也看见了他。“马尾辫”踮起脚尖蹦来蹦去，接着假装不小心地失去了平衡，跌到艾瑞克身上。他只好伸手扶住她，让她重新站稳。她抓住他的胳膊不放，还设法伸出手来按住他的胸口，紧贴在他身边，让自己的bikini能蹭过他的手臂。金发女孩撅起嘴，“我想你不会还有个朋友能留给我吧？”

“事实上，我确实是和朋友一起来的。”艾瑞克说，朝查尔斯点点头。

金发姑娘转过身来，大大的、挑逗的笑容已经就位，接着从头到脚地打量了一眼查尔斯，那微笑消失了。查尔斯没兴趣和她打情骂俏，但直接被这样无视，仍然让人觉得刺痛。在他上大学时，酒吧里的姑娘总乐于和他调情。也许是因为他给她们买酒喝。而且每个人都知道他头脑聪明，还是泽维尔家产的继承人。也许他本身并没有多迷人。他的脸圆圆的，肌肤苍白，个头也不高。他的头发倒确实很漂亮。瑞雯这么说过。

“姑娘们，和你们聊得很开心，但说实在的，你还太小了。”艾瑞克说，把“马尾辫”从身上甩下来。

“我们不小！”“马尾辫”抗议道，“人家都说我们看起来像大学生！”

“你们十六岁，还在上高中。”查尔斯干巴巴地说。

“噢噢！你讲话有口音耶！”金发女孩的笑容突然回来了。

哦，这就是姑娘们乐于和他调情的原因。

“我们去水里玩吧，查尔斯。”艾瑞克说，再次把“马尾辫”甩开。他接过查尔斯怀里的排球，把它朝他们隔阳伞的地方扔了过去，“再见，小姑娘们！”他喊道。

“行吧。”“马尾辫”说，显然觉得受了冒犯。她挽住金发女孩的手臂，继续在沙滩上散起步来。

查尔斯瞥了艾瑞克一眼，后者的唇角挂着半个讥讽的微笑。查尔斯想这段小插曲也许让艾瑞克觉得受宠若惊，鉴于他肯定好几年都没遇到过打情骂俏的女孩了。任何能帮他重建起摇摇欲坠的自信心的事都算是好事，即便这让查尔斯不怎么喜欢。

“人的品味真是难以解释，是不是？”艾瑞克说，他们两个正走向海浪。

“她们当然会喜欢你，”查尔斯有点害羞地说，“你看起来就像北欧神话里的男神。”

这句话让艾瑞克开心地看了他一眼，而查尔斯意识到自己从没告诉过艾瑞克他有多帅。“直到她们看见我的纹身，意识到我是犹太人。”艾瑞克伸出手臂，指指那串号码，“然后我可以告诉她们我参加过越战，刚在疗养院里住了十个月，总做噩梦，偶尔会弹震症发作。顺着继续说下去，她们就会知道我还没有工作。你才是那个抢手货，我的朋友。”

“别这么诋毁自己，艾瑞克。你知道我不想被她们抢到。”查尔斯回答说，稍稍强调了“他们”。他没有说出剩下的句子。

“我会努力试试看。”艾瑞克说。一道浪花打来，他跑了起来。

查尔斯在他身边跑着，他们两个摇摇晃晃、笑个不停，波浪相继拍打过来，让他们很难站稳脚跟。每越过一道浪，他们就跑得更远一些。一道波峰涌起，这是查尔斯整个下午来见过最大的一波，他朝艾瑞克期待地咧嘴一笑。它越来越近，凝筑成形，汲去他们周围的海水。在浪花拍打过来之前，查尔斯瞥了一眼，发现艾瑞克不见了。接着那道浪打得他朝后跌倒，然后他发现艾瑞克原来就在他身后。有力的手臂从两侧环过来，紧紧搂着他，艾瑞克生着浅胡茬的面颊贴着他的脸，海浪一波波冲击在他们身上——这美妙绝伦的时刻持续了三四秒，然后浪把他们直冲到沙滩上，褪去了。艾瑞克从他身上跳开，仿佛刚才的拥抱纯属意外。

查尔斯望过去，大笑着，得到了一个尤其像鲨鱼的笑容作为回应，接着艾瑞克也低低地笑起来。查尔斯以前从没听过艾瑞克这样笑过，胸腔震荡着，笑意从脚趾一路摇上来。他想知道艾瑞克有多久没听过自己这样的笑声了。

“说了我会抢到你！”艾瑞克朝他喊道，爬起身准备迎接下一波海浪。

这笑话本身其实没有多好笑。但那与艾瑞克在一起的化学反应，为那个暧昧的拥抱注入的喜悦，这让查尔斯再次大笑起来，艾瑞克也因此笑得更厉害。下一波海浪在他们不留神间扑了过去，查尔斯从水中浮上来，咳嗽着，努力揉去眼睛里进的盐水。艾瑞克的状况也好不到哪去，这足够让他俩又笑了一阵。

“注意下一个！”艾瑞克叫道。

他俩肩并肩，摇摇晃晃地承受过几道海浪。他们的手不时碰到一起，只是轻轻的触摸，这里或那里，涌起的海水遮掩住了他们的小动作。远远看过去，海水正凝聚成一道大浪，查尔斯朝艾瑞克咧嘴笑了，知道他正和自己想着同一件事。艾瑞克朝后退了几步，查尔斯做好迎接海浪的准备。当它冲过来时，查尔斯转过身。艾瑞克就在这儿。他们两个的手臂紧拥住彼此，跌进浪花里。查尔斯希望海浪能移动得慢一点；他想仔细品味终于被艾瑞克拥进怀中的感觉，但几秒之后，他们就在沙滩上分开了。

“下一个。”艾瑞克说，朝大海点点头。

又来了四五次，艾瑞克在海浪击打时总能接住查尔斯。查尔斯忘了要留神身边是否有人在看他们，忘了担心是否有人会怀疑他们的关系不只是朋友。他的胸膛发紧；那些一直压抑的、怕艾瑞克承受不来的情感此时威胁着要涌动出来，他多爱他，他多需要他。他们不再笑了。在最后一次海浪冲刷来时，艾瑞克没有立刻放开他，而是紧搂了他一下，才再将查尔斯推开。

查尔斯侧脸观察着艾瑞克的表情，当生活和世界压迫得太紧，而他需要休息一下时，艾瑞克才会露出这种神情。“你没事吧？”查尔斯喊道，盖过海浪的声音。

查尔斯读不懂艾瑞克的表情。他紧紧盯着小个头的男人，接着等下一波浪花卷来时，他再次抓住他。这一次，艾瑞克的手移到他衣服上，一路摸索到肩膀，试图把他的T恤卷起来，露出脊背。查尔斯在他的怀抱中挣扎着，在他们被冲到沙滩上之前就甩开了他，重新穿好上衣。他爬起身，脸上充满恐惧。他不能让艾瑞克看见那些伤疤，不是在这，不是在外面，每个人都可能看见。他胸腔中的情绪疼痛地翻涌。几个月来，他都关注着艾瑞克的痛苦。而他渴望知道艾瑞克是否也会抚慰他的痛苦。不知怎的，对他而言这似乎比艾瑞克的触碰还要重要。但不能在这里。

“对不起！查尔斯，对不起！”艾瑞克的声音压过浪花声。他几乎要过去抓住查尔斯的手臂把他扶起来了，但接着觉得最好还是别碰他，“我没想着要吓到你。”

“不是因为这个，”查尔斯说，下一波海浪冲过他，他不知道该怎么向艾瑞克解释错误出在哪，“不是这个。”他重复道，手按住胸口，试图平息那股疼痛。

艾瑞克再没碰他。浪花击打他们，有几次甚至把他们冲倒在地。但艾瑞克再没去抓他的手。查尔斯觉得伤心。那几次短暂的触碰刚刚点亮他的心，现在他却弄得艾瑞克以为他不想再碰他了。

过了一会儿，一声女孩子气的尖叫在他耳边响起，接着就有人跳到了他身上，将他直按进水里。“查尔斯！快来吃饭，汉克要把东西全吃光啦！”瑞雯说，把险些淹死的查尔斯一把拽起来，“来吧，艾瑞克！”

他们三个踩着水离开海面，被冷水冻得浑身发抖。瑞雯停下脚步，捡起刚刚扔在海边的毛巾，围在自己腰上。她的肚子依旧露在外面呢，查尔斯不赞成地提醒她。

等回到他们的阳伞下后，艾瑞克扔给查尔斯一条毛巾，接着把自己裹了起来。查尔斯坐下来，两腿交叠，接过汉克递来的烤牛肉三明治。艾瑞克也拿了一个，然后启开一瓶苏打水。

他们吃着、笑着，把周围有趣的场景指给彼此看——一个女孩沿着沙滩猛追她被风吹跑的帽子，一个男孩试图给自己涂防晒霜的男孩不甚挤出来太多，还有无数气急败坏的父母，追着他们精力旺盛的小孩。查尔斯已经很久没像这样和自己爱的人开心地聊天了。艾瑞克全神贯注地参与着对话，状态比查尔斯预想的要好得多。

“我们得走了。”午餐结束后，汉克宣布道。

查尔斯有点失落。他想和艾瑞克再玩一小时海浪。如果再有一次机会，也许他就能重拾先前的乐趣。“这就走？”他问。

但艾瑞克这时说，“当然，清理完就走。”接着他觉出艾瑞克的指尖轻轻拂过自己的肩胛。

噢。

查尔斯把剩下的三明治塞进嘴里，开始收拾身边的东西。

回到车里，查尔斯忧愁地看着自己的妹妹——依旧穿着那件淘气的泳装——飞快地挤坐到前排，挨着汉克。他想象着自己挨到艾瑞克身边，伸出手臂来揽着他。可他们两个只是坐在后座的两边，艾瑞克的长腿蜷着，看起来很不舒服。

汉克打开车载音乐，是披头士，一个刚在大洋彼岸火起来的乐队。音乐声挤满车厢。“噢噢！我爱披头士！”瑞雯尖叫道，调高了音量。

披头士和分体式泳装。那些社评人是对的——这代年轻人败坏得无药可救了。

查尔斯闷闷不乐地盯着窗外看了几分钟，然后又转过脸来，悄悄瞥了一眼艾瑞克。他神色柔和，靠在椅子上，闭着眼睛。汉克和瑞雯在前座沉迷于披头士和彼此，所以查尔斯可以尽情打量艾瑞克。阳光显然没能晒伤他，而是直接给他镀上了古铜色，因为艾瑞克的肌肤比早上显得更金更棕了。他赤裸的胸口上沾着几粒沙子，让查尔斯忍不住想象如果自己伸手把它们拂落，会发生什么事。查尔斯已经去过更衣室，擦洗干净，穿好干衣服了。艾瑞克则依旧只穿了一条泳裤。查尔斯完全沉浸于此，简单地盯着几乎什么也没穿的艾瑞克看，享受着这感觉，直到他发现艾瑞克也正从一只眼缝里偷偷看他。

艾瑞克朝他们中间的座位抬抬下巴。他的手搁在那里。一个邀请。

查尔斯把自己的手指放到上面，艾瑞克牵住他的手。查尔斯也靠回座位里，闭上眼睛。几秒钟后，艾瑞克把长腿伸展到了查尔斯的座位下面。他的两条腿围在查尔斯的一只腿边。查尔斯胸腔里的疼痛平息了一点，意识到自己并没毁掉任何事。他的呼吸舒缓起来，但并没睡着。他一秒钟也不想错过，艾瑞克的拇指摩挲过查尔斯的每根手指，从根部到指尖，接着按摩他的手掌，然后让查尔斯对他做同样的事。


	26. Chapter 26

艾瑞克从后备箱里拿回一包沙滩用具，然后和瑞雯与汉克挥手告别。他们急着去参加汉克的一个侄子的夜场乐队表演，所以得提前离开沙滩。说实话，艾瑞克对此感到庆幸。他以为和人互动一整天会让他觉得筋疲力尽，可取而代之，今天他出人意料地正常，就像斯旺医生说的那样，恢复过程中偶尔会有一天好日子。有时候他能很好地活在当下，不为过去的负担所拖累。今天就是这样的一天，但他也不想一直待在沙滩上。他的眼睛望向身边的男人，后者正走向他们公寓的楼梯。

艾瑞克迈步跟上他，依旧赤着脚，穿着凉鞋。 **慢点来，自私的混蛋** 。他提醒自己。他回忆着那小个子的男人被自己拥在怀里时的感觉，彼时海浪正把他们冲上沙滩。当他想脱去查尔斯的上衣时，他并没想着要吓唬他；他只是需要查尔斯，更多的查尔斯，想和他肌肤贴着肌肤，即使只有几秒钟也好。但查尔斯脸上的恐惧把他冻住，让他停了下来。

自从他搬进公寓以来，艾瑞克就能觉出查尔斯的克制，面对他时总是小心翼翼、忧心忡忡，让艾瑞克有时想抓住他摇晃，对他嚷嚷，告诉他自己不是玻璃制品；他不会一碰就碎。不过事实也不全然如此。查尔斯见过艾瑞克发作时的状态，见过他被生活击碎时的模样。他就那么怕他吗？可他允许他牵自己的手。在回家的车程里，艾瑞克希望揉捏、按摩和爱抚的部位远不仅限于查尔斯的手。也许艾瑞克需要把进度放慢一点。

艾瑞克把包裹放下，冲了个澡，洗去自己身上的盐渍和沙砾。他穿好衣服，把那包吃的拿进厨房，开始收拾。他听见浴室里传来响声，知道查尔斯也在冲澡。

当听见脚步声时，艾瑞克正在冲洗保暖瓶，他马上就把瓶子放下了。查尔斯站在那，只穿了一条轻便的睡裤，他的鬈发湿漉漉的，上面依旧留着梳齿的印记。一滴水珠从发间落下，滑过赤裸的胸膛。他的皮肤苍白，身体比艾瑞克的更柔软，但上臂依旧有肌肉起伏的线条，胸肌也微微隆起。他胸前毛发的颜色比头上的棕色鬈发要深。艾瑞克看了他一眼，两眼，然后和他目光相接。

查尔斯紧张地望回去，艾瑞克注意到他正抓着门框，两手各一边，仿佛正控制着不要让自己抱起双臂、挡住胸口。他为什么那么害怕？艾瑞克走近了一点，留给查尔斯足够的时间做出反应，以防他想突然躲开，或是直接让他走。但他什么也没做。又一滴水从他头发上滴下来，艾瑞克的手指追着它，一路滑过他的胸膛。查尔斯颤抖了一下。艾瑞克舔舔自己的嘴唇，它突然之前发起干来。

“我不像你那样，全是肌肉。”查尔斯傻乎乎地说。

艾瑞克朝咧嘴一笑，露出很多牙齿，逗得他也微笑起来。“我知道。”他的手指拂过查尔斯的附部，发现查尔斯怕痒，于是被逗乐了。查尔斯害羞地微笑着。艾瑞克知道自己已经给了查尔斯足够多的时间，若他不想要，肯定已经开口说了。于是他伸手揽住查尔斯的摇，把他拉得更近，另一只手搂住他的后背。然后他脸上的微笑消失了。他的手指碰到了些别的东西，不只是光滑的肌肤。艾瑞克身上有足够多的伤疤，所以他知道它们摸起来是什么样子的。他想他的心跳一定停了几秒钟，手指摩挲着那些网状交织的疤痕。他的动作很轻柔，想让查尔斯知道这并不是命令式的举动，而查尔斯随时可以说不，他把那男人转过去，这样就能好好地观察他脊背上的那些痕迹。

伤疤。看起来像鞭痕。交织着一路向下，消失在他的睡裤边缘。艾瑞克把查尔斯又转回来，和刚刚一样轻柔小心，接着仔细观察他的胸口。这里的伤痕比较少、比较浅，但依旧存在。他撩起他后脑勺的鬈发看看他的脖颈。查尔斯任他检查，没有反抗。

“这是谁干的？”艾瑞克粗声问道。他的手指轻柔地抚摸那些受损的肌肤，抵消了语气中的愤怒。

查尔斯什么也没说。艾瑞克直盯着他，直到查尔斯把脸埋进手里，摇着头。

他回忆起了瑞雯粗心大意的调侃，笑话查尔斯不肯在沙滩上脱去上衣。“你跟别人说过吗？关于你身上的伤疤？”艾瑞克逼问。艾瑞克知道谈论痛苦有多艰难，他尤其知道。被当作秘密埋葬的痛苦能将人从里至外地扭曲。“你在学校住的宿舍，是不是？”也许查尔斯已经越过了那道门槛。

“我在学校总是穿着上衣，即使在浴室里也是。他们经常笑我假正经，但也比发现些别的要好。”

“查尔斯！”艾瑞克把他的手从脸上拿开。查尔斯咬着自己的嘴唇，不去看艾瑞克的脸，即便当艾瑞克捧住查尔斯的脸，让他抬起头来，他的目光依旧往下盯着，“这有什么好丢脸的？我身上也有伤疤。”

“你的伤疤！”查尔斯说，声音颤抖着，“你有伤疤因为你是个英雄，即使你讨厌别人这么说你。你经历了战争，艾瑞克。战争中有好人，有坏人。而你在战斗；你的战斗是有意义的！我则被人像条狗似的鞭打。是的，我觉得丢脸。不，我不想让你看到它们。我不想让任何人看到它们。”

“你这傻瓜，”艾瑞克低声说，“我的伤疤毫无意义。”

“可能你觉得毫无意义，但别人不会这样看。”查尔斯说。

艾瑞克把手覆在查尔斯的上臂，决心不去讨论自己的伤疤；这关乎查尔斯。查尔斯还没说是谁鞭打了他。艾瑞克从自己的心理治疗中学到了一点，知道不应该逼问对方，最好间接提问。“你说过你脊柱有道旧伤，他们不让你参军入伍。”艾瑞克说。

“那次他把我击倒在地，然后踢了我。伤到了我的背。”

这些伤很旧，说明查尔斯当时只是个孩子。他自己身上也有从童年时代留下的伤痕，但他一直以为查尔斯逃过了这种事。这想法一度成为横在他们之间的屏障；查尔斯对痛苦一无所知，他永远无法真正理解艾瑞克。现在他却发现这不是真的。艾瑞克想杀死那个伤害查尔斯的人。但他也突然意识到，查尔斯可能比艾瑞克预想的更能理解他。

“过来躺下。”艾瑞克轻轻说，手臂垂下去，牵住查尔斯的手，和他十指相扣。他带着查尔斯走出厨房，来到床边，“脸朝下躺，我想看看你的伤疤。”

“没什么值得看的。”查尔斯说，但他还是服从了指令。

艾瑞克双腿交叠着坐到床边，从他后颈的伤口开始检查。他的手指追踪着那些浅浅的白线，直到它们消失在肌理中。“是某个老师干的吗？”

查尔斯的手臂叠在胸前，前额抵住被单，声音闷在被褥里。“我的继父。”

艾瑞克的手指抚摸过下一道疤痕。这一条更长，横穿查尔斯的肩胛。“这也是你的继父打的？”

“全是我继父打的。”查尔斯说，“不过还有一些是我继兄弄的。他喜欢用棍子，不常留疤。”

“他们中哪个还活着吗？”艾瑞克问，声音很随意，手指摩挲过查尔斯背后交错的白线。他曾以为自己的杀戮生涯已然终结于越南的丛林中，不过为了这种人，他想他可以破例。

“没。”

“嗯哼，”艾瑞克说。查尔斯在撒谎。他想着要戳穿它，但这似乎不是正确的时机，而且他还需要知道另一个问题的答案，“瑞雯呢？”

“他们没碰过她。”查尔斯说，“所以我忍了下来。至少我能保护自己的妹妹。她从不知道这些事。我是说，她知道继父不喜欢我，但她并不清楚事情的全貌。我不想让她知道。”

至少瑞雯没事。艾瑞克和她并不熟，但几次见面，他都颇享受她的陪伴；知道她逃过了这些，让他松了口气。“谁帮你处理的伤口？”

“我自己。我往浴缸水里掺双氧水。”

艾瑞克完全沉默下来，花了几分钟的时间试图处理这些信息。他的手指轻轻拂过查尔斯伤痕累累的后背。“有谁知道吗？任何人？”

“没有。”

这低低的答复让他的眼睛湿润起来。“你完全一个人？”

查尔斯在枕头里点点头。

“然后你假装一切都没事？继续生活，仿佛无忧无虑？”他的声音也开始发抖了。

查尔斯再次点头。

艾瑞克从不擅长安抚别人的疼痛。但拿他自己的经验来看，他知道如果有人能理解这一切有多难，可以起到一定的帮助。“你知道，查尔斯，在我经历过的一切事里，最糟的是在越共的俘虏营里待的那些天，他们不准我和人交流。我遭遇过很多坏事，但只要身边有人陪伴，我总能撑过去。可你经历这些时完全孤身一人，还要强装作一切都好，这是种心灵上的折磨，如此残酷凶险，肉体上的疼痛根本不能与之相比。你是怎么挺过来的，liebling？”

艾瑞克终于爱抚过最后几条疤痕，它们消失在查尔斯的裤沿边。他朝查尔斯倾过身去，尽可能伸展双手，想一次抚摸过查尔斯的整个后背。查尔斯开始颤抖。起初是无声的啜泣，接着他开始放声大哭，拳头抵住眼睛，仿佛试图把眼泪逼回去。

艾瑞克躺到他身旁，一只手臂挤到查尔斯身下，让他翻过身来，面颊贴住艾瑞克的肩膀，让艾瑞克得以用两手拥抱他。“哭出来，查尔斯，没关系。你现在有我了。就算越南结冰封冻，也不会再有人敢来伤害你。你不再是一个人，你永远不必再孤身一人。”

————

当艾瑞克醒来时，外面一切漆黑，而他的手臂发麻。他愣了一会儿，昏头转向，差点翻过身来把查尔斯扔到墙上，但记忆及时涌了回来。查尔斯在睡梦里翻了身，脑袋贴住艾瑞克胸口，血得以回流到他的手臂里。他握紧拳头，又松开，试图恢复血液循环。

他该走了，可查尔斯和他靠得这么近，干扰了他的判断力。慢慢地，非常慢，他抬起另一只手，轻轻贴住查尔斯的头发。艾瑞克深吸一口气，试图抑制住击遍全身的情感，不想把查尔斯吵醒。查尔斯躺在他怀里。他触碰了他，让他在自己怀里哭泣，发誓说要保护他，这种情绪的释放是如此汹涌，几乎难以抗拒。这种爱压倒了他，他脑海中剩下的唯一思绪只有他多么爱这个男人，他多想和他待在一起。他觉出小腹热痛，于是寻思着应该悄悄溜走，不想吓坏他温柔的小教师。

“艾瑞克？你没事吧？”查尔斯声音很低柔，睡意朦胧。

“没事。”艾瑞克答道，试图放轻声音，免得把查尔斯弄得太清醒。这样他一走，查尔斯就可以再睡过去，“我现在该回房间了。”

“为什么？我情愿你留下。”查尔斯说，带着他那迷人的英国口音，“你在这里，我不会做噩梦。”

“我不想成为你的下一场噩梦。”艾瑞克解释道，移动胯部，远离查尔斯。

“你永远也不可能成为我的噩梦。我太爱你。”这简单、不假思索的表白让艾瑞克的心跳停止。查尔斯撑起手肘，稳了他。这是个试探性的吻，没有激情，满是蜜意。接着，艾瑞克彻底投降了。他从没对谁这样投降过。查尔斯没在索取任何东西，倒像是愿意献出一切。艾瑞克花了几秒钟的时间品味，允许自己的思绪和双手游荡出去，然后他结束了这个吻，提出暗示。

“你以前和男人在一起过吗，查尔斯？”

查尔斯看起来有点尴尬。“只有女生，而且也不那么愉快。我常去酒吧，搭讪很容易。我不会请她们过来，但有时她们会缠着我回家，我也不知道该怎么拒绝。我一直不知道别的男人为什么这么热衷于这事。我是说，我甚至不会把上衣脱下来，对吧？一个女孩曾跟我说我不会取悦女人，也许该试试男的。我大概早就多少意识到了这事，但我想她还是没必要这么刻薄。她四处跟别人这么说。尽管别人都在笑我，我猜，也有几个男人挺喜欢我。而且我不想让别人看到我的后背。所以，没有。你问题的答案是没有。我大概率会笨手笨脚、尴尬非常，但如果你依旧想要我……”

到这时，艾瑞克把查尔斯推倒，让他躺下，这样他就能移到他上面来，他吻住查尔斯，一个真正的吻，逗引起他的感官，抚摸他脖颈上的肌肤，然后吻过他的下巴，吻他面颊上的短茬。他的手移到查尔斯身上，抚摸他，直到查尔斯猛吸一口气，后背屈起，指尖掐进艾瑞克的上臂。

艾瑞克往后撤了撤，以便盯住查尔斯的脸。他的双颊绯红，蓝眼睛水汽蒙蒙、目光柔软、满含欲望，合在一起，成了艾瑞克所见过最甜美的场景。他再次倾下身来，这次俯到他耳畔，添过他的耳垂，柔声低语，“我的爱人。”

然后他让这句话成了真。


	27. Chapter 27

_1962年8月至12月_

接下来的几周在一种性事和快感交织的迷蒙中过去。艾瑞克决心认定性致盎然和乐观积极之间并无本质区别，于是开始放心地让那种感觉渗进意识深处，以为事情再也不会变坏。毕竟，查尔斯在这里——睡觉时，查尔斯在他床边；做晚饭时，查尔斯为他读书；艾瑞克试图收拾他的房间时，查尔斯跟他置气；当家里的食物吃完时，查尔斯指出了这一点，并且表示自己偶尔也需要穿上衣服，而出门采购口粮就是一个这样的场合。

艾瑞克丢给他一件衬衣，“你想让我和你一起去吗？”

“只要你别露出那副色迷迷的表情就行。不然会把商店老板吓坏。”

艾瑞克把那件衬衣抓回来，将查尔斯按到沙发上，再次欣赏起查尔斯苗条英俊的身体，“再给我一分钟。”

“我要计时，就只有一分钟。”

“想不想看看我能让你多快就……”

“艾瑞克！”

“假正经。我们干了这么多事，你还是个假正经，承认吧。”艾瑞克说，朝他的爱人深情微笑。

“我是个假正经。我承认。”查尔斯立刻说。

“你下次可以试试反驳我。”艾瑞克指出。

查尔斯把他推到地上，坐起身来，“每次我想反驳你，你都会亲我。”

“你生气的时候会满脸通红。没人能抗拒得了。”

查尔斯咕哝了几声，说艾瑞克偶尔也该待他认真点。他找到了自己的裤子，接着抓起衬衣往头上套。“我要去买吃的了。你待在这。不准给我的书架除尘！”

“如果你把书都好好摆回书架上，而不是到处乱扔，它上面也就不会全是灰了！”

查尔斯回手关上身后的门，艾瑞克叹了口气。做饭没有食材，扫除又被禁止这样一来，他唯一能做的就是去浏览书桌上那堆招工信息了。艾瑞克在这周投了四份申请。

事实上，他已经得到了一份工作——杂货店送货员。他是个二十七岁的老兵，还做过战俘；他想象不出自己骑着单车在城里转来转去送货的情景，于是他把这份工作给拒了，接下来申请的时候也更挑剔。查尔斯想让他接受到手的第一份工作，从简单一点的开始，先做起来再说，他解释道。艾瑞克之后可以再跳槽。但艾瑞克不想这样。他想找一份有意义的工作，不仅仅是为了打发时光、挣点小钱。

在那摞文件底下，是一张本地钢铁厂的招工信息。查尔斯被这主意吓坏了——“这很危险，艾瑞克！”——但钢铁厂似乎是唯一让他感兴趣的工作。他也已经去工厂转了转，和车间经理聊了聊工作的事情。招工信息也是经理给他的。艾瑞克不想无视查尔斯的意见，所以他没急着应聘，但他打听过越多别的工作，这一份看起来似乎就越合适。

查尔斯带着做鸡肉派的材料回了家。艾瑞克派他去切胡萝卜，自己开始给整鸡去骨，“这次尽量别流血了，好吗？”

“不是每个人都能做大厨，艾瑞克。”查尔斯高高在上地说。

食物依旧让艾瑞克开心——真正的食物独有的颜色、质地和味道，还有想吃什么就吃什么的奢侈感。土豆泥呈奶油色，不再色泽泛灰。鸡、鱼和牛肉尝起来味道不同，不再是寡淡无味的团块，唯一区别只有上面的标签。沙拉鲜脆，满是时蔬鲜菜。浓汤使整座公寓都飘满美味的香气。烹饪佳肴和享用美食永远不会让艾瑞克觉得厌倦。查尔斯对待食物那种漫不经心的态度使他倍感困惑。查尔斯承认自己基本靠三明治过活，有时候起晚了，还会略去早餐。

“我有个关于工作的主意。”查尔斯说。

“噢？”

“学校的办公室里需要帮手。一开始没多少活——用打字机敲报告、整理文件、跑跑腿，诸如此类。”

艾瑞克考虑了一下。在办公室工作，和一群中年女士待在一起，她们会戴那种有链条的老花镜，热衷于讨论自家的猫咪。周围都是小孩子，一会儿尿了裤子，一会儿需要贴创可贴。还要受些从没摸过枪的家伙指挥，去把废纸篓倒空什么的。“医生说我的手没法打字。”艾瑞克说。

“是吗？”

“是的，打字、刺绣和弹钢琴，我都干不了。”

“这话不是你现编出来的？”

“他确实说过弹钢琴的事。也许他是在开玩笑。”艾瑞克说。也许他不是。艾瑞克的手永远没法完全恢复正常。医生还告诉他，艾瑞克老了之后大概率会患上严重的关节炎。他把鸡肉放进锅里，洗干净双手。

“你不想在学校工作？”

“呃，不想。”艾瑞克想象不出还有什么工作比学校办公室职员让他更不想做。

“驾校教练怎么样？驾校永远缺教练，没人能干完一整年。”

好吧，原来真有工作比学校办公室职员让他更不想做。他把胡萝卜（里面没有血）倒进煎锅里，和黄油与洋葱一起翻炒，又把土豆递给查尔斯去削皮，“我想去钢铁厂应聘。经理说他们缺人。”

查尔斯只是看着他，半是担心但是恼火。艾瑞克用毛巾擦干双手，把查尔斯手里的刀拿走，弯下腰来亲吻他的嘴唇。掌心捧住查尔斯的面颊，拇指撑着他的下巴，艾瑞克不紧不慢地吻他。和缓、轻柔地亲吻，把他神情中的忧虑抹去，重唤起他眼里那种氤氲的温柔。

“别担心我，liebling。我会没事的。”

“我当然要担心你。让我别担心，还不如让我别呼吸。”查尔斯叹了口气，说。

艾瑞克暗暗地珍视这件事：有人会为他担心。

————

艾瑞克得到了那份钢铁厂的工作。工作四天，休息四天——十二小时轮班制，日班夜班交替着轮换四天。炼钢炉一旦开始燃烧，就永远不能提前熄灭，所以工厂得照着它的时间来。工作很辛苦，炎热而危险。和艾瑞克一起轮班的是同一批人。他在那里待了几个月，然后才能解释清这工作为什么这么适合他。钢铁厂就像越南全部好处的集合，而没有坏处。他是团队中的一员，每个人都值得交付性命，在炙热中辛苦工作。即便连危险之处也好像满足了他内心的一部分，给他的生命力注入了一种活力，这活力在完全安全的情境下则不会出现。

查尔斯不喜欢这份工作，但也习惯下来。当艾瑞克上班时，只在睡觉时才能回家。十二小时的轮班加上来回一小时的公交车程，意味着他不能服用镇静剂。不然他可能会迟到，或者更糟，在工作时犯困。不过工作本身足够辛苦，让他得以获得无梦安眠。下班后，他又可以连放四天假。

查尔斯的学校也开学了，生活变得规律。几个月过去，查尔斯的陪伴从起初的令人新奇变成了一种熟悉的常态。查尔斯袒露出他的温柔深情，这是艾瑞克在以前的感情生活中从没体会过的。当艾瑞克晚上读报纸时，查尔斯很快就会贴着他坐到沙发上，蜷起腿来，靠到艾瑞克肩膀上。一开始，艾瑞克怀疑查尔斯是想勾引他，只不过技术蹩脚。但过了一阵子，他意识到查尔斯只是想靠着他。这样一来，艾瑞克经常等着查尔斯手里拿起书本或学校作业板，然后才坐下来看报，让查尔斯能倚在自己肩上。

问候和告别时的拥抱也让人需要适应。艾瑞克每次穿过大门时，查尔斯好像都期待着一个拥抱，不管是出还是进。艾瑞克起先一头雾水，直到注意到瑞雯也是这么做的。当她和汉克过来时，瑞雯会和查尔斯拥抱着问候、告别。几周之后，瑞雯也开始抱他了。他很快就适应了这事。这很甜蜜，比起情人间的缠绵，倒更像一种家人间的亲昵举止。汉克和艾瑞克还没那么熟——他们只握手。

他们之间许多最愉快的谈话都围绕着书。艾瑞克如饥似渴地阅读着那些被称为新时代科幻大家的作者的书：罗伯特·A·海因莱因，艾萨克·阿西莫夫和亚瑟·C·克拉克。查尔斯也会读，然后他们一起交流观点。当莫利亚过来喝茶时，偶尔也和她一块。科技似乎最能解决人类的问题。一等到所有疾病都能被治愈、每个人都能吃饱，战争也就不会再爆发了。而人类会把所有时间和精力都倾注到宇宙中去，探索星辰。他们面临的未来令人兴奋，肯尼迪总统的登月计划使这一切显得更真实，整个国家都为之振奋。

查尔斯依旧更喜欢霍比特人和魔法剑，但也承认瓦伦丁·迈克尔·史密斯的世界、机器人三定律和杀人电脑HAL颇令人兴奋。罗伯特·A·海因莱因笔下的社会尤其吸引艾瑞克，在那里，取向和种族不过是个性的一部分，而再也不会成为割裂人群的藩篱。

冬天到了，节日接着降临。艾瑞克说过自己不庆祝光明节，于是查尔斯和他一起竖起了圣诞树，一棵三英尺高的小常青树，栖息在他们的咖啡桌上。他们和汉克与瑞雯一起用爆米花串出了小花环。雪白的爆米花和深红的浆果被树的墨绿衬得美极了。一颗小小的金色星星闪耀在最顶端，夜里映起火焰的反光。艾瑞克从药店买来了宝石蓝和主教红的玻璃小球挂到树上，还添了几根糖果拐杖和缕缕金箔。

“比起树来，这倒更像尊装饰品了，是不是？”查尔斯评价道。

艾瑞克耸耸肩。它色彩丰富，这就是他想要的。

在艾瑞克休假的一天，查尔斯在学校上班，他花了一个钟头的时间剪出了一堆纸片雪花，就为了逗弄查尔斯，两年前的圣诞节，查尔斯在信里抱怨过它们。查尔斯笑了起来，然后他回去找出了艾瑞克从越南寄给他的那些雪花。

“你还留着它们？”艾瑞克问，小心地从查尔斯手中接过纸片。

“我当然留着！”

艾瑞克翻弄着那些旧雪花。这好奇怪，拿着这些越南的纪念品。雪花上仍然沾着泥点，做工粗糙，由一把小刀刻成。他 ** _记得_** 这些雪花，记得自己做它们时，蚊子在他耳边嗡鸣，腐烂的丛林气味滚烫地涌入鼻腔。那声音、那气味在他脑海中回响，攫取着他的注意。几秒钟后，他才意识到查尔斯在唤他的名字，问他怎么了。

“没什么。”艾瑞克回答。他从不谈论这些回闪记忆。谈论会让它们变得更真实，而艾瑞克只想把这些东西尽快从脑子里清理出去。

那天晚上，查尔斯轻而易举地赢了棋；艾瑞克没法很好地集中注意力。每次想要聚精会神时，查尔斯都不停打断他，问他怎么了，这让人恼火。查尔斯说话说得太多，而艾瑞克知道自己没能跟上对话。这一夜似乎格外漫长，仿佛没完没了，直到他终于可以上床睡觉，不用再强逼自己和人互动。

**_声音不大。最危险的声音一开始总很轻弱，几乎只是一声敲击，然后是噼啪作响，接着就是叫喊和爆炸。因为混乱初时微小，所以要注意到每声响动——惊怔、肾上腺素、每寸神经末梢的电流，都循流于他体内，让他保持高度警惕，因为稍作松懈就可能会有人送命。那里！一根树枝折断了。这意味着下一秒就会死人而这全是他的错因为他不够机警接着有人尖叫——_ **

然后他意识到那是他自己。你在睡梦中无法真的尖叫，艾瑞克在过去几年里发现了这件事。人在睡觉时，身体会麻痹，此时不论你脑海中现出何种恐怖的景象，身体依旧被困在睡梦中，难以动弹，而这只会让你更加恐惧。那声尖叫不过是一声哽咽的“ooohhh”，等他发觉自己醒来时，就立刻噤声了。

在他身旁，查尔斯平稳地呼吸着。他的手掖在下巴底下，贴着他蜷缩起来。艾瑞克伸手过去，想拥住自己的爱人，得到些安慰。但接着他觉得最好还是别吵醒查尔斯，这样能逃过又一轮问题。他转而开始深呼吸，试图镇定下来。越南就像这样——他表现得一直那么好，可接着会发生些小事，将他直送回脑海中的战场里。而他只能抛下先前坚持的生活，攥紧双拳、指节发白，撑过去，等着越南把他放开。他不想让查尔斯担心，不想让他问东问西。这些只意味着艾瑞克的失败。如果他处理得好，查尔斯永远不该察觉出有事情在困扰他。

对于艾瑞克来说，查尔斯一直像和平与幸福的绿洲，远离着越南。起初是他的信，现在是他本人。查尔斯象征着一切与越南相反的事物。而艾瑞克必须保卫他，确保越南与查尔斯的世界相隔离。这样既可以保护查尔斯不经受艾瑞克经历过的痛苦，又能让他有一个安全的去处，使他逃离越南后有家可回。

如果他让两个世界相碰，如果他允许自己脑海中的噩梦涌出来，涌到可能影响查尔斯的地方去，那艾瑞克将会失去他挣得的一切。查尔斯要么就会在意识到艾瑞克是如此支离破碎的一瞬间就离开他，要么就会怜悯他，这比前者糟多了。艾瑞克不能怪他。越南丑恶、痛苦，而查尔斯不需要看见这些，没理由要他看见，只要艾瑞克能 ** _撑住_** 。这样，查尔斯就依旧像座明亮的灯塔，立在他的世界里。艾瑞克依旧不确定自己是否算作这个世界的一员，不过这样他至少不必被逐去和心魔同住。

想着过会儿他还可以再回到查尔斯怀里，回到查尔斯提供的那个更好的世界中，艾瑞克从床上下来。他昨夜分了神，结果忘记服用镇静剂，所以才做了噩梦。现在吃一片又太晚了，他会睡过半整天。不吃药就回去睡觉会让他抓狂，那个梦依旧在他脑海深处蜷伏着，一闭上眼睛，它就一定会重扑回来。他出去来到客厅，在小壁炉里燃起一簇火，然后把自己裹进毯子里，盯着火焰看了三个小时，它化为灰烬，最后只剩煤渣。看着亮黄与橘色熄灭后变作黑与灰，他觉得心神不宁，仿佛色彩最后总会成为黯淡阴影。

鉴于艾瑞克总是比查尔斯起得早，他决意隐瞒自己的失眠。他给查尔斯做了煎饼和鸡蛋，拥抱着和他说再见，送别他去学校。

“你确定自己没事吗？”查尔斯问，在门口转过身来，又问了艾瑞克一遍。

“是的。我确定，和你上次问的时候一样。”艾瑞克答道，声音隐隐不耐烦。查尔斯不该注意到有什么不对。

查尔斯点点头，眼神忧虑，“如果你需要我，可以给学校打电话。或者打给斯旺医生。”

“我没事，查尔斯。”艾瑞克说，这次不耐烦得更明显。

查尔斯出发去学校了，艾瑞克差点瘫倒在地，一早上的强装镇定让他精神紧张。深呼吸。打扫厨房，继续动作。这奏效了一会儿，然后艾瑞克失去了几小时的意识，什么都不记得。等他恢复神智之后，他担忧地发觉自己闻不到圣诞树的味道。他把脸凑到桌面上那株小小冷杉的枝条旁，却什么都没闻见，只有越南湿热丛林中树叶的气味。蚊虫嗡鸣，他拍过去，却意识到只是一绺金箔蹭到了他脖子上。但他 ** _听见_** 蚊子的声音了。艾瑞克从圣诞树旁退开。

他身后的地板吱嘎作响，脚步声越来越近，一只靴子陷入糊满落叶的泥地里，踩断一根树枝，发出一声低响。艾瑞克转身过去，手自动伸向腰间的刀，却只摸到了空气。没人在那。至少他没看见，只有鬼魂在追他。艾瑞克揉揉眼睛，喘着气咒骂一声，试图平息自己的心跳，不停提醒自己危险只存在于他的脑海中。

知道这点并没像该有的那么有用。艾瑞克转而打开了窗户上所有的窗栓，以防他需要快速逃出公寓时，那脚步声却堵在门口。他的手在窗框边搁了一会儿，脑子里已经在想如果他打开窗，逃得就能更快一点，但理智追上了他。他没开窗。外面很冷，查尔斯会问他为什么要开窗。所以他强迫自己松开手，只是转开了窗栓。这样就够了，足以让他逃离那些鬼魂。

等查尔斯回家的时候，艾瑞克强拽出最后一点破碎的镇定，为了查尔斯，他也要摆出冷静的样子。他也许有点心不在焉、不耐烦，但也不至于让查尔斯不停盯着他看，问六七次他怎么了。

“什么事也没有，查尔斯！”艾瑞克终于吼道。查尔斯脸上的表情让他深吸了一口气，“我没想吼的。你知道吗？家里没有干罗勒和蒜瓣了。”

说完，艾瑞克抓起自己的外套和帽子，忘记了围巾和手套，从公寓里冲出来，跑到了街角的杂货店里。等他到那儿以后，已经忘了自己要买什么。不过他们总用得上苹果和意面，所以他买了这些。他想等到该吃镇静剂睡觉的时候再回家，于是他在寒冷的街道上走了一会儿。

结果他失去了对时间的感知，将近午夜才回家，但那又怎么样？查尔斯没必要表现得这么歇斯底里。

“我是个成年人，查尔斯，我不需要每分钟都告诉你自己在哪。”艾瑞克说。

“我不知道你上哪去了，艾瑞克，”查尔斯反驳道，“我一直很担心你。我希望自己没给你那些纸片雪花。我不知道它们会把你弄成这样。”

“弄成 ** _什么样_** ，查尔斯？”艾瑞克打断了他，觉得生气，查尔斯指责他没解决好越南的麻烦事。他朝他迈了一步。查尔斯蹒跚着后退，眼里流露出恐惧。

“别这样，查尔斯！”艾瑞克喊道，“没什么好怕的！我没事。你听到了吗？我 ** _没事_** ！”

“艾瑞克，你有事。冷静点，我会把雪花处理掉……”

“不需要。告诉你了我没事！”

查尔斯一直往后退，直到后背撞到墙上，眼里的恐惧跃动起来，“是的，好吧，你没事，你很好，你没有事。没事了，艾瑞克。你现在还想吃镇静剂吗？挺晚的了。”

艾瑞克绷紧下颌，很生查尔斯的气。如果查尔斯不去想，不一直问他到底怎么了，他明明可以让查尔斯不受这次发作的影响。查尔斯注意到艾瑞克的两个世界正在相撞，而艾瑞克 ** _必须_** 把查尔斯和越南隔开。他失败了，他恨自己。他更恨自己，因为他让查尔斯这么害怕，让他紧贴着墙，双臂抱在胸前。他把那种恐惧也带给了查尔斯，因为越南靠得太近了。他绕过查尔斯，离他远远的，然后去吃了镇静剂。

两天之后，钢铁厂的复工让他彻底清醒过来。那股高温，那炼炉的轰鸣，那对他时刻集中注意的警惕，不然可能会丧命，或者害别人丧命，这些东西将越南从他脑海中赶走。

它一旦走了，就是走了。艾瑞克把它推到一边，高兴地觉得这肯定是最后一次发作，以后他只要避开纸片雪花就可以了。

“我们能谈谈这事吗，艾瑞克？”查尔斯问，“看到你那样，我很担心。”

“别提了，查尔斯。”艾瑞克用最危险的语气说。

查尔斯没再提了。

————

查尔斯走了自己的车，坐回去，等着艾瑞克的动作。

艾瑞克研究着棋盘。车的移动让查尔斯的皇后暴露在艾瑞克的马下，而他正琢磨着这是否是个陷阱，还是查尔斯牺牲了那只棋子。是的，查尔斯的皇后已经是艾瑞克的了。艾瑞克移了自己的车，转而吃掉一只卒。

查尔斯再次走了车，目标显然是艾瑞克的皇后。艾瑞克把自己的皇后挪到更安全的地方。查尔斯走了一只卒，威胁着艾瑞克的车。艾瑞克把刚刚拿来威胁查尔斯皇后的那只马撤了回来，保护自己的车。查尔斯完全没发现自己的皇后在艾瑞克的马边露了三步，最后赢下了这盘。

“我现在欠你多少？”艾瑞克问。

“十美刀一局来算的话，”查尔斯停顿一下，数数他们的计分表，“我现在欠你二十刀。”

“都抹掉，明天重新开始吧。”艾瑞克建议道。他们每周都会记录输赢，然后周六一起算清账。

“二十刀呢，艾瑞克。”查尔斯说。

“我不想在圣诞节前拿你的钱，查尔斯。”艾瑞克在钢铁厂比查尔斯在学校赚得还多，这事实仍然让他觉得惊奇。

“你这是在惯着我吧？”

“永远不会。”艾瑞克说，咧嘴一笑，很像鲨鱼。不过他确实在。查尔斯这几天来都有点暴躁。他甚至又提了几次雪花的事，还有他那毫无必要的担忧。艾瑞克拒绝和他谈这事，一边试着用其它方式来弥补，待他加倍地好。越南已经过去了。查尔斯在这里。他必须时刻牢记这点，不然就又会失控。两个世界已经再次隔开，没必要再去多谈。

“你喜欢哪个——南瓜派还是苹果派？我明天要开始练习做圣诞节派了，最好学会你喜欢吃的那种。”艾瑞克说，依旧努力想让查尔斯再对他笑。他们将去汉克家过圣诞节。瑞雯邀请了他们，保证说他们也想请艾瑞克过去。他们分到了做派的任务，而艾瑞克决心做出有史以来最好吃的美国新教徒圣诞节派。

“都行。”查尔斯耸耸肩。

艾瑞克过去和查尔斯坐在一起，伸手环住他的肩膀。“当然。你想要什么我都可以做，说就好了。”他瞥到窗边，接着意识到窗栓还都开着。他得记住这事，等查尔斯去学校的时候把它们再关好。

查尔斯玩弄着一只棋子。

“马上就过圣诞节了，查尔斯！开心点。”艾瑞克劝他。 ** _别再想纸片雪花的事了。它过去了。我没事。别想了，查尔斯。_**

“我想我更爱吃苹果派。”查尔斯答道。

“苹果！选得好。有什么关于制作节日派皮的小建议吗？”

“你认为除了怎么吃以外我还能知道什么派皮？”查尔斯问。

艾瑞克笑得比这句俏皮话应得的更厉害，然后让查尔斯的脑袋抵住自己的肩膀，手指滑进他的头发里，揉揉他的头。艾瑞克发现让查尔斯开心起来最快的方式就是揉揉他的脑袋。他得到了一声柔软的“oohh”作为回报，接着查尔斯沉下身子，在他怀里放松下来。

查尔斯屈服于他的诱哄。而艾瑞克告诉自己，不管那些该死的纸片雪花给他们的感情造成了什么伤害，他都会把它们修补好。


	28. Chapter 28

_1962年圣诞节_

圣诞节将是一场灾难，查尔斯知道。他那美妙的圣诞惊喜已经被毁了。他原本打算将两人来往越南的所有信件作为礼物送给艾瑞克。在他们以为艾瑞克已经牺牲后，斯科特·萨默斯曾给过查尔斯一些艾瑞克的个人物品；查尔斯得到了他们所有的信和那只小小的银国王棋子，它是他寄去越南的圣诞礼物。查尔斯想着两人可以在圣诞节那天互读书信，回忆往事。但那些纸片雪花已经展示了回忆往事的危险。之后一连几天，艾瑞克都陷进一种“中士状态”里。查尔斯不知道哪个让他更害怕——是艾瑞克发火的时候，还是那些时刻：他们明明共处一室，艾瑞克却仿佛不在这里。

礼物计划的突变让他措手不及，查尔斯只好努力在最后一刻寻找合适的圣诞礼物，期望着它能表达出自己对艾瑞克的深厚情感。他最终选了一本烹饪书。

“真的，我很喜欢，查尔斯。谢谢你。”艾瑞克真诚地说。这让查尔斯觉得更糟了。

当艾瑞克拿出准备给他的礼物时，他的情绪甚至更加低落。那是一个扁平的方盒，红色的包装纸折叠得很专业，金色缎带在上面扎紧。查尔斯把包装拆开，难以置信地盯着它，泪水涌上眼眶。“这是你从哪弄来的？”

“二十四街上有家画室，”艾瑞克说，开心地微笑着，“我委托他们做的。”

查尔斯现在真的想哭了。他给了艾瑞克一本烹饪书，艾瑞克则委托艺术家给他画了一幅全彩的托尔金中土地图，还镶在带斜角边的漆涂橡木框里。

“查尔斯，亲爱的，这是开心的眼泪，对吧？”艾瑞克说，捏捏查尔斯的肩膀。

查尔斯用手背擦擦眼睛，“当然是。”

————

汉克和瑞雯开车来接查尔斯和艾瑞克去参加圣诞晚宴。晚宴在汉克家举行，他住在肯西顿区，城外十英里处的一处豪华郊区。查尔斯和艾瑞克一人抱着一盒苹果派。在过去的三周里，艾瑞克一直在烤苹果派，力求精益求精。查尔斯吃苹果派已经吃得快吐了，但今天若有人胆敢不盛情夸赞艾瑞克的苹果派，他绝对要把他们的喉咙扯碎。其中一个馅饼表面烙着织式斜格；另一个的馅饼皮上装饰着圣诞树和小星星，由刀细致地雕刻而成。艾瑞克在《美国好主妇》杂志的封面上读到了这个点子，于是花了一整个周假制作派皮，直到做成了在烤制苹果馅时不会破开的那一种。

查尔斯已经悄悄向瑞雯打探过，想知道汉克家对一个犹太人过来参加圣诞晚宴有何看法。他们邀他了吗？还是瑞雯不顾抗议，执意要请他来？瑞雯没听懂他的暗示，查尔斯也不愿直问出口。在他看来，汉克似乎不大喜欢艾瑞克。他很担心，觉得一个犹太人和一打新教徒共进圣诞晚宴可能会挺尴尬。或者更糟，万一什么东西把艾瑞克刺激到了呢？万一汉克的父亲讨人嫌地发表了些对越战的看法呢？万一玛丽金剪了些纸片雪花可怎么办？

“你说那边会有多少人？”查尔斯问，他们正驱车穿过泥泞的街道，驶向城市的边界。

“都是家人，我父母和玛丽金，我在康涅狄格州的叔叔阿姨也会带小孩过来。他们最小的孩子好像七岁，最大的十六岁。你们在婚礼上肯定见过他们了。”

就好像他和艾瑞克能记得住似的。

艾瑞克穿着他的蓝色西装，查尔斯给他买来穿去瑞雯婚礼的那件，这是他唯一的正装。查尔斯和汉克系领带配西装外套，他们教课时常这样打扮。瑞雯则盛装打扮——她身穿一条精美的红绸裙，手腕和脖颈上缀以锦缎。瑞雯几个月前刚满了二十一岁，可以使用自己的信托基金了。查尔斯想知道她是不是从里面取过钱，才买了这么奢侈的宴会裙。

汉克带他们驶过爬有藤蔓的砖墙，前院长着光秃秃的美洲皂荚树，门上挂了一只常青花环。玛丽金——汉克十二岁的小妹妹，在婚礼上曾开心地把查尔斯呼来喝去——在前门迎接了他们，试图接过查尔斯手里盛派的盒子。查尔斯把它高抬起来，躲过她的手，不愿意将艾瑞克的派托付给任何人。

“妈妈说我今天负责管吃的！”玛丽金宣布。

“讲礼貌，玛丽金。”麦考伊夫人说，前来把客人从她那爱发号施令的女儿手中解救出来。麦考伊夫人在蓝色绉绸圣诞礼服外围了条皱巴巴的围裙，头发梳成蜂窝状*。查尔斯不喜欢近来流行的蜂窝发式。很多女人本来就已经比他高了；他想她们不需要把自己的头发再堆高六英寸。

他们被介绍给了麦考伊夫人的姐姐和她丈夫，贝蒂和丹·纳什。贝蒂也梳着蜂窝头，戴了副猫眼镜框。弗兰克·麦考伊正在楼下帮男孩们布置电动火车，它今早刚被圣诞老人送来。

“你可以把派放在这里。”纳什夫人说，“我能偷看一眼吗？”

查尔斯和艾瑞克把派盒子搁下来。纳什夫人打开一个，“老天爷！这是哪家烘焙店烤的？”

“我做的。”艾瑞克说。

纳什夫人好奇地看了他一眼，“你做的？”

“是的，夫人。”艾瑞克礼貌地回答。

“男人不会烤派。”玛丽金说。

“讲礼貌，玛丽金。”麦考伊夫人说，“看来兰谢尔先生会做派。”

“肯定很难吃。”玛丽金说，声音变小了。

查尔斯想把她抓起来摇晃。她要是还剪了纸片雪花，那她就要面临些严重的生命危险了。

瑞雯朝楼梯间点头，“快来，你们两个！”

纳什夫人做出轰赶的动作，“走吧，我们得准备晚餐了，男士们别到处碍事。”

楼下通往巨大的家庭娱乐间，宽敞到足以在顶头塞进一张台球桌。一棵圣诞树立在另一角，桌子和架子上摆满了棋盘游戏。留声机正播放着一张平·克劳斯贝的圣诞专辑。查尔斯见了纳什家的两个女儿，苏·艾伦十六岁，安妮七岁，还有两个儿子，道格拉斯和艾迪，一个十三，一个十岁。

查尔斯被那台电动火车吸引：它有着压铸的金属车厢和可拼接的轨道，可以摆出不同线路。查尔斯寻思着自己小时候怎么没玩过这种玩具。他和汉克积极参与游戏，用书和盒子给造出一系列隧道，让小火车穿梭其中。道格拉斯和艾迪想让小车爬上斜坡，于是用棋盘搭出了小坡。汉克转入了教学模式，让小表弟们画出角度、计算加速度，判断火车是否有足够的动力，能一路爬上坡顶。时不时地，球桌上传来台球的噼啪碰撞声，麦考伊先生和纳什先生正在那边打台球。

过了好一会儿，查尔斯才寻思起艾瑞克去哪了。他环顾四周，发现艾瑞克坐在纳什家最小的女儿安妮身边，她穿着一件绿褶裙，垂荡的长鬈发梳理得很精巧。他们好像在玩纸娃娃。查尔斯看着安妮递给他一张卡纸，艾瑞克小心翼翼地给纸裙子打了孔，然后将签条别进娃娃的肩膀上，把小裙子固定住。小女孩抓住艾瑞克的手，凑近看了看。查尔斯听不清他们的对话，但她看起来像是在检查他手上的伤疤，而艾瑞克允许她这么做。

楼梯上传来脚步声，接着是玛丽金宣布说：“妈妈说该吃晚饭了！”

“吃的！”道格拉斯和艾迪齐声大喊，朝楼上冲去。艾迪忘记把领带戴回去了。

查尔斯让瑞雯和苏·艾伦走在自己前面，等着和艾瑞克与安妮一起上楼梯。

“我女儿给你找麻烦了？”纳什夫人问艾瑞克，拍拍他的后背。

“她很可爱。”艾瑞克说。

“爸爸，他手上有疤，像你一样！”安妮宣布。

“汉克提过你受了伤，”纳什先生说，“我的是烧伤，没怎么伤到手。衬衫着火，燎伤了手臂。”纳什先生把袖子往上卷了几寸，露出左胳膊上隆起的红疤痕。

查尔斯仔细地观察艾瑞克的脸，等他的反应，准备着要冲过去打圆场。但艾瑞克目前为止看上去没什么事。

他们这时已经走到了餐厅，玛丽金告诉他们每个人的座位都已经安排好了，大家应该去找自己的姓名牌，然后坐好。餐桌很精美——白色瓷盘边描着漆花，银色烛台立在桌子两端，烛芯燃着。常青枝挽成的饰品搁在中间，点缀以冬青浆果。每个座位前都放了三把叉子和亚麻餐巾。酒杯标注着哪些座位属于成年人。

“我想和兰谢尔先生坐在一起。”安妮害羞地说，依旧挽着艾瑞克的手。

“抓稳了。”艾瑞克说，然后弯曲手臂，把安妮从地上拎了起来，她咯咯笑着。

“别烦人家。”纳什先生和女儿说。

“不烦，”艾瑞克答道，“我很高兴能坐在安雅旁边。”

安妮咯咯地笑得更厉害，“你把我的名字说错啦！”

艾瑞克脸上掠过阴影，他颤了一下，畏缩的模样让查尔斯的心沉了下去。肯定要发生坏事。

“我要去找珍妮丝阿姨，问问她我能不能坐在兰谢尔先生旁边。”安妮表示，然后跑进厨房去了。玛丽金追在她身后，告诉她座位排序不能变。

麦考伊夫人走出来，拿毛巾擦着手。“道格拉斯，去帮你妈妈把剩下的菜从邻居家拿来。为了把今天的菜都煮好，我们去借了邻居的烤箱。”麦考伊夫人解释道，“那么，座位的事怎么回事？”

“安妮想和艾瑞克坐在一起。”纳什先生说，“我跟他说了，没必要让她烦他。”

安妮正忙着和玛丽金争论，所以只有成年人们听见了艾瑞克的回答。“我女儿安雅去世的时候和安妮一样大。如果不是太麻烦的话，我会很高兴能和她坐在一起。”

大人们震惊地沉默了几秒钟，消化着艾瑞克的话。然后麦考伊夫人匆匆来到桌前，调换了酒杯和姓名牌。安妮兴高采烈地欢呼起来，庆祝自己的胜利。玛丽金则怒气冲冲。

瑞雯难以置信地盯着查尔斯，作为回应，他只好摇摇头。艾瑞克先前被宣告死亡，之后又住进贝尔维尤慢慢康复，这些事使他分心，让查尔斯不知怎么就忘记了艾瑞克在最后几封信里和他讲过的那件事。现在他只觉得麻木懵然，担心这会出问题。如果他连关于纸片雪花的回忆都应付不了，又怎么能坐在酷似自己女儿的小女孩身旁，撑过一整晚？查尔斯现在就想把艾瑞克打包带回家。

大人们没再多打探。几分钟后，所有人就都坐到了餐桌边。麦考伊夫人开始做饭前祷告。

纳什夫人和麦考伊夫人把桌上放不下的几盘食物传给大家。餐桌摆满了瑞雯做的果冻沙拉、四季豆炖菜、糖渍豌豆、花椰菜沙拉、土豆泥浇肉汁和筐筐面包卷。纳什夫人把一盘切片火鸡递给艾瑞克，给汉克拿了一盘火腿。

“噢，哇哦！”道格拉斯嚷起来，“今天还有火鸡吃？”

“是的，我们今天既有火腿，也有火鸡。”玛丽金吹嘘道，“我们不得不去邻居家做火鸡，因为家里的烤箱装不下那么多。”

“玛丽金，大人讲话，小孩少插嘴。”麦考伊夫人说。

艾瑞克给自己盛了些火鸡，又给安妮切了一片，然后把盘子传给纳什先生。

“贝蒂阿姨，你忘记把火腿给兰谢尔先生了！”玛丽金说。

“嘘，玛丽金，兰谢尔先生不吃火腿。”纳什夫人说。

这是真的，查尔斯回忆道。艾瑞克并不严遵教礼，不会拒绝芝士汉堡，但查尔斯从没见艾瑞克吃过猪肉制品。他们的早餐桌上从没有过培根、香肠或火腿。当他们去餐厅吃饭时，他也从不点火腿三明治。查尔斯买过一次猪排，结果它们在冰箱里久久搁置，冻得面目全非，直到最后被艾瑞克扔了出去。

“为什么不吃？”玛丽金追问。

“玛丽金！够了！”麦考伊先生说。玛丽金放低声音，咕哝起来。

艾瑞克点点头表示感谢，朝他们露出半个微笑，然后给安妮盛了些四季豆炖菜。她对着它们不高兴地翻起白眼。

纳什先生和麦考伊先生开始讨论关于约翰·格林的新闻，他刚刚成为了第一个绕地球航行过的美国人，又谈起和苏联进行的太空竞赛的新进展。桌上有几位科学家，关于宇宙探索的讨论很快变得颇热烈。查尔斯见艾瑞克也加入进来，松了口气。他对时事和科技的兴趣能让他和周遭环境保持联结。接着他开始好奇，艾瑞克怎么会了解这么多有关太空旅行的细节？他怎么知道地球的逃逸速度是每秒七英里？他聊着重力井和回返大气层，仿佛是在美国宇航局工作，而非钢铁厂。麦考伊先生和汉克待他都很认真，而他们是真的科学家呢。纳什先生开始问艾瑞克有关太空旅行的问题，说他的解释比弗兰克的听起来清楚多了。

等讨论渐渐平息后，安妮说，“我长大以后要做宇航员！”

艾迪哼了一声：“女孩不能做宇航员！”

安妮的下嘴唇颤抖起来，“我数学很好！我已经在学乘法表了！”

“在二年级？”查尔斯说，“那很棒。我教的有些学生三年级才刚开始学乘法表呢。你数学很好。”

艾瑞克感激地望了他一眼，“继续好好学数学，安妮。以后女孩也能当宇航员。”

“不可能！”道格拉斯说，“你得先成为空军飞行员才行。空军不招女生。”

“道格拉斯，你知道不该和大人顶嘴。”纳什先生说。

“对不起。”道格拉斯嘟哝道。

安妮朝道格拉斯吐吐舌头，“泽维尔先生说我数学很好。看吧！”

话题转回科技。麦考伊先生提起了两个月前使整个世界陷入瘫痪的古巴导弹危机。麦考伊夫人轻声打断他，“别在圣诞节晚宴上提这个，弗兰克。”他撂下这事，重说起火箭飞船。

查尔斯紧张地等着有人谈起越战。关于美国政府是否应该参加越战的争论近来演变得愈发激烈，有些人把他们的不满发泄在了返乡的士兵身上。艾瑞克上周在报纸上读了一篇相关的文章，一整晚都焦躁不安。查尔斯也想读读那篇文章，然后和他讨论一下。但艾瑞克直接把报纸从他手上扯走，当查尔斯要求他归还时，艾瑞克还朝他嚷了起来。这整件事让他觉得伤心又羞辱。他担心着若有人说错了话，艾瑞克会对主人家大发雷霆。

瑞雯假装要与他讨论火箭燃料，倾身过来，“你看起来紧张坏了，怎么回事？”

查尔斯考虑着要含混过去。不过艾瑞克若真的崩溃发作，送他们回家的将是瑞雯和汉克，所以不如早给瑞雯些心理准备。“我担心如果有人谈起越南，艾瑞克可能会觉得难受。”

“别担心，哥哥，汉克和他们说过别谈越南了。再说，纳什先生是参加过朝鲜战争的老兵。他不会说什么让艾瑞克不高兴的话的。”

查尔斯既惊讶又开心。汉克真好。再看看纳什先生，一位退伍军人，有自己的家庭和工作。和艾瑞克同住让查尔斯对这种成功案例格外钦羡，想知道他们是怎么做到的。

“查尔斯。”

“嗯？”

“你怎么没告诉过我艾瑞克有个女儿？”瑞雯低语道。桌上的话题这时开始转向火星上存在生命的可能性。

查尔斯寻思着。如果承认自己把这么重要的事忘了，只因为它没有别的事那么重要，那未免太过丢人。自从他们在一起以来，这事就再没被提起过，可能只是因为艾瑞克 ** _任何_** 伤心事都不怎么和他说。查尔斯完全忘了他女儿的存在。他得给瑞雯一个答复，于是他说，“他不常谈这种事。我很惊讶他主动说起了。”客观来说，这话是真的，即便会让人误会。

瑞雯点点头。

汉克提起H·G·威尔斯和《世界之战》，查尔斯加入了谈话。

晚餐后，艾瑞克和查尔斯把桌上其他男人吓了一跳，因为他俩主动提出要洗碗。麦考伊夫人和纳什夫人交换一下眼神，然后同意下来。他们脱下外套，卷起袖子，系上女士们递来的围裙。道格拉斯和艾迪大笑出声，直到他们的父亲命令他们也帮着收拾桌子。安妮这时已经拿定主意，就算艾瑞克要去月球，她也要跟着他。她把一把椅子拽到厨房的水槽边，开始往洗碗盆里猛挤洗洁精。

查尔斯宠爱地微笑起来，看着艾瑞克笨手笨脚地把围裙的细绳系成活结，让安妮穿着合适。“不能弄湿你的漂亮裙子。”他告诉她。

“是的，我今天不能脏兮兮的。”安妮答道，玩着肥皂泡。

“你看起来像个小公主。”艾瑞克保证道，手指尖绕过她的一绺鬈发。

“你知道如果我是公主，我会干什么吗？”安妮开始谈论她对王室生活的规划。

查尔斯快要被思绪扯成两半，一边觉得眼前这副场景——大男人与小女孩认真地讨论公主的事——是他见过最甜蜜可爱的事情，一边又心神不宁地担心艾瑞克随时会崩溃。他看起来还不错，但随着时间一分分过去，他依旧没有发作的迹象，这让查尔斯觉得更紧张了，仿佛正等待着不可避免的事情。一个人若无法面对剪纸雪花，肯定也应付不来他逝去的孩子的鬼魂。

艾瑞克洗碗，安妮擦碗，查尔斯烘干。没有坏事发生。只有查尔斯焦躁地擦洗时用力过大，弄碎了一只酒杯的杯柄。他尴尬极了，但麦考伊夫人告诉他不要紧，拒绝让查尔斯赔钱。当艾瑞克倾身过来朝他低语时，耻辱感达到了顶峰。查尔斯以为艾瑞克要向他吐露心声、寻求帮助，结果艾瑞克只是说，“放松点，你看起来像要上绞刑架似的。”

查尔斯留在厨房把台面擦干。艾瑞克回到客厅，加入了麦考伊先生、纳什先生和汉克的对话。安妮则跑去拿自己的纸娃娃了。苏·艾伦和瑞雯在浴室里试验着新发型。

等女士们把他赶出厨房后，查尔斯寻思着想回去继续玩电动火车，但接着改了主意，决定加入男士们那边。好座位都被占了，查尔斯只好坐到钢琴凳上。麦考伊先生抽着烟斗，跟汉克聊起他的表弟妹们。纳什先生和艾瑞克坐在沙发上聊天，声音很低，查尔斯听不清楚，不过他捕捉了只言片语，意识到他们在谈论战争故事。查尔斯立即觉出一阵刺痛。艾瑞克从没跟他讲过战争的事情，现在他却在这儿对着一个十足的陌生人敞开心扉。

当玛丽金进来宣布妈妈说该开始玩圣诞哑谜猜字游戏时，查尔斯几乎感到高兴。队伍按照家庭分成两支。查尔斯和瑞雯被分到麦考伊家，艾瑞克则待在纳什家，因为安妮表示若兰谢尔先生不和自己一队，她就不玩了。安妮坐到艾瑞克腿上，晃起小脚，闪亮的黑色漆皮玛丽珍鞋踢着艾瑞克的小腿。

等轮到查尔斯的时候，玛丽金判他出局，“你不能在打哑谜的时候说‘ho, ho, ho’。你不知道怎么玩吗？你一个字也不该说！”她告诉他。

“Ho, ho, ho不算字。”查尔斯争论道。他彻底受够玛丽金了。

“有声音就算。”玛丽金宣布说，女王似的一锤定音。

“我和你是一队的。你为什么想让我出局？”查尔斯问。

“查尔斯，别和十二岁的小姑娘吵架，”瑞雯说，“承认你出局了吧。”

查尔斯尴尬地坐了回去。

等轮到艾瑞克时，他征求到了带着安妮一起的许可，于是让她站在自己鞋上，揽着她在房间里跳起华尔兹，直到队友猜出这是《跳舞的驯鹿》。安妮开心地尖叫起来。查尔斯闷闷不乐地想着玛丽金为什么不判安妮出局，她也发出声音了。

麦考伊队输了。玛丽金跟查尔斯说这都是他的错。

“玛丽金，放过泽维尔先生吧。过来帮忙拿碟子。得让大家都看看这些派，然后我们再下刀切。”麦考伊夫人说。

她和纳什夫人把派搁到桌子上，每个人都恰如其分地称赞了艾瑞克精心雕刻的派皮。接着他们传起盛着苹果派和香草冰激凌的小碟，赞美声不绝于耳。

“你怎么会做饭？”艾迪终于问。

“我做得好吃，”艾瑞克耸耸肩，“我和查尔斯住在一起；他完全不会做饭，所以得有人确保我们不至于饿死。”

大家笑了起来。查尔斯决定不指出自己会做三明治、薄煎饼和炒蛋。在艾瑞克搬进来之前，他也活得好好的。

“你的部队肯定很喜欢你。”纳什先生说。

“我有个关于这个的故事，”艾瑞克说，“多亏了查尔斯，我们才有了几年前那顿在越南的像样的圣诞晚餐。我之前从不在公用帐篷多待，而且是你们见过的脾气最暴躁的中士，”他停下来拉长脸，把安妮逗笑了，“直到查尔斯开始给我写信，让我的心情振奋起来，甚至还交到了不少朋友。那年圣诞节，我接管了炊事，结果我的部下都很爱吃。现在想想，餐食也许并不比平时好多少，但我猜自己费了一大番工夫，足够让他们假装自己很喜欢。”艾瑞克朝查尔斯露出微笑，查尔斯满面笑容，接着想起他们应该表现得只像寻常朋友。于是他低头盯住派，藏住自己的表情。

“你们是笔友？”安妮问。

“原来你们是这样认识的。”纳什夫人说。

“我们学校组织给士兵寄爱心包裹和慰问信，”查尔斯补充道，“我写了封信过去，艾瑞克给我回信了。”

艾瑞克和查尔斯很小心地不和彼此对视，但查尔斯觉出一股暖意流遍全身。最重要的是，艾瑞克讲了一件关于越南的故事，蓝灰色的眼中却没有闪过阴影。事实上，他还和纳什先生一起笑着谈论起军队伙食有多糟糕。也许查尔斯的圣诞惊喜终归没被毁掉。如果艾瑞克能安全地回忆越南，查尔斯就可以为那本糟糕的烹饪书做出补救。不是那些痛苦的过往，当然，查尔斯不会乱打探那些艾瑞克不想谈论的糟糕往事。越南的回忆中也有些安全的部分，艾瑞克可以同查尔斯放心分享。这幻想在查尔斯脑海中延展——他会怎么说，艾瑞克会怎么回答，艾瑞克将承认吐露心事的益处，然后感谢查尔斯的耐心聆听，查尔斯则将向艾瑞克保证说他爱他，愿意随时倾听他的心声。

之后在厨房里收拾食物时，麦考伊夫人问她能否把剩下的苹果派留下，换给他们一些剩菜。查尔斯这辈子再也不想看到苹果派了，于是热情地答应下来。艾瑞克把剩下的派装到麦考伊夫人的盘子里，洗干净派盘，让女士们帮忙装好剩菜。

“别拿火腿，珍妮丝，你在想什么呢？”纳什夫人说。

“这盘是查尔斯的。我当然不会给艾瑞克装火腿。”麦考伊夫人答道。

“谢谢。”艾瑞克说。

“兰谢尔先生！兰谢尔先生！”安妮跳到厨房里，“爸爸说我可以问你要地址，和你做笔友！”

“他这么说了？”艾瑞克转向查尔斯，“你被替换下来啦。”然后对安妮说，“我们去找张纸，我把地址写下来给你。”

“我会给你画幅画，兰谢尔先生，我该画什么呢？”安妮牵着艾瑞克的手，蹦蹦跳跳地跑出厨房。

“画你做宇航员的样子，启程要去月球。”艾瑞克边走边说。

纳什夫人宠爱地笑起来，看着她的小女孩把艾瑞克拽出厨房。“你知道，珍妮丝，当你说你请了一个犹太人来家里吃圣诞晚餐时，我还有点担心。我完全不知道他会这么迷人。”接着她捂住脸，“老天爷！我没有听上去的那种意思！”

“艾瑞克的魅力也总是让我惊讶。而且你们俩都太好了。”查尔斯说，每个字都真心实意。鉴于郊区并不以宗教多样性著称，艾瑞克大概是他们结识的第一个犹太人。而今晚他们不仅避开了阅读圣经和耶稣圣诞剧的环节，还颇费苦心地为菜单上加了火鸡，为此甚至得去借用邻居家的烤箱。

“噢，你嘴真甜。”麦考伊夫人说。

查尔斯被她俩一起拥抱了。

————

查尔斯在回家的车程里一直在想，一等他们有机会独处，他就要问艾瑞克无数个问题，他还想对他做不少别的事情。艾瑞克在那件蓝色的西装里英俊得要命。衣料衬出他的眼睛，查尔斯还注意到他的头发在某些特定的光线下会现出姜红的色调。他今晚如此放松，平易近人，纤薄性感的嘴唇时常泛起微笑。查尔斯原谅了艾瑞克，让他花那么多不必要的时间为他操心。这是他想问的问题之一： _你今晚为什么表现得那么好？为什么纸片雪花带来的回忆让你应付不来，对女儿的回忆却让你更迷人了？我怎么分辨这两种情况，你什么时候会陷入记忆的闪回，什么时候又会平安无事、处理得很好？_

等他们回到公寓时，查尔斯从轻松的问题开始问起，“你怎么知道那么多关于太空旅行的事？”

艾瑞克笑起来，大大的、酷似鲨鱼的笑容在他脸上咧开，“科幻小说。罗伯特·A·莱茵斯在小说里写了很多太空旅行的细节。我一直等着有人说出我是个彻头彻尾的冒牌货，结果他们没这么做。”

查尔斯和他一起笑了，跟着艾瑞克走进他的房间。他们脱掉外套，开始解领带。

艾瑞克的好心情迫使查尔斯开始权衡，他该冒着毁掉好心情的风险问出错误的问题，还是该简单地享受艾瑞克的快乐，继续放着真正的问题不管。他坚定起来，决心冒险。

“安妮很喜欢你。我没想到过和有小女孩的家庭过圣诞节会让你想起安雅。我们没怎么谈过她。我对发生过的一切感到抱歉，艾瑞克。”

艾瑞克眼里的笑意全部消失了。他转身背对着查尔斯，把外套挂好。“谢谢你。”

查尔斯等着，但艾瑞克再没说什么。

“她母亲出了什么事？”查尔斯终于问。

“安雅死后，玛格达离开了我。我那时已经入伍了。等我休假回家，却发现家人都不在了。这都是我去越南之前的事。”艾瑞克说，声音很生硬。

查尔斯伸手搭住艾瑞克的肩膀，“我很抱歉。”

艾瑞克停了片刻，接着把查尔斯甩开，“已经过去了。”

“那也并不意味着它不伤人。”查尔斯解起自己衬衫的扣子，掩饰刚刚的尴尬。

“别把你的东西乱糟糟地扔在这里。”艾瑞克说。

查尔斯本来就没想着把衣服丢到艾瑞克的地上，他抓起外套、衬衫和领带，跑过客厅把它们扔到自己床上。他把裤子和鞋袜往地板一扔，套上睡裤和T恤，接着匆匆回去找艾瑞克，想继续和他说话。

药柜门的吱嘎声告诉查尔斯，艾瑞克已经吞下了镇静剂。这说明他们的对话将在十五分钟后匆忙结束。查尔斯从来没学会掩饰自己的心情，艾瑞克注意到了他的沮丧。他捧起查尔斯的下颌，吻了他一下，“你不和我一样累吗？”

“我想继续说话。我从没听过你像在麦考伊家那样讲话。你从没讲过越南的事，艾瑞克！我们可以聊聊。”查尔斯恳求道。

“你知道我不喜欢谈越南，查尔斯。”艾瑞克说。查尔斯跟上去，回到他的房间。

“但你还是谈了！你说话了。你可以和我说说。你为什么愿意和纳什先生讨论战争，但不愿意和我？我可能没法完全理解，但肯定比你想象得更能理解，只要给我个机会！”

“查尔斯，听着，和你理不理解没关系。”艾瑞克开始说。查尔斯看出他正努力组织着语言，于是他闭上嘴焦急地等着，等艾瑞克和他讲些真正重要的事情，“在我的过去有很多事情，我不想让它们污染到我的未来。所有那些战争的事，玛格达，还有……”艾瑞克眼中掠过阴影，眼神黯淡下来，“你在这里，查尔斯，你是我的未来。我不想让你在我的过去中翻翻找找，弄出一大堆我不想再谈的事情。”

_但你还是会想它们！没人能像这样把自己的生活撕成两半，然后假装过去的事从没发生。你以为自己应付得来，但当你应付不来的时候，受伤的是我。你对我大喊大叫；你人在这里，心却迷失在脑海中；我没法一直预测你会对各种事作何反应。我知道你爱我，但你可以同样需要我吗？_

这些他一个字都没说，查尔斯转而搜寻着自己能对艾瑞克说出口的话，“我没想乱打听，但我确实觉得如果你把事情说出来，会有帮助。”

艾瑞克没回答他，而是伸手抚摸他的头发，唇瓣贴上他的嘴巴。

查尔斯推开他，“别为了让我闭嘴来亲我！”

“那我怎么才能让你闭嘴？”艾瑞克的语气像在开玩笑，眼睛却不像。

查尔斯紧紧闭上嘴，抑制住嘴唇的颤抖。“好吧，这就很管用。晚安，艾瑞克。”查尔斯回到自己的房间里，留门半掩着，以防艾瑞克想追过来和他道歉。艾瑞克没来。查尔斯告诉自己这是因为镇定剂的药效发挥得太快了。他蜷起身子，直盯住墙壁。圣诞节终归还是糟糕的一天，却不是出于他预想的任何一种原因。


	29. Chapter 29

_1963年1月_

如今是寒冷把他留在这个世界里。风将冰冷的手指探进他外衣的领口；艾瑞克又忘记戴围巾了。一月份的世界没有颜色，圣诞节的色彩已经消失。灰色的人行道映衬着脏兮兮的雪。白蜡般的云层遮住天空。连商店橱窗里的摆设都蒙上了层层灰影。街上的行人也许穿着鲜亮的粉、黄、红色毛衣，但它们都被盖在了灰或黑的外套底下。

艾瑞克在路口等红绿灯。最下面的光圈亮起来时，一股迟钝的绝望感刺进他眼底。那灯本应是绿色的，现在他却看不出来。他穿过马路，研究着走在他身边的女人，这段短暂旅途中偶然相遇的旅伴。她的围巾是蓝色的吗？她的针织帽上缀着一个绒球，艾瑞克疑心它并不像看上去那样灰。艾瑞克努力集中注意力，最后判定她的围巾和绒球都是蓝色的。女人紧张地瞥了他一眼，加快脚步，从他身边离开。

时不时地，艾瑞克脑子里的开关会拨动一下，把他的举动和意识分隔开来。他的行为全然自动，身体跟着潜意识活动，大脑却不在思索。一切都变得迟缓、灰气蒙蒙，弥漫的麻木感渐渐将他围裹，而他无法挣脱。愤怒从不会拨动那个开关；艾瑞克意识到，比起愤怒，绝望倒更常将他拽离这个世界，这很奇怪。就好像绝望是一种无法理解的情绪，所以他的大脑干脆关机。

好在他脑子里的开关并没有完全闭合。他能正常运转——他知道自己正走在回公寓的路上，而他认识路。但他只能完成最基础的本能的活动，直到开关再次拨动回来。有时它会自己拨回；有时则是钢铁厂将它扭开。钢铁厂是个安全的地方，不管查尔斯怎么想。高温、危险、炼钢的精细流程，让艾瑞克无暇去感受别的情绪。他的大脑一旦意识到肉体无法感知，就会把开关拨回，于是艾瑞克再次活了过来，面对着融化的橙与燃烧的红，三千摄氏度的铁水轰鸣作响，湮没他脑海中的想法。

几天前，他又收到了安雅的来信，不， ** _安妮_** 。她寄来了自己的数学试卷，告诉他自己在乘法表那章考了95分。他敢问她要张相片吗？她有深色的头发，就像玛格达。艾瑞克没有安雅的照片。他已经记不得她的模样了。什么样的父亲会忘记自己孩子的脸？他只记得她深色的秀发，戴着玛格达用丝带做成的大大的粉色蝴蝶结。粉色。他的目光盯住一个路过的孩子，她牵着她父亲的手。她的外套是粉色的吗？他转过头去望着她，直勾勾地盯着，直到有人撞到他身上，让他别挡路。

艾瑞克来到一堵砖墙下，倚靠在上面。他从没跟人说过这有多难，在思绪不停将他拽走时挣扎着留在真实的世界里。盘踞在他脑海中的不仅仅是越南的炎热与危险；还有一种冰冷绝望的孤立感，这些时候他仿佛存在于一个平行的世界里。他现在并没迷失在越南，但他也不是其他人生活的世界的一部分。他能看见他们的世界，仿佛隔着一层灰色的滤镜，但它运转得太快；不论他如何努力地想跟上去。他没法冲破那层障碍，没法回到正常人生活的地方，至少在开关拨闭的时候不行。

他曾在那里生活过。那时他还有安雅，他给她盖上淡紫色的小被，给她唱歌，哄她睡觉。那时候一直都有温暖和色彩。艾瑞克不知道自己究竟能否回到那里，至少已经不能永远在那里了。这记忆会闪回，一闪而过的片段让他伤痛，还不如永远忘掉这些。身边匆匆而过的行人都来自另一个世界，那里充满色彩，艾瑞克偶尔得以进入。他们和他不同；也许是他和他们不同。变的是艾瑞克。

回家的路比以往漫长，但他还是回来了。家并不像钢铁厂那样安全，因为这里有查尔斯。他对查尔斯饱含情感，但当开关关闭、阻隔了那些感情时，查尔斯就成了他的烦恼。

“邮局有约翰·格伦水星计划的邮票吗？”查尔斯问，抱了抱艾瑞克。他还没来得及解开大衣扣子。

艾瑞克在第三颗扣子上停住了。想了一会儿，他把手伸进外套口袋里。里面有些他该寄付的账单，他刚刚去邮局的原因。电费、燃气费，还有房租。这些信封上都没贴邮票。家里没有邮票了，所以他带着它们去了邮局。他盯着手里的信封，试图弄清自己是从哪一步开始出错的。

“艾瑞克？你没事吧？艾瑞克？”

艾瑞克望向查尔斯，小心地不去盯着看他。查尔斯总是彩色的，尤其是那双明亮的蓝眼睛；他是两个世界间一架亮色的桥，不受那覆盖一切的灰滤镜的影响。这很危险。查尔斯的颜色可能会欺骗艾瑞克的大脑，让它过早地拨开开关，不等思绪与行动再次联结，也不等意识能够再次安全地思考。决定何时能拨动开关的必须是艾瑞克的大脑，不能是查尔斯。

“哦，不，别又这样。和我说话，艾瑞克！发生什么了？有谁说了什么话？你看见什么东西，让你想起不好的事情了？”

艾瑞克望回手里的信封。它们的存在是一种指控，刺目的提醒，提醒着艾瑞克他连最简单的小事也做不好。走到邮局寄几封信能有多难？他本来能做好的，如果他正常，如果他脑子里没有那该死的开关，把他隔绝于一切之外。付账单是如此无需思考的简单任务，而在他像这样时，却连这个也做不到。有时候，他好像 ** _总_** 像这样。

他的双手微微发颤，将这些证明他是如此无用的信封紧紧攥住。他恨它们，仿佛它们还留在他手上，是信封自己的错一样。

“这些给我吧。我们今天必须得付电费了。你自己待一会儿没事吧？我尽快回来！”

门关上，查尔斯的声音消失了。艾瑞克挂好外套，来到沙发上。他无视报纸，盯住墙壁。它现在看起来平淡无色，但他记得墙纸上印着绿色花纹。等到他能再次看见绿色时，他就会知道开关又拨回来了。

不幸的是，查尔斯在花纹变绿之前就回来了。“艾瑞克？”查尔斯去牵他的手，艾瑞克躲开了，“艾瑞克？”

艾瑞克望向查尔斯的方向，但没有看他，因为他现在没法应付他眼睛里的蓝色，“别管我。”

“你这样我不能不管你！发生什么了？我该怎么帮你？”

艾瑞克转回去继续盯着灰色条纹，“别管我。”这是查尔斯现在能帮他的最大的忙了。但当艾瑞克这样说时，查尔斯从不相信他。如果他能 ** _听_** 一次话，别再逼问他，他们就可以避免很多问题。艾瑞克实在厌倦了这些争吵，查尔斯总是不懂最好还是该让艾瑞克一个人待着。

“别把我推开，艾瑞克！请和我说话。什么都可以，说什么都行！”

查尔斯在拨动那开关。他的绝望和请求是紫色的，饱含爱意和关切。如果开关过早地拨开，让那股绝望和自我厌恶在意识和行动尚未连接时就涌入艾瑞克的大脑，他不知道会发生什么事。“离我远点，查尔斯！”他吼道。

查尔斯后退了，明亮的蓝眼睛过于鲜艳，艾瑞克现在根本没法应付。他必须远离查尔斯，这样才能保护他们两个人。艾瑞克在沙发上动了动，准备起身。查尔斯又后退了几步，眼睛变成灰色，充满恐惧。

等他的眼睛再次变回蓝色后，艾瑞克停了下来。这就对了，查尔斯才是那个有权在这个世界生活的人，不是艾瑞克。艾瑞克应该离开。开关完全闭合起来。慢慢地，他大脑中尚能运作的部分想出了一个计划，大脑的其余部分也表示同意。

艾瑞克吃了一片镇静剂，上床睡觉了。

————

艾瑞克在周假剩余的时间里都试着躲开查尔斯和他的关心。如果查尔斯坚持逼问他，他偶尔会朝他大喊大叫。查尔斯在他大喊大叫的时候总是看起来很伤心，这使他更绝望了。“对不起，查尔斯，对不起。”艾瑞克会说。有时说出声来，有时只在脑海里说。他能对查尔斯说的所有话就只有“对不起”和“别管我”。这显然不足以让查尔斯放心。艾瑞克只好继续退缩，试图保护查尔斯，使他免受自己带来的痛苦。

在上夜班之前，他可以吞下镇静剂，睡一整天，他松了一口气，知道自己接下来四天都不会见到查尔斯。钢铁厂朝他张开怀抱，身体的劳累和超凡明亮的色彩驱走了艾瑞克的绝望。开关拨回来了。

等下班回来时，他已经没事了。查尔斯不停问他他怎么样，不敢相信艾瑞克的好心情。艾瑞克尽力安慰了查尔斯，但他知道这远远不够。他不敢谈论近来对安雅的回忆，不敢谈论他的绝望和对自我的憎恨，害怕那会再次拨动开关。这些发作让艾瑞克感到如此恐惧，以至于一旦结束，他就假装它们从未发生过。它们并不总像这次那么糟，但那些完全失去自我的瞬间依旧令人害怕。艾瑞克不知道如何描述它，不知道如何让它 ** _停下_** ，所以他简单地避开它。

今天一切正常，艾瑞克把这视为一场胜利。他刚去过杂货店，走在回家的路上，知道查尔斯这时该已经从学校到家了。有人在楼梯口拦住了他。

“不好意思，年轻人，我能和你说句话吗？”这女人身材矮小，将近五十岁，棕发中掺着灰白，朝后梳成一个髻。她穿了一件褐色羊毛开衫，套在浅棕色衬衫外面。在她身后打开的公寓门边，站着一个男人，看起来像她的丈夫。他也许曾经很英俊，但如今面容过于忧虑，双眼和嘴唇色彩黯淡。

艾瑞克停在楼梯上，两手各提着一包杂货。

“我是赫德斯顿夫人，这是我的丈夫。我们住在2B号。”她转身指指身后的门。

“您好吗？”艾瑞克说，把杂货搁到地上，和她握手，“我是艾瑞克·兰谢尔，住在楼上，4A。”

“是的，我知道，和那位好心的教师一起。”

艾瑞克礼貌地微笑着，等待赫德斯顿夫人说出重点。她转头瞥一下自己的丈夫，他认命地看了她一眼。

“我听说你去过越南。”

艾瑞克僵了一下，点点头。

赫德斯顿夫人眼里盈上泪水，“我们的儿子瑞奇也去过越南。”

**_求求你，不要。_ **

“他去年夏天牺牲了，事实上，差不多就是你搬进来的时候。军队给我们寄来了态度最好的信。但我们一直没机会和谁谈过。我们想，唔， ** _我_** 想，”赫德斯顿夫人又看了一眼自己的丈夫，他瞧上去更认命了，“我想也许可以邀你来吃顿晚餐。也许你能告诉我们一点那边的事，瑞奇的最后几个月是怎么过的。他给我们写信。在他去世前，我们一共收到了四封信。他说他在部队里交了些朋友，他还说越南花草丰茂，如此碧绿，超乎我们的想象。你可以来吃顿饭吗？”

艾瑞克的大脑混乱，但他控制住了自己的表情。他也写过那样的信。悔恨、内疚和疼痛在他脑海中翻滚，让他急切地想要为那些牺牲的士兵做点什么。接着他的内心先于理智，做出了答复，“好。”

“噢，谢谢你！”赫德斯顿夫人消瘦的面容突然间神采焕发，“如果愿意，你可以带上查尔斯。”

他们定下了日期和时间。艾瑞克谢绝了赫德斯顿夫人想帮他提东西的提议，回家了。

查尔斯在门口拥抱了他，把一袋杂货拿到厨房。艾瑞克跟查尔斯讲了赫德斯顿夫人的邀请。

“然后你答应了？”查尔斯问，把肉桂和牛至收拾进香料柜里。没管它们原本的位置，只要看见空隙就往里塞。

艾瑞克擦干净面包柜，然后把新鲜的面包放进去。“她也邀请你了。想去吗？”

“你想让我去吗？”查尔斯谨慎地问。

艾瑞克惊讶地抬起头来。他以为查尔斯会积极接受邀请，他总想听艾瑞克谈论战争。“当然想。”

“好吧，那我也去。”查尔斯说，笑容害羞又高兴。

周日傍晚，艾瑞克和查尔斯穿上外套、打好领带，到赫德斯顿夫人家去吃晚餐。起初有点尴尬。赫德斯顿夫人过分热情地想让他们放松下来，赫德斯顿先生显然很抱歉让艾瑞克经受如此折磨，而他们十六岁的女儿特鲁蒂则一直低头盯着自己的盘子。

“那里确实很快就能交到朋友，”艾瑞克说，想着能说的关于越南的好话，“因为你的命托付在队友手里。”接着他意识到最好别这么说，鉴于瑞奇已经死了，“不是说你的朋友能救你，我的意思是，你会很快和别人熟络起来，因为你们的经历。不像这里，一切都很安全，你不需要靠别人来救命。也不全是，战场外当然也能交朋友，但就是，唔。”艾瑞克停下来，试图解释清楚，绝望地望向查尔斯。

“我想艾瑞克想讲的是士兵间的战友情谊，”查尔斯说，“我记得他给我写过一件有趣的事，他的部下骗他说在越南可以买到草莓。他们肯定是凑在一起计划了这场恶作剧，捉弄自己的长官，为此笑个不停。”

“对，就是这种事。”艾瑞克说。

赫德斯顿夫人微笑起来，“我们的瑞奇很会做恶作剧。我想他的朋友们肯定都被他逗乐过。”

“他在学校里很淘气吗？我知道我班上也有这样的淘气鬼。我必须得假装教训他们，但其实真想大笑起来。”查尔斯说。

“噢，是的！”赫德斯顿夫人讲了几个瑞奇在学校闹的笑话。连特鲁蒂也抬起头来，说了一件她母亲不知道的故事。赫德斯顿先生露出微笑。

等这话题结束后，赫德斯顿夫人再次说回战争。“越南是什么样的？瑞奇说那里比纽约的所有春天都更碧绿。我见过图片。真像那样吗？”赫德斯顿夫人问。

“除了在一些地方，他们会喷洒落叶剂，毁掉整片丛林。”艾瑞克说，然后再次意识到也许最好别这么说，“确实很多绿色，因为那里一直很湿润。潮热得让你窒息，脚也在袜子里烂掉。”又一次地，也许不该这样安慰一位悲伤的母亲。艾瑞克加倍努力，“有些花大得像晚餐碟。”

“很有异域风情。”赫德斯顿夫人呢喃道。

艾瑞克再次绝望地望向查尔斯。

“我读到过，热带地区一英亩的植物种类比温带地区的几平方英里的植物种类还要多。我打赌瑞奇看到的花草比你想象的还要美丽！整个国家都生机勃勃，丰茂到美国永远无法企及，尤其是在一月份。瑞奇最喜欢夏天还是冬天？”查尔斯问道。

到这时，艾瑞克决定完全让查尔斯引导谈话。他做得很好，聚焦于瑞奇而非越南。看来赫德斯顿夫人需要的只是一位感兴趣的听众，能听她谈论自己的儿子，而查尔斯正是这样一个。查尔斯在这里住了很久，记得瑞奇入伍前的样子。他们曾互借过艾佛利兄弟的唱片，还一起聊过体育赛事。带着善意和温柔的微笑，查尔斯很快让赫德斯顿先生和特鲁蒂也加入了谈话。他们五个最后来到客厅，看起了赫德斯顿夫人做给瑞奇的相册簿。夜晚结束的时候，赫德斯顿夫人给他们打包了很多盘剩菜，艾瑞克向赫德斯顿夫人做了保证，若有任何需要，一定会请她帮忙。

等回到公寓后，两个人都觉得精疲力竭。查尔斯把食物放进冰箱，然后立刻过来拥抱艾瑞克，“你没事吧？”

艾瑞克长呼一口气，点点头。他浑身发颤，但并非出于恐惧。他紧拥住查尔斯，希望有办法能简单地汲取他整个人。他最后吻了他，长长的，占有欲的吻，试图从查尔斯那里吸收力量，平息困扰着他的疼痛。查尔斯放松下来，手伸上去抚摸艾瑞克的短发。过了很久，他们才分开。

艾瑞克的脸贴着查尔斯的面颊，嗅着他的气味，嘴唇蹭过查尔斯的下颌的线条，希望查尔斯别坚持要谈论今晚的事情。他不能忍受查尔斯硬是为了谈话而打断这一刻。他只想简单地和查尔斯在一起，感受他们间的情感，让它们渗透进入，治愈今夜敞开的心扉。因为冥冥之中有什么东西已然敞开，而过多的言语只会让它再次闭合。

查尔斯扯住艾瑞克的腰带，把他拽到卧室里来。他解开艾瑞克的衬衫，帮他脱掉鞋子和裤子，牵着他躺倒床上，动作不带色欲，只有温情。查尔斯跨坐上来，帮他按摩背部。艾瑞克把脸贴到叠起的臂弯里。不论如何清洗，他的手臂上总留着来自钢铁厂的淡淡辛辣气味。查尔斯抚慰的按摩缓解了今晚的紧张。他给那些父母们写过那么多信，告诉他们孩子的死讯；和一对收过这样的信的父母聊天，让他心中涌起悲痛，但它感觉起来干净得古怪，如同一把利刃，而非齿状的弹片。战争并没在他脑海中疼痛地盘旋，像他害怕的那样。

他转过身来，让查尔斯坐在自己肚子上。“今晚不一样——不像一次闪回。痛得很干净；我想它不会困扰我。”

查尔斯思索着，手指描画艾瑞克胸腔的轮廓。“也许这是因为你谈论战争时，也帮到了赫德斯顿太太。若你一直把事情憋在心里，压力会让你出问题。而你今晚吐露了一些关于战争的心事，帮到了别人。”

“也许你是对的。”他几乎迷失在查尔斯深邃的蓝眼睛里，如此清澈、毫不设防。

他自己的眼睛不像这样。艾瑞克永远无法完全卸下戒备。他的大脑中有道大坝，把越南挡在后面——每段记忆、每幅画面、所有恐惧。艾瑞克见识过那些让大坝溃决的士兵的遭遇；他读到过报纸上关于越战老兵的报道，当越南湮没他们后，那些悲剧、暴力和精神错乱。还有些人的经历更平庸乏味，那些老兵在街上蹒跚而行，手握酒瓶，无家可归。艾瑞克猜想他们脑海中也有一道那样的开关。若士兵将开关永远闭合，再不拨开，陷入无色无感的世界中，就会发生这样的事情。

他们也不是全都这样。他告诉自己。看看萨默斯兄弟两个。成千上万的士兵从越南回到家乡，只有一小部分最后上了报纸。他绝不会落得他们那样的下场。他的大坝能撑得住。他会奋战着回到 ** _这个_** 世界，绝不屈服于黑暗与绝望的永存，绝不屈服于开关拨动后那股无色彩的麻木感觉。

“记住这个，艾瑞克。记住交谈是有益处的，别总憋在心里。”那双蓝眼睛很严肃。

艾瑞克觉得沮丧，查尔斯不理解他正努力着把越南挡在外面，不让它影响查尔斯的世界。他不能谈论越南，真的不行，那会在大坝上打开缺口。今夜他只讲了事实，几处小细节，与情感无关。查尔斯依旧很安全，不会被越南的恐怖伤害到，而艾瑞克希望事情维持现状。在越南，他没法保护那些年轻的士兵；现在他要保护好查尔斯，这多少能弥补过去的失败。

“亲爱的，你话说得太多。”艾瑞克说，把查尔斯拉到身边来，让他再讲不出一句话。

————

在赫德斯顿家的晚餐一定激起了他的很多情绪，比艾瑞克预想得要多，又或者一月份可能就是如此昏沉阴郁、黯淡无色。不论如何，他焦躁不安。但他肯定没像查尔斯说的那样频繁地大喊大叫。不管怎么说，叫嚷并非有意针对谁。作为一名中士，若有士兵靠近雷区，艾瑞克就会吼他们。而当查尔斯离越南太近时，他也会朝他嚷嚷。这是一样的——艾瑞克只想保护他。查尔斯没必要这么敏感。

“我说了别管我，查尔斯！”艾瑞克喊道。

“我只是让你来和我一起看看这本关于越南的书，艾瑞克，没必要嚷嚷。”查尔斯答道。

艾瑞克讨厌查尔斯脸上那种受伤的神情，他的红嘴唇撅起来。这让他觉得愧疚，而艾瑞克没法应对愧疚，“你为什么会觉得我想读关于越南的书？”

“你说那里有何晚餐碟一样大的花，我想看看图片。”查尔斯说。

艾瑞克把脸埋进手里，深深吸气，提醒自己查尔斯在赫德斯顿家的晚餐桌上如何帮他解了围。“它们叫大王花。那些最大的就是大王花。”

查尔斯翻到目录，找出一页，然后把它举起来。

“是的。”艾瑞克说。花，好的，没问题，他可以谈论鲜花，“那里也会开荷花。越南有很多池塘，开满睡莲和荷花。”他过来站到查尔斯身边，越过他的肩膀望过去。他发现这本书是关于热带地区的，并不仅仅是越南。查尔斯翻过关于亚马逊雨林和非洲丛林的部分。

依旧翻着页，查尔斯坐过去坐到沙发上。艾瑞克考虑着无视这明显的邀请，直接结束对话，但他似乎表现得不错。他跟他查尔斯说过那么多“不”，现在感觉自己有义务在力所能及时多答应他的要求。再说，他挺过了赫德斯顿家的晚餐，没闹出尴尬的笑话。一本关于热带气候的书不会害他发作的。艾瑞克坐到查尔斯身边，看着那些图片。他讲了高温和降雨，丛林中那股窒闷潮湿的气味。那只不过是个地方。越南只是一处地方。除去那些回忆、鲜血、愧疚和恐惧，越南不过是地图上的一小块，书上的几张图。多奇怪，他意识到越南可以只是个寻常的地方，而非地狱的一角。

当查尔斯开始把对话从气候转向他的经历时，艾瑞克突然站了起来。他已经尽力了。

“艾瑞克？”查尔斯试探性地问。

艾瑞克转身对着查尔斯，呼吸急乱地堵在胸口。他迷失在查尔斯清澈的蓝眼睛里，他自己的表情困惑而不知所措。请让查尔斯明白吧，让他知道他今天说得已经够多了。请让他别再问问题了，不然艾瑞克又会发疯似的朝他叫嚷。请停下吧，趁着越南还只是一个地方，还没再次变成地狱。

查尔斯把书合上了。他的眼神忧伤，但点了点头。艾瑞克把这看作离开的许可。他回到自己的房间，关上门。红墙依旧是红色的，而他没朝查尔斯大喊大叫，至少刚才没有。现在的目标是待在这个世界里，同时在查尔斯再次开口说话之前，和他保持距离。艾瑞克抓起自己的外套和围巾，最后来到了基督教青年会开始健身，直到把自己弄得筋疲力尽。

他需要的做的是想办法让他俩从公寓里出来。在家，查尔斯总想着让艾瑞克开口谈论自己的情绪。钢铁厂的人们聊着篮球赛，艾瑞克寻思着自己怎么没想过这个。艾瑞克买了票，跟查尔斯说他们要去看球赛。当艾瑞克发现萨默斯兄弟这周末也会从大学放假回来时，他也给他俩买了票。他们四个尖叫着为凯尔特人队加油打气，然后进了一间酒吧，和满城纽约人一起庆祝胜利。

艾瑞克喝着威士忌，回顾起整场比赛中最精彩的一幕。拉姆齐在三秒区将球抢断，运球跑过半个球场，传球给罗维拉坦，后者漂亮地上篮得分。斯科特不停瞥向艾瑞克身后，最后戳戳他的胸口，“她在打量咱俩。”

艾瑞克转过身去，看见一个穿黑色短衫的黑发女子，身材丰韵，朝斯科特微笑着。

“回见。”斯科特说，走过去护送那位黑发女郎来到舞池。

“真够快的。”查尔斯评论道，坐进斯科特刚刚空出来的椅子里，手里拿着酒杯。

“埃利克斯呢？”艾瑞克问。

查尔斯指了指。

黑发女郎有个朋友，她正地肆无忌惮地直盯着艾瑞克瞧。“要是我去跳舞，你会嫉妒吗？”

“别带着她一起回家就行。”查尔斯说。

艾瑞克让这想法逗乐了，往酒杯下垫了些钱，然后踏入舞池。是的，走出公寓的感觉很好。他在舞池里待了一会儿，请舞伴喝了杯酒。查尔斯正和吧台附近的几个姑娘聊着天。艾瑞克心不在焉地寻思着斯科特和埃里克斯去哪了，斯科特拍拍他的肩膀。

“我得把埃里克斯带回家了。”

艾瑞克转过身来。埃里克斯摇摇欲坠、脸色发青。

“威士忌喝多了。”斯科特解释道。

“把他带出去，看看能不能打辆车。我去找查尔斯。”

艾瑞克告诉舞伴自己得离开了。她是个娇小的姑娘，名叫安吉拉，翼网状的纹身覆盖双肩。他接着去找查尔斯。后者在吧台上倾着身子，似乎在讲些超级有趣的事情，鉴于他身边围满了姑娘。艾瑞克在这小圈子边听了一下。基因学？他在讲克里克和沃森发现的DNA结构？

艾瑞克对着查尔斯的视线挥挥手。“该走了。”

“而双螺旋结构，女士们，将永远是科学界最著名的结构。”查尔斯说，喝下最后一口苏格兰威士忌。他站起身时摇晃了一下，艾瑞克寻思着是否需要打破他们制定的“公共场合不碰彼此”的规定，过去扶查尔斯一把。查尔斯小心翼翼地站稳脚跟。艾瑞克抑制住了自己宠爱的哼笑。

“他们为什么在专心听你讲科学？周六夜，在酒吧里？”艾瑞克问，他们穿过人群，走向门口。

“我发现这是因为我的口音，艾瑞克，我亲爱的。我可以干读电话簿，周围就会聚起一堆倾慕我的姑娘。你也这么肤浅吗？你是不是因为这个才爱我？”

“闭嘴，查尔斯。”艾瑞克小声说。

“好——咯，这就闭嘴。”查尔斯欣然同意。

在街上，埃里克斯正往排水沟里猛吐。时间正好。也许这样他就不会吐到出租车上了。斯科特正忙着扯紧他的外套，防止他一头跌下去。于是艾瑞克过去挥手叫车。四辆出租车从他身边开过。查尔斯朝第四辆挥手，它在查尔斯面前温顺地停了下来。

“怎么回事？”艾瑞克质问。

“我朝司机微笑了，艾瑞克。你看起来就像在找下一家下手的劫匪。”

查尔斯以为自己微醺时很幽默。

艾瑞克最后和斯科特与埃里克斯一起挤进了后座，埃里克斯靠在他腿上，哼哼着，好像马上又要吐了。查尔斯坐到前排，很快就和司机成了挚友，开始倾听他的人生往事。

“如果你吐在我鞋上，我就把你送上军事法庭。”艾瑞克警告埃里克斯。

“好啊，长官。”埃里克斯呻吟道，

艾瑞克早就放弃了劝说萨默斯兄弟别管自己叫长官。埃里克斯又哼哼起来。艾瑞克把他从自己腿上拽起来，丢给他弟弟。他可以吐在斯科特身上。


	30. Chapter 30

_1963年2月_

查尔斯下了公车，雨夹雪迎面扑来。路灯在空中悬成一个模糊的小光球，无法照透昏暗愁闷的天色，阴云一直铺展到行道上。放学后，查尔斯留下来与一对家长谈了话，他们认为他待孩子太严厉，给他的拼写和作文都打了C。除此之外，这孩子的同桌还是个犹太小孩，尽管他们 ** _一点_** 也不歧视犹太人，但如果能不挨着犹太小孩坐，他们儿子兴许会更愿意上学，成绩也就能提高了。泽维尔老师能帮忙调调座位吗？不，泽维尔老师不能。

后来，他和汉克·麦考伊讲了这件事——他们两个今年又在准备科技展，所以要一起确认日期、更新讲义。可汉克只说那同桌小孩肯定是世俗派犹太人，像艾瑞克一样，否则他就会去犹太授业座读书了，不可能留在公立学校。这答复并不让人满意。尽管汉克的家人在圣诞晚宴上很欢迎艾瑞克，但查尔斯疑心汉克待他永远不会多热情。他不知道这是因为艾瑞克是犹太人，是越南老兵，还是因为瑞雯说过他和查尔斯的关系。

他有充分的理由担心艾瑞克。查尔斯把这些烦恼都倾诉给了贝尔维尤精神科的斯旺医生，他每个月都给他打电话。斯旺医生听了，但没讲什么有用的话，只说艾瑞克的一系列问题都是典型症状，听起来也不需要再次住院治疗。

“要是他能多和我说说话就好了，”查尔斯对斯旺医生解释道，“他把什么都憋在心里。我跟你说了吗，他和我聊过越南的花？”

“是的，查尔斯，你已经提过很多次了。你说得不错，袒露心声是有帮助。但你不能逼他说话。记得我说过你没法把兰谢尔修好吗？”斯旺医生问。

“唔，记得，但我没想修好他。只希望他能让我多参与一点。”查尔斯说，手指绕着电话线。查尔斯想着如果谈起自己时常觉得寂寞，就算和艾瑞克共处一室时也是这样，斯旺医生也许会觉得尴尬。斯旺医生比查尔斯预想得要友善，他也不再担心会因为同性恋被送进疯人院，但他仍然知道最好别和斯旺医生讨论自己和艾瑞克间罗曼的情愫。

斯旺医生长叹了一口气，“他待你怎么样？”

“好些了。”查尔斯犹豫了一下。艾瑞克道过几次歉。再说，他们还一起买了凯尔特人队的季票，比赛很有趣。

“别让他伤害你，查尔斯。你记得我也和你说过这个吗？如果兰谢尔要崩溃、发作，你就离他远点，听见吗？”

斯旺医生每个月都这样警告他。这让查尔斯觉得渺小又害怕，接着又替艾瑞克生气。艾瑞克永远不会伤害他。他有时会吓到查尔斯。但他相信不论艾瑞克有多烦乱，他都永远不会真的伤害查尔斯。“我不会的。”查尔斯向斯旺医生保证道。

“好吧。我有别的病人来了。下个月再聊。”斯旺医生挂断了电话。

和斯旺医生的谈话就像这样循环往复。查尔斯谈论艾瑞克令人不安的表现；斯旺医生说这些对于有弹震症的老兵来说很正常；查尔斯问他能不能做些什么来帮忙；斯旺医生则拿一大堆警告来答复他，让查尔斯注意保护自己的安全。查尔斯回忆着昨天和斯旺医生的对话，一边小心地穿过泥泞的道路，水汽从他左靴上的裂缝里钻进去。他耸起肩膀，让竖起的领口贴上帽檐，穿过整个街区，从公交车站回到公寓楼。

艾瑞克今天早上下班，而查尔斯在他到家前就出门去学校了。在艾瑞克值夜班的时候，他们鲜少见面，没有艾瑞克的四天过得很平静。查尔斯还记得自己当初的天真，斯旺医生在那时就提醒他了，与一位退役军人同居将颇艰难，连艾瑞克也警告过他。查尔斯本以为爱情能战胜一切，但他虽然深爱着艾瑞克，艾瑞克反复无常的举动依旧让他精神紧张、筋疲力尽。在有些日子里他是艾瑞克；有时候他又是兰谢尔中士。查尔斯默默地承认，他能理解兰谢尔中士的部下为什么那么怕他。

查尔斯转开公寓的门，闻到炸肉排的香味，他胃里的紧绷感放松下来。艾瑞克在情绪低落时不会做饭。他哆哆嗦嗦地脱下湿手套，解开围巾，听着艾瑞克的脚步声接近门厅。他摘掉帽子，艾瑞克揉乱他的头发。

“本来就很乱。”艾瑞克笑着说。

查尔斯把湿漉漉的大衣挂好，拥抱了艾瑞克。

“学校怎么样？”艾瑞克问，走回厨房，开始调肉汁。

查尔斯将夹克和领带搭在厨房椅子上，套上一件针织开衫，谈了科学展，抱怨起那对父母，他们觉得自己的小孩应该门门得A，但他却没得到。他没提他们还想调换座位，远离犹太同桌。艾瑞克讲起了钢铁厂上同班同事的近况，以及他们正在尝试的新型钢铁模具。他们两个聊了好几分钟生活中的琐碎小事，别人听来可能无聊得要命，可琐事一旦涉及到你爱的人，就会变得令人着迷。

艾瑞克穿了红毛衣，配牛仔裤。这绝对是查尔斯最爱的牛仔裤。事实上，很难找到这样一条让艾瑞克的屁股显得不好看的牛仔裤。也许艾瑞克的所有牛仔裤都是查尔斯最爱的牛仔裤。然后还有他的颧骨。查尔斯时常向那位为艾瑞克雕刻颧骨的北欧神祈祷赞美。真的，光看着艾瑞克搅拌汤汁和面糊，都让查尔斯觉得身上某些特定的部位燥热起来。

“看得开心吗？”艾瑞克问。

“嗯哼。”查尔斯说，拽下自己的湿袜子。

在艾瑞克锐利的目光下，他把袜子搭上暖气片，没扔到地上。艾瑞克叹了口气。

“等干了之后，我会把它们拿去洗的。”查尔斯说。

“你当然会。”艾瑞克说，苦大仇深，仿佛丢在洗衣篮外的袜子值得如此大惊小怪。

“别瞎操心。”查尔斯责备道，试图模仿艾瑞克的语调，鉴于艾瑞克总是让他别操心。

艾瑞克笑了起来，调小肉汁底下的火，搂住查尔斯。查尔斯靠住艾瑞克的肩膀，嗅着那股钢铁厂的味道，晚饭的香气，还有艾瑞克自己那辛辣的气味。艾瑞克摩挲他的面颊和脖颈，然后吻了他。“想你。”

“嗯。”查尔斯答道，把脸再次埋进艾瑞克的颈窝里。他伸手揽住艾瑞克的后背，把他拉近，让两人胯部相贴。艾瑞克顺着他的发迹吻下去。状态正常的艾瑞克是查尔斯一生中最美好的事情。

“你想吃晚饭吗？还是先到卧室里待几分钟？”艾瑞克问。

“你最好别指望着只有几分钟。”查尔斯答道，手伸到艾瑞克的毛衣底下。

艾瑞克大叫一声，把他推开，“你的手好凉！”

“你好幼稚。”查尔斯笑道，

艾瑞克捉住查尔斯的手，防止它们再次滑进自己毛衣里面，“把这话收回去。”

“不然呢？”查尔斯说，转而试着去捂艾瑞克的脸。

艾瑞克握紧查尔斯的手腕，把他转了个圈，让小个头的男人紧贴在自己胸前。查尔斯能试出艾瑞克身上从上到下的线条的起伏，蹭着他的后背和双腿。艾瑞克的嘴唇贴着他的耳朵，“不然我就松手。”

“我收回。”查尔斯私语。

艾瑞克又搂了他一会儿，直到查尔斯说，“肉汁要糊了。”

查尔斯摆好餐具，艾瑞克跑去拯救肉汁，然后端上来炸肉排、煮花椰菜和小面包卷。他给烤苹果撒上糖粉奶油细末，放进烤箱，作为甜点。自从艾瑞克搬进来以后，查尔斯已经胖了五磅。

等查尔斯洗完碗碟后，他去客厅和艾瑞克一起待着，关上收音机，便于读书。艾瑞克展开报纸，查尔斯把自己裹进毯子里，靠在艾瑞克的肩膀上，一整个小时都沉迷进纳尼亚传奇的世界里，直到他们小小壁炉里的火焰燃尽。

等艾瑞克把报纸整整齐齐地叠好，搁到沙发旁一摞报纸顶上时，查尔斯折好书签，转向艾瑞克。艾瑞克把查尔斯半拉到膝上，挪挪毯子，开始解自己的纽扣。查尔斯帮艾瑞克脱下那件红毛衣，手指滑向艾瑞克的脑后，将他拉过来亲吻。艾瑞克紧搂住查尔斯，深吻他，另一只手抚摸查尔斯的后背，接着向下抚过他的腰线。艾瑞克性感非常，查尔斯愉悦地战栗着，希望可以永远如此。

————

两天之后，艾瑞克又陷入了他的“中士状态”，而查尔斯不知道为什么。查尔斯做什么都不对，艾瑞克的声音整晚都越来越高，直到他再次嚷了起来。

“袜子，查尔斯！”艾瑞克朝他叫道，“两天前，你说袜子一干，你就会把它们放到洗衣篮里，但它们现在还在那儿！”

查尔斯把袜子从暖气片上扯下来，绕过艾瑞克，走向洗衣篮。艾瑞克从没和他动过手，但在经历过那样的继父之后，每当有高大的人对他生气，查尔斯总是害怕自己会被打。

“这太邋遢了，查尔斯！你为什么总要等我跟在后面收拾？为什么？”艾瑞克追问。

“我没要你跟在后面收拾！我要你别再表现得像个洁癖狂！我不是你的士兵，艾瑞克，你不能对我发号施令！”查尔斯站在走廊尽头叫道，和他隔着一段安全的距离。

艾瑞克又叫嚷了些什么；查尔斯吼了回去。楼下邻居拿拖把杆砰砰地猛戳天花板。这刺耳的声音让艾瑞克瑟缩起来，两只手臂抬起来护住脑袋，眼睛急扫向四周，试图寻找一条逃跑的路线。

查尔斯吼了艾瑞克，这让他觉得羞愧，但叫嚷似乎比畏缩要好。当他想要帮忙，或者试图问艾瑞克出了什么事时，艾瑞克会变得更生气，或者干脆撒谎说什么事也没有。艾瑞克每次发作，查尔斯都仓皇失措，而大喊大叫至少能让他不那么害怕。

很久之前，当查尔斯初次听说艾瑞克偶尔会经历坏日子时，他曾天真地以为艾瑞克会让自己陪他一起渡过难关。他可以鼓励、支持他，保持耐心。艾瑞克会感激于他那无条件的爱，最后依赖上它。结果艾瑞克发作时，查尔斯却成了他的靶子，而兰谢尔中士从不想要查尔斯的爱或支持。被因为像袜子这类的蠢事批评固然使人伤心，可兰谢尔中士的拒绝更让他心碎。

艾瑞克穿过大厅走向他，查尔斯警惕起来，不知道他要干什么。脸上依旧带着怒容，艾瑞克把手伸向查尔斯的腰带。查尔斯躲开了。当艾瑞克陷入那种“中士状态”时，他会跳过那些查尔斯喜欢的前戏和亲吻，直接步入正题。如果他先前呆呆地盯着墙壁看了几个小时，查尔斯通常会配合他，告诉自己艾瑞克至少不再无视他了。不过，艾瑞克刚刚朝他大喊大叫了，而且甚至没有道歉。

查尔斯用两只手把艾瑞克猛地推开，“停下！”

艾瑞克放开了他，后退几步，直到撞上墙壁。然后他就愣在那里怔了很久，好像要推回来，或者继续叫嚷。但他的神情变幻了，“对不起，查尔斯。”他靠住墙壁弯下腰，手撑在膝盖上，艰难喘息着，双眼紧闭。如果这是两个月前，查尔斯可能会留下来和他说话，试图安抚他。但他现在学乖了。

查尔斯躲回自己房里，关上门，从地上捞起一条毯子，缩到窗边坐着，膝盖在毯子下贴住胸口。查尔斯的房间和盥洗室只隔了一堵墙。他听见药柜吱嘎打开，艾瑞克用杯子接水，吃下镇静剂。艾瑞克至少没过量用药。查尔斯一直计着粒数。半小时之后，等艾瑞克睡着，他就会下去检查，确保艾瑞克只吃了一片。也许那“中士状态”到早上就会消失，或者不会。不论如何，他们都不会谈论它。每当查尔斯想让艾瑞克聊聊自己的“中士状态”时，艾瑞克都闭口不言。查尔斯又担心自己若逼得太紧，可能会害得艾瑞克再次发作，不值得冒这种险。他不会再为这种事哭诉了。艾瑞克不想要他帮忙，就是这样。斯旺医生一直在说他帮不了艾瑞克。总有一天，查尔斯会接受这一点，而不是总想着也许该再试一次。

天呐，他还是哭了。查尔斯把拇指贴在窗角，那里的霜冻凝结出了花边似的图案。它融化了，他的手指在窗上移动，划出小小的椭圆。 _我爱你，你这自私的混蛋。为什么不能对我敞开心扉？为什么不让我帮你？为什么爱还不够？_

————

查尔斯在第二天早上轻手轻脚，试图摸清艾瑞克的情绪。他变回艾瑞克了吗？亦或搅拌燕麦粥的那位依旧是兰谢尔中士？

“早安。”

“早安。”查尔斯答道，摸索着后领，确保它遮好了领带。他把夹克衫搭到厨房的椅背上。

“要加点核桃吗，还是葡萄干就行？”

他又变回艾瑞克了。兰谢尔中士从不问查尔斯想要什么；他只会把吃的搁到他面前，指望着查尔斯吃掉它们。

“核桃和葡萄干都要。”查尔斯答道，放松下来。

艾瑞克往锅里加了一把核桃，然后摆好餐具，给查尔斯递了一碗燕麦粥。

查尔斯拿了一把勺子，倒了杯橙汁。艾瑞克坐到他旁边。

“嘿，昨天晚上——”艾瑞克开始说。

查尔斯格外仔细地研究起自己的粥，不想让艾瑞克看见自己脸上的表情，他很期待艾瑞克道歉，或承认自己反应过度，或向查尔斯解释他为什么会为了一双袜子而大喊大叫。或者承认自己的行为反复无常，但依旧爱着查尔斯。十几个可能性从查尔斯脑海中闪过，任何一种对他来说都意义重大。

“对不起。我不该对你大喊大叫。”艾瑞克急忙说。

一个道歉。还不错。查尔斯不想说些口是心非的话，譬如“没关系”，或者“别担心”。不过他又担心如果说了自己想说的话，比如“你为什么这样对我？”或是“你有时会吓到我”，艾瑞克可能又会回变成兰谢尔中士。他最后说，“谢谢你的道歉。”

“好吧。”艾瑞克说，显然很不自在。他突然站起身来，大步走开了。

查尔斯吃掉自己的燕麦粥，刷好了碗。他想刚刚的道歉还算如意。在过去几个月里，查尔斯显然已经学会了降低自己的期待。艾瑞克不知道躲进小公寓的哪个角落了，查尔斯不想打扰他，他轻手轻脚地套上外衣，出发去学校。他带上了艾瑞克为他打包的午餐。


	31. Chapter 31

_1963年3月_

“你看起来对设备很有信心。一切都顺利吗？”戴尔问艾瑞克。

艾瑞克摘下头盔，手指顺着汗湿的头发捋了捋。他们刚下班，两人一起走出车间。在艾瑞克工作的最初八个月里，戴尔教会了他操作钢铁厂里各式各样的设备——操作起重机的杠杆、加料箕斗、冲压枪，还讲了足够多的关于涡轮机组和液压装置的知识，以防艾瑞克一不小心害死自己。戴尔是名参加过朝鲜战争的老兵，比艾瑞克年长大概十岁。他胸脯结实，身材魁梧，个头较艾瑞克矮上几寸，双颊生有雀斑，金发蓬松浓密。他待新人很好。每当艾瑞克向别人请教问题，他们大多都说，“问戴尔去。”幸运的是，戴尔是位天生的教师，而且很乐意向艾瑞克介绍钢铁厂。

“是的，我搞定了。”艾瑞克说。

“你学得很快。”戴尔拍拍他的后背，手指在艾瑞克肩膀上稍稍多停留了一会儿。

“去喝一杯吗，伙计们？”杰伦问道，他们刚走进更衣室。班上的大部分工人会在最后一天轮班结束的傍晚去喝酒。

“去。你来吗，兰谢尔？”戴尔问。

“好。”艾瑞克答道，脱下自己的工作服。他穿好便衣，觉出戴尔在后面偷偷看他换衣服。坎贝尔和艾瑞克说过戴尔是个鳏夫，不知真假。但艾瑞克颇肯定戴尔对自己有点意思。他的下颌紧绷起来，感到紧张，戴尔的兴趣表露得越来越明显了，班上的其余工人很快也会发现的。

在头一个小时里，艾瑞克成功地避开了戴尔。他和米奇争论着预测篮球季后赛的结果，吵吵闹闹地下了注，赌凯尔特人队的胜负。有家人在家的工人们开始陆续离去。当艾瑞克也顺势准备走时，戴尔坐进桌旁的椅子里，正巧捉住了他。其他人都离开了。

他们聊了几句无意义的话，讨论着篮球。戴尔喝了一口酒。等他将杯子搁回桌上后，小臂就贴住了艾瑞克的胳膊。“想跟我回家待上几个钟头吗？”戴尔低声问。

艾瑞克把手臂从戴尔身边挪开，“我家里有人。”

戴尔眼里的惊慌几乎逗人发笑，“只是聊聊战争，你知道，我家里有些朝鲜来的纪念品，你也许会想看看。我不常碰见其他老兵，而且……”

艾瑞克意识到自己把戴尔吓着了，他还以为艾瑞克是异性恋。于是他说了脑海中蹦出的第一句话，想要说明自己对这邀请并不反感，让戴尔放心，同时也表示他并不会答应下来，“他的名字叫查尔斯。”

戴尔把说了一半的话咽回去。“噢，”他又喝了几口啤酒，“这挺不寻常。我是说，你知道，家里有人。像我们这类人。”他没说下去，仔细研究起吧台后面的酒瓶。

“是啊，挺不寻常。”艾瑞克赞同道。戴尔人不坏。事实上，如果没有查尔斯，艾瑞克很可能会答应。突然之间，他想象起另一幅场景，如果查尔斯没给他寄那封信——他孤身一人，在酒吧里找人勾搭，没有那甜蜜邋遢的教师在一旁啰啰嗦嗦，即使查尔斯有时会把艾瑞克逼疯，生活也因他而变得可以忍受。

“是啊。”戴尔说，脸上闪过不设防的怅然和孤独。

没什么别的话可和戴尔说。他不会想要艾瑞克的怜悯。他们又闲聊几句，然后艾瑞克付好酒钱，离开了。

当艾瑞克等公车时，一道念头从他脑海中闪过——查尔斯和戴尔会很般配。戴尔心地善良，十分健谈。他喜欢老电影、爱用双关，对食物的态度也和查尔斯一样随意。戴尔没被战争伤害得太厉害。他在朝鲜是一名重机修理工，而非上前线的士兵。当然，他经历过几次炮击，对地雷也心有余悸，但戴尔更像萨默斯兄弟和纳什先生——他们全身而退、步入新生，不像艾瑞克这样日日挣扎、苟延残喘。在瑞雯的婚礼上，艾瑞克记得他曾想过，如果有更好的人出现，他就会把查尔斯让出去，自己离开。一个能带给查尔斯幸福的人，不会将查尔斯一起拖入黑暗，像艾瑞克害怕自己正在做的那样。一个像戴尔这样的人。

在回家的路上，他一直想着这件事。

查尔斯明早还要上班。艾瑞克到家时已经很晚了，公寓里很昏暗，只有门道里查尔斯留给他的灯还亮着。他洗了澡，换好睡衣，站在走廊里望着查尔斯卧室的门。门半掩着。他们的公寓里有一条隐私规定，谁也不能擅自推开紧闭的房门。查尔斯的房间在夜里会很闷，他通常都开着门。

艾瑞克悄悄溜进查尔斯的房间，让眼睛适应着昏暗的光线。查尔斯在他那一侧蜷缩着睡了，手垫在下巴底下。睡眠使查尔斯的面容放松柔和，甚至令他显得更加年轻。对艾瑞克来说，他无比珍贵。他的嘴唇微张，新月形的睫毛栖在面颊上方。他看了查尔斯几分钟，然后轻声低语，作出结论，“你知道吗，亲爱的？我是个自私的混蛋。我不会把你让给戴尔；我会为你而战。我想要你。我会为你做得更好，我发誓。”

查尔斯没有睡在床中间。艾瑞克现在也像这样睡了。即便查尔斯不在身边，他也总躺在床的一侧，给查尔斯留出空间。时间还没那么晚，艾瑞克决心做个彻头彻尾的自私鬼，在周中的夜晚把查尔斯唤醒。他钻进被窝里，和查尔斯挨在一起，把他面颊下枕着的枕头替换成自己的胸膛。

“艾瑞克？”查尔斯睡眼朦胧。

艾瑞克亲亲他的头发，“睡吧，亲爱的。我只是想你了。”

“我也想你。”查尔斯打了个哈欠。

查尔斯的手轻轻搁在胸前，艾瑞克把手盖在它上面，深吸一口气。他想着有人在家是一件多好的事，渐渐睡着了。

————

莫利亚每周会来一两次，过来喝茶，她把拜访的时间调整到了艾瑞克休假的时候。她和查尔斯谈论工作，他们三个人则会讨论近来读过的书。莫利亚赞同艾瑞克的观点，总有一日，海因莱因的书会和托尔金的一样广为流传。查尔斯则固执地坚持自己的信念，认为经典奇幻佳作之美永远不会被科幻大师自知自省的讽刺艺术所取代。艾瑞克极其享受于这一幕，看着查尔斯被莫利亚驳倒。瓦伦丁·迈克尔·史密斯是个比弗罗多·巴金斯更吸引人的角色，只有查尔斯会不承认这一点。这倔强的家伙不肯认错，但莫利亚能逼得他努力辩护、试图坚持立场。

“不如我们就承认这只是个人品味的问题，然后重归于好吧？”莫利亚最后建议道。

“这是结束争论的软弱办法，”艾瑞克反对，“你可以打出致命一击，让查尔斯承认你是对的。”

“艾瑞克，你这叛徒！”

“你总说的那话是什么来着，辩论的美德是对事不对人？”艾瑞克说。

“噢，现在你就用我的话来对付我了。”查尔斯说。

“和莫利亚下棋定胜负。”艾瑞克提议，

查尔斯和莫利亚下起了棋。艾瑞克在旁边像体育播音员那样评论棋步，把他们逗得笑个不停。

艾瑞克只知道如何与少数几个女人相处，莫利亚是其中之一。瑞雯也算，不过她太年轻，而且总爱尖叫。莫利亚较严肃的性格更吸引艾瑞克。他发觉自己和她谈起了玛格达和安雅。莫利亚温柔的同情心给艾瑞克的伤痛让出了空间，不至于令他窒息。和莫利亚讲安雅，将他和安妮的通信，不知怎的能使他回忆起安雅，却不会觉得陷入绝望。他甚至没意识到玛格达的离开依旧让他觉得难过，直到和莫利亚谈起了这件事。

“你从没正式哀悼过她们的离去，是不是？”莫利亚问。

“我不知道该怎么做。有战争，有我该保护的士兵，有对死亡的恐惧，也有对生存的恐惧。”莫利亚那夜待得有些晚。艾瑞克陪她走回家，这样她就不用独自走夜路了。查尔斯留在家里。“我只是勉强活着，一天又一天。哀悼需要思考，需要放松的时间。哀悼是件奢侈品，只有安全时才能拥有。真古怪，是不是？”

“我很高兴你和我在一起时能感到足够安心。”莫利亚说，挽起他的手臂。

艾瑞克觉出一阵警惕。他陷入沉默，莫利亚也没再说话。这是她另一点让他喜欢的特质。但是，不，不会有危险。莫利亚受过大学教育，有一双上帝能赐给女人的最美丽的棕色眼睛。艾瑞克只是个不修边幅的钢铁工人，喜欢阅读而已。再说了，在查尔斯和他还是笔友的时候，她认识查尔斯了；她多多少少也该明白他们两个的关系。尽管如此，他还是不再谈论玛格达了。

艾瑞克试着在莫利亚面前表现得更加谨慎，让查尔斯更多地来和她交谈，并使对话远离最私人的话题。他的努力坚持了几个星期，直到那一次，他们三个开始讨论起阿西莫夫基地三部曲*，争论着心理历史学*是否算作科学的正式分支，话题深入到了自由意志和预言能力。

“我认为《基地》中的宗教意味很明显，”莫利亚说，抿着茶，“谢顿是先知，不过是世俗的先知。他无所不知，却不加戒律。人类需要宗教，历史教会了我们这一点。”

“心理史学的概念能够代替宗教，你没发现吗？”艾瑞克问，一边收拾着桌上的盘子，“宗教告诉我们上帝是全知的。但谢顿的心理史学将这种全知简化成了一道科学公式。到这时候，要上帝还有什么用？”

艾瑞克把盘子送进厨房，查尔斯端着茶壶跟在后面。

“因为全知不是上帝唯一的作用。”查尔斯反驳道，“人类也需要爱。心理史学把那些乱七八糟的情感都摒弃在外了，可是它们才让人之所以为人。”

“是啊，那恼人的、对爱的渴望。”艾瑞克轻轻说，嘴巴蹭过男人的红唇瓣，给了他一个温柔的微笑，只属于自己的爱人。然后他抬起头来，看见莫利亚跟着他们进了厨房。

她脸上的震惊让他们三个人都僵在原地。莫利亚最先回过神来，嘟哝着她该走了。她抓起自己的小包，离开了。

“艾瑞克，我会失业。莫利亚说一个字，我就再也不能教书了。”查尔斯睁大双眼，充满恐惧。

“查尔斯？”

“我的合同里写了。他们可以因为‘行为道德败坏’辞退我。再没有学校会雇我了。”

艾瑞克愣了一秒钟，思索着若查尔斯因为自己的缘故而丢掉深爱的工作，他该有多难过，既因为他们的关系，也因为艾瑞克的粗心大意，把它暴露在了人前。然后他冲去追莫利亚。

他在信号灯变绿前追上了莫利亚。她瞥了他一眼，继续往前走，眼睛直视前方。不过她没让他走。

“求求你，我们至少可以谈谈吧？”

“我不知道该说什么，”莫利亚说，“我不确定自己看见了什么，但我不能相信事情是我以为的那样。不能是查尔斯！他是最好的人；他热爱教学；我不相信查尔斯会做这种大错特错的事情。”

莫利亚望着他，目光恳切。艾瑞克想撒谎，想说她一定是看错了、误会了。但他开口时却说，“关于查尔斯，你说得对。他人很好，他是位敬业的教师，他不会做任何错事。莫利亚，爱一个人是错的吗？”

莫利亚继续走着，焦虑地疾步前行。交通的噪音环绕着他们，喇叭和引擎交织出有序的喧哗。春末的微风扫起去年秋时被困在门道里的落叶。两个小孩从他们身边跑过，一位母亲急匆匆地跟在后面。寻常的生活随处可见，艾瑞克却恐惧于自己的生活即将被颠覆，就在他刚刚再次学会如何去爱时。

“需要一个人是错的吗？让某人把你黑暗的困境中拉出，给你一个继续生活的理由？他的信，他的友情，他的爱。莫利亚，查尔斯救了我。这是错的吗？”艾瑞克恳求道。

她终于停下来了，望着艾瑞克。她眼中的痛苦和渴望让艾瑞克再次觉出一阵警惕，这感觉紧接着就被她的话证实了，“噢，艾瑞克，你没明白吗？我才想成为那个救你的人。”她拉低他的头来吻了他，就在人行道上，在所有人面前，艾瑞克的第一个念头是惊讶地记忆起女人是多么柔软，“好了，现在我也做了大错特错的事了。”

他们继续前行。“莫利亚，当玛格达离开我的时候，我还不知道为什么。但我想她在我意识到之前就明白了，明白我是，是个，我不大正常……”艾瑞克的声音变弱了。

“玛格达知道你是同性恋？”莫利亚低声问。这个词从莫利亚精致的嘴唇间讲出来，不知怎的让艾瑞克打了个寒颤，这标签威胁着将摧毁一切。

“我们在一起的时候，我对她很忠诚，莫利亚。我许下誓言，就会遵守它。但我们两个间有点不对劲。玛格达意识到了。为了安雅，我们依旧在一起，可安雅一离去，我们就什么也不剩了。她为此恨我。如果我能改变自己，为了减轻她的痛苦，我会改的。但我改不了，查尔斯也不能。我们两个都不会伤害你，对世界也不会有害处。你的友谊和好感对我们来说意味着一切。求你了，莫利亚，请别恨我们。”莫利亚再也不会来拜访的念头让他简直无法承受，他害怕以后每次想起他们，她的嘴唇都会因嫌恶而撅起。

“我永远不会恨你们。”

艾瑞克心中的恐惧减轻了一点。“你会告诉别人吗？”

“查尔斯担心他的工作？”莫利亚问。

艾瑞克想说是的，但他脱口而出的话却把自己吓了一跳。“在杜塞尔多夫，邻居都知道我们是犹太人。犹太人和其他人长得一样，会被纳粹发现的唯一原因，就是邻居揭发了我们。你知道小孩子对不公平的感知有多敏锐。我不明白为什么家人要被带走，只因为我们是谁，因为我们的身份。我们没有犯法，我们没有伤害别人，我们是好邻居。但因为政府说我们这些人是错的、坏的、无权过上正常的生活，我的家就被毁了。也许在这里不至于如此，莫利亚，没人会杀死我们。不过查尔斯会丢掉工作。他在乎的不是薪水——你自己说了他热爱教学。教师是他的身份，而他将失去它。你能想象查尔斯改行去做邮递员吗？仓库看守员？他是个同性恋，还有什么别的岗位会雇他？我在钢铁厂挣的钱足够养活我们两个，可我也可能被开除。你不知道被唾弃的感觉，被别人因为无法改变的事情而憎恨。我们将不得不搬家，在某个没人认识的地方重新开始。查尔斯可以判定我不值得他这样做，把我扔在身后，重建新生活，抹去污点，摘掉标签。莫利亚，我已经失去过一次了，失去了一切，只因为我是犹太人。求你了，莫利亚，如果需要，我会恳求你。请别再次夺走我的一切。”

艾瑞克的面颊湿漉漉的。当他开始乞求怜悯时，莫利亚将他拖进了一道门廊，给他们找到了一点隐私。她的手抚过他的脸，帮他擦去泪水，捧起他的面颊，“你这家伙，我永远不会伤害你。”

同情心总让艾瑞克觉得惊讶。他在这时真情实意地哭了起来，尴尬不已，深吸着气，试图止住眼泪。莫利亚试着让他低下头，靠住自己的肩膀。她踮起脚尖试图拥抱他。他的前额抵住她的面颊，迷迷糊糊地觉出路过的行人正盯着他们。“谢谢你。为了我自己，也为了查尔斯，谢谢你。”他用长长的手臂拥住她，搂了她一会儿，“你下周还会来喝茶吗？每一周？”

“我一向恋旧，这个习惯我也不会打破。”莫利亚说。

艾瑞克把她拥得更近。她在怀里显得娇小又纤细，头发里满是花香。“你是我生命中最重要的人之一，莫利亚，我不敢想会失去你的友谊。”

“我也一样，”莫利亚说，“你知道，第一次见到查尔斯时，我就觉得格外亲切。我想，爱你是我们的又一个共同点。”

“莫利亚，我不能。”如果他能做点什么的话，他会做的。不是为了让她住嘴，只因为他真心关爱着莫利亚，只不过不是以她期望的方式。

“这又不是我第一次犯蠢，爱上不爱我的人，艾瑞克。至少我依旧有你的友谊。而且，艾瑞克，我要你知道，就算你不问，我也不会四处乱说，害得查尔斯丢掉工作。我只是吓了一大跳，仅此而已。我现在要回家了。告诉查尔斯我一个字也不会说。下周见。”莫利亚松开他，又摸摸他的面颊，然后快步离开了。

回到公寓后，艾瑞克把一切都告诉了查尔斯。

“她不会让我被解雇？”

“她保证过了。亲爱的，很抱歉我害得我们置身险境。真抱歉。”艾瑞克把脸埋进查尔斯的头发里。

“一直遮遮掩掩本来就很困难。”查尔斯扬起脸，近乎绝望地吻他。

艾瑞克迷失在查尔斯的紧张和激情中，恐惧转为欲望。他宽慰自己说查尔斯仍然在这里，这事不会害得他们分开。

一段时间过后，查尔斯沉沉入睡，鬈发依旧汗湿着。艾瑞克清醒地躺在那儿，望着查尔斯，月光透窗洒来。他的思绪翻搅。今晚多么危险，只因为他和这个即将成为他整个世界的人之间一瞬的温情流露。生活摇摇欲坠；幸福脆弱不堪。他信任莫利亚，但现在她承受了他们秘密的负担。无意之间，他伤害了莫利亚。

愧疚感愈发强烈。生活伤害着他爱的人，艾瑞克却没法阻止它。现在又多了一种歉疚，那道大坝后的压力越来越大。这是他的错；他的缺陷和软弱让他周围的人都跟着受苦。他的心底发出警告，告诉他偶尔的倾泻并不够用，大坝终有一日将会溃决，将他活活淹死。大坝在脑海中膨胀放大，他恐惧地战栗起来，然后转身吃了一粒镇静剂。

【1*】“基地”三部曲：艾萨克·阿西莫夫著名的三部曲小说，《基地》、《基地与帝国》、《第二基地》。

【2*】心理历史学：psychohistory，文中提到的psychohistory是阿西莫夫在“基地”三部曲中杜撰的一种学科，又称心理史学。这种学科以对银河系中超过2000万颗星球上的百亿亿居民为研究对象，用历史上大规模人群的活动产生的一系列经济社会政治效应，对此分析，试图得出普遍的规律，用此规律来预测人类社会的发展。其创始人是哈里·谢顿，他用此理论成功的预见了未来人类的银河帝国将会经历一段长达三万年、充满无知、野蛮和战争的黑暗时期和第二银河帝国的出现。


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者预警：本章含性骚扰未遂情节

_1963年4月_

查尔斯的帆布袋里装满图书馆借来的书，他走向公车后部自己最喜欢的座位，空间相对宽松，挨着一扇窗户。他喜欢坐在这里，因为周围很少有人，而且光线良好，他可以在回家的路上读书。他借到了艾萨克·阿西莫夫的新书——艾瑞克会很开心的——他还拿了两本罗尔德·达尔的儿童书，打算先看一遍，再决定是否要多买几本放进班级的书架上。袋子底部塞着一本斯旺医生推荐的书，作者是一位心理医生，在书里描写了士兵们战后产生的各种心理问题，一路追溯到一战时期。

但查尔斯没有读书，他望向窗外，任由思绪绕着艾瑞克打转。钢铁厂的工作让他担心——艾瑞克在十二小时的轮班之间不能服用镇静剂，一场事故就可能导致恐怖的死亡、毁容或残疾；这对艾瑞克来说压力似乎太大了。他应该做些更轻松的工作，至少头几年先这样。

艾瑞克自以为表现得还好，但在深夜将他从噩梦中摇醒的人是查尔斯，是不是？当艾瑞克迷失在自己的脑海里时，不得不轻手轻脚地在公寓里走动的人是查尔斯，因为艾瑞克一旦受惊，就会情绪激动；而每当他试图帮忙，艾瑞克就会朝他大喊大叫。这些发作往往毫无预兆。一些只会维持几个小时，另一些则持续得更久。他不知道什么会刺激到艾瑞克，也不知道当越南攫住他时，他会如何反应，这些事让查尔斯特别紧张、筋疲力尽。

有时候，查尔斯能觉出他的进步。艾瑞克在渐渐恢复，但“恢复”是相对而言的，和艾瑞克在一起的生活依旧很艰难。自从莫利亚的小插曲后，艾瑞克就一直情绪焦躁。艾瑞克备受打击，觉得自己伤了莫利亚的心，同时还差点害查尔斯丢掉工作。查尔斯一直记得斯旺医生的话，他说艾瑞克没法处理愧疚。

查尔斯将脑袋贴到窗上，思绪混作一团。有个身材魁梧的人坐到他身边，腿挤住了查尔斯的腿。查尔斯看也没看，朝窗边挪了挪，这样他们的腿就不再挤在一起了。可他的新同座也挪了挪，大腿继续贴住查尔斯。

查尔斯恼火地抬头瞥了一眼，想让那人给自己留点地方，或者最好去别的地方坐。结果他瑟缩了一下。这人是凯尔姆斯利，贝尔维尤疗养院的那个护工。

“不和我打个招呼？”凯尔姆斯利问，露出油腻腻的笑容。

“让一让，我下站就要下车了。”查尔斯说。

凯尔姆斯利朝查尔斯倾过身去，肥硕的手臂搭住前座，挡住了查尔斯的去路，“我听说你对士兵们格外友好。我总觉得有点受冷落了。你这样可不好，对不对？”

查尔斯舔舔干燥的嘴唇，眼睛瞥向四周，试图寻求帮助。他们离最近的人坐在三排之外，是一对戴帽子的老妇人。

“你对士兵究竟友好到什么程度呢，查尔斯？”凯尔姆斯利在嗓子里咕噜着，“兰谢尔会愿意分享吗？”凯尔姆斯利靠得更近了，一只手探到查尔斯的大腿内侧。

查尔斯抬腿跨过前座的椅背，飞快地冲过走廊，紧抓着那一包书。公车在红灯前停了下来，他踉跄几下。他往后看了一眼，凯尔姆斯利正轻蔑地大笑着，对上查尔斯的目光后，他做了个粗俗的手势。

“请让我下车。”他和公交车司机说。

“没到站呢。”司机答道。

“求求你。”

公车司机耸耸肩，打开车门，查尔斯立刻跑进静止的车流，穿行着跑到人行道上。他再次回头看看，确保凯尔姆斯利没有跟上来，然后躲进一家最近的店里，等着公交车驶出视线。

“有点害怕，是吗？有人要打劫你？真糟糕，大白天的就有这种事。咖啡还是茶？”

查尔斯反应过来自己站在一家咖啡店里，一个丰满的灰发妇人牵着他的手肘，要领着他找座位。

“茶。谢谢你。”

“你是个礼貌的年轻人。这年头不多见了。他把你的钱包抢走了？”

“没有，多谢关心。只是吓了我一跳。”

“好吧，好好坐着吧，感觉好一点了再走。再来个司康饼怎么样？没有什么比草莓酱和黄油更能安神了。”

一听见草莓酱，查尔斯就振作起来。最后他一边听着女侍者讲述她目击过的所有罪行，一边喝了茶，就着果酱和黄油吃起司康饼。这是场相当令人不安的对话。

一有机会能礼貌地离开，他就找借口溜走了，给侍者付了慷慨的小费。离家还有一段距离，但他决定走回去，希望能在到家之前冷静下来。艾瑞克今天放假。等刚刚的事给他造成的慌乱和沮丧平息，查尔斯就能想个理由出来，解释自己今天怎么回来得那么晚。

现在他得提防凯尔姆斯利。这人只是来城里走了一趟？亦或他辞掉了贝尔维尤的工作，搬进纽约了？艾瑞克给贝尔维尤留下了查尔斯的地址，还是他的档案上依旧写着他计划着要去的中途之家？凯尔姆斯利是来找他们的吗？查尔斯怎么能把这事瞒过艾瑞克，如果凯尔姆斯利过来想找麻烦，他又怎么能把他俩分开？因为艾瑞克肯定会冲动行事，害得自己被捕。然后报纸上就会刊登出关于越南老兵暴力发作的新报道，整个城市都会啧啧嚼舌，更加不欢迎返乡的士兵。文明社会乐意远远地赞颂军人，却不愿意正视归乡士兵的困境。

查尔斯在回家的路上直往人多的地方挤，决定不抄近路、走小巷。他看见一个和凯尔姆斯利发色相同的大块头男人。查尔斯明知道那不是凯尔姆斯利，但他还是多等了两个红绿灯后才穿过马路，让那人远远走在自己前面。

他 ** _希望_** 自己能告诉艾瑞克发生了什么。那侍者以为他遇到了抢劫，但不是这样。他想跟人倾诉，吐露自己的恐惧和恶心，抱怨凯尔姆斯利的猥琐，他甚至想告诉艾瑞克凯尔姆斯利之前说过的话，他们在贝尔维尤打完篮球的那天。但他不信任艾瑞克。这事实让他尤为难过。他不信任艾瑞克的反应，所以反而要保护他。现在想想看，他有很多事都瞒着艾瑞克。当心情沮丧时，他往往会强作振奋地啰嗦不停，不想给艾瑞克多添负担，因为艾瑞克的困扰已经够多的了。

有些事情可以告诉艾瑞克。当查尔斯向他展露自己后背的伤疤时，艾瑞克的同情让他觉得温暖。可即使是那时，查尔斯也不完全信任艾瑞克。他撒谎说自己的继父已经死了。因为他担心如果艾瑞克足够愤怒，不知道会做出什么事。他的继父和继兄偶尔还会提起诉讼，试图窃取查尔斯和瑞雯应继承的财产，这些事他都瞒着艾瑞克，还让瑞雯也别多嘴。查尔斯分拣着那些让自己害怕的事，把最糟的都挑出来远离艾瑞克。他不得不这样做。万一艾瑞克接收了错误的信号，为了保护查尔斯而伤害了别人怎么办？查尔斯必须保护艾瑞克远离自己的痛苦，因为他不信任艾瑞克不会让事情变得更糟。

等回到公寓时，查尔斯依旧心烦意乱。他走进自己的房间，把那本心理学家写的关于老兵的书塞进一大堆杂物底下，掏出艾萨克·阿西莫夫的书递给艾瑞克。

艾瑞克已经站在他身后了，伸出双臂揽住他的腰。“我的liebling，你错过公车了吗？晚餐是炖菜。我去重新热一下。”接着他用自己的面颊蹭蹭查尔斯的脸，把他转过来。

查尔斯现在不想亲吻艾瑞克，但让他亲一下总简单过解释自己为什么不想，不然只会引发新一轮他不想要的谈话。他很快地亲亲艾瑞克，把书递给他，分散他的注意力。

查尔斯撑过了晚餐，用单音节的词应付着艾瑞克的提问。他开始理解当艾瑞克心情沉寂，而自己喋喋不休时，艾瑞克为什么那么烦躁了。这确实很烦人，你只想酝酿自己的坏心情，身边却有人一直催着你讲话。他也不知道自己该和艾瑞克说什么。太冒险了。他发觉自己不想再掩饰，不想说有趣、振奋的话，假装没事情在困扰自己。他迫切地想向艾瑞克倾诉，又害怕地不敢说，这些情绪拧搅在一起，惹人恼火。最后他朝艾瑞克发了脾气。

“你想跟我说说发生了什么事吗？”艾瑞克问，抬起坦诚的灰眼睛，直视查尔斯。艾瑞克可以变得特别咄咄逼人。和这样的家伙住在一起，有时会让人颇难承受。那双眼睛可以看穿一切。

“是的，我当然想。但我现在不会说，对不对？”查尔斯厉声反驳。

“我做错什么了吗？”艾瑞克犹豫着问，他的表情变得困惑又受伤。

现在查尔斯觉得自己像个蠢货。艾瑞克完全正常，什么也没做错；是查尔斯的期望太高了，“你没做错什么。只是有些事情，我现在不想说。”

艾瑞克点点头，起身去洗碗。今天明明轮到查尔斯了。

艾瑞克待他很好，这让查尔斯此刻感觉更内疚了。他愁眉苦脸，宽慰自己说当艾瑞克心情糟糕时，自己对他足够好了。所以偶尔让艾瑞克好好对他一次也没关系。他坐立不安，一件事做到一半，又换成另一件事，最后什么也没做成。他需要备好明天的课，批改数学作业，还得列出明天科学课需要用的东西，学校的预算不够，他得自己掏钱买试剂。

等到艾瑞克拿起报纸坐下后，查尔斯抱着数学卷子靠到他身边。他绷紧身体等艾瑞克伸手过来，这样他就可以朝他发火，让他别总动手动脚。但艾瑞克只是读着报纸。查尔斯放松下来，转而开始试图破译三年级小孩的笔迹，每批完一张卷子，就把它丢到咖啡桌上去。

他们两个沉默着，即使下棋时也没多言语。查尔斯抿着威士忌，也许喝得有点多，但今天他过得很艰苦。酒精让他稍微放松了一点。让查尔斯沮丧的是，他最后抽泣起来。艾瑞克轻而易举地赢了比赛。查尔斯吸吸鼻子。

“你有事。”艾瑞克轻轻说。

“我不想说。”查尔斯说，声音破碎不堪。

艾瑞克把查尔斯手里的酒杯拿走，放到旁边的桌子上，让他够不着。然后他朝他伸出手来。

“你不明白吗？这就是问题所在！我想要我的酒，艾瑞克，你不能问都不问就把它拿走。而且要是我今天晚上不想要你呢？我就不能偶尔说声‘不’吗？”查尔斯生气地说。他实在疲于满足艾瑞克的每种需求，还得保护艾瑞克不用他来满足自己的需要。

艾瑞克顿住了，仿佛查尔斯把他冻在原地，然后他坐回自己的椅子里，把查尔斯的酒还给他。“我只是想在你哭的时候抱抱你，没想逼你在这满足我。”艾瑞克的声音很温柔，但责备的意思就在那里。

查尔斯吞下了杯子里剩余的酒，尽管威士忌本来应该抿着喝，不能大口吞。接着他又倒了三指的酒，也喝掉了。现在艾瑞克这么说完，他又想让艾瑞克抱着自己了。不过凯尔姆斯利说的话依旧让他觉得恶心，肮脏又羞耻。

艾瑞克又做了那事：把所有表情都从脸上抹去。他看着查尔斯喝酒，“我能为你做点什么吗？还是你想自己待着？”

“离我远点，但你一会儿不准生气。”查尔斯被自己的语调吓了一跳，他听起来傲慢无礼。但如果待艾瑞克态度再好一点点，他可能就要开始大哭了。该死，他不该喝那么多威士忌的。查尔斯给自己又倒了些酒，一起喝了。完全没有停下来的意思。

“查尔斯，我希望这不会让你太惊讶，”艾瑞克慢慢地说，查尔斯鼓起勇气，准备着迎接可怕的惊讶，“我自己有时候也会心情不好、难以对付。我能理解。我会让你自己待着，等你心情好点，我一直爱你。”接着他朝查尔斯温柔地笑了笑，转身回房间了。查尔斯知道他会去吃一片镇静剂，然后在接下来的十小时里睡死过去。

 ** _很好，反正我也不想理你。_** 查尔斯自言自语。他喝下更多威士忌，哭了一场，闷闷不乐，最后在沙发上睡着了。

————

查尔斯醒来的时候头痛欲裂。他的嘴巴里仿佛塞满棉花，双眼灼痛。宿醉和痛哭是种糟糕透顶的组合。

咖啡桌那里传来响动，查尔斯翻了个身。艾瑞克消失在厨房里。咖啡桌上有一杯冒热气的茶，还有两片阿司匹林。

“如果你想吃早饭，我做了吐司和炒蛋。”艾瑞克在厨房喊道。

“等我洗完澡再说。”查尔斯叫道。他吞下阿司匹林，啜饮着茶，直到觉得自己能站起来了。瞥了眼表，又冲了澡，他奇迹般地恢复了——他必须得快点，不然就要错过公车。他平时从没在周中喝过酒，至少没喝过那么多。

艾瑞克把吐司和鸡蛋摆到他面前，又放了一罐草莓酱。

“昨天晚上——”查尔斯开口说，然后停下了。

艾瑞克耸耸肩，“别担心。很有教育意义。在你表现得像我一样之前，我完全不知道自己能有多混蛋。”

查尔斯努力憋笑，笑声会让他脑袋抽痛。“比较而言，我还算是个好人，是不是？”

“你怎么能忍住不去敲打我的头？我做得怎么样？”艾瑞克问，“我是说，扮演你？”

“事实上，你应该多问至少十几次‘你怎么了’。很沮丧，对吧？想要帮忙，对方却朝你发脾气。”查尔斯狼吞虎咽下面包和鸡蛋。

“确实很沮丧。”艾瑞克同意。

“我得赶快走了。”查尔斯吞下最后一口茶。

“查尔斯，你今天下午想再换换试试吗，告诉我你为什么那么烦心，让我在旁边理解和支持你？”艾瑞克跟着查尔斯来到门边。

查尔斯没回答他，冲去学校上班了。

————

查尔斯一整天都琢磨着艾瑞克的建议。这让他心不在焉。科学课上的实验没有成功，因为他把试纸条在溶剂里泡得太久了。接着体育课上，他在玩躲避球的时候又让球砸了脑袋。野蛮的游戏，躲避球。应该被禁停。他也忘了把数学卷子发下去，直到爱琳诺提醒了他。

事情是这样的。他记得当艾瑞克闭口不言时，自己有多沮丧。即便不能解决艾瑞克的问题，吐露心声也总能有所帮助，对不对？就算对此无能为力，他也想知道发生了什么事。但现在角色调换过来，他又觉得选择保守秘密似乎要更好。不过所有这些都指向一件事：他不信任艾瑞克。这是否意味着艾瑞克也不信任查尔斯？是不是因为这个，艾瑞克才不告诉他自己脑子里在想什么？

他很怕再经历一场像昨天一样困惑又混乱的夜晚，于是做出了决定。他决心放手一搏，去相信艾瑞克。

等他到家后，艾瑞克从沙发里抬起头来，但没站起身。他正在读查尔斯昨天给他的那本艾萨克·阿西莫夫的小说。

查尔斯把装满学校物什的帆布包放下，坐进艾瑞克对面的软凳，接着一吐为快。他描述了昨天与凯尔姆斯利在公交车上的相遇，讲了他说的话，如何触碰了查尔斯。接着他没忍住，又把凯尔姆斯利在几个月前管他叫肮脏的小基佬那事也告诉了艾瑞克。

“噢，该死，查尔斯。”艾瑞克说，声音痛苦地扭曲，“我不知道他也对你这样做了。我以为他不会去打扰来访的人的。我们都和凯尔姆斯利有点过节。”艾瑞克讲了凯尔姆斯利把他绑起来之后的事。有些士兵想将情况上报，但什么事也不会发生，因为凯尔姆斯利会拒不认账，只建议给士兵们多用药。那些想举报他的士兵会被整得更惨。

查尔斯屈起膝盖，脑袋枕着它们哭了起来。艾瑞克的描述比触摸大腿和几句猥琐的羞辱要糟糕一百倍。艾瑞克遭受的比查尔斯多得多；他怎么会觉得自己有权感到难过？他愧疚不堪，之前居然觉得艾瑞克不值得信任。说实在的，他以为艾瑞克是什么冷血的杀人犯吗？他当然不会去追杀凯尔姆斯利，不会害得自己被捕。

“查尔斯，如果你想，前提是你想，请过来和我坐在一起，让我抱抱你。”

查尔斯从软凳上跳起来，蜷缩到沙发里，钻进艾瑞克的怀抱，脑袋抵住他的胸口。艾瑞克抚慰地吻着他的前额，手指梳理他的头发，低声告诉他现在一切都没事了。艾瑞克经历过比这糟得多的事，查尔斯却被凯尔姆斯利的小动作弄得如此难过，这让他觉得有点丢脸。不过查尔斯边流泪也边松了一口气，意识到自己完全可以信任艾瑞克，他并不会因为查尔斯心情沮丧就去跑去杀人。也许他们两个都不必再互相隐瞒。

“抱歉我又哭了。说出来之后，感觉就没那么糟了。”查尔斯说。他那紧张的心情放松下来，艾瑞克轻轻摸着他的头发，让他开始觉得昏昏欲睡。

“我宁愿你哭，也比不和我说话要好，liebling。”

“下次你再不理我的时候，可记住这句话。”查尔斯告诉他。

艾瑞克的手僵住了。过了很长一段时间，查尔斯等待着，期望得到一个真正的答复。

“你为什么想让我和你说话？”

多么令人惊讶的问题。“我想理解你，帮助你。”

“你怎么能理解我？我自己都不理解自己。你想让我谈论我的感觉，可我只觉出一团庞大、混乱的痛苦，不可能迸裂成言语那么小的东西。”

艾瑞克突如其来的紧张情绪驱走了房间里宁静的气氛，查尔斯坐起身来。艾瑞克从没和他这样描述过自己的内心。

“查尔斯，我不和你说话，因为我不知道要 ** _怎么_** 说。”

查尔斯小心地伸出手指，引着艾瑞克把脸转向自己。他的双眼睁得大大的，像查尔斯曾见过的那样，充满困惑和痛苦。“你可以学，我会帮你。”他提议道，希望自己能更善辩些。

“你可能会弄溃大坝。”艾瑞克轻声说。他闭上眼睛，把头转回去了。

“这是什么意思？”查尔斯小心翼翼地问，担心把艾瑞克吓跑。

“你很危险，查尔斯。你总是有颜色的。”

查尔斯从来没有想象过，当艾瑞克真正向他敞开心扉时，他会如此不知所措、无言以对。这是些什么谜语？

“查尔斯，求你，你必须相信我。不要逼我说话。 ** _不要_** 。我爱你。 ** _不要_** 。”他捧起查尔斯的下颌，望着他。这一次，他的双眼终于卸下防备、充满乞求，恳求查尔斯读懂他的想法，恳求他明白他为什么没法说话。然后他回到自己房间去，关上了门。

查尔斯意识到自己刚刚被艾瑞克的紧张所感染，一直在屏着呼吸，他急喘一声，把气呼了出去。艾瑞克是如此高大有力、饱经风霜、怒气冲冲。这让查尔斯不知怎的忽略了一个事实：他也同样受尽恐惧的折磨。


	33. Chapter 33

_1963年5月_

一切都进展得都很顺利，艾瑞克不明白自己的噩梦为什么会越来越严重。即使在休假时，他也不再吃镇静剂了。若被药品麻醉，他就没法把自己从噩梦中唤醒。如果不吃药，他好歹还能惊醒过来。睡眠不足总要好过被困在梦魇里，回忆缠得他窒息，镇静剂却让他行动迟缓、难以挣脱。他宁愿能一身冷汗地醒来，强迫自己整夜都不合眼，这也比睡觉时再造访地狱要好。

他和查尔斯依旧分房睡，维持着他们只是舍友的表象。也因为若他们同居一室，查尔斯的邋遢可能会把艾瑞克逼疯。在艾瑞克当班时，他们各自睡在自己屋里，在他休假时，两人则通常一起睡在艾瑞克房里，因为查尔斯的床上铺满书本、衣服、信件和乱七八糟的杂物。艾瑞克不想把查尔斯吵醒，让他发现自己在做噩梦。这种事还没发生过。艾瑞克善于保持安静。他会在床上躺好，等着心跳渐渐放缓，呼吸也恢复到合理的频率。不过这只是时间问题，查尔斯迟早会在半夜醒来，发现艾瑞克在自己身边挣扎。查尔斯已经够担心他的了。可他怎么能让他回自己房间去睡？他可以朝他大喊大叫，也可以告诉他真相。他下过决心要待查尔斯更好，于是他鼓起勇气，把真相告诉了查尔斯。

“镇静剂不管用了，我总做噩梦。我觉得自己脑海里好像有一道大坝，查尔斯，满是……唔，装得满满的。我不知道万一大坝溃决了可怎么办。我一直在试着打开倾泻的通道。可大坝要垮了，查尔斯。”艾瑞克顿了一下，深呼吸几下，“噩梦好像越来越糟，我不知道大坝还能撑多久，我也不知道万一它垮了会怎么样。”他觉得困窘，拼命试图组织语言，让别人能听懂自己的意思。查尔斯想让他说话。他依旧觉得这是个坏主意，不过他会尽力这么做。当告诉查尔斯自己不知道 ** _怎么_** 开口时，他没不是在蓄意掩饰。

“我这就给斯旺医生打电话。”查尔斯立刻说。

艾瑞克寻思着他怎么没想到这么做。

斯旺医生在电话那头问了他们一堆问题，艾瑞克和查尔斯用着一个话筒，脑袋凑在一起。不，他的生活里没有新出现的压力。这时，查尔斯打断他，表示钢铁厂的工作特别吓人，也许这让他精神紧张。艾瑞克插嘴反对。斯旺医生又问了几个问题，似乎都没什么用。

“和我说说你都梦见些什么。”斯旺医生说。

艾瑞克打住话头，浑身发冷。他知道自己为什么在夜里惊醒，但那恐惧在他内心深处回响不休：一旦把关于那道大坝事全盘托出，斯旺医生肯定会命令他回到贝尔维尤，或者查尔斯肯定就不会再爱他了。在内心深处，他多少明白这些恐惧并不真实，但这感觉被另一种意识淹没了——这部分意识让他得以在越南幸存下来，它阻止他思考、感受，甚至禁止他承认自己最基本的人性。这部分意识就是那道大坝。他不能把它弄垮。

“我一醒来，就不记得做过的梦了。”艾瑞克说。

查尔斯锐利地看了他一眼。

“嗯哼，”斯旺医生说，“可能是周年效应。你去年夏天出的院，是不是？统计数据显示，相当大一部分士兵会在一年后复发。”

“我没有复发。”艾瑞克说。不，全天下没有什么能让他再踏上贝尔维尤的土地。出院之后，查尔斯想继续去探望伤兵，但他拒绝让查尔斯再回去。贝尔维尤属于越南，它永远 ** _再也不会_** 成为他生活的一部分了。

“来做几次门诊治疗吧，兰谢尔，”斯旺医生说，“你可以带查尔斯一起。等等，让我看看时间。”

“我不需要门诊治疗。”艾瑞克说。他们得去贝尔维尤。可他 ** _不能_** 回贝尔维尤。他脑海中的那道大坝极其恐惧于贝尔维尤，那里病恹恹的伤兵们，凯尔姆斯利污浊的气味，还有那些破碎不堪、迷茫无助的回忆。他的一部分意识坚持认为，一旦回到那里，他就再也出不来了。它会把他全部吞噬，而这次连查尔斯也不能救他。回到贝尔维尤本身就是一场噩梦。事实上，这通电话都毫无必要。斯旺医生显然不能念出咒语，让他的噩梦立刻消失。他得像以往一样坚持住，等到这次发作过去。它们最后总会过去的。

“我可以自己去。”查尔斯瞥了一眼艾瑞克严肃的表情，对着话筒说。

“做不到，”斯旺医生直率道，“军事法规定我只能治疗士兵和士兵的配偶。你不是配偶。如果兰谢尔不来，你就不能来。”

查尔斯恳求地望着他，艾瑞克不为所动。“不。”他把话筒还给查尔斯，然后走出了公寓。

纽约迎来了今春第一个真正炎热的日子。有人撬开了一座消防栓，街上全是浑身湿透的小孩，快乐地尖叫不停。汗水顺着艾瑞克的后颈淌下来，他猛拍过去，以为是蚊子。这座城市闻起来不像越南，他的意识因此得以留在这里。

艾瑞克坐进公交车站的长椅上，抬头望着天空。天依旧是蓝的。他不该和查尔斯说起自己脑海里的大坝。查尔斯会更担心。查尔斯的忧虑有时让艾瑞克的状况恶化。或者事实上，并不是“有时”。他本来就摇摇欲坠，查尔斯会把他逼疯。这就是他唐突地跑出来的原因。他害怕如果斯旺医生听见他朝查尔斯嚷嚷，就会派人过来把他拖回贝尔维尤。只有病残之人才会朝查尔斯这样的人大喊大叫，艾瑞克知道这一点。

查尔斯生着白皮肤、蓝眼睛和红嘴唇，让艾瑞克联想起自己母亲曾有过的一只瓷娃娃。那时他的生活还没被摧毁。他母亲很爱那只娃娃，不让艾瑞克乱碰它。它被高高安放在架子上，远离孩子们的小手。他希望自己也能把查尔斯放到高高的架子上，这样他就够不着他、不会把他弄碎了。

**_你这自私的混蛋。_ **

他确实是。但这界限模糊不清，现在他不知道怎么做才更自私：离开，还是留下。

他得坚持到明天，明晚七点他就又能去上班了。来回车程加上十二小时的轮班，他和查尔斯在接下来的四天都不会见面。等学校放学之后，他可以待在自己的房间里，让查尔斯以为他已经睡了，直到上班时才出来。噩梦不会再出现，因为他不会真的睡觉，只是安全地待在卧室里。这样一来，他就不会对那开朗的小个子男人大喊大叫，也不会让他担心、害怕。他值得比艾瑞克好得多的人。

艾瑞克需要打架。他穿过五个街区，来到基督教青年会里，打了一个小时拳击。他先击打沙袋，接着和提出挑战的人对战。到夜里十点，健身房关门时，他大汗淋漓、筋疲力尽，觉得足够疲倦，可以安全回家了。

查尔斯捧着书蜷在沙发上，喝着一杯威士忌。艾瑞克走进来，他什么都没说，只是看着他。那双蓝眼睛，那瓣红嘴唇。这人怎么会有这么红的嘴唇？艾瑞克觉出一阵欲望的涌动，立即把它压了下去，随之而来的是愧疚和自卑。他不想继续他们之前的谈话，于是低声道了句歉，然后走回房里。他关上身后的门，这样查尔斯就进不来了。

————

钢铁厂是一道倾泻的途径，能缓解那道大坝的压力。这个世界如此真实、危险，需要他集中全部的注意力。炼钢的过程就像一场精心排练的舞蹈，伴着成吨钢水和巨大的机械。鼓风炉轰鸣作响，温度高达三千华氏度，把滚烫的空气糅进融化的铁水中，注入通红的钢包，冷却至两千七百度。

戴尔是车间里最娴熟的操作工，负责轨行高架起重机。但其中一道操纵杆被随手放置，起重机载着一钢包融化的铁水划过轨道，冲向电弧炉敞开的炉门，危险地摇摇欲坠，等着戴尔加速卸货。只有艾瑞克和其余几个工人恰巧在正确的时间望向了正确的地点，发现了这个小错误。没人受伤。

艾瑞克回身继续给出钢口冲压。他穿戴着全套防护设备，编制服、头盔和护目镜。他操纵着冲压枪，这是一种巨大的装置，用来在出钢后压入耐火土，将出钢口封实，同时躲开喷向他的火焰。这么多个月之后，他已经明白了火焰喷出的方向取决于冲压的方式。

他意识到查尔斯说得有道理，这确实很危险。但这和越南不一样。这里没人想要杀死他。只要他把工作做好，也信任别的工人能做好各自的工作，他就不会死。若你易被听起来、看上去都和地狱相似的地方吸引，那钢铁厂完全称得上是美丽的——以它那种独特的方式。艾瑞克有过足够多地狱般的经历，因此可以发现钢铁厂的美。

如果查尔斯对钢铁厂了解得更多，他是否不会再缠着艾瑞克说危险？他们不允许外人参观，不过也许有些可以有别的办法。

————

“下班之后来酒吧找我。伙计们都在那边喝酒。我想让你见见他们。”

查尔斯走了自己的车。艾瑞克正在休假。他和查尔斯的关系依旧紧张，但他们至少又在一起下棋了。艾瑞克的左手浸在一碗洒了泻盐的温水里；他的手掌开始偶尔会起痉挛，这样浸泡有助于放松神经。

“为什么？”查尔斯瞥着那碗泻盐水，什么也没说。

“这样你就能发现钢铁厂并不全是危险。那里的工人是我的朋友；我们会照看彼此。如果你见见他们，没准你就不会那么担心我了。”艾瑞克走了一只卒，这样如果查尔斯的车接近他的皇后，它就能把它震住。

查尔斯看着棋盘沉思起来，然后走了一只艾瑞克没发现的马，吃掉他的小卒。他的损失。“你怎么和他们说？”

艾瑞克把皇后移开，躲开查尔斯的车。“说你是个教师，想了解一下炼钢的知识，为了准备秋季学期的课。”

查尔斯同意了。

一周之后，艾瑞克坐在酒吧里喝着威士忌，望着查尔斯在吧台和几个工友聊天。他换上了那副“教师脸”——严肃、认真，表明他在用心听每一个字。他们的机械师坎贝尔和杰伦已经画出了钢铁厂车间的平面草图，把烟灰缸当作电弧炉，用盐瓶代表鼓风炉，胡椒瓶代表氧气顶吹转炉，餐巾纸则被搓成轨道和车辆。花生被推来推去，象征生铁堆，还有钢坯、钢块和铁板。查尔斯试着把草图画到笔记本上，直到米奇把他的本子拿过来，开始帮他画。艾瑞克从不知道米奇这么会画画。

戴尔带着啤酒坐过来，眼睛盯住查尔斯。“就是他，是不是？你家里那位。”

艾瑞克点点头。

“他是个教师，嗯？”

“拿过大学文凭，什么都会。”艾瑞克吹嘘道。

“嗯，大学。”戴尔说，晃着自己的酒杯，然后又喝了一口。他的目光一直没离开过查尔斯，神情充满渴望。查尔斯满头柔软的鬈发，双手不生茧子，在一群钢铁工人旁边显得精致美丽。那英国口音让他说的话显得加倍有趣。不过或许这只是艾瑞克的看法。他看看戴尔。戴尔似乎也是这么想的。

“你带他来干什么？”戴尔问。

“他担心我在钢铁厂工作会有危险。我想着如果带他来见见你们，他就会知道我的工友都很好。”艾瑞克答道。

“这完全会适得其反，伙计。”戴尔说。

艾瑞克疑惑地扬起眉。

“我要把你推进熔炉里，然后在你的葬礼上安慰查尔斯。”

艾瑞克很肯定他在开玩笑。

戴尔把凳子挪到吧台另一边，加入进去，开始和工友一起给查尔斯解释炼钢的过程。艾瑞克看着他，回忆起自己之前得出的结论，他曾觉得戴尔和查尔斯两人会很般配。每当查尔斯被戴尔的某句俏皮话逗笑时，艾瑞克都觉出一阵嫉妒。

谈话断断续续，又持续了一小时。工人们开始陆续回家，至少有家的人是这样。酒鬼们则会一直待到打烊。

“你们坐57路车，是不是？”戴尔问，“我和你们一起坐几站。他把那钱夹掏出来太多次了。”他朝吧台点点头，查尔斯正在那付最后一轮酒钱。

“我不让他经常来这片地方。”艾瑞克露出半个笑容。

“聪明。大学文凭在这里可管不了什么事。”戴尔回以微笑。

艾瑞克喝完最后一点威士忌，亲切地朝查尔斯笑起来。他正忙着往钱包里塞零钱，完全没想到要提防劫匪和窃贼。他不在乎戴尔是否看到自己脸上的表情；事实上，他希望戴尔看到了。艾瑞克才是有权这样看着查尔斯的人，不是戴尔。

他们三个在车站等着公交车。查尔斯和戴尔的话题已经从钢铁产业转到了奥森·威尔斯拍过的每部电影。艾瑞克留神注意着是否有人跟着他们从酒吧里出来了。他决定提防其中几个家伙。

公交车很拥挤；轮胎厂刚刚下班。他们设法抓住了把手，当公车在街角转弯时，查尔斯的肩膀就会蹭过他的胸口。那几个让艾瑞克留神注意的人不时会回头看看查尔斯，但都被艾瑞克凶悍的怒视吓住了。他们四站之后就下车了，最后看了一眼查尔斯。戴尔一在直和查尔斯闲谈，后者很开心能和人聊天，他们的交谈充满欢声笑语，两人一起傻乎乎地编造起双关。艾瑞克本该觉得担忧，但戴尔的神情是如此渴望。这提醒了艾瑞克，查尔斯是如此难得，无比珍贵。

当他们回到公寓时，艾瑞克把这念头牢记在心。查尔斯把书包扔到厅桌边的地板上，腰带搭在厨房椅子上，扶着扶手椅脱下鞋袜，将它们顺手丢到旁边，然后转身问艾瑞克他看没看见自己的预约簿放哪去了。艾瑞克克制住自己，没和查尔斯说如果他把东西都收好，就会很容易就能找到它们。他帮着他一起找了起来。整洁的公寓就是没有查尔斯在里面的公寓。

艾瑞克没打断查尔斯的喋喋不休。带他去见工友奏效了，像艾瑞克希望的一样。查尔斯被这些知识迷住，不停问他谁负责哪个工作，安全程序又各自是什么。艾瑞克回答了无穷无尽的问题，直到查尔斯终于说完。他转而开始用手指拨弄艾瑞克的腰带，“你很累吗？”

作为回应，艾瑞克捉住查尔斯的裤带，把他拉近，另一只手缠进查尔斯颈后纠结的鬈发里。“没那么累。”事实上，艾瑞克很累。但看了一晚上戴尔和查尔斯在一起，艾瑞克想要宽慰自己，证明他能比戴尔待查尔斯更好。

他先是温柔地、摇晃着吻他，知道查尔斯很喜欢这样。他扶住查尔斯的胯，和他贴在一起，接着手滑到他后背，紧紧搂住他，让他知道艾瑞克多想要他。他摆动胯部，蹭着查尔斯，查尔斯低吟着回应他，完全融化在艾瑞克身上，让身体每寸可能的部位都和艾瑞克贴在一起。黏人的查尔斯使艾瑞克被欲望冲撞得颠三倒四。与其说是那副完美柔韧的身体令他着迷，不如说是查尔斯全然敞开的态度： ** _来，要我。我完全属于你，我毫无保留_** 。艾瑞克总是需要克制自己那部分危险的本性；有时查尔斯让他最渴望的是那种能力，他卸下所有防备，为他敞开一切。

他热情地吻他，把查尔斯推到墙上，直到查尔斯把他推回来。艾瑞克后退了一步，依旧轻轻搂着他，但微微后撤，直到查尔斯上前主动吻他，嘴唇贴紧艾瑞克的唇瓣。查尔斯主导了亲吻。这人只用嘴唇就能让艾瑞克愉悦得打颤。他想在门厅里就地要查尔斯，但他后背的那处旧伤让他们只能在柔软的场地里做。

艾瑞克中断了这个吻，因为他知道这姿势没法让他们爬上通往卧室的四级台阶。“卧室，查尔斯，不然我就得在走廊里和你做了。”

这换来一阵迷人的低笑，让他的血液沸腾起来。“今晚可以慢慢来。”

“那你可不能这样吻我了。”艾瑞克喘息道。

查尔斯转而隔着裤子爱抚他，这也无助于“慢慢来”。他们跌跌撞撞地拥在一起、来到卧室。查尔斯喜欢被宽衣解带的引诱。所以艾瑞克扯下自己的套头衫，伸手去解开查尔斯衬衣上的纽扣，看着他脸上的红晕一路扩散到脖颈，扩散到胸口，他用嘴唇追踪下去。

这使他惊奇。如此美丽的人居然想要他，一个破碎的士兵，背负着一切自作的哀伤。今夜，他想让查尔斯获得欢愉，弥补自己给他造成的所有困扰。当查尔斯攥紧艾瑞克的头发，发出那种上气不接下气的呻吟时，艾瑞克觉得这算一个好的开始。


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：*trigger warning*本章有自杀情节提及

_1963年5月_

那天，查尔斯刚从学校回家，在楼道里撞见了赫德斯顿太太。赫德斯顿夫妇在几个月前邀请他和艾瑞克来自己家吃了晚餐。两人的儿子在越战中战死了，他们想请他讲讲越南的事情。但他们间只算得上熟络，还没能成为朋友。赫德斯顿太太显然想收养艾瑞克，代替自己的儿子。可艾瑞克难以承受她的悲伤，所以躲着她。查尔斯为她感到难过，尽可能亲切地待她，想弥补先前的艾瑞克的窘状。

“进来吧，查尔斯，跟我讲讲学校今年怎么样。这里有半个樱桃派，给你带回家去，还有些土豆沙拉。这有这么多吃的，可不能让你们两个单身汉挨饿。快进来。”

查尔斯踏进公寓，和赫德斯顿夫人的女儿特鲁蒂打了招呼。特鲁蒂点头回应，满脸通红。

“我那天又在这看到那位年轻善良的女士了，你们学校那个。她的名字叫什么来着？”赫德斯顿夫人问，把土豆沙拉盛进特百惠饭盒里。

“莫利亚·马克塔格雷特。”查尔斯答道。

“对了，莫利亚，我现在想起来了。多可爱的女士，艾瑞克又是一位那么英俊的年轻人。他们在约会吗？”

赫德斯顿夫人从不羞于打探艾瑞克的私事。查尔斯避开过很多场关于艾瑞克的家人和过往的谈话，觉得艾瑞克不会想让邻居知道太多这些事。不过，他想回答这个问题不会有什么害处。

“不，莫利亚只是位朋友。她时常过来喝茶，我们讨论书什么的。”

“书！噢，艾瑞克真聪明，是不是？”

查尔斯没有指出是他们三个人一起谈论书。

赫德斯顿夫人继续说，“你知道，特别有意思的是，我丈夫和我下周日打算去得梅因听音乐会，和几个朋友一起，但突然有事，没法去了。你和艾瑞克想要音乐会的票吗？我的侄女也一直想去，她还有位俏丽的女伴。我和你说过我的侄女吗？最甜蜜的女孩，在超市做售货员。她身上有些地方让我想起艾瑞克，可能因为她和他一样又高挑又苗条。她十分漂亮。她的朋友刚修完秘书课程，我跟她们说了你正教三年级，她觉得这再好不过了！”

噢，又来了。赫德斯顿夫人上次就想为艾瑞克牵线搭桥，被他直截了当地拒绝了。她一定觉得若给查尔斯也找个女伴，他就能考虑一下。真糟糕，艾瑞克下周日前都在休假，不然这会是个很方便的借口。

“我等着问问他吧。”查尔斯婉转道。幸好特鲁蒂只有十六岁，不然赫德斯顿太太肯定会积极招艾瑞克来做女婿。

“希望你别怪我多管闲事，只是你们都是这么好的年轻人。可不能一直当单身汉！”她向查尔斯亲切地微笑起来。

“是啊，可不能那样。”查尔斯勉强一笑 。这么说总好过让赫德斯顿夫人起疑心。

他拿了樱桃派和土豆沙拉，礼貌地感谢了赫德斯顿夫人，说自己得赶紧回家了。赫德斯顿夫人跟着他出来，依旧念叨着她的侄女和她朋友。她们听起来确实像是那种年轻正直的好女孩，但这就是问题所在。年轻正直的好女孩想恋爱结婚。艾瑞克仍为无意间让莫利亚误解感到愧疚；他不能冒险让这种事再来一回。查尔斯自己也不想让什么年轻正直的女孩对他抱有期望。

类似的事在瑞雯身上发生过一回，那时她刚满十八岁。一个大学男孩和她交往了几个月，满嘴甜言蜜语，还带她去见了自己的家人。瑞雯被迷得神魂颠倒。结果后来他们发现，这男孩原来已经有了一位不被他家里认可的女友，他和瑞雯在一起只因为她看起来更体面些。瑞雯心碎不已，因为自己遭受的背叛而伤心难过。查尔斯则替妹妹感到生气，愤怒于那位年轻人的举止，他假模假式地勾起了一位少女的希望，却无法满足对应的期许。不，他和艾瑞克不会与赫德斯顿夫人的侄女和她朋友约会。

查尔斯唇边浮起小小的微笑。说实在的，昨夜以后，他和艾瑞克在公共场合肯定再难克制自己。作为一个自私的混蛋，只要他想，艾瑞克能变得非常性感。他敢肯定，他们的关系到了转折点。艾瑞克终于正视起他对钢铁厂安全问题的担忧。他昨天和艾瑞克的工友聊了天，发现艾瑞克的轮班团队值得信任、能力出色。更重要的是，艾瑞克注意到了他的担忧。也许这是一个新开始，艾瑞克会更在乎他的担心，他们两个可以认真讨论艾瑞克的行为，努力做出改变。但不是今晚。今晚，查尔斯想继续昨夜的狂欢。

艾瑞克进门之后，查尔斯把樱桃派递给他。在艾瑞克吃的时候，他给他讲了跟赫德斯顿夫人先前的谈话。

“给我留点。”查尔斯最后说。

“嗯？噢，好。”艾瑞克把叉子放下，“马上回来。”他跑出公寓，留门大敞着。

不到二十分钟，他就回来了，重新关好门。他抓起查尔斯的手，伴着收音机里“正义兄弟”的乐声跳了几步即兴舞，“快谢谢我，查尔斯，你不用和赫德斯顿夫人的侄女约会了。”

“你跟她说什么了？”查尔斯问，辨认出艾瑞克跳的是狐步舞，而非华尔兹。和艾瑞克一起跳舞有时候总把他弄糊涂。

“真相，亲爱的查尔斯，我告诉了她真相。”

查尔斯把艾瑞克推开，直瞪着他，“你才没有！”

艾瑞克再次揽住他的腰，把他拉得更近，“我有。我告诉他我正和莫利亚的一位朋友认真地谈着恋爱。”

查尔斯想了一秒，然后笑了起来。

艾瑞克也笑了，紧拥住他，带他随着音乐摇摆。

“要是我们能说出真相，岂不是很好？”查尔斯渴望地说。

“牵着手走在街上。”艾瑞克补充道。

“在公共场合一起跳舞。”

“和你结婚。”艾瑞克低语，在查尔斯能开口回应前，他就吻住了他。一个满怀憧憬的吻。

情感涌上查尔斯心头，与他对艾瑞克触碰的渴望相契合，几乎让他热泪盈眶。他没想到艾瑞克会说这样的话。“我也会和你结婚。”一等可以再次组织起语言，查尔斯说道。

“很好。我可不想自己一个人出现在我们的婚礼上。”艾瑞克逗他，又亲亲他的嘴唇。

查尔斯不想让艾瑞克在这时候开玩笑，于是他把艾瑞克拽了过来，再结结实实地吻了一次。没错，他们确实到达了转折点。关系中最糟的那部分已经过去了。从现在开始，情况会变得好得多。

————

孩子们没意识到老师其实和自己一样渴望夏天，随着时间一天天过去，大家的注意力也渐渐涣散。查尔斯奖励学生们玩废纸篓投篮，给他们增添上课的动力，因为金色五角星显然失去了吸引力。下课铃声让他觉得松了口气，他那群吵吵嚷嚷的三年级学生收拾起课本和书包，一窝蜂地跑出教室。他瘫倒在椅子里，对着天花板长出一口气。

“我也有过这样的感觉。”汉克·麦考伊在走廊里说。

“就剩两天了！不过谁还数呢？”查尔斯答道。

“每个人都在数。走吧，再不去开会，沙发座就要被抢光了。”

查尔斯和汉克结伴去参加一场酷刑般的员工会议。学校认为这是个好主意，在学期的最后一周把所有人都叫来，讨论下学年的计划，准备开个好头。这主意糟糕透顶。但还没人鼓起勇气，敢向校长指出这一点。会开了很久，因为一些老师很能啰嗦，其余老师则虎视眈眈地怒视这群家伙的后脑勺，恨他们延长了这场痛苦的会议。

等到散会的时候，瑞雯找过来了，因为她在家等汉克等得太无聊。他们三个在街边的餐厅里吃了顿颇早的晚饭，计划夏天的事情。然后瑞雯停下来要到店里买奶酪，又去另一家里找手巾。他很享受和妹妹在一起的时光，不过这让他回家晚了。

查尔斯转开公寓的门锁，天色已经晚了。艾瑞克一定是出门去了，因为屋里没开灯。他拨动开关，然后吓了一大跳。艾瑞克坐在沙发上，死气沉沉的双眼盯住墙壁。

不。不！ ** _不_** ！

他们已经挺过来了！这不公平！过去的两天简直像一场梦。也许这就是查尔斯在艾瑞克这里能得到的一切：一场零零碎碎、破破烂烂的梦。

自从艾瑞克描述过他脑海中的大坝以来，查尔斯就一直为艾瑞克给自己的困扰所选择的意象而担忧。这似乎很不健康：把一切都挡在外面，直到它满溢出来，或者最终决堤。艾瑞克说大坝终有一天会溃决。它现在溃决了吗？亦或这只是一场小小的发作，是像艾瑞克说过的那种发泄的渠道？

查尔斯走进盥洗室，往脸上拍了点水，挣扎着压下心头的失落，这情绪让他险些掉泪。等振作起来之后，他走回客厅，动作很轻，不想吓到艾瑞克。

“艾瑞克？”

艾瑞克的脑袋转向查尔斯声音传来的地方，但是眼睛没有聚焦。艾瑞克在像这样发作时并不会精神紧张，只是神志不清，没法正常反应。只要查尔斯保持足够的冷静，有时就能诱哄艾瑞克回答一些简单的问题。

“艾瑞克，是查尔斯。我回来了。你吃晚饭了吗？”查尔斯的声音很轻，试着逐渐与他重建联系。

长久的停顿，然后他说，“没有。”

“我去给你弄点吃的。”

艾瑞克没有回答。

地上落着一张报纸，像从他手里掉下来的，它吸引了查尔斯的注意。艾瑞克每次看完报纸，都会把它整齐地叠好，放在沙发旁边的书堆上。他被报纸上的什么东西刺激到了吗？查尔斯的动作依旧很慢，他把报纸捡起来，在厨房桌子上摊开，翻到艾瑞克正在看的那一版。本地新闻。有一篇关于社区服务项目的报道，一篇关于企业慷慨解囊、资助建立图书馆的报道。查尔斯继续看下去。

找到了。 ** _越南老兵自杀_** 。下士埃利奥特·帕斯蒂斯于昨日去世。查尔斯读了这篇报道。下士母亲的话将他撕扯成碎片。“他状态那么好。这几天他似乎开心多了。我以为我们已经渡过了最艰难的时期。我亲爱的孩子，他怎么就不和我说话呢？”

不，求求你，不要。她一定是弄错了，也许她没捕捉到预警的信号。你不可能以为你的士兵已经转危为安，开始康复，结果事情却急转直下。一个考虑着要自杀的人怎么可能表现得更开心？这毫无道理。查尔斯趴到桌子上，努力深呼吸。

他给艾瑞克烤了吐司，倒了一杯橙汁。他把吐司搁到桌边，然后从橙汁开始。他牵起艾瑞克的手，指引着它握住玻璃杯，移到艾瑞克唇边。这时，艾瑞克才把它接过来，喝下几口。查尔斯把吐司给他。艾瑞克咬了一口，将碟子还了回来。

“我不饿。”

通常情况下，查尔斯能明白最好不要逼艾瑞克说话。但这次不能就这样算了。他在一小时前还满怀希望，现在却发现帕斯蒂斯下士的母亲那令人心碎的引言恰能描述艾瑞克的状态。“你认识帕斯蒂斯下士吗？”

艾瑞克慢慢转过头，眉毛若有所思地抽动一下，深深吸气。查尔斯耐心地等着。

“你也认识他，”艾瑞克最后说，“他也在贝尔维尤。”

这让这事似乎离得更近了。他现在想起来了。埃利奥特·帕斯蒂斯的左腿膝盖以下都被截去了。他喜欢下跳棋，一人能吃下一整盒乐之饼干。查尔斯和他谈过几次天，寻常、善意的对话，他和每个士兵都聊过。没有一点迹象表明埃利奥特会做出这种事。怎么没人预见到呢？

他的目光回到艾瑞克身上。万一他也没预见到呢？查尔斯伸手去牵艾瑞克。艾瑞克躲开了，站起身来。查尔斯跟着他穿过走廊，看着艾瑞克拿出那瓶镇静剂。他只吃了一粒。查尔斯打算等他睡着以后把剩下的药片都藏起来，一次给留给艾瑞克一片。

艾瑞克回到自己房里，嘟哝着道歉，说自己只是累了，然后关上了门。

查尔斯瘫到地板上，双手抱住头。他不知道自己还能坚持多久——剧烈的起起落落。他太害怕那些坏日子了，而好日子似乎只能在消逝后让他徒然心碎。让他惊讶的是，泪水姗姗来迟。

————

查尔斯在第二天早上主动起得很早。艾瑞克吃镇静剂的时候不算太晚，所以药效应该在查尔斯出发去学校前就会褪去，他们可以一起吃早餐。当艾瑞克走进厨房时，查尔斯正在做薄煎饼。

“早上好！”查尔斯振奋地说，“你睡得好吗？”

艾瑞克咕哝了一声，四处找事情做。他切起了哈密瓜。

查尔斯瞥着那把大水果刀。他是不是也该把刀藏起来？艾瑞克的镇静剂现在被他塞进了纸袋里，藏在窗边椅子的坐垫底下。

“明天是学校上学的最后一天。你想过来找我吃顿便饭吗？我们可以一起穿过公园回家，看看花。天气会很好的。”查尔斯知道自己又开始絮絮叨叨了。他知道在艾瑞克发作之后，自己不该说个不停。可他太过害怕，根本停不下来。

艾瑞克没说话。

查尔斯决定不再强装振作，转而直接表达自己的担忧，“也许你今天该给斯旺医生打个电话，聊聊帕斯蒂斯下士的事。”

“我没事，查尔斯。”艾瑞克的声音冷酷，毫无感情。

查尔斯无视了危险的信号，“不，你很难过。当你难过的时候，就像这样什么也不说吗？我甚至不知道你的感受，我希望我能知道。你说自己脑海里有道大坝。像这样的事会让它变得更容易崩溃吗？告诉我，艾瑞克，求你。要是你能和我说就好了！我很难过。你读了埃利奥特的母亲怎么说的吗？她以为他在慢慢变好。我很担心，艾瑞克，因为我也以为你在慢慢变好。人怎么能从逐渐恢复一下子变成……变成……那样？”查尔斯的声音变哑了。

艾瑞克把刀放下，目不转睛地瞪着哈密瓜看了一会儿。然后他转过身来，把查尔斯揽进怀里，面颊贴着查尔斯的额头。他们紧拥着彼此，胸膛贴在一起，查尔斯能觉出艾瑞克的呼吸破碎艰难，每一次吸气后都有个短暂的停顿。“因为困难的时期会卷土重来。你变好了一点，开始以为你已经渡过最艰难的阶段，你以为自己终于抵达了旅程的终点，而事情永远不会再变坏了。这时候那糟糕的日子却卷土重来，绝望将你狠狠击垮。一道死循环。当你转过一圈后，根本没有勇气再来一遍。”

让查尔斯最害怕的一点是，他能理解艾瑞克说的话。他昨晚也想着同样的事，想着艾瑞克状态的起起落落，这一切是多么艰难。查尔斯不想告诉艾瑞克和他同住有多辛苦。像之前几次一样，艾瑞克敞开心扉向他坦白，查尔斯却无言以对。他只好更紧地搂住他。

“艾瑞克，向我保证你不会那样。”查尔斯说，哭泣使他的声音变尖了。

“我不会。”艾瑞克说，“我保证。昨天晚上我吓了一跳，仅此而已。你以为自己一回家就安全了。你以为伤亡只会发生在越南。你没想过有人从越南安全回家后，还是难逃一死。越南应该待在原处，待在离我远远的地方。离所有这些回到家的人都远远的。”

查尔斯之前听艾瑞克这样说过——他试图把越南屏蔽在生活之外，假装它从没发生过。等艾瑞克意识到这是不可能的之后，他又该怎么办呢？

“越南杀不死我，不能是现在，不能是在我活着回家之后。我发誓，查尔斯。”

“我把你的镇静剂藏起来了，一次只能吃一粒。”查尔斯脱口而出。

“好。”艾瑞克轻轻说。

艾瑞克的许诺让查尔斯放松了一点。艾瑞克在这事上也理解、接受了他的担忧，像他接受了查尔斯对钢铁厂的担心一样。这算发泄的渠道吗？谈论让查尔斯担忧的事情，会缓解一部分那道隐形大坝的压力，还是会让事情变得更糟？查尔斯不知道自己是在帮忙，还是在害他。

薄煎饼烤焦的味道终于让他俩分开了。查尔斯从灶台上拿下平底锅，把烧焦的煎饼倒进垃圾桶里。薄煎饼不重要。反正他现在也吃不下东西。

艾瑞克把炉子关上，瞥了眼表，“你该走了。”

“抱歉搞得这里一团糟。”查尔斯说。

“别担心。至少让我有点事好做。”艾瑞克答道。

查尔斯悲伤地点点头。艾瑞克把他送到门口，给了他一个拥抱，一次亲吻。查尔斯让他抱得比平时久了一点儿，艾瑞克抬起手，在查尔斯脑袋上多憩了一会儿，“我很爱你，查尔斯。”

“我也爱你。”查尔斯说，但这话不再令他觉得宽慰了。他以为自己已经接受了只有爱还远远不够的事实，可今天这一认知却沉重地压在他心上。斯旺医生总和他说，他救不了艾瑞克。可如果查尔斯救不了他，谁又能呢？


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：*trigger warning*本章继续自杀提及

等查尔斯出发去学校后，艾瑞克打开窗户，让焦煎饼的糊味从公寓里散尽。他花了很长时间清洗餐具，一遍遍擦洗银器和碗碟使他觉得宽慰。颜色渐渐绝望地褪去了。

艾瑞克记得很多帕斯蒂斯下士的事，比他告诉查尔斯的要多。帕斯蒂斯是那种燃得太亮，体会太深的孩子。在查尔斯到贝尔维尤探访了几个月后，帕斯蒂斯在一个周中的午后突然走进艾瑞克的房间里，没等邀请就坐了下来。

“你以为你的朋友在帮忙。”帕斯蒂斯表示，把拐棍支在椅子扶手里。

艾瑞克把正读的书放下，望着帕斯蒂斯。他的双手抽动，不停倾身过去揉按左膝以上的残肢。

“你以为这是件好事，让他带着吃的玩的出现在这里，哄大家开心。”帕斯蒂斯继续说，“每个人都这么以为。”

艾瑞克没说话。他见过帕斯蒂斯这样发作，一旦他被某个念头攫住，没人能劝解他。所以艾瑞克干脆没有费事。

“全是一场谎言，兰谢尔。没人能一直这样。他也是装的，你知道。他只是假装那么快乐。人们为什么不能坦诚点呢，兰谢尔？”

“他没在假装。”艾瑞说，开口反驳对查尔斯的侮辱。

“他肯定在装，”帕斯蒂斯坚持道，来回摇晃着，“没人能像那样。”

艾瑞克意识到帕斯蒂斯是在攻击“快乐”这个概念，而非是在侮辱查尔斯，于是他放松下来，再次陷入沉默。

“一场谎言，”帕斯蒂斯重复道，“总会再次变坏。你试了又试，试了又试，但事情总会再次变坏。”

艾瑞克滤走水槽里的水，想着他当初是否该和帕斯蒂斯说说话，而不是沉默地坐在那里，只等他撑起拐杖离开。他能说什么呢？下一个周日，帕斯蒂斯来参加了查尔斯的派对，下着跳棋，和其余人一起开怀大笑。帕斯蒂斯那时是真觉得快乐吗，亦或他是装的？就算艾瑞克能分辨两者间的区别，又能有什么用呢？

艾瑞克不得不紧攥住水槽边沿，试图把这些念头赶出脑海。帕斯蒂斯不过是反常现象。越南已经结束了。没有理由让帕斯蒂斯破坏他和查尔斯拥有的美好时光。他能做到的。他可以变成配得上查尔斯的人。

**_越南没有远去，艾瑞克。_ **

“闭嘴！”艾瑞克吼道。

**_它朝你来了，艾瑞克。_ **

“我让你闭嘴！出去！从我脑子里滚出去！见鬼去吧！ **滚出去** ！”

楼下的邻居用拖把杆猛敲起天花板。突然的砰砰声回响不停，震耳欲聋，他跌坐在地，双手护住脑袋。接着他听见脚步声，他连连翻滚，直到后背贴住墙壁。脚步声是真实的。艾瑞克强迫自己舒展身体，放松下来。脚步声是真实的，因为他们住在公寓里，有时能听见邻居家的声音。那声巨响也是真实的，因为他大喊大叫，把楼下邻居惹火了，于是用拖把杆捅天花板，让他安静点。艾瑞克梳理着自己的思绪，把现实和错觉区分开来，直到他的呼吸再次恢复正常。

他不能在这里和自己的大脑独处。他抓起健身包，跑到基督教青年会去，开始举重、拳击。这里全是人，满是噪音，这样他就听不见帕斯蒂斯在他耳边的低语了。他需要这些人群，这些噪音，这些灯光，它们能驱散阴影和幻听。两天后，他回去上班了。只要他保持忙碌、远离公寓，艾瑞克就能撑过去。

————

艾瑞克差一点就成功了。

在查尔斯教学的最后一天，他们一起去了餐馆，在室外待到很晚，聊着轻松的事情，譬如夏日计划和冰激凌。那些他自己表演出来的谈话，听起来很正常。反正查尔斯似乎很开心，这让艾瑞克感到骄傲，查尔斯没为他担心。他们谁也没提帕斯蒂斯中士。

在假期的最后一天，艾瑞克在查尔斯起床前就离开了，一天大部分时间都在编造不回家的理由。他给查尔斯留了张便条，免得他担忧。到了傍晚，他在熟食店里买了个三明治，在路边的座位上把它吃了。他能听见人们在交谈，但听不清具体的词句，它们都被车水马龙声淹没过去。黄昏的霞光投出建筑物锐利的影子，离他越来越近。艾瑞克在阴影爬到自己桌边前就起身离开了。

他明天早上要上班，所以今晚得睡个好觉。如果他现在回家，正好可以吃镇静剂，希望噩梦不会坏到入侵他被药物麻醉的睡眠。在过去的两晚，他都没做噩梦。他疑心这是因为恐惧已经开始侵占他清醒的大脑，逐渐变强。恐惧追着他，如影随形，越来越近，把他赶去开阔的地方，将他生吞活剥。艾瑞克知道如何战斗，但没人教过他怎么应付自己脑子里的敌人。他只知道自己该坚持住，躲藏好，希望发作赶快结束。

他依旧得去钢铁厂。他得再撑过几个小时。也许查尔斯去看瑞雯了。保持开心。集中注意力。他脑子里的东西甚至不是真的。只要记住这些，他就会没事的。

让艾瑞克松了一口气的是，当他回家时，公寓空无一人、十分安静。他收拾了一下，打开收音机，让家里有点声音。

“艾瑞克！”

艾瑞克急转过身，看见了查尔斯。他的手从腰间移开，刚刚他下意识想去拔刀，可它不在那里。

“你今天把所有事都做完了吗？”查尔斯问，把购物袋放到柜子上，用拥抱问候了艾瑞克。

“是啊，你呢？”艾瑞克心不在焉地问，回抱了查尔斯，然后打开袋子，把冷藏的东西挑出来。上一周，查尔斯忘记把冰激凌搁进冰箱了。

查尔斯给艾瑞克讲了一天里的各种琐事，包括瑞雯给他寄来的好笑的卡片，以及特鲁蒂·赫德斯顿找他咨询明年去师范学校的事情。

那种奇怪的、凝视自己的感觉又出现了。艾瑞克继续收拾着东西，听查尔斯说话，一边笑着，点着头。可另一半的他却站在后面，好奇地望着这一切，寻思着他还可以这样假装多久。

**_一场谎言。_ **

艾瑞克定住自己的思想和动作。 ** _离我远点。_** 他对帕斯蒂斯的幻象说。

**_可以。但等其他人都出现时，你又要怎么办呢？_ **

“艾瑞克？”查尔斯奇怪地看着他，眼神突然警觉起来。

“真热，是不是？”艾瑞克说，抹去发迹的汗水。

“下盘棋？我可以把风扇挪过来。”

“我今晚不想下棋。”艾瑞克说。下棋需要太多的注意力，而查尔斯会研究他的一举一动。

他的一举一动。艾瑞克不停研究着自己的一举一动，一遍遍回想，试图找出他哪里做错了。他做错过那么多事情，而现在它们都回来找他算账了。艾瑞克一直把它们关在大坝后面，可帕斯蒂斯是对的。它们总会找到他的。

“如果你今晚不想下棋，想听我读书吗？”查尔斯提议道，举起那本被艾瑞克读过很多遍的《异乡异客》。

艾瑞克摇摇头。

“那么，玩牌吗？”

艾瑞克又摇摇头，这次叹了口气。

“做份炖菜怎么样？你今天出门的时候，我把蔬菜都切好了。你明天早上就得上班，一连几天都不能做饭。你要是现在不做菜，我们之后就得靠三明治过活了。”

“让我自己待着，查尔斯。”艾瑞克恳求道。它们得让他自己待着。他能逃过越南的唯一办法，就是求它们离他远点。越南不该追他这么久，一路追过半个地球。

“怎么回事，艾瑞克？”

“没事！什么事也没有。”它们什么也不是。全在他脑子里；不是真的。集中注意力，他可以集中注意力。不过它们朝他伸出手来。他能觉出它们逼近了，朝他伸出手。

它们的手抓住了他的胳膊。艾瑞克急转过身，猛地挣脱，把它们都推到地上。他的手瞄上它们的喉咙，然后他惊恐地蹒跚着后退——那是查尔斯。

查尔斯朝后匍匐，远离艾瑞克的手。他们一直对视着。艾瑞克刚刚越过了一条线，他们都知道。艾瑞克张开嘴，但什么也没说出口。他听见帕斯蒂斯讥诮地尖声大笑。 ** _他现在是我们中的一员了。_**

查尔斯逃回自己的房间。

 ** _离查尔斯远点。_** 艾瑞克命令帕斯蒂斯。

**_我没对他做任何事。是你做的。一直都是你的错。_ **

大坝顶端冒出手指，然后是胳膊和头颅。恶鬼开始从里面争相爬出。艾瑞克从不知道原来大坝里装满了人。

艾瑞克的手颤抖着，倒出查尔斯留给他的那片镇静剂。他需要更多。什么都行，只要能让他的大脑停止自言自语。他以为噩梦已经够糟了；可现在糟糕多了，他醒着，却依旧被阴影追捕。艾瑞克在脑海里不停地无声尖叫，淹没过那些低声私语，直到镇静剂抹去他的意识，让他陷入无梦的睡眠。

————

在第二天早上去工厂的公交车上，艾瑞克把头倚在窗边，看着座座工厂与仓库从窗外掠过。它们全都灰暗无色，如同早晨多云的天空。透过公车脏兮兮的窗户，连偶尔出现的绿树都显得昏暗。生活中的色彩最近变得越来越少。他需要钢铁厂那炙热的橙色与橘色。那道大坝膨胀着占据着他的脑海，而他快要抓不住这有色彩的世界了。

上次轮班时，一位新工人加入了他们。吉恩，以前在游轮上做锅炉工。艾瑞克能理解船员们为什么把他丢上岸。这人以为自己无所不知，而不认真接受训练的人只会让他们都置身险境。戴尔不停抱怨着他和他那傲慢的态度。

艾瑞克准点上工，换上工作服，走进车间。第一项工作是用链条把夜班塑的钢梁绑好。艾瑞克检查着链条交叉点，把它们拧紧，以防钢梁在被吊车吊起时滑落。他朝米奇竖起大拇指，走回漆色的步桥上。他跟着货物走，为米奇指路，让吊车下吊。这里远离熔炉，比堆料场要安静。戴尔帮他一起为货物解绑，收拾好。

“头儿让新来的那家伙上了叉车。”戴尔说。

“这么快？”艾瑞克摘下厚手套，揉揉自己的手。他的手掌有时会痉挛得厉害，让他合不拢手指。

“觉得这能让他谦虚点。”戴尔说。

“这很危险。”艾瑞克评论道。

“只让他把石灰石倒进装料机里。不容易搞砸。他说他不用我教。”叉车是车间里最容易操作的设备，主要因为他们从不用它装任何熔化的东西。

艾瑞克咕哝了一声。两人走回去又装了一车货。

那天下午，艾瑞克又回到了熔炉间。艾瑞克，米奇和那新来的家伙，吉恩，正往排渣沟里铲沙。沟道是铁的，当熔化的炉渣涌过沟道时，必须用沙子绝缘隔热。他们把最后盛炉渣的大桶叫作“汤锅”，如果汤是一盆两百多吨的熔渣与铁水的话。

“没铲平！”艾瑞克喊道，试图盖过熔炉的咆哮，让吉恩听见。他用铲子指指沙子间的缝隙。吉恩只管把沙子倒进沟道里，并没将它铲成一个平面。

吉恩无视了他。艾瑞克最后跳过沟道，抓住吉恩的铲子，让他看着自己，然后吼着告诉他应该怎么做。吉恩咒骂着他，把铲子从艾瑞克手里抢了回去。艾瑞克的手再次痉挛起来。

“别管他了，艾瑞克。”米奇说，“我已经和车间经理说了。他们下一班就把他换走。”

“到那时候他得造成多少损失？”艾瑞克喊了回去。他们的对话淹没在那三千摄氏度的熔炉的咆哮声里，它离他们只有几英尺远。

“不过是道排渣沟。”米奇耸耸肩。

果然，熔渣排得很艰难。不仅仅是保护不善的沟道内壁会被熔渣烫坏，当道内流起涡旋时，熔渣还会变冷，“汤锅”也就更难被填满。排渣的用时比平时要久。当熔渣全部排完后，米奇封死排渣口，艾瑞克检查着排渣沟，标记出受损的地方。吉恩则突然走开了，艾瑞克不知道为什么。又一股滚烫的气流穿过繁忙的管道，被压进高炉里，等它如期炸开时，车间的地板摇晃起来。

艾瑞克重新站稳，结果差点被米奇拽进沟道里。米奇越过沟道，扯着艾瑞克的胳膊，让他跟上来。他朝着一辆叉车奔去。它正失控地滑向步桥。肯定是有人用完叉车后忘记拉手刹了。艾瑞克立刻猜到了这是谁的错。

米奇冲出去，无视了那些涂漆的安全线——它们标志着只有步桥才是安全的出口。艾瑞克看着高架轨道上熔化的钢包，看着戴尔意识到那辆高叉车即将撞过来后，立刻猛推操纵杆，试图停止装载。艾瑞克扑到地上，想要抓住米奇的靴子，将他绊倒。但他的手掌又一次痉挛起来，手指无法合拢。他的手从米奇的钢头靴上滑落，米奇毫无察觉，继续往前跑。艾瑞克怒吼的警告无法盖过熔炉的噪声。缠胶的长杆移得太快，熔化的铁水倾泄下来。

米奇死去时，艾瑞克脑中的大坝汹涌地溃决了。


	36. Chapter 36

查尔斯撕开莴苣叶子，把它们装进盖碗里，然后开始切番茄。艾瑞克昨晚没做炖菜，所以他们接下来四天都得吃三明治过活了。查尔斯可以给三明治备料。他现在的状态也没法做别的事。去年的这个时候，他还在帮忙策划瑞雯的婚礼，激动地考虑着要邀艾瑞克来和自己同住。如果他早就知道事情会像这样，他还会邀他过来吗？

他深爱着艾瑞克，但是——现在句子后面都得缀上一句“但是”了——艾瑞克病情的起伏开始一点点将查尔斯击垮，他想知道这什么时候才是个头。分开会不会对他们两个都更好？反正艾瑞克情绪低落时也不想让查尔斯待在自己身边。也许分居的主意会让艾瑞克暗自松一口气。

四天前的夜晚，艾瑞克给了查尔斯生命中最美妙的一夜，第二天还宣称如果可能，自己想与查尔斯结婚。接着查尔斯被那场自杀的悲剧吓坏了，然后是昨晚。查尔斯的思绪顿了一下。艾瑞克不该把他推倒在地。他过会儿就要和艾瑞克对峙，让他正视这类行为。查尔斯很害怕。但斯旺医生一直在告诫他，他不该任由艾瑞克伤害自己。查尔斯依旧坚信艾瑞克不会真的伤害他，但他得为自己出头，划出条坚定的界限。

他寻思着是否应该再给斯旺医生打电话。他上周给斯旺医生打过电话了，那时艾瑞克还没带他去见自己的工友。他给斯旺医生倾诉了自己惯例会有的种种担忧。这一周来的大起大落前所未有。“在事情变好之前，总会先变坏一阵子，”斯旺医生告诫他，“不过如果兰谢尔不愿意过来，我也没什么办法。”查尔斯把自己的恐惧全盘托出，主要围绕着他在报纸上读到的报道，越南老兵做出各种各样可怕的事情，比如跳桥自杀，或是袭击被捕。

“查尔斯，那些是最糟最糟的情况。兰谢尔不会那样的。有些老兵的发作比较平缓。就算艾瑞克真的崩溃了，我想他也不会做出什么上报纸的事。冷静点。”斯旺医生说。

查尔斯试着冷静点，他真的试了。也许艾瑞克不会上报纸，但他可能走向另一个可怕的极端——为了查尔斯好，而离开他。昨天晚上的艾瑞克与他一年半前在贝尔维尤见到的那个男人是如此相似，坐在轮椅上命令他出去，命令他离自己远点，为了查尔斯着想。查尔斯害怕如果艾瑞克真的崩溃，他可能会直接离开。查尔斯就找不到他了。查尔斯觉得自己能处理好一切事情，除了艾瑞克的离开。

等等，不。他正考虑着要让艾瑞克搬出去。如果艾瑞克搬走，查尔斯就能免受争吵之苦。但他没有艾瑞克可怎么办呢？他不想让艾瑞克走。他想让兰谢尔中士离开。艾瑞克试图把自己的生活一劈两半，可这也把查尔斯撕裂开了。

查尔斯切好番茄，把切片放到碗里，然后听见电话铃响了。他擦干双手，接起电话。

“请问是查尔斯·泽维尔吗？”

“是的，请讲。”

“我是戴尔。兰谢尔的工友。我们几天前在喝酒的时候见过面。记得我吗？”

“当然记得。你好吗？”寒暄脱口而出，但查尔斯能听出戴尔的声音很紧张，他打来肯定不是为了问好。

“你记得米奇吗？他帮你画过草图。”

“记得。”

“米奇死了。今天。就几小时之前。事故发生的时候，兰谢尔就在他旁边。兰谢尔没受伤，但他发了疯。我让他别走。消防队来了，警察也来了，某个安全局来了九十多个人，还有一打公司派来的家伙。我没看住他。兰谢尔离开了。他的状况不太好，查尔斯。我想他还没回家吧？”

查尔斯的心脏仿佛一路爬到了脑袋里，在他耳边砰砰狂跳，让他几乎听不间自己的声音。他告诉戴尔他还没回家，接着他的声音猛地拔高，意识到他刚刚和艾瑞克的一名工友承认了他们两个住在一起。戴尔怎么知道查尔斯会接起艾瑞克的电话？

“该死，我搞不懂他。他一直在抓狂地说有道大坝崩溃了，但事实不是这样。是钢包洒了。我不知道他在讲什么。我想来帮你一起找他，但我也在事故现场，所以得被盘问完才能走。我求了他们十分钟，才能出来给你打电话。对不起，真的对不起。我只是想你该知道发生了什么。”

“他走了多久？”查尔斯问。

“不到两个小时。我不确定。”

“谢谢你告诉我。”查尔斯说。戴尔还在道歉，他把电话挂断了。

艾瑞克的大坝崩溃了。在艾瑞克脑海中混沌又模糊的痛苦中，查尔斯只知道这一个意象。而自从艾瑞克讲起它，他就一直特别担心。查尔斯的第一个念头是得把刀藏起来。他用厨房毛巾把它们包好，塞到水池下的清洁柜里。镇静剂早就藏起来了。家里也没有枪。他惊恐地思考接下来该做什么，然后想起自己该给斯旺医生打电话。他拨通电话，听着铃响了十四声，然后挂断了。他孤立无援。

起先，查尔斯疯狂地担心艾瑞克回家后会发生什么；接着他甚至更狂乱地担心起万一艾瑞克不回家怎么办。艾瑞克已经消失了两个小时，他甚至不知道该从哪里找起。查尔斯走下楼梯跑到街上，来到艾瑞克下车的公交车站，踱着步等了十几分钟，然后又回家了。他列出一串电话号码，全是医院和警局的，想着他是否现在就该开始联系他们。

查尔斯焦躁不安到了极点。当最后终于听见楼梯上传来艾瑞克沉重的脚步声时，他大松了一口气，喜出望外。但等艾瑞克关上身后的门时，这情绪立刻烟消云散。他给公寓里带来了一股钢铁厂的刺鼻气味。“艾瑞克？”

查尔斯突然之间贴近了艾瑞克灼焦的前额，因为艾瑞克一把搂住他的腰，把他抱得踮起脚来。“Ich bin noch da; du bist immer noch hier.”他的声音沙哑，双手抓紧查尔斯的腰腹。查尔斯扶住艾瑞克的肩膀，试图保持平衡。

又一次地，艾瑞克喘息着说，“Ich bin noch da; du bist immer noch hier.”他摇着查尔斯，强调自己的话。查尔斯的脚底滑了一下，失去平衡，加上艾瑞克正搂着他的腰，他的背部仰过去撞到了厨房的椅背上。脊柱的旧伤处立刻传来疼痛。斯旺医生对他反复强调的话涌上心头，他不能任由艾瑞克伤害自己。他抬起胳膊，用力掐住艾瑞克的喉咙。

艾瑞克挣扎着呼吸，把查尔斯的手从自己脖子上拽开。

“告诉我你在说什么！你知道我听不懂德语。至少告诉我你在说什么！”

艾瑞克停顿的时间如此之久，以至于查尔斯不确定他是否听懂了自己的要求。但他最后给他翻译道，“我还在这里；你还在这里。”然后他不再反抗，朝后退去。查尔斯重新站稳身子，从椅子边走开。

“是的，我还在这里。每天的这个时候我都在这里。”查尔斯的声音近乎愤怒，因为愤怒总比任由声音吓得颤抖要好。他揉着自己的背，计算着自己离门的距离，希望艾瑞克别拦他。接着他瞥了艾瑞克一眼，他们对视起来。

“查尔斯？”艾瑞克问。他的声音破碎不堪，双眼满是困惑和痛苦。查尔斯从没见过艾瑞克这么无助。

“我在这，艾瑞克。”查尔斯说，把手贴到艾瑞克颈边。他的动作很小心，以防艾瑞克像昨晚那样把他推倒。他的前额灼焦了，双颊也通红，查尔斯不确定那是烧伤，或只是激动所致。

“查尔斯？”艾瑞克再次问。

艾瑞克的嘴巴和下颌抽动着，然后查尔斯震惊地发现艾瑞克在忍眼泪。他从没见过艾瑞克哭泣。这高大男人的脆弱牵扯着查尔斯的心脏，让他觉得情感甚至更加纠结。“艾瑞克，你在家。你和我在一起。没事了。”查尔斯试着把艾瑞克拉进怀里拥抱，不想牵动自己后背的疼痛。但艾瑞克不愿意配合。

“我害死了他，查尔斯。我杀了米奇。”艾瑞克的声音支离破碎。

“不，你没有。”查尔斯反对道。

“你怎么知道？你又不在那里；别哄我！”艾瑞克朝他嚷道。接着他喊出一串德语。

楼下的邻居用拖把杆捅起了天花板。在拖把杆捅第二次之前，查尔斯就躺在地上了，下巴磕到地板，疼得要命。艾瑞克伏在他身上。

“艾瑞克！”

艾瑞克很沉，捂住他的嘴。“别出声！”艾瑞克嘶嘶低语，“你想害我们中枪吗？”

查尔斯把脸埋进臂弯里，静静等了几分钟。然后他把艾瑞克的手拿开，低声说，“兰谢尔中士，我想他们已经走了。”

艾瑞克反应了几秒钟，紧绷的身体放松下来。他点点头，肯定道，“他们走了。”

查尔斯困惑地抽噎，觉得茫然无措，不知道该怎么办。

艾瑞克站起身，扶了踉跄的查尔斯一把。他的背现在痛得厉害，不得不紧抓住艾瑞克，免得摔倒。“艾瑞克，”查尔斯喘息道，低头扶住墙，和艾瑞克离得远一点，“我给你拿片镇静剂来吧？”

艾瑞克停下来，表情稍微清醒了一点，至少似乎再次认出了查尔斯是谁。那清醒的神情迅速变作哀伤与迷茫，然后他问，“你想让我离开吗？我该走了。”

查尔斯怔在原地，浑身发冷，几个场景涌进脑海。斯旺医生警告过查尔斯，让他别任艾瑞克伤害他，可这念头与查尔斯的另一种恐惧相冲突，他害怕艾瑞克会伤害他自己。冒着被艾瑞克弄伤的风险似乎算两害相权取其轻。若他现在让艾瑞克离开，把他丢进城里，任他被那些强烈的情愫攫住，没有安全的地方可去，他最后可能就得去警局找艾瑞克，或者更糟。

艾瑞克不能走。

“我不想让你离开，”查尔斯说，真心实意，“让我看看你的烧伤。”

他抓住艾瑞克的手，领他来到盥洗室。他坐到浴缸边上，打开药柜。他往艾瑞克的前额涂了些烧伤药膏，开始用轻柔的语调跟他说话，喋喋不休地宽慰他，跟他说他在纽约的家，在公寓里，很安全，这里没什么能伤害他。艾瑞克静静地坐着，让查尔斯照料自己。查尔斯希望最糟的阶段已经过去了。

他把烫伤膏收拾回原处，这样艾瑞克就不会因为他乱放东西而心烦。查尔斯牵起他的手臂，把他拉起来。“过来和我到沙发上坐着。让我给你盖好毯子，给你读书，什么书都行。你没事；你很安全；你在家；我爱你。”查尔斯又开始安慰他。把恐惧和疲惫放到一旁，查尔斯慢慢开始怀疑艾瑞克是否真的会让他帮自己。

他们往客厅走了两步，然后艾瑞克僵住了。“你听见了吗？”艾瑞克朝他轻声说道，紧张地环顾四周，“脚步声。”

“是邻居家的脚步声。”查尔斯说，“我也听见了，但只是邻居弄的。”

“邻居？”

“艾瑞克，你安全地在纽约。这里不是越南。你很安全。”

“你得离远点！”艾瑞克怒气冲冲地说，“你会受伤的！你不能靠近越南，你听见吗？走开！”

艾瑞克的手捉住他的手臂，查尔斯挣脱了。“你不高兴的时候不准碰我，听懂了吗？别伤害我。”

这话让艾瑞克僵在原地，“我永远不会伤害你，查尔斯。但我得让你远离越南。”

“不，你不用。越南伤不了我，艾瑞克。”

艾瑞克脸上闪过一种极度困惑的表情。

查尔斯占住上风，“你很安全，艾瑞克，我也一样。这里没有任何敌军。我离越南够远的了。你不用费心要我远离越南。”

查尔斯边说边伸出一只手，艾瑞克握住它。他慢慢地把艾瑞克领进客厅，感觉自己仿佛牵着一只野兽，不知道他将温顺下来，还是会发动攻击。他展开一张毯子，把艾瑞克裹起来，让高个男人的脑袋靠住自己的胸口，自己坐进沙发，往背后多塞了一只枕头，试图缓解疼痛。艾瑞克的手臂环住他的腰；他僵硬的身体在查尔斯手下摸起来像木头，他试着帮他按摩肩膀和颈部，让他放松下来。结果艾瑞克却发出一阵动物似的声音，痛苦地恸哭起来，挣扎着倚住查尔斯的锁骨。

“艾瑞克？”

“那些钢包里盛着二十吨熔化的铁水。米奇没抬头看。不是戴尔的错；操纵杆太黏了。吉恩没有拉叉车的手刹。我过去得不够快，查尔斯。我的手从他靴子上滑了下来。钢包全浇到米奇身上了。他死前甚至没来得及尖叫——那铁水有两千五百度。我就在他身后，却没能拦下他，查尔斯！米奇在我拦住他之前就死了。这是我的错；如果我再多快两步，就能拦住他了。”

“这当然不是你的错——”查尔斯开口说，但艾瑞克打断了他。

“我应该把达尔文留在营地里的。我们不需要他一起来巡逻，但他主动要来，我没细想就答应了。这孩子真的想帮忙，你能相信吗？迫击炮把他撕碎了，查尔斯，他失血而死，军医没来得及给他缠上足够的止血带。我为什么不让他留在营地里？为什么，查尔斯？”

“艾瑞克——”

“米尔斯是我的错。如果我朝右看，就会能看见越共。我听见另一个方向有树枝断裂的声音，于是转头去看怎么回事，可等我转回来的时候，他的脑浆全洒在坡垒树上了。这是我的错。”

“艾瑞克。”查尔斯说，但艾瑞克沉浸在自己的哭声里。

“加斯帕的死我无能为力。他踩到地雷上了。我们的地图上没标出这个点。他的腿被炸飞，在我们把他从战场里拖出来之前就失血而死了。”

查尔斯不再试图说话。大坝溃决了，不知怎的，他从没想过里面会是这些——艾瑞克见证过的每一场死亡。艾瑞克说个不停，只偶尔因痛苦的抽噎停顿一下，滔滔不绝地讲着名字和故事，全部被分成两类，艾瑞克本该能救下来的，和艾瑞克救不了的。这太恐怖了，就像经历着一场醒不来的噩梦。但他没让艾瑞克停下。

“布莱金斯病了，伤口感染。我把他及时救了出来，他们给他注射青霉素，然后又送回营地，正好赶上越共袭击。腹部受伤是最糟的。像火烧一样痛，而且要折磨很久才能放你去死。这也是我的错。”

查尔斯用力眨眨眼。他无法安抚艾瑞克的内疚；艾瑞克不会接受。

“罗根是我的错。我听见子弹的声音，就扑到地上，可他就站在我身后。那子弹本该杀死我，却打中了他。我和罗根一起下棋，查尔斯。你记得自己第一次给我寄来的棋盘？罗根学会了下棋。等他死后，我把棋盘扔了。我再也受不了它。每次我尝试着去追忆一点人性，都会遭受报应。很抱歉我把棋盘弄丢了。”

“没事，别管棋盘。”查尔斯说。

“不，有事！”艾瑞克坚持道。

查尔斯紧搂住他，希望艾瑞克偶尔能相信自己一回。

接着艾瑞克又说了起来，告诉他马斯特森、伊戈尔登、麦考利，越来越多，越来越多，直到这些死亡一起在查尔斯脑海中涌现。艾瑞克讲啊讲，直到天色黯淡，他描述着死人组成的无穷尽之队列，围着艾瑞克一刻不停地控诉他的谋杀。

将近一年来，查尔斯都一直在恳求艾瑞克开口说话，可他不知道艾瑞克一开口会描述出这样可怕的情景。这就是艾瑞克每天要面对的东西吗？现在他怎么能让艾瑞克搬走——在知道了他背负着死亡的重量之后？万一查尔斯想让他留下，艾瑞克却想离开可怎么办？这一周来的起起落落太难面对，查尔斯忍不住开始啜泣。

过了好几分钟，查尔斯才意识到艾瑞克终于安静下来。他紧紧拥住查尔斯。艾瑞克在和他一起啜泣。查尔斯挣出一只手臂，伸手捧住艾瑞克满是泪水的面颊。他突然意识到自己以前从没见过艾瑞克哭。在他们同居的一年里，他没见他落过一滴眼泪。艾瑞克边说边哭，而查尔斯不知道这意味着状况在变好还是变糟。他是如此深爱艾瑞克，可他不知道自己是否还能继续忍受这过山车般的生活。但现在没有别的事好做，他似乎只能紧紧搂住艾瑞克，为这整场战争的罪恶与痛苦与它那恐怖的余波而号啕痛哭。于是他就这样做了。


	37. Chapter 37

_1963年 夏_

艾瑞克次日早晨醒来时，感觉头脑清楚。他苏醒得干净利落，被阳光吓了一跳，接着想起厂间经理让他休假一班。这给了他一周的休息时间。他可以腾出空来参加米奇的葬礼，然后振作起来回去工作。他记得自己在米奇死后拼命挣扎，被愧疚折磨得抓了狂，绝望地试图来到米奇身边——即便显然已经太迟了。几个工人最终制服了他，把他扔进车间经理的办公室，然后往艾瑞克头上泼了一桶水，好让他恢复神智。他没跟查尔斯提这件事。

查尔斯。昨天晚上。艾瑞克伸伸懒腰，坐了起来。他终于谈了越南。查尔斯应该很开心，不过昨晚发生的其余事情也许不怎么令人开心。他记得当邻居敲打天花板时，自己把查尔斯扑倒到了地板上。

昨天似乎很远又很近。艾瑞克若有所思地皱起眉，想明白了这件事。他对昨天没有太多感觉——米奇的死，越南的回忆，大坝溃决时愧疚的狂潮，此时感受起来都相当贫乏，仿佛那些事全发生在别人身上。但每个细节又都清晰地刻在他脑海里。思维留在原地，情感却全宣泄完毕，随着洪潮流逝了。残余的情绪不至于难以忍受，痛苦比他期待得要轻、钝，不是过去那种触碰敞开的伤口的感觉。而是一种令人耳目一新的清醒。他希望它能保持下去。只要感受不到情感，他就能应付那些回忆。

公寓飘满洋葱土豆煎饼和吐司的香味。他从床上起来，套上能找到的第一件闻起来不像钢铁厂的衣服，然后来到厨房。查尔斯从来没法把煎饼煎脆。每次尝试，他都会把它们烤焦。

查尔斯穿着套头衫和牛仔裤，在这么早的清晨显得不同寻常。他向来一直穿着睡衣，到午餐前才换下。这么一想，查尔斯起得这么早，本身就不同寻常。“早上好。”艾瑞克说。

查尔斯吓了一跳，弄掉了锅铲，他刚刚拿它戳弄煎饼来着。艾瑞克把它捡起来，接过煎锅。查尔斯没和他对视，转身去收拾桌子了。艾瑞克注意到他走动得很小心，一直扶着橱柜，步伐僵硬。

他们沉默不语，直到早餐端上桌。即便开口，对话也局限在礼貌的请求，例如“帮我拿一下果酱”。艾瑞克好奇查尔斯为什么没提昨晚的对话。直到查尔斯倚住桌子，不得不生拉硬拽地把自己从椅子里拖起来，艾瑞克才意识到怎么回事。

“你的背痛吗？”

“是的，艾瑞克，”查尔斯咬着牙答道，“昨晚有人把我的背扳到椅子上，一边用德语朝我大吼大叫。没错，我的背痛。”

艾瑞克嘴里的吐司变成了沙。“我弄伤了你？”

“对，艾瑞克，”查尔斯的声音发抖，“你甚至没注意到自己弄伤了我，是不是？ ** _你这自私的混蛋_** ！你甚至没注意！”

艾瑞克起身去抱查尔斯，想对他道歉。可查尔斯躲开了，他双眼含泪，但眼神警觉，“别碰我！”

“查尔斯，对不起。”

查尔斯转身背对着他，努力深呼吸，试图忍住别哭。

艾瑞克站在原地，觉得自己一无是处，愧疚难堪，“你昨晚应该告诉我的。”

“在你那样难受的时候？我没空理会自己，从来都没有。我知道你不是故意的，但你在过去两天吓到了我，和之前都不一样。以前你的大喊大叫让我害怕，因为我担心你哪天特别生气，或许会打我。但昨晚不一样。昨天晚上我怕得要命，因为如果你弄伤了我，甚至不会认出那是我。”

艾瑞克呆呆地看着查尔斯忍住泪水。查尔斯害怕他？他永远不会伤害查尔斯。即使当他朝查尔斯大喊大叫的时候，也不过只是想让他远离越南和其它事情，想让他免受伤害。但查尔斯刚刚说艾瑞克伤害了他，而且还令他害怕。如今控制住了自己的情绪，艾瑞克意识到了他给查尔斯带来的痛苦。昨天的机会对于艾瑞克来说是宣泄和放松，却给查尔斯造成了创伤。现今艾瑞克神志清醒，意识里只有思绪，没有过载的情感，因此他看清了这一点。他想知道自己昨天怎么没发现。

“我提过要走的。”艾瑞克怯声说。

一听这话，查尔斯大哭起来。他拼命想忍住，因此发出可怕的、抽噎的啜泣。“你知道我不会让你走的。你知道我会为你做一切事，只要你能留下来。你走了会怎么样呢，艾瑞克？你会做出什么事？我现在是不是就得挨家医院打电话，查探你的下落？如果你攻击了谁，是不是会被警察抓起来？我会不会在报纸上找一篇报道，身份不明的越南老兵跳河自杀？”

艾瑞克震惊地瞪着查尔斯。他以为自己给了查尔斯选择的余地，事实上却是查尔斯被勒索着忍受了他的发作，只求能让他留下。当艾瑞克提议要走时，查尔斯当然会想象最坏的情况。

“我已经给斯旺医生打电话了。你十一点钟就给他去电。他腾出了一小时和你谈谈。如果你不去贝尔维尤，那就在电话里说。”查尔斯说，“我还有些事要做。我大半天都会在外面。”

查尔斯很不擅于撒谎。

“你留在家里，查尔斯。照料好你的背。我走。”艾瑞克建议。

“你敢走试试！永远不行！我昨晚做的一切都是为了让你留下，你不准离开！”查尔斯朝他吼道，“如果我想让你滚，我早他妈的动手了。但你不准走，除非我同意！”

艾瑞克目瞪口呆地点点头。他做到了；他把查尔斯弄碎了。“我不走，我保证。”

查尔斯用袖子擦擦脸，吞下几片阿司匹林。他把剩下整瓶药都塞进帆布包里，然后离开了。他的最后几句话是：“如果你十一点钟不给斯旺医生打电话，就滚出去住！”他摔上身后的门。

艾瑞克怔怔地坐下来。奇怪的是，这次他没法迷失进自己的脑海中。他能精确地感觉出周围发生的一切。过了一会儿，他把早餐收拾好，然后煮了炖菜，消磨时间，等着打电话。

十一点整，艾瑞克给斯旺医生打去了电话。

“我已经听过查尔斯视角的复述了。你说发生了什么。”斯旺医生说。

艾瑞克描述了米奇的死，他没能救得了他。在回家的公车上，他不停迷失进越南的回忆里。还有晚上和查尔斯在一起的时候。把这些事大声说出来，让他意识到查尔斯是对的。艾瑞克的不稳定和难以预测的失控确实很吓人。艾瑞克向斯旺医生全盘招供，说自己在精神和身体上如何伤害了查尔斯。接着他跟斯旺医生讲了大坝的溃决和一长列的愧疚感。他以为斯旺医生会说点什么，帮他减轻那股愧疚，但斯旺医生却把话题抛了回去。

“我们接下来要怎么办，兰谢尔？”

“先生？”

“你的大坝；那是幸存者内疚*，”斯旺医生继续说，“你必须得找到排解内疚的办法，不然大坝会重新填满。你想要那样吗？不，你不想。我没法让你回医院来。你打算怎么办？如果你决定自己拿主意，而不是听我的，那你最好快想出个好办法。因为你已经见识到了自行其是的后果。”

斯旺医生很生气；查尔斯很难过。这让艾瑞克清醒过来，集中了注意力。 ** _你这自私的混蛋_** 。人们试着帮了他多少次？如果他真的接受了帮助，还会像昨晚一样崩溃发作吗？

“我会想出办法来的。”艾瑞克承诺道。他依旧没法面对要回到贝尔维尤的事实，即使是作为门诊病人也不行。

“我还有病人要看。我得走了。在你告诉我你的办法之前，查尔斯都不会回家。所以一想出来，你就给我打电话。”斯旺医生说。

“查尔斯今天和你联系了？”

斯旺医生嗤笑一声，“他的确和我说了不少，因为他用不着害怕我。”

艾瑞克的心碎了。没错，他亲爱的恋人在心情放松时确实总很健谈，而艾瑞克渴望听到他的声音，即便查尔斯想继续吼他也行。“告诉他我很抱歉。”

“这和你很抱歉没关系，和查尔斯的原谅也没关系。这关乎到信任的重建，而重建需要时间，也需要一个排解那些纠缠你的内疚感的办法，”斯旺医生说，“我给秘书下了命令，即使我在看别的病人，你的电话也会优先接通过来。别让我等太久。”

“好的，先生。”

艾瑞克瞪了几分钟话筒，然后把它挂上。他漫无目的地逛进查尔斯的房间，坐到他床上。艾瑞克在上个圣诞节送给查尔斯的那副中土地图的画占满了窗边大部分墙壁，这里的光线最好。几件羊毛开衫堆在地板上，显然去年冬天就在那儿了。脏袜子、书架旁而不是书架上的几本平装书，和各种各样的学校试卷一起乱糟糟地堆满桌面和地板。窗边的座位垫着绿枕垫，窗帘是蓝绿相间的。查尔斯把自己的墙壁漆成了一种色调温暖的浅棕。整个卧室凌乱、温馨、怡人。这里比艾瑞克住的那间军队通铺似的房间要舒服多了，艾瑞克不懂自己为什么要对查尔斯要求那么严格，不准他邋里邋遢。

查尔斯的房间充满色彩，但都是浅淡、融合的颜色，不是艾瑞克偏爱的明亮与冲突。查尔斯给他的生活带来了色彩。 ** _我可能失去这一切_** 。他以前从未这么想过。他把查尔斯视为理所当然，以为这善良的人可以忍受一切。这假设成了一种默许，让艾瑞克肆无忌惮。

查尔斯威胁着要把他赶走，这让他清醒过来。他想起戴尔脸上渴望的神情，突然之间仿佛看到了自己的幻影：孤身一人，偶尔在酒吧找人寻求慰藉，驱除寂寞之苦。孤独让他回忆起孤寂的贝尔维尤，甚至是俘虏营。艾瑞克的心脏战栗起来，再次陷入孤单的假设使他惊恐万分。与他关心的人生活在一起是一种特权，而非天生的权利。如果他想和查尔斯在一起，就得赢回他的信任。而他需要做的第一件事，就是想个办法出来，让他脑海中的大坝不至于再次填满。这样，查尔斯就会回家来了。

一番苦思冥想后，艾瑞克终于给斯旺医生打去电话，说了自己想出的办法。

“应该能行。”斯旺医生同意了。他问了几个问题，提了一些建议，然后让艾瑞克仔细想好每一步、每个细节，“我要你每隔天都和我汇报进展。”他们定好了时间。

艾瑞克开始工作，这样等查尔斯回家时，他就能准备好了。他的思绪依旧清醒明亮，没被情感的负担压垮。

查尔斯在四点时回到了家，望向艾瑞克的眼神依旧很警惕。但他的步伐不像早上离开时那么僵硬了。那帆布包里装了更多的书——艾瑞克猜他去了图书馆，没去瑞雯或莫利亚家，因为她们可能会问东问西。

“对不起，查尔斯。”

“是啊，我知道。”查尔斯说，待在房间另一头。他没说“没关系”；也没说“别担心”；他只是让那句道歉悬在那里，“斯旺医生说你想出了个办法。”

“我不善言辞，查尔斯。但我可以写字。”艾瑞克举起一封信，查尔斯凑过来接住它，“能请你读出声来吗？然后我会把它烧掉。”

查尔斯浏览一遍信件，等他再次抬眼望向艾瑞克时，表情似乎松动了一点，不过那可能只是艾瑞克一厢情愿的渴望。查尔斯把信读了出来。

_亲爱的达尔文列兵，_

_我给你的父母写了一封信，告诉他们你走时没受苦。我撒谎了。不管你来世活在哪里，希望你能原谅我。我不想描述那只榴弹。如果只有一两个碎片，你也许能活下来。可你承受了整个弹壳的冲击力。你知道马斯特森在你身后吗？你保护了他。这是无意之举，但我想让你知道你救了别人的命。至少救了一会儿。马斯特森后来也死了。除了把你留在营地里以外，我想我做不了什么能救你。对不起，达尔文。我很抱歉我还活着，你却死了。请原谅我。_

_敬礼，_

_艾瑞克·兰谢尔中士_

查尔斯的英音朗读结束了。它把艾瑞克的内疚感转换成了某种别的情绪，得以在世上存在，不至于过于丑恶。艾瑞克的面颊被泪水浸湿，达尔文的死给他带来的痛苦和歉疚干净地剥离下来，从那道昨晚将他淹没的洪流中分流出去。

查尔斯等着艾瑞克哀悼完毕，他的蓝眼睛很肃穆。艾瑞克哭了一会儿。他在越南无法像这样落泪，因为哀伤会使他分心，害他送命。等终于恢复了平稳的呼吸后，他伸手接过那封信。

艾瑞克点起火来——即便现在是夏天——跪到地上，把信送进火里。他站起来，朝火焰敬礼。火舌将他的道歉信化为灰烬与烟尘，送走了。

在房间另一头，查尔斯静静看着他。他的沉默让艾瑞克惊讶。查尔斯以往总想知道他的感受。“你不问我现在什么感觉？”

“不，我不会问。”查尔斯轻轻说，“每次我这么做，你都会朝我大喊大叫，拒绝回应。我发现这种经历颇为羞辱。如果你想告诉我你的感觉，可以，但我再也不会问了。”

艾瑞克揉揉自己的脸。他当然见过查尔斯受伤的神情，知道自己伤害了他的感情。但那似乎也比和他讲越南要好。“我没法回答你的问题，查尔斯。军人不该拥有情感，更不该谈论它们。”

“你可以告诉我。没必要朝我大喊大叫。”

“我很抱歉，查尔斯。”

“是啊，我想你也是。”查尔斯答道。他又坐了一会儿，让寂静在两人间蔓延。然后他抓起自己的那包书，回到房间，关上了身后的门。

————

第二天，艾瑞克请求许可，他要离开公寓，去参加米奇的葬礼。

“我没要软禁你，艾瑞克。你当然可以去参加葬礼。你什么时候回来？”

艾瑞克告诉了他。

“你今天会再写一封信吗？”

“会。”

米奇的葬礼简短而敷衍。艾瑞克觉得这很不公平，来哀悼米奇的人那么少。大多数钢铁厂的工友都来了，但几乎没有朋友和家人，只有几个邻居。显然，米奇过得很孤单。艾瑞克清醒过来，意识到并非每个人都被爱着。

葬礼之后，艾瑞克把思绪写在纸上。他请查尔斯有空时帮他读一读。查尔斯说晚饭后再说，于是艾瑞克等着。又一餐安静的饭后，艾瑞克把信递给查尔斯。

_亲爱的阿扎泽尔下士，_

_我们总开玩笑，说你是个魔术师，在一处消失，又在另一处出现。这让你成了一名无比出色的通讯兵——你冲进去，送出讯息，把电报机拆掉，然后又冲回来。我曾真心以为你能活过这整场战争。射击开始时，我就找不到你了。我依旧不知道你是怎么落到队伍后面去的。一切都结束后，我才找到了你的尸体。我想你的死并不是我的错，但我依旧希望自己能救你。你知道吗，阿扎泽尔？你本能成为一个很好的中士。我希望你能活得更久一点，得到升衔。对不起，阿扎泽尔。我很抱歉我还活着，你却死了。请原谅我。_

_敬礼，_

_艾瑞克·兰谢尔中士_

艾瑞克把脸埋进手里，听着查尔斯的英国口音施展魔力。不知怎的，那将艾瑞克一度险些淹死的痛苦此时听来显得可控了，成了一种可以与世界共存的悲痛，而非一道将他隔绝在外的围栏。等他哭完之后，查尔斯把信递过去。艾瑞克将它送进火里，向牺牲的士兵敬礼。查尔斯这次站在他身边，手放在心口。他脸上也满是泪水。

第三天，艾瑞克在早上写好了信。这封是关于加斯帕的，他踩到了一颗地雷。查尔斯读了它，他们两个一起哀悼，然后将信烧掉。查尔斯什么也没问。他依旧没问艾瑞克的感觉；他也没问这是否有用；他一言不发，只是读信，然后和艾瑞克一起哭泣。这给艾瑞克留出了空间，但也让他担心，不知道查尔斯是否在远离他。艾瑞克知道他最好主动讲起自己的感觉，但现在，写这些信已经是他能处理的极限了。他转而选了另一种做法。

“查尔斯？你的背今天好点了吗？”

“好点了，谢谢你。”

“我想去青年基督教会健身。你想和我一起吗？”

“我不常去……”查尔斯的声音变低了。

“求你。”然后艾瑞克意识到自己可以说点什么，即使只是说他没法像查尔斯期待的那样侃侃而谈，“我知道我该多和你谈谈，我知道你想那样。但我现在只能应付得来这些信。我想多花时间和你在一起。求你和我一起去。”他一边说，一边强迫自己直视查尔斯的眼睛，即使他本能地想望向别处。他得到了奖励：查尔斯眼里闪过一丝惊讶，一点希望。看来他说对了话。

“好吧。”查尔斯同意道。

他们在教会里待了几小时。艾瑞克教了查尔斯基础的拳击，让他挥了几拳，练习脚下的动作。接着他带查尔斯去举重。艾瑞克能看出他并不适应这么多体育活动，但查尔斯还是坚持了下来。

“明天还想来吗？”艾瑞克提议。

“我觉得我想。”查尔斯说。

艾瑞克几乎想说自己有多喜欢查尔斯这副样子了：浑身汗湿，穿着背心和短裤。不过他接着觉得最好别说。

这奠定了他们接下来几天的规律。艾瑞克早起写信。查尔斯读完，然后他们一起去健身房，发泄掉艾瑞克压给两人的紧张和压力。查尔斯坚持做完艰苦的锻炼，艾瑞克为此表扬了他。他没想到自己那经常久坐的朋友会如此热心地投入到拳击和举重中。

一天，莫利亚打电话来说她要来喝茶。查尔斯提议等等她，让莫利亚也来参加他们小小的仪式。艾瑞克想了想，然后答应了。他们三个喝着茶，聊得很好；莫利亚问了几个问题，用那种严肃又沉静的方式诱引艾瑞克出乎意料地敞开心扉，吐露心声。那天傍晚，莫利亚和他一起哀悼，听查尔斯读着皮特的死。在艾瑞克来得及喊出警告之前，越共就捅穿了皮特的肋骨。如果艾瑞克再警惕一点，他应该就能发现身后悄然逼近的越共。皮特那快银双腿快过他们连队的每一个人，却甚至没有逃跑的机会。

这封信归结于最后几句话，它们缀在他写的每封信下：对不起，皮特。我很抱歉我还活着，你却死了。请原谅我。

信燃烧时，莫利亚一直在啜泣。艾瑞克向牺牲的士兵敬礼。

“艾瑞克，原谅我这样问。但你真觉得皮特会感到难过吗？因为你活了下来，他却没有？”等信烧成灰后，莫利亚问。

艾瑞克想了想，费力地从纠缠的痛苦中剥离出一种单独的情感。“我觉得他应该难过。这没道理。他死了，我却活着。皮特理应为这不公而感到愤怒。为什么是我？为什么不是他？”

“你愤怒的对象只是这一切的无常。”查尔斯说。

这让艾瑞克理解了他的愤怒和内疚。战争是无常的；死亡的规律是无常的。他当然会为此感到愤怒。既然惹他生气的只是一切的无常，艾瑞克重新审视起自己的愧疚，不再把它看作单纯的内疚——只因为他本可以替人去死，或是救人一命。如果他战死，可能只会在死亡名单中多加一个士兵的名字。他的死不会救任何人的命。这让艾瑞克觉得稍微轻松了一点。

艾瑞克在和斯旺医生的下一通电话里讲了这件事。在休假时，他依旧一周给斯旺医生打两次电话；查尔斯和医生一周打一通。斯旺医生听完，告诉他很多士兵都受这种愤怒的困扰，恼火于死亡和暴力的运作毫无规律。这没能解答艾瑞克的问题，但知道也有很多人有着同样的问题，让他觉得轻松了一点。孤独感减轻了。

一个周日夜，瑞雯和汉克来吃晚饭。艾瑞克想了一会儿，然后同意问他们是否愿意留下来，听听写给布雷金斯的信。瑞雯想留下，他并不惊讶。但汉克居然毫不反对，这让他惊奇。布雷金斯死于腹部中弹，死亡的过程尤为痛苦。查尔斯读了信，艾瑞克烧掉它。瑞雯哭出声来。艾瑞克觉得这挺好的，有人如此深切地悼念布雷金斯的死。连汉克的眼睛也湿润了。

之后，等他们告别时，瑞雯紧搂住艾瑞克，又哭了一场。和汉克的握手升级成了撞肩膀和拍后背，这是他从汉克这里得到过的最高待遇。在和瑞雯一起离开前，汉克甚至说了，“保重。”瑞雯依旧抓着艾瑞克告诉他自己有多么爱他，又为他经历过的一切感到多么抱歉。

在一周左右的时间里，这些事让艾瑞克觉得筋疲力尽、心神安定，他允许自己开始盼望，也许他再也不会感到愤怒或绝望了。他错了，当然。日子一天天过去，空白的思绪逐渐被琐碎的日常填满，其中包含着折磨他的各种情感。当他在报纸上读到一篇赞美逃避兵役者的社论时，愤怒爆发了。艾瑞克对战时的政策有自己的意见，但若人们把不满发泄到士兵身上，他就会气得发狂。艾瑞克甚至没试图逃避兵役。他自愿服役，自愿续服役。但他的决定和政治毫无关系。那位社论员很可能会直视艾瑞克的双眼，说这些全是他活该。从某种程度上说，艾瑞克同意他的说法。但他接受不了这种观点：他经受的一切苦难都是自作自受的结果。

在艾瑞克把报纸扔掉前，查尔斯就从他身边躲开了。突然之间，艾瑞克意识到此刻是个紧要关头。如果想让查尔斯再次信任他，他就得表现得值得信任。再说，他明天将和斯旺医生谈论这件事，而他想处理好它。斯旺医生对他耳提面命，告诉他重点不是他的情感，而是他如何应付自己的情感。查尔斯不再总问他感觉怎么样了，所以艾瑞克知道他必须主动坦白。

“查尔斯，”艾瑞克说，身子几乎折叠起来，脑袋靠住膝盖，双手揪着头发，“报纸上的一篇社论让我很生气。我不想朝你大喊大叫。我会回自己屋里，读读小说。请别问我怎么回事；我现在不能说话。”

“好的。”查尔斯说。他只说了这一句话。

“晚上我想吃镇静剂，如果你想，你可以确保我只能拿到一片。”查尔斯把他的镇静剂塞进纸袋里，藏在窗边座位的枕垫下了。知道艾瑞克一次只能吃一片，会让查尔斯觉得安心，所以艾瑞克没要求他把它放回原处。他也不是有意发现查尔斯把镇静剂藏在哪儿的，只是查尔斯像只笨笨小狗，实在不善掩藏。

“好的。”查尔斯又说。

事情如艾瑞克所愿。他一整晚都不用和查尔斯待在一起，这样他就不会朝他叫嚷了。夜里他吃了镇静剂。第二天，他跟斯旺医生坦言自己如何处理了愤怒的情绪。听到斯旺医生说他有进步，骄傲感涌上心头。

进步比艾瑞克希望得要慢。但他努力试着别把自己逼得太狠。渐渐地，他让噩梦来控制信件的内容。一周里有几天，他不会做噩梦，也不用服镇静剂。接着另一件使他愧疚的事会浮上心头，给他寄去梦魇。艾瑞克不再把这些噩梦看作敌人了，他转而将它们想成害怕的孩子，需要帮助，需要解释。如今，他开始关注它们，试着帮忙。梦魇因此不再是失败的象征，而成了康复过程的一部分。

尽管如此，他还是做了好几天关于罗根的噩梦，然后才将歉言写到纸上。他本不想把它与查尔斯分享——他们的感情最近已经够脆弱的了——但把这事瞒着他，又好像不对。艾瑞克最后决定冒险一搏。

_亲爱的罗根，_

_你的棋艺糟糕，但乐于学习的劲头让我印象深刻。和你在一起，缓解了我的孤独感。我知道这也是我们做爱的原因，为了寻求那种陪伴感、安慰感，知道有人在乎自己。你使我不至于崩溃。我从没为此谢过你。_

读到这儿，查尔斯从信上抬起头，“罗根是你的爱人？”

“不像和你这样，查尔斯。不是真正的恋情，只是性事，在我们两个都无法忍受这世界的时候。”

查尔斯低头看回信纸，“你跟他说过我吗？”

“罗根不是那种类型，不适合进行长长的、深刻的对话。”

“你更喜欢那种类型吗？我知道我很啰嗦。”

“不，我喜欢你。如果你不啰嗦，就永远不会给我寄来那封塞在爱心包裹里的信，我们也就永远不会相识了。”艾瑞克观察着查尔斯的脸，希望能读出查尔斯此时的心情。他不常读不出查尔斯的心，但他们在这过去的几个月里保持着距离，而艾瑞克很想念他。

查尔斯只是点点头，继续读下去。

_当我听见子弹的声音时，立刻本能地伏倒了。我不知道你就站在我身后。很长一段时间，我都觉得无比愧疚。我救了自己，却牺牲了你的命。你是唯一一个士兵，让我觉得自己确实可以和你互换位置，替你去死。现在我希望自己能把你一起扑倒，救下我们两个——因为我不再渴望死亡了。如今，生活对我来说变得宝贵。我希望我和你讲过查尔斯。你死后，我把他寄来的棋盘扔了。那感觉就像同时失去了你们两个人。我如此愤怒、困惑，最终决定再续服一轮兵役_ 。

查尔斯再次抬起头来，“你是因为罗根的死才续服兵役的，艾瑞克？如果你当时回家，就不会被抓进俘虏营了。”

“是的，我知道。”艾瑞克轻声说。

“你肯定多多少少爱着他。”

“是的。”艾瑞克承认道，“不像爱你那样。但他确实对我影响很大，比我当时肯承认的要大。”

查尔斯花了一会儿时间来理解这件事。“你在那里寻求过的快乐和安慰不会让我有任何不满，但我确实希望你没再续服役。”

_对不起，罗根。我很抱歉我还活着，你却死了。请原谅我。_

_敬礼，_

_艾瑞克·兰谢尔中士_

艾瑞克把信烧掉后，又等了几分钟，以为查尔斯会问他问题，或至少说点什么。“谢谢你告诉我罗根的事。”查尔斯只说了这个。然后他走到厨房桌边，做起了学校活动要用的手工，活动还有不到一个月就开始了。

艾瑞克拿起报纸，坐到沙发上。当他读报时，查尔斯不再靠到他身上了。艾瑞克无比怀念他。他不时翻一页报纸，但却什么也没读进去。他又翻了一页，接着把报纸叠好，走到厨房找查尔斯。

查尔斯正在用马克笔给星球涂色，他抬起头来。

“需要帮忙吗？”

查尔斯给他一支红色马克笔，还有一个标着“火星”的小圈。

“我能画奥林匹斯山吗？”

“随便你。”查尔斯朝那堆马克笔和彩色铅笔点点头。

艾瑞克开始描画火山，“查尔斯，你读那些信很有帮助。那些人，那些愧疚感，在我脑海中憋了那么久。这就是那道大坝。你帮了我，让大坝不会再次填满。也许是你的声音，英国口音，也许是因为我很爱你。你一将那些信读出声来，内疚和痛苦就和我分隔开来，成了世界的一部分，不再被憋进心里。你是一道桥，你一直都是。”

“谢谢你，”查尔斯正在把海王星涂成蓝色，他抬起头，眼睛里的泪花闪了一下，“这是什么意思，我是一道桥？”

艾瑞克用橡皮擦擦铅笔痕，给火山底涂上阴影，“连接我的世界和你的世界。”

“请你解释一下。”

查尔斯一直以来都是一道桥，时间之久，以至于艾瑞克不知怎的以为查尔斯自然会理解这种意象。他不得不搜肠刮肚找出合适的词语，“你住在有颜色的世界里。人们都很正常，生活符合逻辑。我住在灰色的世界里。我仿佛将脸贴在一面玻璃窗上，看着房间里快乐、正常的人。我希望自己和他们一起，但却找不到入口。接着我会开始想，也许我本来就不属于那里。如果我进去，就会把里面的颜色也毁掉。我很危险。我必须留在外面，保护里面的人的安全。”

查尔斯停下了给海王星涂色的手。艾瑞克低着头，决定开始画喷发的场景。他选了红色、黄色、橘色和黑色的彩铅，开始描画。“有时候我会朝你大喊大叫，是因为我想让你离我远点，保护好你。如果你离我太近，就会被我弄脏，我会毁了你。还有时是因为你想把我拖进有颜色的世界里，但我知道我不属于那里，所以我大喊大叫来自卫。我必须待在外面，外面很灰暗，适合像我这样的人。”

“你住进另一个世界里，因为你如此深爱这个世界，不敢冒险进入，把它毁掉。”查尔斯说。

艾瑞克惊讶地抬起头，陷入那双深邃的蓝眼睛里。

查尔斯继续说，“有时候你似乎力大无穷，如果努力挤进那个你爱的世界里，可能造成严重的伤害。这确实很矛盾。一方面，你知道自己比其他人都逊色——不那么被爱，不那么重要，甚至不那么有人性，也许完全是另一个物种。但另一方面，你又如此强大，你的痛苦若渗进另一个世界里，就会毒害他们所有人。这样一来，你连一个美好世界的愿想都没有了。”

“你在读我的心吗？”艾瑞克惊叹道。

“不，我只是在告诉你我的感觉，那几年继父虐打我的时候。我必须承受痛苦，因为要保护瑞雯的安全。不仅仅是暴力本身，你知道，还有我母亲在情感上的抛弃——她转而向酒精寻求安慰。我以为自己缺失人性，所以那些暴力和抛弃都是我应得的。但我又是我妹妹的救世主，为了她，我必须让痛苦远离她的世界。如果她知道这些，我怕她会被毁掉。我也曾在另一个世界里待过，艾瑞克，但我的并非缺少颜色，而是缺失声音。”

艾瑞克的彩铅掉到桌上。他动作幅度很大地从桌边走开，开始来回踱步。这是错的。查尔斯刚刚说的话大错特错，简直让他难以忍受。他知道查尔斯正静静看着他，但他希望他不要说话。有股无名之火在艾瑞克心中升起，而他不想将它瞄准查尔斯。

“我向你提供了理解，艾瑞克，你为什么拒绝呢？”查尔斯低声说。

艾瑞克焦躁不安，难以思考。

“如果你需要做几个俯卧撑，去做吧。我知道你喜欢这样，当你试图解析你那漂亮脑袋里面的想法时，总喜欢做点运动。”

事实上，这不是什么糟糕的建议。艾瑞克做起了俯卧撑，直到他的怒火可以被言语具象化。然后他坐到地上把他们讲了出来，“你不该理解我。你不该和我一样。从你给我写信开始，你一直是片绿洲，安全地远离越南。你的信，你，为我留出了一片安全的空间，让我恢复人性。越南摧毁了我生命中的人性。但接着你出现了，未被玷污，和越南或我无法面对的一切都毫无干系。查尔斯，我需要你做我的绿洲。如果你能理解我……”艾瑞克的声音变弱了。如果查尔斯能理解他，那就意味着艾瑞克已经玷污了他。或者，等等，他的继父玷污了他。不管是什么造成的，查尔斯这样纯净快乐的人会理解艾瑞克那不断回荡着的深沉苦痛，就意味着查尔斯可能会从那充满颜色的世界里出来，走进艾瑞克的世界里。

“我不是绿洲，艾瑞克，不过你有多想要我是。如果你想找从未被痛苦玷污过的人，我可从没见过一个。有些人可能看起来像，直到你了解他们，倾听过他们的往事。如果我是一架桥，那我必定连接着你和我的世界。绿洲和桥可不一样，对不对？我不可能两者皆是；我情愿做一架桥。相信我，当你把脸贴在那扇窗户上时，可有很多人和你一样，站在窗户的另一边，艾瑞克。你并不像你想象得那样不同。”

那团混乱的痛苦再次塞住艾瑞克的喉舌，让他无法说话。愤怒化为泪水。但这泪水源于幻灭还是希望，对他来说依旧是个谜。


	38. Chapter 38

_1963年8月_

在艾瑞克搬来同住的一年里，查尔斯一点点迷失了自我。艾瑞克更高大；他决定他们的饮食习惯，也决定公寓的整洁程度。他那紧张脆弱的情绪为他们的生活定下了基调。天性随和的查尔斯欣然配合，努力满足艾瑞克的期望，也许表现得太过温顺了些。

艾瑞克崩溃后，查尔斯犹豫着不敢给斯旺医生打电话。斯旺医生耳提面命，他却依旧没听从告诫，还是让艾瑞克伤害了自己。查尔斯不好意思承认这一点。

斯旺医生只是叹了口气，“这不稀奇。也许从没有人真的听进去过我的警告。”

“我也没有别的办法，”查尔斯解释说，“总不能让他离开。”那一夜他彻夜未眠，把这事翻来覆去地想了上千次，每回做出的决定都一模一样。

斯旺医生没再多问，吩咐查尔斯先出去，等他评估好艾瑞克的精神状态后再说。查尔斯鼓起勇气留在家里吃了早餐，将斯旺医生的话告诉了艾瑞克。

查尔斯的下一通电话安排在下午一点。斯旺医生刚和艾瑞克聊完。他说艾瑞克已经将事情全盘托出，但没细讲他说了什么。他把话题转回到查尔斯身上。“你为什么想让他留下，查尔斯？你今天为什么不把他赶走？”

查尔斯用手绕着公用电话的金属线，“他好的时候特别好，斯旺医生。”谈论和艾瑞克的爱情可能会让医生觉得尴尬，查尔斯知道这一点，可他情难自已。他讲起了艾瑞克送他的圣诞节礼物，凯尔特人队的球赛，他做的饭，一起读的书，下的象棋，还有共同的友情。他没提他们的床事有多合拍——这对斯旺医生来说未免太超过了。直到电话亭的录播音提示他再续一次费时，查尔斯才意识到自己滔滔不绝地说了这么久。

他往电话里又塞了十分钱，跟斯旺医生说，“等一下”，然后推开电话亭的门跟外面的女人讲话，后者瞪着他，指住自己的手表，“下一个街区还有个电话亭。”查尔斯示意道。在她发起火来之前，他就把门关上了。

“抱歉，我回来了。”

斯旺医生发出一声长长的叹息，意思是查尔斯又把他弄糊涂了。斯旺医生经常叹气，“好消息是，你刚刚说出了正确的答案。坏消息是，在一起要比分开难得多。”

“什么？我说了正确的答案？错误的答案是什么？”

“说你可怜他什么的。如果有哪个妻子告诉我，她想和她的士兵在一起，因为她怜悯他，想救赎他，觉得他离了自己不行，那么这种感情注定要失败，即使他们在一起也没用。但若你愿意让他负起责任，而不只是可怜他，那你们很有成功的机会。”

查尔斯把这一点牢牢记住。他觉得害怕，因为斯旺医生说这会很难。可他很想和艾瑞克再试一次，只要兰谢尔中士不要再突然出现就好。

等查尔斯几小时后再去电时，斯旺医生说出了艾瑞克想的办法：通过给那些人和事写信，来抒发他心中的愧疚。查尔斯不自觉地点着头，觉得这主意很好。艾瑞克很会写；他能将生活绘声绘色地形容于纸面上。那天头一次，查尔斯觉出了真正的希望。他们的感情始于通信，也许信件也能修复这段爱情。

————

自艾瑞克崩溃已经过去了两个月，查尔斯感觉不错。他不再坚持主动地帮助艾瑞克了，转而耐心等待，看艾瑞克是否能自救。查尔斯将更多心力留给自己，意识到他和艾瑞克一样重要、值得关注。他们不约而同地把关系从爱人转换成了室友。查尔斯对性爱的怀念并没有他想象得那么强烈——他此时对艾瑞克的感情太复杂了。不过查尔斯确实怀念那种亲密的感觉，可他不确定若申请要抱抱，是否还能拒绝随后的性爱。他还没想好呢。

过去的两个月里，他也发现了一个全新的艾瑞克：更忧郁，更体贴。查尔斯渴望稳定，不想要那种绝望紧跟幸福的大起大落。这个艾瑞克看起来情绪镇静、值得信任。他会写信，会真诚地哀悼，不再逃避生活中的痛苦。夏日的快乐时光显得更扎实正常，不再激烈却短暂。查尔斯也没再犯同样的错误：误以为坏日子已经彻底过去了。

艾瑞克的努力唤起了查尔斯心中一种新的情感，他不确定该如何形容它。他早就爱上了艾瑞克，现在依旧很爱他，无论他们间如何保持着距离。也许是尊敬。倾慕一个健壮勇敢的人很容易。但如果那个人能直面自己的心魔，承认过错，不找借口，倾慕上就会更添一层敬意。而且，当艾瑞克飞快地眨眼睛，试图止住哭泣，泪水却依然滑过面颊时，那样子实在美丽得让人心碎。艾瑞克进步得比查尔斯想要的慢，但他的努力让查尔斯有了耐心。他想和他谈心，可艾瑞克对交流感情的理解似乎是指两个人一起健身。

“你今天想去基督青年教会吗？”一个周六，艾瑞克问他。

 ** _不，我想待在家里，让你敞露心扉，由着我安慰你_** 。但他最后说出口的话是：“好啊。”

在健身房，他们换好T恤衫和短裤，短暂的热身之后，戴上了拳击手套。艾瑞克让查尔斯先开始。“来吧，看看你能不能攻破我的防御。”艾瑞克鼓励他，举起手套。

查尔斯犹豫着挥了几拳，艾瑞克轻而易举地挡开了，“你根本没在试，查尔斯！动起来！压低手肘，肩膀发力。”

查尔斯又试了一次。

“注意脚下，查尔斯！”

查尔斯受够了艾瑞克大喊大叫地下命令。艾瑞克把手套放下，好像想给查尔斯示范什么。查尔斯一拳打中他的肋骨。艾瑞克立刻回复成防御姿势，叫着让他再来一次。查尔斯又打了一次，接着他仿佛失了控，开始全力击打艾瑞克。左，右，肩膀发力，像艾瑞克教给他的那样，每一拳都用上全身的体重。该死，击败艾瑞克的感觉很好。

又挥了几拳后，查尔斯意识到艾瑞克没有反击，也很少挡下他的拳头。查尔斯把他逼到了练习场的拦截绳边。“你在惯着我，艾瑞克！是这样吗？你为什么不防御？”查尔斯朝他吼道。

艾瑞克从绳上弹回来，轻轻挥了一拳，查尔斯轻松地挡开了。“我觉得如果让你揍我一顿，我们两个都会感觉好很多。”

查尔斯花了一毫秒的时间考虑是否要回绝这个提议，然后他决意释放出自己对艾瑞克的所有怒意。不只为了米奇死去的那一夜里艾瑞克的所作所为，更为了每次他在家里蹑手蹑脚地走动，因为不知道自己面对的是艾瑞克还是兰谢尔中士的时候，为了艾瑞克每次的大喊大叫，为了每次艾瑞克不道歉的时候，为了每次查尔斯为他担心得要死，最后却发现这担心毫无用处，更为了每次艾瑞克把他的关心拒之门外的时候。终于找到了发泄的机会，查尔斯这才意识到自己在过去的一年里积攒了多少怒火。

他咕哝着出击，怒吼出一些短句，类似，“为什么不？”和“你这自私的混蛋”还有“你再不能这样了！”他的肩膀酸疼，核心肌群绷得如此紧，以至于打艾瑞克时打得自己肚子痛。他主要瞄准艾瑞克的身体，但最后一击，查尔斯全力的上勾拳打中了艾瑞克的下巴。他的力道如此之大，把艾瑞克打得跪倒在地，努力喘息。

查尔斯在这时停了下来，意识到周围有些人凑过来看着他们。他运动过后的呼吸很粗重，汗水滴到眼睛里。

艾瑞克慢慢站起身，把嘴里的护齿吐出来。他摘下拳击手套，手伏在膝盖上弯下腰来，“打得不错。”

查尔斯凑近他，嘶嘶地说，“你这自私的混蛋。”然后他把手套解下来，离开了拳击场。他抓起毛巾，擦擦脑袋和脖子上的汗。观众堆里响起些稀稀拉拉的掌声。

到更衣室里，查尔斯脱去汗湿的衣服，冲了个澡。等花洒打开之后，他才意识到自己刚刚毫不犹豫地脱了上衣，没在乎自己后背上的疤。不过，那又怎样？如果有人敢说闲话，他蛮可以把他们痛揍一顿。没人说话。失去了和人打架的机会，让查尔斯觉出点微微的失望。他感觉自己像个粗蛮的恶棍。这真不错。

查尔斯没等艾瑞克，自己先回了家。到家之后，他立刻希望回健身房去，游游泳，或者举举重。他觉得浑身紧绷，简直坐不下来。查尔斯需要找点体力活做。艾瑞克一直是这种感觉吗？怪不得他经常去健身。

门打开时，查尔斯正跪在地上擦洗护壁板。艾瑞克走了进来。

“什么鬼？”艾瑞克问候他。

“精神紧张。”查尔斯飞快地说。

艾瑞克咕哝一声，没再管他。

他一路擦洗过大厅，穿过厨房，护壁板被扔到了客厅的扶手椅后面。查尔斯把抹布扔回桶里，自己坐到地上，脑袋贴住墙壁。他耗尽了所有紧张的能量，仿佛被掏了个干净。空虚。他觉得空虚。连在米奇去世那夜里对艾瑞克的怒火也消失了。查尔斯从没想到它会消散。这感觉就像从鞋里倒出小石子——从那绵延的痛苦压力中获得了解脱。甜蜜、甜蜜的解脱。

查尔斯的脑袋后仰着贴住墙壁，他无声地哭了起来。泪水划过面颊，他也没费事去擦。

过了一会儿，他意识到艾瑞克走进了房间。他睁开眼睛。艾瑞克坐在软椅子里，看着他哭泣。查尔斯没有停下，也没掩饰自己的情绪。如果艾瑞克不喜欢这样，他可以自己走开。但接着，查尔斯意识到他举着一封信。

艾瑞克把它递过去，“你不用把这封读出声来。我写了好几周了。”

查尔斯将信接过来，用衬衣擦擦眼泪。

_我亲爱的查尔斯，_

_你永远会是我亲爱的查尔斯，我也永远会为自己待你的方式感到愧疚。我把你拒之门外；我吓到了你，伤害了你；你什么都没做错，只是过分关心一个痛苦的士兵，我却朝你发火。我不会找任何借口。我本该更好地处理问题。我傲慢、自私、愚蠢，给你带来了如此的痛苦，这会让我永远觉得内疚。你是我在世这界上最爱的人。_

_我希望自己能做更多。我能为你做些什么，我亲爱的查尔斯？你的痛苦源于我，我万分歉疚。你有时会出现在我的噩梦里——我梦见你受了伤，我弄伤了你。如果你允许，我会用我的余生来补偿你。_

_我爱你。我想你。_

_全部的爱，_

_艾瑞克_

查尔斯把信大声读出来了，但在中间停顿了几次，用衬衫擦掉自己的眼泪。读完之后，他没把信还给艾瑞克，“你不许烧掉这封。”

艾瑞克点点头。

“我会告诉你，你能为我做什么的。谢谢你提出来。”查尔斯要把事情想清楚。他担心自己若一口气说太多，会辜负艾瑞克的好意。

————

查尔斯开始思考一些他想让艾瑞克做的具体的小事。他们相处的旧模式又开始浮现回来。比先前轻松，但依旧存在。一天晚上，查尔斯在沙发边脱去了自己的鞋袜，将它们扔到地上，自己读起了书。艾瑞克没发火，但他严肃地瞪了查尔斯一眼。查尔斯赶快把它们收拾好了，没让艾瑞克生气。

查尔斯决心测试一下艾瑞克。他正在钻研一种新的教学方法，好给秋季学期的三年级学生讲述纽约历史。这需要一些道具。查尔斯需要纸板、海报纸和瓦楞纸，还有些记号笔、胶水和剪刀。有天晚上，他把这些东西全铺到厨房桌子上，一直做到很晚，艾瑞克早就去睡了。他明天还得继续做，于是没把它们收拾好，等回屋睡觉时，这堆东西还全留在桌子上。

第二天临近午饭时，查尔斯才起床。他能觉出艾瑞克让那堆乱糟糟的东西弄得心烦意乱。查尔斯给自己做了点吐司，煮了茶，然后坐进客厅的扶手椅里吃起来。因为厨房桌子上没地方了。他把茶杯放到桌边，没垫杯垫。艾瑞克直盯着地板上散落的吐司渣，查尔斯感觉到他的神经紧绷程度又上了一个台阶。

查尔斯舔舔手指上的草莓酱，然后在椅子套上擦手，“我能问你个问题吗？”

“什么？”艾瑞克怒道，望向厨房桌子。

“你为什么要因为我把家里弄乱就大喊大叫？我是说，我知道你洁癖很严重，但你为什么不礼貌点，请我把碍事的物品放回原处？为什么指望我永远不乱丢东西？脏袜子有那么重要吗？”查尔斯的语气很随意，心脏却猛跳着。多么滑稽离奇，艾瑞克对脏袜子问题的回应，将会影响他们未来感情的维系。

“它很脏。”艾瑞克干巴巴地说，仿佛这就解释了一切。

查尔斯固执地决意迎接艾瑞克的怒火，“用你那古板洁癖的脑子好好想想，然后给我一个解释，告诉我为什么你觉得自己可以为了像脏袜子这样的蠢事就朝我大吼大叫。为什么我的感受还不如公寓的整洁来得重要，艾瑞克？我觉得自己好像住在病房里。我也付房租，你知道的。我不懂自己为什么要把第二天还要继续做的东西全收拾起来。你要是还想吼我，我也不会怕。”

艾瑞克吓了一跳；查尔斯看见他脸上掠过惊讶。艾瑞克站起身来，踱着步。查尔斯注意到当他想处理自己的情绪时，总喜欢做点身体上的活动，所以他任由他在房间里走来走去，把这件事想清楚。艾瑞克最后坐回了沙发里，把脑袋埋在手里，扯着自己的头发，“二等兵斯奈德。”

“什么？”查尔斯问。艾瑞克在故弄玄虚吗？

“二等兵斯奈德。他总是把东西乱丢。你知道这有多危险吗？如果你的枪没擦干净，弹药不备好，就根本没法保护自己，也不能保护为你掩护的队友。那该死的孩子连自己的水壶都看不住。有次巡逻后，他把它丢没了。我不得不把自己的借给他用。我教训了他一顿，让他知道我渴得要命，就因为他蠢到连自己的水壶都能弄丢。他有时候找不着自己的刀，有时候找不着自己的头盔。每个人都得给二等兵斯奈德帮忙，替他看住自己的东西。他有可能害别人送命，查尔斯。东西用完就该放回原处，不停检查物品是否各就各位，不然你就会害别人送命。每次我检查队列，都得把他痛骂一顿，让他明白自己的冒失有可能危及战友的安全。那该死的笨孩子！”

查尔斯反应了一会儿，然后才开口，“我理解这让你觉得紧张。但这里是我们的公寓，就算我把记号笔和纸板在桌子上到处乱丢，也不会有人因此死掉。”

艾瑞克又踱起步来。

“二等兵斯奈德也把脏袜子到处乱扔吗？”

“小兔崽子，”艾瑞克嘟哝道，“他的脚生了疮，就因为没保管好自己的袜子。那里的湿度、泥土，查尔斯。如果你不好好收拾袜子，就有可能长坏疽，丢掉脚趾。蠢极了，因为脏袜子而变成残废。”

噢。查尔斯没想到艾瑞克对脏袜子的执念如此有理有据。“斯奈德活下来了吗？”

“是的，他活下来了。他笨得要死，但非常幸运。”

“他害死过别人吗？”

艾瑞克想了想，“没有。这让我更抓狂了。有时我甚至想让受到点教训，长长记性。但没人因此送命。不过我确实把他吓得够呛，让他稍微改正了一点。”

“所以你朝他大吼大叫，让他害怕。”查尔斯指出。

“是的。”

查尔斯端起餐盘和茶杯，把它们放进厨房的水池里。接着他回到客厅，把手上的面包渣掸到地板上，“我想请你今天给二等兵斯奈德写一封信。告诉他他让你觉得多生气，想写什么写什么。然后你得接受这个事实：我也住在这里，艾瑞克，我没有洁癖。我会把书随手扔在扶手椅上，会把袜子丢到地上。如果某个学校项目得让我做好几天手工，我不会每天晚上都把它收拾起来。如果我乱丢东西，打扰了你，你得礼貌地请我收拾干净，我一收拾完，你得说谢谢。如果我乱丢东西，没有打扰到你，我也不想听你抱怨。”查尔斯指指沙发，“你向来只坐在沙发的这头。所以如果我在另一头扔了本书，或者丢了件衣服，你可不能发牢骚。你明白了吗？”

艾瑞克看起来有点震惊。他点点头。

“很好。”查尔斯说。他在桌边坐下来，开始用纸板做地图。

让查尔斯惊讶的是，艾瑞克完全照他命令的做了。吃过晚饭后（查尔斯把工具推开，腾出一点地方好放餐盘，其余东西依旧乱糟糟地堆在那里，艾瑞克什么也没说），艾瑞克递给查尔斯一封信。

_亲爱的二等兵斯奈德，_

_你这彻头彻尾的蠢货。你让我气得长出了白头发，而我遇到你时才二十四岁。我不知道像你这么蠢的家伙是怎么通过选拔的。你不仅邋邋遢遢，而且还笨得要命。有时候我甚至庆幸你时常找不着弹药，因为你好像连枪是哪头开火都弄不明白。我撞见过你问战友要怎么把步枪拆开清理。我想把当初训练你的教官抓过来打死，他居然能把你这样一无所知的家伙送上前线。他应该立刻把你踢出去，扔到勤务兵队列去。你有可能害别人送命，你怎么一点也不在乎？我实在无法理解。如果你这样笨手笨脚，害自己去死，这是一回事。但你有可能害死你的战友，你不关心他们吗？你为什么不改正？_

_你知道我还为什么生你的气？我对你的怒火影响到了另一个人，我生平所见最善良、正直的人。他偶尔也有点邋里邋遢，但他真切地关爱身边的人。他不会像你这样的。他会尽量小心，努力注意，因为他明白战友的生命也关乎于此。你让我抓狂，我却朝他发火。我很抱歉。_

_我很高兴你活下来了，二等兵斯奈德。若你牺牲，估计是活该。我宁可花工夫哀悼那些不幸战死的人，不想把心思花给你。_

_我依旧觉得你是个蠢货。_

_兰谢尔中士_

查尔斯读完了信，把嘴唇抿在一起。笑出声来似乎有点不合适。中间段落的道歉很让人感动，但那副画面过于栩栩如生，引人发笑：高挑坚韧的完美主义者兰谢尔中士被一个蠢货弄得抓狂。他清清嗓子，“你要把这封也烧掉吗？”

艾瑞克把火点起来，从查尔斯手里接过信，揉成一个球，丢进壁炉里。“愿炉灰毒害你那脱水的土豆脑袋。”

听到这里，查尔斯终于忍不住大笑起来。

过了一会儿，艾瑞克也跟着笑了。接着他讲起斯奈德的故事，模仿着他的模样。查尔斯笑出了眼泪。艾瑞克把二等兵晕头转向的样子模仿得惟妙惟肖，而他终于成功地鼓起勇气提出了自己的要求，一切又进展得这么好。艾瑞克最终也大笑起来。他们两个一起回忆越南的往事，为此笑个不停。

————

一天下午，莫利亚计划过来喝茶。艾瑞克开始打扫卫生，查尔斯的东西这丢一点，那扔一件，让他有点不开心。查尔斯没起身收拾，咬着自己的腮想了想，然后说，“斯奈德又让你心烦了吗，艾瑞克？”

值得表扬的是，艾瑞克笑了起来。他看着查尔斯扔在扶手椅上的书，耸耸肩。“莫利亚不会介意你把书扔在这里的。但能请你把袜子收拾好吗？”

查尔斯从沙发底下搜出了五六只袜子，艾瑞克说：“谢谢。”

第二天，查尔斯刷完了晚餐的碗，然后决定要和艾瑞克抱抱。生命里没有拥抱，就像没有草莓。完全可行，但是这样活着有什么意思？

艾瑞克正坐在沙发上读报纸。查尔斯打算读《哈迪男孩》。他声称自己读这个只是为了判断要不要拿去教室给孩子们，但事实是查尔斯自己就很喜欢这本书。他抓起书朝艾瑞克走过去，突然觉得有点紧张。艾瑞克穿着背心和短裤，前额汗迹闪烁。他们开了窗，也开了风扇，但晚夏的气温居高不下。

“我可以坐在你身边吗？”查尔斯问。

艾瑞克把报纸放下，看着他，嘴角露出一点笑意。

“只是坐在你旁边，艾瑞克，没有别的。你明白吗？”查尔斯觉出自己脸红了。

“明白，”艾瑞克答道，“过来坐吧。”

查尔斯赤着脚，盘起腿来靠到艾瑞克肩上。和艾瑞克依在一起的感觉是如此舒服。“我只是不想让你想歪，什么的。”

“我没有。我只是很高兴你又愿意靠着我了。”

艾瑞克的语气轻松，查尔斯放松下来。他翻开书，读起了弗兰克与乔哈迪的冒险故事。

夜幕终于降临，光线逐渐昏暗，查尔斯抬起头来。已经过去了两个小时，“你还在看报纸？”

“嗯，是的。在看第三遍。”艾瑞克答道。

“什么？”

“只要你靠着我，我就不起来。”他宣布。

“艾瑞克！”

艾瑞克笑起来，叠好报纸。查尔斯从沙发上下来，艾瑞克站起身。

“可以抱一下。”查尔斯微笑着说，有点害羞。

“好。”艾瑞克拥抱了他。

他好想念艾瑞克，想念那修长的手臂，那平整的胸膛，他脸上的胡茬蹭着查尔斯的前额，他那好闻的男子气。他在艾瑞克怀里待了几分钟，然后撤走身子。艾瑞克松开胳膊，一只手还留在查尔斯面颊上，露出亲切的微笑。查尔斯也微笑起来。这个夏天他仿佛重新认识了艾瑞克，这个拥抱仿佛是他们第一次拥抱，让他雀跃心动，而且知道这仅仅是个开始。

“我去摆棋盘。”

“好。”

今晚的棋局似乎格外刺激。他们每次眼神相接，都要不由自主地一起微笑。查尔斯每次走子，艾瑞克都倾身来看，让查尔斯忍不住去摸他下颌的线条。当查尔斯伸手要吃掉艾瑞克的车时，他捉住他的手腕，然后笑起来：查尔斯用另一只手把它吃掉了

和艾瑞克在一起又重新变得有趣了。

————

查尔斯开心地发现自己取得了不少进步，变得更坚定自信。他寻思着这样是否已经足够了，或者他该多问问艾瑞克的内心想法？艾瑞克跟他讲了二等兵斯奈德，时不时还会给他说更多趣事。状况已经比之前好太多，查尔斯犹豫着，不知道是该多帮帮艾瑞克，还是等着他自己慢慢进步。

他读了悼念伊谷尔登和马克莱的信；他们死在一次炮兵突袭中。艾瑞克觉得自己本应该找到更安全的避火区。他读了悼念辛普森的信。艾瑞克当时不得不决定先带哪个伤兵回去。最后他给辛普森绑了止血带，然后先把卡斯帕拖了回去。但止血带崩开了。等艾瑞克回来的时候，辛普森已经流血而死。他甚至读了悼念米奇的信：他死在钢铁厂。艾瑞克在信里怪罪自己，如果他的伤手没有突然抽筋，他就能抓牢米奇的靴子，把他救下。

查尔斯清楚地意识到，困扰兰谢尔中士的一切愧疚都是出于恐惧——恐惧于他无法救下所有人，恐惧于一切惨剧的发生都是因为他犯的错。这高挑强大的男人流露出如此的恐惧，让查尔斯心疼。查尔斯想与他谈论恐惧本身，不仅仅是往事中的，而是艾瑞克心里的。查尔斯能看出艾瑞克正和自己的人性做着斗争。艾瑞克对自己的要求如此苛刻，根本没有人能做到。他必须接受事实，明白自己并非什么超级英雄，不然他无法和自己和解——他不能控制子弹，也不能靠意志力击败所有敌人。

兰谢尔中士给自己立下的目标之高，根本没有人类能达到，而这持续的挫败感折磨着他。从艾瑞克崩溃以来的这几个月里，查尔斯有机会更好地认识兰谢尔中士——至少他不再一出现就朝查尔斯大喊大叫了。有些时候，查尔斯甚至觉得自己也爱上了兰谢尔中士：那高大蛮横的完美主义者，那被内心情感痛苦折磨的士兵。多奇妙，强大能让人倾慕或恐惧，但唯有对方展露脆弱的一面，你才会真正爱上他。兰谢尔中士需要一个温柔的拥抱，这才是他需要的。也需要有人偶尔踹他一脚。

查尔斯很快就发现自己有足够的时间来理顺这些复杂的想法——因为这天艾瑞克一直坐在沙发上，愣愣地盯着墙。


	39. Chapter 39

_1963年 秋_

康复的过程之中，最艰难的部分莫过于意识到自己离完全复原还差很远。艾瑞克理应为自己的进步感到骄傲。有时当他描述上周烧掉的信时，斯旺医生说了一句“干得不错”，有时他成功熬过了一个难捱的傍晚，没有朝查尔斯大喊大叫，有时他在报纸上读完了一篇关于越战的报道，而没有被刺激得发作。如此这般的小事，本该让他觉得温暖，感到乐观。

但随后便有坏事发生，提醒他自己的可悲——居然为这类事而自豪。如同一个初学步的幼儿，从扶手椅处走到沙发边，便开始洋洋自得地咧嘴大笑，而其他人早已开始跑起了马拉松。有很多人根本不需要烧信，绝大多数地球人都不会朝查尔斯这样的善人大喊大叫，正常人能拿起笔来写下关于越战的报道，而不是像他这样，光是读完一篇就要觉得现实与幻影摇坠交融、难以分辨，痛苦得指节发白。如果生活是场竞速赛，那艾瑞克此时就在艰难地寻找起点线，而其他人早就恢复了元气，开始不停地套他的圈。有时候，他甚至怀疑自己是否还算参赛的一员。

艾瑞克在卧室墙上挂起了日历本，往上面记录着自己的进步。它旁边是一张公告板，贴满了安妮·纳什寄给他的照片。有时候他不需要镇定剂就能安然入睡，他在这样的日期上画一个小小的T字。有时候他会写信烧掉，他在这些日子上标记一个小小的信封。

这样直观的记录原本大有帮助，直到有一天，他发现了自己的可悲，居然需要记下这种小事。彼时艾瑞克正在数数，想看看这个月他有多少天没服用镇静剂，然后绝望突然淹没了他。无望的痛苦汹涌地爆发，让他一下子忘记了脑海里的数字，于是不得不从头开始数起。他只重数完了第一个周，然后发觉自己并不在乎这样的数据。多愚蠢。他居然为这种傻事而骄傲。真没用。一副皮囊而已，活着只为浪费氧气。努力毫无意义；一年后，他将和现在一样，依旧是破破烂烂的一团糟。

安妮给他寄来了一张新的照片，上面是棵大圣诞树，下面堆着许多礼物。艾瑞克和查尔斯已经收到了圣诞晚宴的邀请函，麦考伊和纳什家请他们今年也来一起过节。安妮在信里写道，她有一条小纸环链，用来计数离圣诞节的到来还有几天。她的信里至少有两打感叹号，还有一大堆下划线。昨天在邮箱里收到它时，艾瑞克特别开心。可现在，这封信却让他感到危险。过不了几年，安妮就会长大，她会意识到艾瑞克是个怎样糟糕的人。她可能再也不会给他写信了。也许他应该主动中断他们的联系，这样最好。照片上那棵碧绿的圣诞树开始褪色，变成灰白的。艾瑞克把它从公告板上撕了下来，照片的边角却被图钉卡住。他真是个彻头彻尾的失败的废物，连张纸也撕不下来。

安妮破损的照片被艾瑞克捏在手里，他脚步沉重，艰难地来到沙发上，双眼惯性地盯住墙纸上的某一点。脑海中熟悉的绝望与自我厌恶感汹涌而来，将他的思绪淹没。

在某一刻，他意识到查尔斯已经从学校回来了。如今，当他这样发作时，查尔斯已不再像以前那样和他说话。这样安全多了。绝望占满了他的整颗心，他不需要旁的情绪。他能觉出查尔斯在公寓里走来走去，接着往艾瑞克腿上盖了一张毯子。他动作温柔，小心地把那张照片从他手里拿下来，咂着舌头，抚平上面的褶皱。昨天，艾瑞克和他一起读过了安妮的信。

查尔斯离开了。艾瑞克的手指蜷缩起来，攥紧毯子的边沿。查尔斯心地善良，艾瑞克配不上他。艾瑞克配不上任何好的人和事，像查尔斯、安妮，像他喜欢的书，喜欢的工作。这些从来不该发生在他身上。不过好在他现在如此麻木疼痛，根本无力推开这些好事好人。

查尔斯要他吃晚饭，艾瑞克摇了一下头，拒绝了。不久之后，查尔斯坐到了艾瑞克身边，展开那条毯子，把他俩一起裹住。“你不介意我这样吧？”查尔斯问。没等艾瑞克回答，他就靠到艾瑞克肩上，打开一本书读了起来。

艾瑞克转过脸，诧异地瞥了一眼查尔斯的后脑勺。查尔斯穿了一件绿色的高领毛衣。艾瑞克的目光落在绿衣领上，看见查尔斯的棕发落在上面，鬈曲的发卷乱糟糟的。这样的不平整让艾瑞克觉得心烦。他慢慢伸出手，机械性地理顺好了那几绺鬈发，然后转脸重新盯住墙壁。

在这样的发作期间，艾瑞克根本分辨不出时间，所以他也不知道他们这样依偎了多久。查尔斯往书里夹了一张书签，然后在座位上扭扭身子，直到靠住沙发的右边扶手，双腿搭在艾瑞克膝上。接着，他温柔地摆弄起艾瑞克，让他弯下腰来，脑袋靠住自己的肩膀，又把毯子拉高。查尔斯哼着不成调的歌，牵住艾瑞克的一只手，开始帮他按摩手指。在这样的姿势下，艾瑞克没法再盯住墙纸了，于是他转而盯紧自己的手。他的小指尖异常地扭曲着，永远无法复原，疤痕色泽惨白，衬着他的肌肤。

“你知道我怎么想你的手吗，艾瑞克？这是个抽象的问题，你不必回答。我知道在这种时候，你没法讲话。我真希望自己能钻进你漂亮的脑袋里，听见你这时到底在想什么。不用说，一定些是我不会同意的想法。是因为这个，所以你才不和我讲吗？怕我反对你？我可能会反对你，你知道，尤其是如果你看轻自己，想自己的坏话。你瞧，因为我非常爱你。所以若有人批评你付出的努力，或说你配不上什么东西，诸如此类，都会让我很不开心。如果你自己也这样想，恐怕我也会生你的气。我不允许任何人像那样说你，即便是你自己也不行。”

“但再说回你的手。我还记得在贝尔维尤，第一次探望你的时候。你当时双手基本没法动作。我吓坏了，真的，见到它们伤得这么厉害。但随后医生告诉我，通过手术，他们可以修补好大多数的创伤。那天你打电话来，说你决定要去做手术，我当时特别开心。我为你骄傲，亲爱的。我知道要接受别人的帮助，对你来说很难，而你最终还是勇敢地答应了。手术之后，你从没说过一次疼，你就是这么能忍痛。但我知道它有时还是会疼。”

查尔斯把这只手放下，从他俩身体之间抽出艾瑞克的另一只手，开始继续帮他按摩手指，“现在，你有这样美丽的一双手。它们并不完美。我得先这么说，以防你提出异议。你的手上有疤，你没法刺绣——相比你肯定觉得特别遗憾。但这双手能在钢铁厂辛苦地工作，能烹饪美食，能写信。虽然上面有伤疤，虽然有时会发僵，虽然有些事它们再也不能做，但我想让你知道，我很喜欢你的手。”查尔斯把艾瑞克的手贴到自己面颊上，“你现在不能说话，倒也挺好。因为我知道你肯定要说你的手没什么好喜欢的，我可不想听这个。”

查尔斯把艾瑞克的双手拢在手心，然后一起叠在自己胸口，陷入了沉默。艾瑞克靠着他又休息了几分钟，随后抬起头来看看墙纸。上面的花纹又变回绿色了，希望同色彩一同归来。真奇怪，这样居然管用。在他的认识里，这从来算不得解决绝望的办法。艾瑞克从没战胜过那些思绪，它们又叫又嚷，说服他说他只是个一事无成的废物，配不上任何好事。此时，这些思绪却都消失了，色彩再次充盈视野。这意味着什么呢？他皱起眉，沉思着，把脑袋重新搁到查尔斯胸口。接着他想到，也许可以问问查尔斯的想法。

“你觉不觉得，有时候人永远无法战胜绝望？”艾瑞克问。

“我的爱，你这时候总是这样想吗？一直陷在绝望里？我从不知道。”查尔斯答道，吻了吻艾瑞克的额头。

艾瑞克一动没动。他有很久没感受过查尔斯嘴唇的触感了。在意识深处，残留的绝望咆哮怒斥，教训他说他根本配不上查尔斯的吻，再也配不上了。没有他，查尔斯会过得更好。话语从他唇边溜走，他没能做出回应。

幸运的是，查尔斯没等他回答，就继续说了下去，“但要回答你的问题，不，我觉得人根本不该费力去和绝望斗争。绝望是个霸凌者。对付霸凌，最有用的办法就是让它滚开，不要试图和它讲道理，也不要求它待你好点。没人能和绝望交朋友。”

查尔斯的手指缠在艾瑞克的头发里，温柔地打着圈，按摩他耳后的位置。

“但有时候绝望的念头才更有道理，”艾瑞克指出，他想知道查尔斯的想法，“它是对的。绝望总是赢，因为它经常是对的。”

“谁要你和正确的人做好朋友了？说真的，艾瑞克，我认识一些总是对的人，他们偏偏是世上最难容忍的家伙。这样的相处会让人厌倦。我每个月都至少要犯一次错，这样大家才喜欢我。”查尔斯的手指一路往上，按摩他的头骨。

“这就是你的秘诀？”艾瑞克问，不自主的微笑从唇上浮现。

“没错，亲爱的，你没发现吗？真让人伤心，你都不留心关注我。”艾瑞克能听出查尔斯声音里的笑意。

“但我总是对的。我猜就因为这个，我爱你的程度才远远比你爱我的要深。”艾瑞克说。

“好吧，你这可怜的傻瓜，”查尔斯说，“不过我得指出，你刚刚就说错了一件事。你爱我并不比我爱你更多。”

“如果你爱你，那只是因为你还不完全认识我。”艾瑞克没想要这样说，把他最深的不安感全盘托出，可已经晚了，于是他只好完全敞开，等着查尔斯的回应。

“这是你心里的绝望在说话，没人能战胜绝望。”查尔斯答道。

这回答并不公正。艾瑞克想要一个真正的答案，想要一个切实的论点，能从逻辑上反驳他脑海中的想法，那想法窃窃私语，说查尔斯这样的人之所以会爱上艾瑞克，只不过是因为他善于隐藏，将自己的一部分遮掩起来，这才瞒过了查尔斯，引得他上当受骗、坠入爱河。一等到查尔斯发现了艾瑞克的真面目，一定会狠狠地恨他，然后离他而去。这想法是如此有理，几乎可以解释一切。

“你不该爱我的，我做错了那么多事，那么多人因我而死。那么多好人，根本不该死。”艾瑞克忧伤道。

“你给自己定的标准太高了，我亲爱的。你意识到了吗？你害怕的并非我的拒绝，对不对？斯旺医生跟我说过，这叫作‘投射’。你把你的自厌投射到了我身上。而我自己根本没有这种念头。而且说真的，艾瑞克，你再这样说我该爱你或不爱你，我就要生气了。真正让你纠结的，其实是你对自己的看法。”查尔斯说。

“我应该能救下他们的，查尔斯。”艾瑞克坚持道。

“但你没有，艾瑞克，”查尔斯也坚持道，“你尽力而为，却觉得结果还不够好。可其实既然你已经全力以赴，那结果必定已经足够好了。”

“你在循环论证。”艾瑞克嘟哝道。

“欢迎来到这一最经典的悖论，艾瑞克，我们管它叫人性。”

艾瑞克能听出查尔斯语气里渐长的顽固。

查尔斯继续道，“我知道你不够好，但无论如何，我依旧爱你。还是说你想向我寻求许可，准许你也爱自己？我当然准许，你知道。我爱那个带达尔文一起参加巡逻，结果害他牺牲的男人，你也应该爱他。我爱那个没绑紧辛普森的止血带的男人，你也应该爱他。我爱那个躲开子弹，却让罗根中枪了的男人，你也应该爱他。我爱那个没能找到足够的掩蔽点，没能在炮火中保护好伊戈尔登和马克莱的男人。我爱那个没能救得了比尔金的男人。我爱那个没能拦下米奇的男人。我爱那个没能救活马斯特森的男人。我爱那个没能及时找到阿扎泽尔的男人。你这傻瓜，听明白了吗？”

查尔斯的话还没说完，艾瑞克已经紧紧拥住了他，用的力气如此之大，几乎要把他挤碎弄破，他伏在他肩上哭了起来。查尔斯的两手攥紧，纠结在艾瑞克的短发里，“该死的傻瓜！不许再这样说，不许再说我不能像你爱我一样爱你！”

泪水冲走了艾瑞克脑海中的绝望。也许是因为查尔斯扯着他的头发，也许是因为他的意识终于足够强壮，认清了斗争的本质，无论如何，那在思绪后流连的庞大绝望感分崩离析，碎裂消逝。当迷失在绝望里时，艾瑞克觉得绝望已然是他大脑中的永驻民，正常的快乐生活则如同临时的访客，每次只待片刻就会再次离开。可如今，它们两个好像换了位置。正常的生活成了永驻民，而绝望只是位偶尔降临的不速之客，很快就会消失。斗争的本质是要坚持住，熬过每次发作，牢记痛苦与绝望总会过去。

真正战胜绝望的并非某种逻辑上精妙无暇的思维，而只是艾瑞克所热爱的生活。他爱查尔斯，爱钢铁厂，爱读书、美食，爱世界上丰富多彩的颜色。听查尔斯讲话每次都会管用吗？他不知道。但他觉得这没关系。他不需要预先想象每次痛苦的发作。一次解决一件事就好了。而这一次，答案是查尔斯。

“好吧，我相信你。”等终于平静下来，能开口时，艾瑞克说。

“你相信我？”查尔斯的惊讶听起来如此有趣，让艾瑞克笑了起来。

查尔斯也开始大笑，接着，他亲吻起艾瑞克面颊上的泪水。突然之间燃起的激情拂走了艾瑞克的泪水与欢笑，他转过脸来，迎接查尔斯的嘴唇。有那么短暂的一秒钟，艾瑞克担心自己冒犯了查尔斯，但后者接着就回吻了他，如此饥渴，充满热情，红唇品尝着艾瑞克的泪水。好久。已经过去了好久。艾瑞克百感交集，不得不中断亲吻，挣扎着试图呼吸。

“不许停，”查尔斯低语道，两只手扶住艾瑞克的脑袋，把他抓了回来。查尔斯的嘴巴温暖坚定，让艾瑞克的心跳成了一串缓慢激烈的韵律，他的手掌抚摸查尔斯结实的身体，滑进他衬衫下面，感受着他肩膀和后背肌肉的起伏。这几个月来，艾瑞克在健身房看着查尔斯的这些肌肉逐渐成型，心里总想着它们的触感，而现实的感觉比他的想象更棒。

查尔斯把他压倒在沙发上，双手伸下去要解艾瑞克的腰带。

“真的要？”艾瑞克喘息道，兴奋不已，但依旧想先确认好。他一直渴望查尔斯，可现在这看起来仿佛一场幻梦。

查尔斯立刻就停下了，“这样可以吗？我不想逼你。”

话语在艾瑞克舌尖堵住，他只能发出一声嘶哑的呻吟，但查尔斯似乎还是听懂了，因为下一秒他就再次朝艾瑞克的嘴唇发起了进攻，牙齿险些割掉他的唇瓣。艾瑞克舔舔嘴上的伤口，接着就觉出查尔斯舌头在自己口腔中探寻、索取，占有，仿佛这是他们的初吻。他把艾瑞克的脑袋往后揪扯，贴住沙发的靠垫，嘴巴贴着他的嘴巴，发出阵阵呻吟。艾瑞克的手在查尔斯的胯部攥紧。

在过去的几个月里，艾瑞克发觉了查尔斯正变得愈发自信，但他没想到自己居然会被他的坚定惹得如此情动——查尔斯由着自己的意愿摆弄他，告诉他该怎么做，指引他的手来抚摸自己。他是如此自信优雅，占据着主导地位，而艾瑞克喜欢这样，非常喜欢。查尔斯在沙发上就地要了他，而艾瑞克被狂喜与愉悦湮没——查尔斯终于回到了他身边。

————

不久之后，一天晚上，艾瑞克突然惊醒，觉得悲伤。噩梦的细节已从他脑海中溜走，只留下情感本身。痛苦的阴云让他浑身僵硬，有几分钟甚至动弹不得。只有一种悲伤能让他痛得如此深——失去查尔斯的悲伤。他转过脸来，看见查尔斯在床上睡着，呼吸平稳。一见到他，艾瑞克就放松下来。查尔斯又和他共享一间卧室了，这让他觉得高兴。但他这次的喜悦如履薄冰，脆弱非常。他曾经害得他们分开过一次。伤口在愈合，可疤痕犹在。

他需要知道噩梦的细节。艾瑞克现在学会聆听噩梦了。它们不再是他的敌人。如今，他把它们当成一副安全系统来看待，噩梦能提醒他，指出他忽视了哪些重要的事情。恐怖的幻影与悲伤的情绪表明他的忧虑与查尔斯有关。艾瑞克闭上眼睛，试着再梦见一次。

这样又过了几夜后，艾瑞克记起了这个梦。查尔斯在梦里看起来很痛苦，他蜷缩在房间的一角，四周空空荡荡，连条可以裹身的毯子都没有。当艾瑞克过去想帮他时，查尔斯躲开了，恳求他离开。那股忧虑源于艾瑞克的伤感，查尔斯不信任他，不想接受他的帮助。就是这样。

艾瑞克把它写在了自己放在枕边的噩梦笔记本上；查尔斯一向睡得很熟，从没醒来。通常来说，笔记本上的噩梦记录即是他将要写的信的初稿。而它们总是， **总是** 饱含愧疚。大坝另一头满是人，艾瑞克曾错待、伤害过的人。查尔斯当然也是他们中的一员，但艾瑞克已经给他写过一封信了。查尔斯为此感谢了他。他对查尔斯心怀的愧疚是否就此消失了呢？显然没有，不然他就不会做这样的梦了。

他不停地写着，等待梦里出现更多线索。最后，他把笔记本放到一边，起床去给查尔斯准备早餐，好让他上学校之前吃。

那天晚上，他又做了同样的梦。查尔斯不再信任他，艾瑞克因此感到哀伤，这之间的联系愈发清晰。梦醒之后，艾瑞克反思起来，也许他做得还不够多，二人的信任没能完全修复。这些梦还是在查尔斯又和他一起睡之后才出现的，也许这暗示着某种亲密感的缺失，这种亲密应当能修复伤痕。他想着要不要给查尔斯再写一封信，但接着就提醒自己，写信是 **他自己** 处理事情的方式。自他从越南回来以后，查尔斯就再没写过一封信；他更喜欢面对面交谈。艾瑞克不擅长应付严肃的谈话。可梦中的查尔斯忍耐痛苦的模样让他内心刺痛，因此甘愿为之付出努力。

那天下午，查尔斯一直心情愉快，说个不停。他喜欢秋天，还从学校里带来了几片孩子们用融蜡笔做的秋叶，挂到了厨房的窗户上。艾瑞克给他买了一条新围巾，因为觉得查尔斯会喜欢上面蓝银交织的花纹。总体而言，今晚的查尔斯瞧上去对生活充满了希望，和艾瑞克梦里那个蜷缩的人像截然相反。

艾瑞克拿着报纸坐到沙发上，查尔斯挑出一本书，马上靠到了艾瑞克肩上。

艾瑞克把报纸叠起来，码到旁边的纸叠上，“我们能谈谈吗？我想问你一件事。”

“嗯？噢，当然。”查尔斯轻快地说，把手指当作书签，夹在纸页间。

“米奇死的那一晚……”艾瑞克开口道。

查尔斯脸上愉悦幸福的表情像灯光似的闪烁着消失了。

“当时是怎么样的？我做了什么？”艾瑞克问。

“你已经道过歉了，艾瑞克，”查尔斯说，移开目光。

就像这样。梦里的查尔斯就像这样，不愿让艾瑞克看见自己的伤口。

“我很抱歉。但我想肯定还有别的。我吓到了你，还把你和我一起拽倒在地。”

“你把我弄倒了两次，艾瑞克，你不记得第一次了吗？在米奇死之前那一晚。我伸手碰了碰你的胳膊，你就把我推倒在地。你不记得了？”查尔斯说。他往书里塞上书签，从艾瑞克肩旁坐直起来。

艾瑞克努力回忆。那些日子的记忆都很模糊。“帕斯蒂斯下士。”他说。

“对，我们当时谈到了他。艾瑞克， **你把我推倒了** 。”

“我把你推倒了。我吓坏了你。对不起。”艾瑞克说。说实话，他其实不记得自己曾经弄倒过查尔斯，但在米奇去世、他那愧疚的大坝崩溃之前，有好几天，他什么也不记得。这听上去很像他可能做的事情，而且他知道查尔斯不会对他撒谎。

“我觉得你当时根本不认识我。”查尔斯小声说，坐得离艾瑞克更远了一点。他现在坐到沙发的另一头了。

“你说得对。我当时困在过去的记忆里，如果我知道那是你，肯定不会把你推倒。”艾瑞克试图安慰他。

“没错！”查尔斯怒道，“但你还是会朝我大喊大叫！或者跟我说让我离你远点！或者干脆走进你自己屋里，把门当着我的面关上，只留下一句没有用的‘对不起’！你知道这有多难受吗？我想帮你，你却把一切都甩回我脸上？一切，艾瑞克！”

查尔斯的话让他心里刺痛，但艾瑞克还是觉得松了一口气——这和他梦里的情形不一样。查尔斯向他诚实地袒露了伤痛。梦境接着向他展露出了另一层意义，他恍然大悟，原来这就是查尔斯感受着的哀伤。当梦里的查尔斯拒绝他的帮助时，艾瑞克感受到的哀伤，一定曾一次次折磨过现实世界里的查尔斯，因为艾瑞克也一遍遍地隐瞒自己的痛苦。

艾瑞克深吸了一口气，知道自己必须好好斟酌接下来的话。他意识到，写信对他来说如此容易，是因为文字总是具体清晰。每件事都有一封单独的信。他不能草草写句道歉，给牺牲的士兵们群发出去。每个独立的个体都值得一次真挚的道歉，一次完全的关注。查尔斯也需要这个。

“告诉我。告诉我，我都做了什么。吼我。告诉我这样会弄痛你；告诉我你为此恨我。我想要听你说，查尔斯，我想告诉你我有多抱歉，我再也、再也不会这样做了。”艾瑞克说。

查尔斯的情绪激烈，嘴唇颤动着，但什么也没说。

“那天，当你告诉我凯尔姆斯利在公交车上对你做了什么以后，我说，我宁可看着你哭，也不想让你拒绝和我说话。结果等你要我讲话时，我却避而不谈。”艾瑞克指出，“那肯定让你很难过。”

“你这自私的混蛋！”查尔斯叫道，接着抿紧嘴唇，想忍住眼泪，“你让我对你坦白，却不愿意为我做同样的事！你把我关在门外！”

“我把你关在门外。我很抱歉，查尔斯。我想让你接受我的帮助，却不愿意向你求助。这很不公平。”艾瑞克说。

“你跟赫德斯顿夫妇聊越南的事，而我只想让你和我一起看看书上热带花的图片，你看了一刻钟，就走开了。我觉得我以后再也不能要你做任何事了。只是看看图片，艾瑞克！”查尔斯说。

“我在赫德斯顿夫妇那里更努力地试图谈起越南。你值得我更多的努力。对不起。”艾瑞克说。

查尔斯点点头，拿袖子擦擦鼻子。艾瑞克想去拥抱查尔斯，但在梦里，查尔斯不信任艾瑞克，因此不想让他碰。所以艾瑞克没有动作，一切都得慢慢来。

“而且你会和莫利亚说话，却不和我说。你还记得吗？当时她完听你读悼念彼得的信，问了你关于愧疚的问题。你回答了，她说了些话来安慰你——我一直一直在说的话。当她说这些的时候，你听进去了；我说的时候，你却一点也不想听！”

“对不起。我应该听你的。对我来说，你比任何人都要重要，比莫利亚更重要。对不起。”

这样的对话持续了几个小时，挤占了他们平时下棋的时间。最后，艾瑞克需要休息一下。查尔斯习惯熬夜，有可能这样说一整晚。而艾瑞克甚至不敢想象，如果自己听到中途睡着了，查尔斯会有多伤心。他不想让查尔斯觉得自己在逃避，于是态度非常小心翼翼，他提议他们也许可以明天继续谈。

查尔斯同意了。第二天，他肯定上班时也在想可以讲的事，因为下午回家后，刚一脱去夹克和围巾，他就继续起昨天的谈话。不过故事的基调开始有了变化。查尔斯把痛苦的回忆与艾瑞克做过的好事掺到了一起讲。艾瑞克松了一口气，发现自己也并非全然糟糕。查尔斯喜欢和他一起看球赛、讨论书籍，喜欢艾瑞克给他打包的午餐，喜欢他的拥抱，喜欢下班后知道有人愿意倾听自己的一天过得如何，喜欢跟他学习拳击，喜欢艾瑞克开始写信后取得的进步。又及，查尔斯认定艾瑞克比洛克·赫德森*更俊美，而且在床上表现不凡。

到了第三天，查尔斯说到了艾瑞克搬进来的第十五个月。他们两个人都搜肠刮肚，找着可以讲的事。艾瑞克不停地说对不起，查尔斯不停地说没关系，到这会儿，两人也终于相信了彼此。查尔斯再次靠到艾瑞克身上，艾瑞克伸出胳膊揽着他。

“我就知道，你和你的信一样。”查尔斯快乐地叹息道。

“嗯？”

“你从越南写来的信。你在信里想得总是那么周到，说我如何帮助了你。在见到你之前，我就爱上了信里的人。我知道真正的你就在那儿，藏在所有愤怒和逃避之下。”查尔斯嘴角带着满足的微笑，温柔地揉揉他的手指。

“你知道，那是我唯一想从越南带回来的东西。”艾瑞克说，长长叹了口气，“你给我寄的信都丢了。我还记得其中一部分，但我好想把它们全都再读一遍——现在我知道你的英式口音是什么样的了。那些信用你的声音读起来，肯定更好听。”

“你不会觉得难受？像之前看见那些纸片雪花一样？”查尔斯问。

他们昨天谈过了艾瑞克看见纸片雪花后的反应，查尔斯接着讲了去年圣诞节时他过得多么提心吊胆，当看见艾瑞克愿意和纳什先生谈论战争记忆，却和自己闭口不谈时，又是多么难过。

“我想我会没事的，至少可以读读你的信。”艾瑞克沉思道。

查尔斯一下坐直起来，仿佛身下有根弹簧，“你想知道去年圣诞节时，我给你的礼物为什么是本烹饪书吗？”

说实话，艾瑞克确实觉得奇怪。查尔斯性格感性，买一本那样实用的书来当圣诞礼物，确实不像他会做的事。但不等他回答，查尔斯就已经跑过大厅，进到自己屋里去了。等他再出来时，手里捧着一个信笺盒。他把它放到艾瑞克膝上，解释说，原本他打算把这盒信送给艾瑞克做圣诞礼物。全都在他这——艾瑞克写给他的，还有查尔斯写去越南的回信；在他们以为艾瑞克已经牺牲之后，斯科特不知道还有谁会想要艾瑞克的遗物，就把它们全带给了查尔斯。艾瑞克揭开盖子，手指拂过那摞皱巴巴的信件，捡起盒里一粒小小的银国王棋子。这是查尔斯送给他的幸运物，爱的护身符，立在他的手掌上，还是那么合适。

查尔斯捡起一封信，读了起来：

_亲爱的士兵，_

_我祈祷你收到包裹时平安无恙。组织机构在清单上为我们列出了一些零碎的必需品，但我想除了筒袜和肥皂，一个远离家乡的人也许还会需要些别的东西。希望你喜欢象棋！如果不喜欢，我确信你的营队里也会有人愿意收下它。至于随信的几本小说，若你不喜欢奇幻故事，我深感抱歉。不过如果你对T.H.怀特*也不感兴趣，那恐怕我们就没法成为朋友了。_

查尔斯继续读了下去。艾瑞克咬住指节，揉着脸颊，无法决定自己该哭还是该笑，于是他两者都做了。

————

一周后，艾瑞克正躺在自己床上。查尔斯的身体美丽赤裸，紧贴住他的，在他后背上懒懒地拿手指划线。

“艾瑞克？”

“嗯？”

“你不会再朝我大喊大叫了吧，对不对？”

“对。”艾瑞克答道。

“即使我做了件你不喜欢的事，你也不会发火，对吧？”

“对。”艾瑞克保证。

“即使我真的非常应该提前问问你，也没关系的吧，对吧？”

“查尔斯，”艾瑞克开始起疑。

查尔斯把下巴搁在拳头上，趴到艾瑞克胸前，眼里带着恶作剧的闪光，“因为你知道我这么做都是出于好意，有时候我话说得太快，没来得及反应，就已经跟别人说好了。你不会生我的气吧，对不对？”

“查尔斯，你干嘛了？”艾瑞克问，觉出自己被捉弄了。

查尔斯从艾瑞克胳膊底下挣出来，开始往床下溜，“其实真的算是个好主意。如果你仔细想想，就肯定不会生气了。”

“查尔斯，告诉我你干了什么。”艾瑞克的声音带上了警告的意味。

查尔斯抓起艾瑞克的浴袍，穿在身上，“我好像不小心邀请了斯旺医生，请他下个周日来吃晚餐。”

“查尔斯！”艾瑞克尖叫道。他抓起一只枕头扔过去，但它只砸中了被查尔斯刚关上的门。后者匆匆逃走，留下一串笑声。

————

艾瑞克把冰箱搬开，开始擦洗后面的空间。查尔斯嚼着苹果，看着他四肢着地地洗刷地板，忙个不停。

“做炸肉排就好了。大家都爱吃炸肉排。也许可以再来个苹果派，作为甜点。”查尔斯说，无视了艾瑞克刚刚提出四十种新菜式。

“炸肉排太普通了。”

“对于美国人来说可不普通，”查尔斯指出，“你也不用这么紧张地打扫卫生。斯旺医生是不会因为你没扫掉门框顶上的灰，就把你扭送回贝尔维尤的。”

“感谢提醒，”艾瑞克说，“我接下来就去扫那里的灰。”

查尔斯翻了个白眼。

————

艾瑞克最后决定做炸肉排和肉汁，辅以花椰菜与蔓越莓沙拉，甜点是浇以融化黄油与肉豆蔻的白胡桃泥，还有自制草莓酱卷。斯旺医生慷慨地赞美起餐食的美味，让艾瑞克稍微放松了一点。而且，艾瑞克害怕的情景并没出现，斯旺医生没把周日晚餐当成又一场心理咨询。他穿着便服，还跟艾瑞克说别和他敬礼。

斯旺医生拿起了艾瑞克整齐地立在桌边的书，化学、物理书，还有伊萨克·阿西莫夫的小说，页边的空白处满是铅笔做的笔记。他问了问艾瑞克读的这些科学书，然后又问起查尔斯的教学工作。现在，他正打听着关于钢铁厂的事，想知道艾瑞克的工作到底是怎么样的。艾瑞克的用词有时候过于专业，查尔斯就帮他翻译解释，让不明白什么是填料装置与熔渣和铁水的区别的外行人也能明白。

“我兄弟应该能听得比我懂。”斯旺医生总结道。

“你兄弟是做什么的？”艾瑞克问。查尔斯早就和他说过了，斯旺医生的兄弟也是同性恋。正因如此，医生才能这样接受他们两个。

“商业建筑焊工，在摩天大楼之类的工地工作，”斯旺医生说，“他在加利福尼亚待了几十年，但有个老板刚因为家庭原因要搬到纽约，他想让拉里也跟着他来。所以明年，他可能会回到西海岸。”

“他是你的哥哥还是弟弟？”艾瑞克问。

“弟弟。”

“等他搬回纽约，我们能见见他吗？”查尔斯问。

斯旺医生似乎感到一阵困惑，但最后还是答应了。

艾瑞克低下头，对着自己的盘子微笑起来。斯旺医生和查尔斯打了一年多电话咨询，但你必须得面对面地见到查尔斯本人，才能意识到他是多么活泼热情，不自觉地要把每个人都拉进自己的生活里。他脸上随机掠过沉思的神情，他决定道，也许可以试着把戴尔介绍给拉里·斯旺。

饭后，话题转向了艾瑞克的康复进程。艾瑞克今晚写好了一封信，等着查尔斯来读。斯旺医生几个月前就听说了他们的小小仪式，现在提出想要参与。艾瑞克很紧张。斯旺医生是位受过专业教育的心理医生，而这只是艾瑞克异想天开的主意，一个勉强上完高中的越南老兵，之所以提出这办法，还是因为他太害怕去医院，不想接受常规的疗程。

秋日的夜晚已经有了寒意，壁炉里的火焰却很温暖。艾瑞克通了通壁炉风门，把信交给查尔斯。后者站起身，大声读了出来。

_亲爱的沃辛顿下士，_

_我们一同来到越南，也向彼此保证，要一起回家。彼时我还不懂，轻易许下承诺有多么愚蠢。难道不是所有人都这么以为吗？以为只要意愿足够坚决，生活就会如自己所愿？你的死破灭了我的幻想。生活并不在乎我想要什么，生活完全抛弃了你。我以为你能活下来的。医疗兵替你包扎好了，直升机带你去了医院。还记得吗？当时你告诉我，不准把你母亲寄来的口香糖都吃光，因为你肯定会回来？我给你留了一颗。我听说你死在了医院，但我还是给你留着。但阿彻尔把它偷走吃掉了，我差点为此杀了他。拿口香糖来追忆我们的友谊，实在很蠢。可当阿彻尔把它夺走时，我确实崩溃了。_

_我很抱歉你没能和我一起回家，沃辛顿。你是个好人，比我好得多。我以为你才会是那个活到最后的人。_

_致敬，_

_艾瑞克·兰谢尔中士_

查尔斯把信递给艾瑞克时，脸颊已经挂上了泪水。艾瑞克把信丢进火里，朝着它敬礼，觉出眼泪滑下面颊。斯旺医生和查尔斯站在他身边。等信燃化成灰烬，查尔斯问他自己是否能说几句。

“说吧。”艾瑞克答道。

“你的信里不再有那么多愧疚了。你曾经会因为自己活下来了而道歉，请信里的人原谅你，因为你活着，他却死了。你现在不再这么做了。”查尔斯指出。

艾瑞克想了想。斯旺医生似乎也等着艾瑞克的答复。

“我最先写的信，都是关于最让我的觉得愧疚的死亡；我们在几个月前就读过那些了，”艾瑞克说，“但奇怪的是，这样的死亡的清单是有尽头的。我曾经以为每一点每一滴事都会让我觉得内疚，可动笔将它们写下来后，我才发现这样的名单并非无穷无尽。并非每起伤亡都是我的错。”

“对于每个人来说，最难处理的情绪都是无助感。愧疚只否认无助的一种方式——有人会把不可控的事情揽成自己的责任，因为不然的话，就得接受并非凡事都尽在自己掌控的事实。比起无助，大多数人都宁可选择愧疚。”斯旺医生观察道。

这让艾瑞克眼里再次盈起泪水，“是的。我把这些事想成是我的错，因为这样，我就有可能阻止它们再次发生。如果这是我的责任，我就能弥补这一切，救下所有人。”他把嘴唇紧抿，眨眨眼睛，忍住泪水，“我救不了每个人。从来也不能。”

艾瑞克觉出查尔斯伸手揽住了自己的胳膊，没管斯旺医生还在旁边。他握住查尔斯的手，捏了捏它。

“你能学着和它共存吗，兰谢尔？”斯旺医生问。

“你知道，”艾瑞克答道，“我曾经以为自己必须把越南推得很远，这是活下去的唯一办法——假装越战从未发生。但现在，我好像能接受越南了，它是我生活的一部分。我永远不会喜欢上自己的这部分，但我能试着与它相处，也不会让它毁掉我了。”

斯旺医生微笑起来，“我知道你是那几个能成功的人之一，兰谢尔。”


	40. 尾声

_两年后_

查尔斯在一大堆又叫又闹的男男女女中穿行而过，他们脸上涂着彩漆，手里高举纽约队锦旗。艾瑞克买遍了各种体育赛事的季票，一年四张。他们两个有时和汉克与瑞雯一起去，有时和莫利亚与她的新男友一起去，有时则带上钢铁厂的同事。但如果萨默斯兄弟两个有时间，那他俩永远是他们的第一选择。今夜就是如此。

埃里克斯·萨默斯找到查尔斯，塞给他一听汽水。艾瑞克正站在楼梯边和一个男人交谈，查尔斯认出后者是钢铁厂的工人。那人挥挥手，介绍身边与自己年纪相仿的女人，还有三个青少年。艾瑞克与他们一一握手，开着玩笑，鲨鱼般的笑容点亮他的面颊。

“真不错，是不是？”埃里克斯说。

“嗯？”查尔斯问。

“四年前的这个月，我在越南的俘虏营里找到了他。你知道是我找见他的，对吧？”埃里克斯说。

“我知道，斯科特告诉过我。”查尔斯答道。他有很久没想起过这件事了：是埃利克斯把艾瑞克从地狱里捞了出来。

“最开始他甚至不敢抬眼看我，我从没见过那样可怜的人。我几乎是把他抱出来的，从牢房一路抬到救护卡车那里，”埃里克斯停顿了一下，摇摇头，“现在呢，瞧瞧他。”

无需提醒，查尔斯的眼睛早就一直盯在艾瑞克身上。他穿着牛仔裤，套了一件巨人队的T恤衫。不知怎的，艾瑞克能把所有T恤衫和牛仔裤都穿出百万美元的效果。他看上去快乐又放松，显然刚刚称赞过那少女的发型，因为她正微笑着，自觉地伸手抚摸自己长长的棕色鬈发。艾瑞克最后拍拍同事的背，让他们去找座位坐，自己回到了查尔斯和萨默斯兄弟身边，接过斯科特递给他的玉米片。

比赛过程中，他们又叫又嚷，欢呼雀跃。查尔斯的注意力只有一部分集中在赛事上。周围热闹喧嚣，他却陷入沉思，想着埃里克斯刚刚的话。他不住地偷偷瞥向艾瑞克，试图想象他四年前的样子——瘦骨嶙峋，惊恐万状，支离破碎到无法行走。那副画面似乎无法与他身边这个人的模样重合，此时艾瑞克正扯着嗓子欢呼，不停拿胳膊肘戳斯科特的肋骨，要和他说话，又和埃里克斯一起开玩笑。

四年？查尔斯陪伴他度过了大部分时光。从贝尔维尤疗养院，到他们同居的那艰辛的第一年，到艾瑞克大坝崩溃的那次发作。他决不会轻描淡写地淡化那段时日的艰难，但他也决不后悔自己的坚持。瞧瞧他现在拥有了什么。他唇上不自觉地浮起微笑，引得艾瑞克诧异地看了他一眼。

“没什么。”查尔斯说，转身朝场上的肖夫纳大叫起来，要他注意身后防守。在他们如此热情的鼓励之下，巨人队还是想方设法地输了。不过他们打得很辛苦，几乎势均力敌，而且达雷尔·德丝显然大有进步。

他们和其余纽约的球迷们一起去了酒吧，寻求安慰，到很晚才回家。查尔斯只喝了一冲威士忌，艾瑞克则限定自己只能喝半杯啤酒，所以查尔斯认定现在时机恰当，可以问出自己心里的疑问。

“艾瑞克，我有个问题。”查尔斯说。

“问吧。”

“你写了那么多信，但是从没提过在俘虏营里的日子。我有点好奇，”查尔斯说。

艾瑞克显然被问得措手不及，脸上掠过一丝惊讶，接着抹去了自己所有的表情。查尔斯等待着。艾瑞克不再逃避问题了，但有时他需要时间来找到的合适的话语。比起言语，他总是更擅长行动。艾瑞克伸手将查尔斯揽进怀里，紧拥着小个头的爱人，把脸埋进查尔斯的鬈发里。好长一段时间，艾瑞克只是这样抱着他。查尔斯抬手环住艾瑞克的肩膊，手指探进他T恤袖口底下，觉出自己对艾瑞克的爱翻腾着涌起，包裹所有与爱相连的痛苦，在他心里留下一阵甜蜜的刺疼。不论顺境还是逆境，艾瑞克都是查尔斯的。

接着艾瑞克跳了起来，“等等，我又待你不好了吗？所以你才问？我最近对你态度不不耐烦，还是别的什么？”

艾瑞克的语气如此关切，让查尔斯微笑起来。他拽拽他的袖子，让艾瑞克重新回到自己怀里，“你很好。刚刚比赛的时候，埃里克斯说起自己在俘虏营找到你的日子，就是四年前的这个月。所以我才想起来了。”

“四年，”艾瑞克说，他的声音变弱了。他沉默了好几分钟，然后才开口，“我可能需要再等几年，才能写下关于那段日子的信，查尔斯。”

“没关系，艾瑞克，”查尔斯说，来回摩挲他的手臂，安慰他，“我会一直在这儿。”

艾瑞克紧紧拥住他，“很高兴知道这一点。若没有你，我肯定无法面对这一切。”

查尔斯吻吻艾瑞克的面颊，知道自己被需要着，因此感到很开心。

————

“把手放在这里，告诉我操纵杆什么时候扣住。”戴尔和他说。

艾瑞克抓住操纵杆，眼睛盯着沿高架轨道运行的铁舀。通过操纵杆，他能感受到钢铁的震动，然后，“现在，它刚刚扣住了。”

“没错。它一扣住，你就把操纵杆往旁侧摇，看到吗？”戴尔演示道。

艾瑞克点点头。戴尔正在教他如何操纵起重吊车。他在车间工作了三年，现在已经可以学习一些更专业的技巧。艾瑞克正在考虑成为一名起重机操纵员，部分原因是这有利于他手部的恢复。在双手的痉挛持续了大半年后，他回去看了医生。医生帮他打了一针，要他经常按摩手指，防止神经再扭到一起。挺管用的。

“你和拉里这周末想来一起看比赛吗？”艾瑞克问。此时他俩的值班已经快结束了，正在给机器上润滑油。

“不行。拉里的外甥要结婚了，我还要忙着帮一家邻居搬家。不过下次肯定可以，怎么样？”戴尔说。

“当然，”艾瑞克答道。拉里·斯旺和戴尔似乎一拍即合，不过并不完全像他和查尔斯那样。艾瑞克发现，他和查尔斯拥有的感情非常特别。但戴尔再也不渴望地瞧着查尔斯了，所以这也算一桩好事。

“车间经理想让你去见他。”戴尔拿抹布擦擦手。

“哦？”艾瑞克脱下手套，朝车间经理的办公室走去。他离开熔炉室，一边摘掉耳塞。

车间经理名叫布鲁克斯，他招手让他进来。

“先生，”艾瑞克说，克制住自己想敬礼的冲动。布鲁克斯是位二战退役老兵；他曾担任军官，不像艾瑞克一样只是士阶。每次见到他，艾瑞克都让自己站得尽可能笔直。

布鲁克斯问了几个问题，艾瑞克工作的怎么样，有什么爱好，接着才进入正题，“戴尔跟我说，你经常读科学书。”

艾瑞克差点就要纠正他，说自己读的是科幻小说，不过及时住口了。他一开始只读科幻小说，可阅读范围很快拓展开来。他读遍了阿西莫夫的书，后者写的教科书与小说的数量相仿。接着，他又对罗伯特·海因莱因在太空历险小说里写的火箭学知识起了兴趣，所以又找来了一本现代火箭学之父罗伯特·戈达德的书来读，“是的，先生。”

“你有一笔军人安置法案发的体恤金，你打算拿它来干嘛？”布鲁克斯问。

艾瑞克犹豫了一下。他知道军人安置法案，国会分出一部分基金，用以资助退伍军人接受大学教育，但这些和他似乎没什么关系，“我没想过，先生。”

“去上大学吧，兰谢尔。我给你档案上写个标记。你可以暑假时回来做兼职，如果你愿意，其它学校假期的时候也可以回来。等你拿到学历，我们再全职返聘你。去读化学与冶金学。”布鲁克斯说，来到桌后的椅子上坐下。

大学？他？

“先生？”

“听着，兰谢尔，我们要个能管理整个工厂的人，不仅仅需要工人。你知道都是什么人来应聘管理岗吗？瘦棱棱的自大狂们，只会读书，一辈子没在车间干过一天活。你想听那样的人指挥吗？不，谁也不想。去读大学，然后再回来。我想直接命令你去，可惜我很多年前就退伍了。”布鲁克斯说。

“好的，长官。”艾瑞克下意识答道。

大学？坐公车回家的路上，艾瑞克一直在想这事。他存下了不少钱。在越南时领到的军队补助，他从没花过，给伤兵发的体恤金也一直存在银行。钢铁厂的工资比查尔斯做教师的工资高不少，而且他们生活得也颇节俭。军人安置法案的体恤金应该够付学费；存款只需要支付吃穿用度就行。他，艾瑞克·兰谢尔，去读大学。好像一场梦。

他把梦一路做了下去，也许某年夏天，他可以请一阵子假，带着查尔斯去秘鲁旅行，就像他们多年前在信里谈到的那样。

艾瑞克回到家，睡了一整个白天。查尔斯在学校上班。下午时分，他被门响弄醒，听见查尔斯在厨房里走动。他打着哈欠走了出来。好几个熟食店的包裹被查尔斯扔在厨房台子上。他们今晚好像要主持一场晚宴。

查尔斯把奶酪放回去，双手顺着艾瑞克的胸膛向上抚摸，亲吻了他。接着他把手放回到艾瑞克胸口，继续摩挲。艾瑞克满足地叹了一口长长的气。他们四天没见面，艾瑞克又没穿上衣，两人都有些兴奋。

“你穿得太多了，亲爱的。”

“你只穿了一条短裤。”查尔斯道。

“你是在大学里获得的这种敏锐的观察力吗？”艾瑞克问。接着把布鲁克斯说的关于大学的事全告诉了他。

查尔斯——当然——狂喜不已。“我明天就去打电话，给你找课程目录来参考，还有申请表。我会帮你一起填，当然啦。你想读本地的大学，是不是？不过若你想申请牛津大学，我在那边还认识几个人。”查尔斯皱起眉，沉思道。

艾瑞克笑了起来，“牛津？现实点，查尔斯。哪里要我，我就去哪，最好便宜些，离家近一点。我可不想和你分别四年。”

“承认吧，艾瑞克。你爱我，只不过因为我很会帮你按摩手指。”

艾瑞克从眼角瞥他，“是啊，很有疗效。”

“你怎么能把这话说得这么淘气？”查尔斯问，又亲了艾瑞克几下。或者很多下，谁也数不清楚。

艾瑞克寻思着要怎么把查尔斯带进卧室去，但查尔斯接着就退开了，“我得把饭准备好。你能帮忙收拾桌子吗？瑞雯和汉克要过来。瑞雯说，她有重要的事要讲。”

艾瑞克放开他。查尔斯洗干净手，重新摆起奶酪盘。他的目光在查尔斯身上游走，企图用眼神褪去他的衣服。查尔斯穿了一件毛衣，抵御秋日微凉的寒风。持续的举重与拳击让他的肩膀变得更宽，那条裤子也衬得他很好看。

“我知道你在想什么，”查尔斯说，“不过你得等着，直到瑞雯和汉克走了才行。”

“嗯哼，你好像会读我的心。”艾瑞克说，“查尔斯，你觉得我能读好大学吗？我其实没怎么上过学。我读过几年高中，但都需要老师额外辅导，才能拿到毕业证书。之后，我就去参军了。”

“你知道大学是怎么样的吗？你读书，然后和别人讨论你的书，有时候，还要把自己读到的东西写下来。这里面，哪部分你不行？”

艾瑞克笑起来，“所以你其实一直在帮我为上大学做准备？”

“对，我的爱，没错。去穿上衣服。”查尔斯递给艾瑞克一摞盘子。艾瑞克去把他们摆好，然后走去剃须、换衣服。

瑞雯和汉克刚一进门，还没来得及脱去外套，查尔斯就宣布了艾瑞克要去读大学的喜讯。

“你要读什么专业？”他们坐到桌边，汉克问。

“化学与冶金。”艾瑞克回答。

“科学？”汉克问。

“你知道，汉克教科学课。”瑞雯提到。

“是啊，我知道。”艾瑞克说。

查尔斯放下三明治，翻出几本艾瑞克的书，递给汉克。汉克翻开伊萨克·阿西莫夫的化学书，接着又看了物理学定理书，读着艾瑞克的笔记。他读读火箭学书本的书封，然后问了艾瑞克几个问题。艾瑞克回答了，又问了汉克一些事。于是话题被他俩完全接了过去，他和汉克热烈地讨论起科学。

瑞雯在吃饭的时候忍了下来，接着她大声地叹了口气，开始收拾起碗碟。查尔斯也被他们的对话排挤在外，同样起身帮忙。

艾瑞克和汉克停了下来。不过艾瑞克想，如果他依旧需要额外辅导，那汉克会是很好的老师。

“艾瑞克，你去上大学，真的很棒。不过汉克和我也有重要的事要宣布。”瑞雯说。

“对了，查尔斯说所以你们今晚才过来。是什么事？”艾瑞克说。

瑞雯来到他和查尔斯中间，抓住他俩的肩膀，把他们的脑袋按到一起，“你们要做舅舅啦！”

查尔斯揉揉额头，眼睛瞪大了。他尖叫一声，过去拥住瑞雯，抱着她转起圈。

“舅舅？”艾瑞克重复道。他也算吗？

瑞雯过去拥抱艾瑞克。查尔斯已经开始计划孩子的生日派对了。看来，他也算。

多了不起。

“恭喜，”艾瑞克说，朝汉克伸出手。汉克瞧上去又羞怯又自豪，用力和艾瑞克握了手，接着又道歉说自己手劲太大。

艾瑞克表示没关系。

查尔斯开始计划孩子的两周岁生日派对。

艾瑞克的双眼刺痛，他努力眨眨眼。多奇怪。他的眼睛在这种时候从没这样过。它们好像湿润了。

查尔斯决定全家要在孩子的三周岁生日时去动物园玩。

泪水。是泪水弄得他眼睛刺疼。

查尔斯。

大学。

新生的外甥，或外甥女。

生平第一次，艾瑞克·兰谢尔流下了幸福的眼泪。

-THE END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者后记
> 
> ToriTC198：  
> 我在很多年前开始写这个故事，试图通过写作来打败自己的心魔。我同样患有PTSD。但我没想过这个故事能这样唤起大家的共鸣，我很高兴它做到了这一点。读者给了我们如此多的爱与支持，是我从未预料到的。我爱所有读者，不论是一开始就追更的，还是中途参与的。过了这么长时间，这个故事终于有了它应有的结局，我也很开心。所以万分感谢Lindstrom的帮忙。如此细致地描写PTSD与它的康复历程，描述一段受此影响的亲密感情，是个不小的挑战。但我很高兴自己坚持下来了。有些话题总能引起大家的共鸣，触发许多心底的情绪。感谢每一个读过这篇故事的人，感谢每句评论，感谢你们对它的关心。这是一趟了不起的旅程。
> 
> Lindstrom：  
> 感谢阅读！格外感谢留下评论的人。评论不仅给了我们鼓励，也让我们能了解读者的视角，调整后续的故事。反馈是如此珍贵。写作即是希望能与读者建立连接，因此共鸣即是对工作最好的回报。  
> 每个故事都是基于个人的经历，这一个也不例外。我亲身照料过家中的退伍军人＆心理疾病患者。我一直挣扎着想让我爱的人接受我的帮助，当状况变坏时，我也努力承受对方的崩溃。写作帮了我很多，让我能整理自己的思绪和情感。有一位留言的读者也有相似的经历，这让我深受触动。我爱这个故事。万分感谢ToriTC198，开启了故事的篇章，也感谢她足够慷慨，让我能帮忙撰写结局。再次感谢大家的阅读。  
> 以及，HE万岁。现实的生活也许并不总会拥有快乐的结局，但当我是作者时，结局一定是快乐而幸福的。


End file.
